


Swamp Music

by alycenwonder



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 107,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycenwonder/pseuds/alycenwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliivi woke up one morning unsure of where she was or how she came to be there. Found by a group of vikings in the night she is taken back to their village by the sea. When chaos ensues and her whole life is turned upside down will she find out her true identity? Eric/OC AU Eric Past and Eric present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Oliivi is found in the forest at night by a group of vikings. They take her back to their village. There a certain royal family decides to take her on as family. Soon she finds her place there among a people of great courage. When chaos ensues and she looses everything will she find it all again? Secrets are revealed allowing her to truly discover herself. This is definitely a AU but I will follow some of the main story line of course. I do not speak Swedish so just assume that in the past they were speaking it ok? Excellent!

I awoke among the trees. The light shown down through the canopy above me.

Rubbing my eyes I stood to look around seeing only more woods. My tunic was clean. My hands and arms seemed that way as well. How did I get here?

I had nothing on my feet. I stood still trying to figure out who I was and where I had come from. I had long ash blond hair that tapered down to my bottom. I had braids here and there and what seemed to be streaks of brown running through them. My tunic was to small only going to just below my knees showing my bare legs. surveying further I found long thin fingers attached to scrawny thin arms. I must not be to old. I guessed maybe I was around eleven or twelve.

I started walking into the dense foliage that surrounded me, trying to figure out a way back to where ever I may have came from. I couldn't have come far being as clean as I am now. Maybe I had people out looking for me? They would be worried.

I walked for hours following the ocean I had come upon mid day but I found no villages. It would be dark soon and I was lost. I felt cold wet tears fall down my cheeks hitting my tunic. I didn't know what to do now. I would probably die out here unsure of who I am or where I came from.

As the sun went down I still traveled on having no where to sleep or any food to eat. The tears still fell and I know had dirt stuck to my face and hands. Could this get any worse for me? I couldn't see how.

A few hours into the darkness I came upon a clearing. I thought I could hear voices through the trees there.

Following them led me here. Looking around the clearing I saw nothing. I heard voices and saw nothing! Getting upset I slumped down into the soft mossy carpet below. I was going to die out here.

"I heard something" I heard voices again, "I swear Eric! There is something there."

I looked around me again sobbing. Hopefully whoever it was would know who I am and could help me. The rustling I was hearing grew louder as three large men stomped out of the underbrush towards me.

Two had long braided hair and large torsos. The other man was tall and had long blond hair. I started to become unsure whether these men would actually want to help me.

"It is a small girl Eric." One man said seeming to answer to this large blond man named Eric.

"Yes it seems so." He answered the man, "hello little girl. Are you lost?" He asked as he bent down to look at me.

I lifted myself off the ground, "I am unsure of where I am yes. Do you know me?" I asked him, looking around us at the other two.

He smiled to me, "No I do not know you... Why? Do you not know you?" He seemed amused with my situation.

"I woke up in the woods. I don't even know my own name." I wiped the tears away with my sleeves hoping I wouldn't have to much dirt on my face. The two men behind him stared at me curiously, whispering to each other.

"Well we are headed to My village back that way." he pointed back towards the forest behind him. "We will bring you and find you some warmth for the night yes?" He was still smiling to me.

"Yes that would be nice thank you." I decided I had no choice. I hoped these men wouldn't harm me.

I awoke in the morning unsure of how I came to be in a bed. I was inside a large house in a bed I didn't put myself in? Where had the men gone? Sitting up I gathered myself together.

Pulling my hair into a small bun and tying in in place I stood up. I made the bed and left the room in search of someone else who may live here.

I rounded the corner and went into a large open area with tables and a large friendly looking fire.

"Ah here she is Ulfrik! Our guest has awoke." A beautiful woman with long blond hair was smiling at me from the table. "Come child. I will not hurt you." She beckoned for me to sit.

I sat at the end of the table far enough away that they would not touch me. "I am Astrid and this is my husband Ulfrik. Do you have a name sweet one?"

I stared at her for a moment trying to think of a name, "She said she doesn't know her name or where she came from." The voice came from behind us from the man known as Eric. He came to sit with us at the table.

"Ah yes. Well Eric tells us you were alone out there?"

"Yes I awoke alone in the forest yesterday morning. I don't remember anything before that. You don't know me? Maybe someone is looking for me?" I asked her, hopeful that she would know my parents.

"No my sweet one. You are not from our village. In fact I have never seen your colorings before." She kept calling me sweet one but I didn't mind it. I thought it was sweet.

"My coloring?" I asked her, confused.

"Yes your hair color, and your eyes." She looked at me like I knew what she was talking about.

I hadn't seen my eyes, "My eyes?"

"Yes sweet one. You're eyes are a color I have never seen." She looked to me with worry. "You will stay with us sweet one. I like her Ulfrik." She smiled to her husband.

"Yes I do agree." Eric added to his father? Ulfrik must be his father looking so much alike. I didn't say anything in return. I was just happy to have somewhere warm to stay until I could find out where I had come from and who I was.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

A week went by quickly. I learned the names of the people around me making friends and coming out of my shell. I realized how lucky I had been being taken in by the Jarl and his wife. Most of the people who were brought back to the village from other regions were made to be slaves.

My new people were kind to me but I thought of the slaves daily. I wondered what was different in my case?

I spent most of my time exploring my new surroundings. I played in the ocean and climbed trees. Eric had taken me hunting a few times beyond the village which I really liked. He spent a lot of time with me teaching me his peoples ways. I was much younger then him I knew that. He must be around twenty but I still enjoyed the time we spent together.

Today I was supposed to head out into the fields again with some of Eric's men. He promised to teach me to fight. I met some women in the village who fought along side the men and I wanted to be strong like them. I figured if I could be strong then nothing could scare me again. Being unsure of myself or my past wouldn't hurt me. I would become a shield maiden and hopefully make my new family proud.

"Today I will take Oliivi out to the fields Mama" Eric told Astrid.

She disapproved instantly. Women were meant to become wives she said, "She is a lady Eric. She will be married and have children not fight and die by a sword." She looked to Ulfrik.

"Do not look to me wife. I do not object to a woman learning to survive." He told her.

She scoffed, "She will marry a man who will protect her. This is all useless." She walked around Eric trying to assess his true intent, "Why do you bring me a daughter only to take her from me?" She asked him, raising her brow.

"I am not going anywhere but to the fields for a few hours. I will be back." I assured her. "I want to learn to fight." I added looking to Eric to help me convince her.

Eric laughed, "Mother, it is alright, I will bring her back." Patting his mother on the back. Ulfrik was laughing now to at Eric, and his wife.

Eric had a charming smile that lit up the family's dwelling. Astrid smiled back still unsure but not forbidding us to leave. I smiled to her trying to reassure her that I would be okay.

I spent most of the day with Eric in the fields. When I become tired I left the men to their training and headed to the Ocean for a swim.

I loved the ocean. The freedom I felt when I was near it made me happy. If I looked far out beyond what we could see I felt as if I was an ant. It all seemed so large.

I walked to the edge of the sea with my bare feet stepping into the cold water beneath me. Kneeling down to cup it in the palm of my hands I let the water fall back down. I splashed water to my face rubbing the dirt away. As I sat I let the water still so I could look upon my reflection under me. I wanted to see what Astrid had been talking about when she had said my eyes were unique.

"Oh my." I spoke to myself bringing my hands back to my face and looking deeper. My eyes were certainly different. One was the color of dirt from our fields and the other the color of the sea in the morning. I was entranced by it. How could this happen to me? This couldn't be normal? I could see my hair sticking to my neck and back. Ash blonde with brown braids. I looked so different from the villagers and I started to wonder if I would ever fit in? I splashed the water around trying to erase the image of myself from view.


	3. Chapter three

A few years flew by. I made many friends among what I now considered my people. Eric took me still into the fields for practice early mornings. During the days I would hang out alone in the forests around our home.

Though I had many friends now I enjoyed solitude over their company. I wasn't much for conversation or physical contact for that matter. The first week here I discovered something about myself that made my strange looks seem like a small burden in comparison. Astrid had tried to show me how to braid my hair and had grabbed my hand to position me. Searing pain had ripped through my body while strange images of Astrid flew through my head. I saw her pregnant only to see her holding a small child a few seconds later. The last image was terrible I saw her dead along with Ulfrick in our home. I couldn't see Eric or the child anywhere. I had also been absent. I awoke in my bed with Astrid sitting beside me.

She said only that I had cried out and fell to the floor. The house slave had helped to get me to the bed and she sat at my side for hours waiting. Ever since that day I had avoided touching anyone to afraid of what would happen if I did.

* * *

Eric and I had left each other after our practice early in the morning. I went as usual to bathe in the ocean. I made sure no one was around before taking off my tunic.

I found I enjoyed chasing the sun daily. I would strip down in the ocean or the fields when no one was around and just enjoy the nature around me. I was the happiest in nature. Since we found out the Astrid was with child I found I spent more time away from my family. I lay afloat in the cold water and thought of the vision I had endured in my past.

Astrid would have a small girl but I was sure it would not last long before tragedy would strike us. In my vision the child hadn't been older then a year and she would be due any day. I mentioned it to a great seer in our village trying to find out if the gods knew why I was this way and how I could help my family. But it didn't help me in the end. He knew nothing of my gift and told me only that he saw nothing that could help.

Day after day I lost myself in the thought that Astrid and Ulfrick would be dead soon. I told Eric of my vision but was not believed. He would laugh and rustle my hair. He would tell me, "think nothing of it Olii all is well."

My thoughts turned to Eric often lately. We spent a lot of time together and soon he would leave to fight and I would not see him for months. I would miss him a lot.

Around our people he was strong and serious. Ulfrick was teaching him to rule them so when the day came Eric could lead our people. Eric did not wish to lead but took on fathers teachings to appease him. Behind closed doors he was silly and playful with a great sense of humor. I loved his company more then any one person, he was so full of life.

Astrid would complain to him that he would need to marry soon. She would scold him for his promiscuity and say, "You spend to much time between women's legs Eric. You will need to settle soon son."

Eric always shrugged her off. He was to happy being promiscuous. Eric would tell her, "Soon" or "We will speak of this later." Often it would lead to yelling and me leaving the scene.

Sighing I kicked my legs in the water splashing it in all directions.

"Oliivi! Find you're feet!" Eric yelled pulling me from the cold water and tossing me with a loud splash. It took me a second to figure out what had just happened.

One second lost in thought the next beneath the water trying to find my way back out and away from the searing pain that shot through my body. Pictures of Eric flew by.

_Eric holding his small baby sister. Eric screaming from the death of his family. Eric in the arms of a beautiful young man, dying. Eric wearing odd clothes and eating someone? Drinking their blood? It got worse as it went on times changing, Eric living. I saw visions of a woman that traveled with him. At the very end I saw myself with the same woman and two small blonde children. Two young boys with bright blue eyes. They were laying with me wrapped in my arms asleep on some sort of bench made from pillows? I could not be sure it was me though. The clothes I wore where strange and revealing. My hair was different, shorter. I had black marks on my skin._ But as soon as the images came they went.

Spitting water out of my mouth and rubbing my eyes I hollered at him, "ERIC! You came out of nowhere! You beast!" I lunged for him splashing him in the face.

I didn't harm him but I was trying to exact pay back on him. Eric never had joined me in the water before so I was truly shocked by his presence not to mention the fact that he had grabbed me. He knew my rules about touching.

I was breathing heavily my chest moving up and down heavily. Having become very aware of my nudity I threw my arms up to cover myself. Since I had become seventeen I had developed breasts and curves in places I was dreadfully aware of.

My cheeks turned bright red, "What are you doing here?" I asked searching his eyes for some sort of sign.

"I saw you swim and I thought I would join you. No harm in that sister." He said smiling a very weird smile at me. But I wasn't really his sister and I didn't feel great naked in front of him.

I felt his eyes on my skin and knew I should get away. I loved Eric and I thought him very beautiful. But I would not risk my heart or my status sleeping with my so called brother.

Eric stepped forward putting his hand on my arm and pulling me closer. This time nothing happened. I saw nothing as he touched me. "It was harmless Oliivi" He assured me still smiling huge, "You know I would not hurt you? I was only playing around."

I nodded to him in return, still staring down at his hand on my arm. How could this be?

' _Most beautiful girl. Most beautiful breasts_ ' I heard Eric's voice and I pulled away from him.

"Wha-what did you say?" I asked stuttering the words afraid of what would happen now.

' _What is she talking about? So strange sometimes.._ '

"I said you know I would not hurt you." He repeated this time without a smile.

"No! NO! after that!" I hollered, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me this time..

"Olli, I said nothing after that." He answered looking worried now.

' _What the hell is she talking about?_ '

"Ollivi are you alright? Maybe you should lie down a while?" He asked me, worried. I

realized the words were in my head. How could I hear him in my head? It hit me like a ton of bricks then, I was hearing his thoughts!

' _So beautiful_ ' I heard it again and snapped back to reality, cheeks still bright red. I said nothing more and quickly as I could I stormed back towards shore and my tunic.

Eric did not follow me after that. I went to our home to sit with Astrid.

"You're cheeks are red sweet one." She observed not touching me.

' _I wonder where Eric went?_ ' I heard her instantly in my head.

My eyes widened at her. "What is it child?" She asked looking worried.

"I heard you!" I said, "I heard you think of Eric." I said tears running down my face.

She looked very calm still looking to me. "You heard me think of Eric?" She asked, "Just now?"I nodded.

' _Can you hear me speaking now?_ ' She came through loud and clear.

"YES! Oh Astrid? What is happening to me?" I asked. I would never fit into Oland now. Not with this happening to me.

"I do not know sweet one. The gods made you special my child." She touched my face, nothing came.

She smiled to me, "You will be ok. Although I would not tell anyone you have this gift child. There are those would would seek to use you." I nodded to her.

When I had come through the village on my way to the house I had become overwhelmed with voices of those around me. My head spun as I headed to my room for peace and quiet. How could this be. First I wake up alone in the woods unsure of who I am or how I got there. Second I see visions of people I touch. Third I could now hear what they were thinking. If I didn't learn to control these strange things happening to me I would surely go mad.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter 4**

**_A few days later:_ **

I had successfully avoided Eric for three days, missing training and dinners. I stayed out on my own later then usual trying to avoid all then voices I heard.

I lay in the forest beneath a great big tree trying to rationalize Eric's thoughts towards me. Beautiful breasts? Did he really think those things? His sister of sorts? He said 'the most beautiful girl'. What was he thinking? He had tried to approach me a few times but I escaped quickly through the back of the house. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

I knew tonight I would not escape my family or the many voices. Tonight we celebrated what they called my birthday but was more for me an anniversary of the day I was found in the woods. I had hurried off home as the sun started setting, hoping I was not late.

As I got closer to the house I heard everyone talking, singing. I had waves of thoughts all at the same time hit me in the chest. I stumbled into our kitchen leaning down on my knees. It was so loud and all the different thoughts mingled together making me dizzy.

"Oliivi honey? Are you alright?" Astrid asked putting her hands in mine.

"It is to much. To many voices." I cried into her shoulder.

She let me cry awhile, "Just breathe sweet one. Breathe." She cooed running her hands through my hair. I took in deep breaths trying to slow the thoughts down.

If I just could focus on one maybe the rest would go away. I focused everything I had on Astrid trying to find her voice among the hundreds of others. after about ten minutes I had found it allowing it to drown out the others around me.

' _Breathe Oliivi. Focus._ ' I heard her trying to comfort me. Stroking my hair she pulled my chin up, "There now child. All is well yes? We should dress for the celebration!" I nodded still holding her as we went to choose an outfit for the nights festivities.

I wore a long beautiful green tunic and Astrid gave me a very beautiful circlet made from leather, holding the finest green jewel in the center. I loved it! It wasn't made from steel but it looked earthy and I would say that was just so me!

My sleeves had been attached with leather to my dress and I had left them loose to dangle a bit on my shoulders, showing a bit of skin. The dress came low on my chest making room for a silver necklace from Ulrick which also held a green jewel to match my circlet. I looked beautiful. I smiled to Astrid doing a small twirl. "I love it! Thank you for the gifts." I ran my fingers over the necklace at my throat admiring it. I hoped tonight I could stay in control and have a wonderful time. There would be music and I loved to dance.

"You look beautiful sweet one." She touched my cheek, "I am sure I will hear many requests for your hand in marriage tonight." She was grinning now. I was not grinning.

"I am unsure that I am ready for such things." I looked away. This was a touchy subject for me as I hadn't been able to even touch anyone until recently. It felt fast.

"Ah! Nonsense girl. You are a woman now. You shall make a great wife and a great mother." She assured me pulling my chin back to her, "We will be sure to find someone you like yes?" Many woman in our village were married off to men their parents chose for them often creating unhappy women. I was glad at least to have a say. This was few and far between. I gave her a lazy smile trying not to think much more about it.

* * *

The celebration started late after supper. People came from all over. There were even men and woman from neighboring villages.

Music and wine were plenty. Astrid walked me out from my room a few minutes after it began. Everyone would bow and treat me as if I was really the daughter of Ulfrik and Astrid. It terrified me every time that I was not truly accepted among them but it did not seem so this time.

I walked out among my people, my head down trying not to make any eye contact. I did see Eric standing with our father at or seats. I really tried not to look to long, scanning the rest of those around me.

There were many faces of those I had never met. I knew the crowns they wore meant they were higher ups in their villages. They also had their own special seating off to the sides of the others. Everyone's eyes followed me in what seemed like awe. I couldn't be sure unless I listened in but I didn't want to risk letting them all in so I just kept on until I reached my seat between Ulfrik and Eric.

Ulfrik took my hand as I sat, leaning slightly towards me, "You are the most beautiful young lady." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Thank you Papa."

"Yes well! Enjoy you're special day my dear." He looked off to Astrid leaving me alone with Eric. I tried not to be awkward towards him, although I was sure he noticed my escapes the past few days.

Eric was about to speak to me when a man came forward. "I am Bjorn." He bowed his head slightly to me and my family. We all seemed to stare at him now. He was tall and I assumed he was in his late twenties.

He had strikingly green eyes and an interesting hair dealie. I wasn't sure what it would be called but it had a large mass of braids tied together running down the middle of his head while the rest of his head was bare. It was very interesting.

"Ah yes! You must be Jarl Orn's son?" Ulfrik asked eying the man with interest.

"I am." He answered now looking to Ulfrik. "I wish much happiness to your daughter on her birthday." He added now looking to me with a smile. I smiled back taking his hand in a small greeting. Eric sat forward a bit touching my other arm. I assumed it did not wish me out of my chair.

"I would ask for a dance?" Bjorn questioned Ulfrik.

"My sister just got here. She does not wish to dance just yet." Eric spoke up before his father could. I looked back at him angry. If he knew me at all he would know I loved to dance.

"Of course you can dance Olii! Yes I think that would be just fine." Ulfrik said looking still at the man in front of us, "If you wish to?" He asked me. With a smile plastered to my face I joined Bjorn in a dance.

It was a bawl. I danced with Bjorn at least three times and enjoyed it. Eric stared daggers at the man all night though. Judging by his thoughts towards me in the ocean he was jealous.

But I would keep telling myself that he was my brother and it wouldn't work out. I could not envision Eric as the type to marry and settle down. He would always be running around with different women and he would always be silly and easy going. He was definitely not the one to make me a happily married woman. I had no illusions about the men going off without their wives but I knew what I wanted and if I didn't find it then I wouldn't marry.

That was all there was to it.

Bjorn and I laughed together that night, drinking and being a little silly, "I am glad to meet you Oliivi." He would say.

I always just smiled back, unsure of myself around him. I did like him. He was nice and very handsome.

"Would you take a walk with me? Show me you're village?" He asked.

"Sure. I would love to." I took his arm and was lead out of the building. The trails around the village were lit up by torches. The buildings were just visible among them.

"It is very nice here?" He asked me looking out at the village by the sea.

"Of course! This is my home." I let his arm go and walked next to him, "It is all I know." I added. I wasn't sure he knew of me but I assumed so.

He only nodded, "Yes, that it is."

I showed him the village taking us in a large circle back towards the party, "Is your home much like this?" I asked. I wondered if he lived by the sea.

"We came from the mainland. I live by the sea as well." He answered. He then pointed out to a far off place, "I live that way." Across the sea. "You will visit sometime and I will show you?" He asked.

No harm in seeing the mans home I thought nodding to him. "I should get back to my family. Thank you for the lovely evening." I said bowing my head to him. He allowed my leave, "I hope to see you soon Oliivi." He took my hand a second before letting it go and walking off back inside.

I came to my family and sat down. "How are you enjoying you're night sweet one?" Astrid asked across her husband.

' _How was Bjorn?_ ' Astrid's thoughts came to me as well. My face turned red at her question, "Er...I am having a wonderful time." I smiled shyly looking away from her.

Eric joined in nudging my arm, "Do you wish to dance again?" He smiled huge, almost like he was trying to play it off as nothing.

"Not now brother. I am enjoying myself well enough here." I answered looking away from him, "You should ask someone else." I added pointing to the many women around us, "I am sure you can make one of their nights magical." I added sarcastically.

Even though I had looked away from him he answered me standing up out of his seat, "Yes I should do that. We must celebrate after all." He walked off into the crowd of women all dancing near to us I am guessing so they might be asked to dance by Eric.

I watched him dance the rest of the night with random women here and there while he occasionally looked back at me. I wondered if he was trying to make me jealous? I was probably making an issue out of something small. He didn't know I could read his mind after all. He didn't know I could here him the other day.

' _I wish he would just choose one already. I need grandchildren._ ' I over heard Astrid lost in thought beside me off and on and decided I would adjourn to my room for the night leaving everyone to finish the celebration without me.

Blocking all the thoughts around had made me tired and I thought it would be nice to have some peace and quiet. It had been a long day after all.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5

All in all I thought the celebration of my so called birthday had gone very well. Bjorn seemed nice enough and was definitely very attractive. I would be lucky to marry such a man if the situation arose.

I had managed to ignore party goers thoughts and futures and enjoyed myself. I had even been invited to visit a village on the mainland! As long as it was by the sea I knew I would enjoy my time there.

I slept horribly though waking up all through the night. I had horrible dreams of Astrid dead and Ulfrick in Eric's arms. I had them ever since I had seen their future. I would wake up sweating through my nightgown unable to catch my breath. Over and over I would hear the screams of my mother and then I would see Eric shed tears for our family while our father died in his arms. I was confused about where the child and I were? I saw nothing of us in these visions. I dreamed some times of the two small children I had seen in my vision of Eric's future as well. These dreams were not so bad. But it was mostly about the death of my family. I had to try to see them again. I had to know exactly what was happening so I could try to stop it. Maybe if I told them?

"Mama! MAMA! Nooo!" I felt someone beside me in my bed. They pulled me close.

"Shh Oliivi. Shh everything is fine." I heard Eric's voice soothe me.

Opening my eyes and looking at him, "What? What is happening?" I asked.

"You were screaming. I heard you through the walls Olii." He said looking worriedly at me.

I looked down at him taking him in. He wore no shirt only pants and no shoes.

He had been woken up by me. looking back to his face I tried to think of a way to try to see the pictures again without scaring him. Now was my chance.

"It is nothing brother. I am fine. Stay with me?" I asked him innocently. He looked at me for a second almost as if he was trying to figure out how I could hide from him for days then ask him to stay with me. "Please Eric. The nightmares keep coming." I added searching his eyes for confirmation that he would stay.

He hadn't come home until late that night and I assumed one of the lucky ladies who attended left very happy. For some reason this bothered me a little. Maybe it was only the idea that he was making our parents unhappy and putting off his nuptials?

He nodded to me pulling me closer to him his arms wrapping around me. I had to say it was a tad awkward. I was laying facing him but I could feel him breath on me.

I smiled a bit trying to find humor in my brothers silly ways. Ever since I had come here he had made me feel safe. During some of the nights I would climb into his bed to escape the nightmares of our family.

He would always tease me or play games with me to help me fall back asleep. But I was a child then and now I assumed he was a little upset with me. After a short while I could feel his breathing even out and I knew him to be asleep.

I decided this would be my chance to figure out if I could find the pictures again. Pulling my arm free of his grasp I moved my hand to his face running it up and cupping his cheek. I closed my eyes tight and tried to see. Nothing happened! Maybe it was because he was sleeping? I thought maybe that was it.

Taking my other hand free of Eric I added it into the mix cupping his other cheek in my hand and this time I kept my eyes open. I scanned his face as he slept. He was very handsome, my brother. He was well built and had a wonderful personality.

I then started to get a little angry at myself. It was not working! As the anger came to me something started happening almost as if I was encased in a fog. I pulled in a deep breath instantly feeling as if I was suffocating. The first picture came to me again then another and another. Until I couldn't hold on to them anymore and had to let them go. It was exhausting.

The fog left me as I came back to my body. This time I was wheezing loudly and I felt two hands on my wrists. The fog faded and I saw my hands still on Eric's face but this time his eyes were wide open and he was staring at me. "What the hell was that?" He whispered loudly, angrily.

He dropped his hands from my wrists allowing me to pull my hands away, "Nothing! I was just...I was just.." I couldn't even figure out how to save myself from this. He would think I was crazy or that I was trying to kiss him? Who knew!

"It was not nothing. You weren't breathing and you're eyes changed." He couldn't be serious?

Now I am sure I looked crazy, "My eyes changed?" I was officially panicking.

"What was that? And don't you lie to me." He shook me a bit trying to get me to focus.

"I...I don't know I just don't remember." I lied. It was all I could think to do so he wouldn't hate me.

He grunted ad he pulled me back down into a comfortable sleeping position against him. "Go to sleep Oliivi. I will speak of this to mother tomorrow." He said running his hand through my hair. I knew she would understand and I hoped that she would not tell him about me. I was definitely not ready for that yet.

When I woke Eric was already gone. I knew Astrid would wish to talk with me assuming Eric had told her about last night. I decided that today I would train again with Eric. I figured all should be forgiven at some point so I wore pants and boots in preparation of the muddiness that was to come.

I joined Astrid by the fire for breakfast, "Good morning mama." I said leaning into her.

"Good morning my sweet one. Are you well?" She asked with a strange smile on her lips.

"Yes? Why would I be unwell?" I asked.

"Eric told me of last night. Do you wish to talk about it?" She was definitely not worried.

"I was testing myself. I wanted to know if I could control my sight." I said looking into her eyes, "I wanted to know if I could change things."

She was silent a moment allowing me to wake up, "My son seemed very worried for you. He said he woke up to you holding his face but you were gone." She smiled oddly again, "I fear he may worry often about you Olii." She added.

Now I knew what she was saying. She knew something! "He is my brother is that not a normal brotherly trait?" I asked looking for a way out of this talk.

"In some cases yes, that may be true." I didn't like where she might be going with this. "My son puts off marriage to often my dear. I fear he may never marry."I knew this already what was she saying? "I wondered a long while about this Oliivi and I have come to some conclusions." She said turning us to sit against the table. "The way he looks at you is not that of a sister sweet one." She said looking to me, making eye contact, "You are my daughter in so many ways but we do not share blood." She was trying to say it was okay for him to feel that about me? His sister?

"What are you saying?" I asked worriedly. This could not be happening!

"I am only telling you what I have noticed. I have noticed that when we ask him about marriage that you are usually around. I notice the stares he gives you, and I notice how you make him smile. That is all child." She smiled again reassuringly.

"Are you saying that it is okay for him to feel that way about me?" I asked.

"I am saying that he may feel that way for you. It would explain his reluctance to marry and it would explain the patience he has with you. I am also saying that yes it would not be a terrible thing for him to love you." So she was saying that.

What was I supposed to say in return? "We love you. We know you, we raised you, and I think there would be no better person for my son." She said running her hand along my arm.

I was in shock about this though. "I could not marry Eric." I said hurriedly, "He is my brother! But not just that, he is also very...He has needs I am sure no one woman could fulfill." I finished. "This would not make me happy! I would not have a husband who sleeps with the whole village!" I stood up from the table. She was shocked now to.

In our culture it was rather normal for men to stray from their wives. I was sure Ulfrick did from time to time, Didn't he? But something inside me would not allow myself to tie myself to that. I knew what I needed for happiness and a cheating husband was not that.

I did not allow her to finish, instead I ran out of the house and down the paths to the ocean. My safe place.

The weather was turning cold so the water was freezing. I pulled my boots off and walked into the ocean. Even though my feet felt like ice it still made me feel better in a way. Like there was something out there bigger then my problems.

The things I had seen that night with Eric hadn't changed. I saw him with one of our stable girls and then with our father dying. I had seen what looked to be a pack of wolves attack. Then I had seen Eric a few years later dying in the arms of one of his top men. The rest could not be explained.

Clearly he would live through that ordeal. But I hadn't actually seen him die at all through the vision. It seemed he would live for quite a long time. Whatever he was to become I figured it would allow him longevity, so much so that I could not see his entire future.

One of the last things had included myself as well meaning for some reason I had lived as well. I felt the children at my side like I was really there. I knew they had to be mine, my children. Two beautiful blonde boys. That was all I knew of them.

The pictures always only came in short bursts leaving me with many questions. I couldn't tell what year it had been or how old they were, but it didn't really matter in the end, it would happen. I would have to wait to hold them again. Waiting was something I could do.

I felt the water move behind me as Astrid came to my side. She said nothing for a while until I was sure she couldn't keep it in any longer, "I am sorry little one, I fear earlier I may have said things that frightened you." She sighed taking my hand in hers, "I would not force any unhappiness upon you. I love you my daughter." She squeezed my hand. "I fear my love for my son clouded my judgment." She added, still staring out into the still waters.

"I love him to." Was all I said in return, my voice a whisper. And it was true, I did love him. But it did not matter because I would not have my heart broken. I just would not.

I hoped he found someone accommodating later in life to make him happy. I smiled weakly at her letting her hand go, "Come on then, it is to cold for pregnant ladies in the ocean." I pushed her back towards land. I hoped that we wouldn't be to awkward around each other now. I was sure we would recover.

"I am fine really dear." She said wrapping her arm around me and heading back for home.

Astrid and I spent the day together getting things ready for my new sister. We assumed she was close to giving birth and had much to do. We talked most of the day as we worked. I told her some of what I had seen leaving out the parts of his family dead.

"I had sons... They were perfect." I told her folding furs and putting them away. "I held them only a few seconds but I feel like I am missing part of myself now without them." I sat beside her.

"Children are our future Oliivi. Without them how would we go on?" She asked softly. "And what of my son? Do we predict children before I grow old and die?" She laughed as she said this. Her and Ulfrick were getting tired of waiting.

"I saw no children but my own.. It seems he lives a long time though." She nodded looking away to the door. "I saw a healthy sister though." I smiled to her hoping this would bring her happiness.

She smiled back and patted my hands, "That would be nice." She got back up to continue her chores. It wouldn't be long until everything I knew would come to pass.

The baby came only a few days later. It took her two days of labor but we ended up with a beautiful baby sister in the end. Astrid had told the name to Eric and Ulfrick right away after the birth telling them she had been prepared because I had told her it would be a girl.

Drott was small with large blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair on her head. She was perfect. She made us all smile and laugh. We loved her.

Eric and I still were not talking much lately. It had been a month since our sister had come to us but I avoided him when I could. I knew he didn't like it but I didn't want to be forced into talking about what happened to me the night he said I was 'gone' and I certainly didn't want to hear him thinking about me.

So I just didn't put myself in those situations. Bjorn had sent word that I was to come to visit him soon and see his home when winter died down. The message came today while I was out and had been given to Astrid.

At dinner when I came in from playing amongst the snow she told us all. I was ecstatic! I thought he was nice. Even if we weren't to marry I would enjoy seeing his home by the sea.

"So I can go? After the snow dies away?" I asked, shoving bread into my mouth.

Eric sat at the end of the table looking away to the door. I shrugged it off. "Yes I am sure we can arrange a trip for you." Ulfrick said smiling to Astrid.

He wanted the benefits that came with his daughter marrying another Jarl.

"Yes I should think it could be arranged." My mother added looking to her son. Her eyes turned sad and she changed the subject to other things. I smiled like an idiot for the rest of it.

After dinner Eric left us out into the night. We didn't see him again that night.

The next day was sunny and bright. I decided I would spend it out in the forest. I even packed a small lunch so I wouldn't have to come back until the night came.

I enjoyed the solitude of the forest. I could spend my whole life amongst the trees. But I said that about the ocean to so who knew? One day I would have a home in the trees by the sea. That was definitely what I wanted.

I dressed in my regular tunic for the winter season, pulling on my furs. I tied my hair up loosely and threw in my leather circlet. No one wold see it but I loved it. It had been a month or two even since I had spent the day in the forest so I was excited, I was pretty much running towards my usual route.

I had avoided the woods since Eric and I stopped training. The area the men used was on the way so I had just simply not gone. When I got to the training grounds I saw Eric as usual with some of the others practicing.

Although, as soon as I walked by he had stopped and watched me run hurriedly into the forest. In fact I would go ahead and say that he looked pissed off as I ran by.

He couldn't have thought I would practice with a sword in my white winter tunic? No that wasn't it.

He was mad about something else. I rushed forward hoping he wouldn't try to follow me. I had spent many days out here with Eric but being alone with him wasn't on the top of my to do list as of late.

I followed the path that formed over the years until I came to a large river. I set my pack down on a rock by the edge and climbed a few rocks so I could sit up high and watch the waterfall over the cliff in front of me.

Laying down on a fur I placed on the rock and I found what warmth I could. I lay there for a while before deciding I wanted to put my feet in.

I climbed down the rocks carefully with my furs and dumped them on my pack. I pulled my boots off throwing them into my stuff. When I turned I smacked into something hard.

"Ouch! Eric what the hell?" I yelled pushing him away. He just looked at me. He wasn't smiling so clearly he wasn't teasing me as he normally would have been doing.

He looked really mad, "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked sternly. I looked up at him trying to think of what to say.

"It's nothing Eric. I wasn't avoiding you okay?" I answered.

Now he just looked plain old worried, "Have I done something? Tell me." He put his hand on my upper arm and held on shaking me a bit.

'Please...I miss you' I was trying to hard to block him out but I couldn't think straight with him so close to me. His thoughts poured through my walls, 'I miss you Oliivi.' I just stood there unable to speak.

He shook me again, "Dammit woman tell me what I have done to you?" He hollered at me.

"It is nothing brother...I just needed space." I said as a tear streaked my cheek. "You're just different lately is all." I added.

He grunted and loosened his grip but not letting go fully. "I am just adjusting to everything Oliivi." He said, "I just don't know what to say to you anymore. Then Bjorn shows up and you ignore me completely. You won't spend any time with me!" He started spilling it all to me. He said it so fast I couldn't keep up, "Then you let me into your bed only to scare me! Mother won't tell me what happened to you. You won't tell me. I..What am I supposed to do to fix this?" He asked tightening his hand on my arm again. I placed my hand on his cheek lightly pulling his forehead to mine.

"All is forgiven Eric. I am sorry." I whispered. I was sorry to.

My brother would get this look sometimes that broke my heart. It was a look I had seen in his future and also right now. The sadness he felt showed.

He let go of my arm and put his hand on mine against his cheek. He wiped the tears away from mine with the other.

"I missed you." I said smiling a sad smile. He grunted again still not smiling. His eyes pointed down to my dress. I wondered what he was thinking right then.

Laughing to myself I listened, 'So beautiful. So perfect.' it went on a while, 'Love you.' At the last one my eyes shot up to his in shock.

I removed my hand and tried to pull back. Eric grabbed my waist instead and pulled me closer. he pushed the hair from my face and kissed me. It was fast and a little silly. I squealed a bit out of pure astonishment.

He pushed harder and slid his tongue along my bottom lip trying to gain entrance. Surprising myself I let him in pulling him closer to me by his hair. He lifted me atop the rock behind us and set me on it allowing my legs to surround him.

I pulled him up to my face again kissing him. He was a really good kisser to. He ran his hands up my thighs slowly pulling me closer to him.

His hands were cold, sending chills straight to my core. Goosebumps formed all over my skin. I had no boots on or any heavy under garments so it was pretty cold for me. But I didn't stop him.

His hands pushed my dress up until I was bared to the crisp cold air around us. My cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. I had never been naked in front of Eric like this before.

The ocean incident didn't count because then he had just been my brother.

His mouth pulled away from mine and he looked down at me and then back up to my face again. Right into my eyes. I saw him then, the same Eric I had grown up around. Filled with life. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I reached down and stroked his face lovingly as I smiled lazily at him.

His hand came to me this time running up my folds lightly. still looking right at me as he slid a finger inside me. I moaned and fell back against the rock. Now he was definitely smiling as he pushed my dress up a little more and put his mouth on me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Eric!" I clung to the sides of my tunic and he worked his tongue along my sensitive folds. his finger moved in and out slowly.

I felt something building inside me but I held on tight and let it wash over me, "Eric! Eric please." I whimpered.

He stopped a moment and looked down at me, "Why? Why are you stopping?"I asked lifting myself up a bit to look at him.

"Marry me Oliivi. Say you won't go visit Bjorn. Stay here with me?" He smiled as his finger slid back inside me. Gods! It felt so good.

"Eric!" I yelled his name as his tongue found me again.

Something amazing hit my body causing me to fall down the rock towards him, into his arms. He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again allowing me to taste myself on him. And I let him for a short while before my brain registered what he said.

I pushed away and started pulling my boots back on. "Oliivi what is wrong?" He asked trying to make eye contact again, "Oliivi?" He said again.

I stood up straight and looked right at him, "NO!" I yelled.

"No?" He asked.

"NO! No I will not marry you! Are you crazy?" I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I am not crazy. I saw you! You wanted me!" He said loudly. "You love me Olii! I know you're looks and you look at me with love!" He was yelling back at me now.

"It doesn't matter that I love you! It doesn't matter Eric!" I inhaled and started again, "It doesn't matter that I love you." The end of it I had whispered.

He was furious I knew it, "WHY DOESN'T IS MATTER?" He grabbed me hard.

"BECAUSE! BECAUSE I REFUSE TO SIT AROUND AT HOME ALL DAY WHILE YOU FUCK THE WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE. I won't be that wife Eric!" I said pulling away and grabbing my bag and fur.

It wasn't often I swore at him but I felt this called for it. without looking back at him I left towards home. It wasn't much longer now. Eric was leaving for a while to search for treasures. I wouldn't have to avoid him because he would be gone.


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter 6**

I was distraught after my encounter in the river with Eric. He felt so good and so wrong at the same time. All I felt I could do now was show Eric I wasn't going there again.

This time I wouldn't have to avoid his company because he was leaving with the men to adventures beyond our island. I knew from my sight that he would return before the year was out but at least it would give us the space we needed to move on. The sadness in his eyes hurt my insides and I didn't feel I could bare much more.

Two days later I watched my brother leave us without saying good bye. I had intended to see him off but when I got to the docks he had already taken his place among the men aboard. I would miss him but I would be distracted by my new sister and planning my trip to the mainland. I did wave though even if he didn't acknowledge it. Astrid and I stood together waving like idiots to no avail.

After the last snow was gone a few months later I was ready to head to the mainland. I was told I could go for two whole days! I was so happy. I would get to know Bjorn better and hopefully we would hit it off. Some of then men who stayed behind had packed a boat for me and readied us for the journey leaving me to pack my best clothes.

When I was done I played with Drott a while and kissed her cheeks telling her, "I will be back for you soon my love." And I hoped that it was true. Astrid held me before I headed for the boats, "My beautiful girl I will miss you." She said hugging me tightly.

"Yes! Come back with a proposal my dear!" Ulfrick said smiling widely and patting my shoulder. This gave Astrid a sad look as it normally did but she smiled through it. "Be safe child." And I was sent off to my adventure.

The sea was calm and the sun shined down upon us. I thought it would be a good sign of what was to come. But then it always seemed a sunny day, even when it snowed.

* * *

We arrived by night fall to a large village by the sea. We were greeted with music and Bjorn and his family to show us to their home.

"Ah finally we meet dear!" A woman said taking my hand in hers. She was beautiful with long dark hair and bright green eyes like Bjorn. "You must be tired? We will take you to our home for some supper yes?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me along the mud path towards their home.

Bjorn smiled to me but said nothing, allowing his mother to take charge. They brought me to a large house situated right next to the sea. It looked as if every other home and business was built around this one building.

It was beautiful. "Show her to her room Bjorn. I am sure Oliivi would like to unpack and settle in before we feast." His mother said, releasing me to her son.

He smiled to me again, "Yes of course mother." And took me towards my room. "How was you're journey?" He asked placing his hand to the middle of my back and leading into the room.

"Wonderous. I look at the sea everyday where I live but to be amongst it that way was magical." I answered looking around the room. He only nodded. Maybe I should listen in? I thought to myself. He seemed so quiet this time.

Maybe the drink had brought out a more confident side at my birthday? Was he shy? Men really were baffling to me at times. Facing away from him I walked to the window and looked out at the view. While I did so I opened my mind to his thoughts.

' _Maybe this time will be nicer. Maybe this time her brother won't try to tell me off._ ' My eyes widened at this. My brother must have had words with Bjorn while I was at home in bed? ' _Gotta get her away from my mother._ '

I laughed a bit and turned back to him, "Maybe tomorrow we could take a walk? I would love to see more." I said walking back towards him and taking his hand, "Only if you want to?" I finished staring into his green eyes.

"Yes that could be arranged." He said bowing his head a bit, "For now though I must leave you to settle in. I will see you at dinner." He was definitely nervous! He spoke quickly and left the room while I just stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

After supper I was sent back to my room for sleep which came quickly.

I dreamed of the day with Eric at the river, his hands all over me. I remembered the feeling that came over me from his mouth like it was happening to me again and again. Even if I could stop the dream I didn't have the heart to. I just let it happen, watching him stare back at me. With the dream came the sadness that lingered after I turned him down. But I deserved to feel it all. I would endure the pain over and over if only to feel the way I did when he touched me. Loved.

But I woke up as usual and had to go on with the choices I had made. Sighing I stood from the bed and dressed in my finest green tunic, showing an abundance of cleavage. I wore a silver chain and my silver circlet atop my braided hair. The dress had no sleeves so instead I chose a fur Eric had given me to stay warm. Bundling myself up I headed out to meet Bjorn. He waited for me with his family at their table.

He had three younger brothers who I met the night before who were there with him. They were nice enough. I found their thoughts confused and a little bit in the gutter but most men's thoughts were that way so I shrugged it off as normal.

Bjorn came to my side instantly, "A walk before breakfast?" He asked putting his arm out for me to take.

"Yes lets do that." I said entwining my arm in his. He led me out into the wooded paths along the sea.

"So you're father said you enjoy a good sword fight?" He asked.

I laughed at this, "Yes my brother and I have sword fights often enough. Although these days not so much. I practice with his men while he is away though." He was definitely not aware it had been Eric teaching me.

"You're brother taught you to fight with a sword?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes of course. Why? Is that strange?" I asked him.

"Well yes of course it is. If I had a sister I would not train her to fight. Women shouldn't fight. As men it is our job to protect our women." He said matter of factly.

This bothered me, but there some men among others who did not agree.

"If a woman wishes to fight why can she not learn?" I asked calmly, "If the men are gone then shouldn't we learn to fight to protect ourselves?" I pressed on.

The path we followed came to a large beach that looked out towards my home. I let go of his arm and sat against a rock.

"We wouldn't leave or women defenseless." He said, looking to me like I was nuts.

I just smiled, "Yes well, men know all don't they." He said nothing more of the subject.

"I didn't mean to upset you Oliivi. I just feel strongly that I could protect you." He said taking my hand in his.

Protect me? Why would he need to protect me? I looked at him this time with questioning eyes, "Why would you protect me? I have a strong family who can protect me." I said back.

"I meant if you stayed here." He said coming a bit closer to me against the rock.

"And why would I stay here?" I asked him. I couldn't stay here. I loved it but I had to admit after only a short day I missed my home.

"I would ask you for your hand in marriage." He said taking my chin in his other hand and lifting my face to his. "If you would have me?" He added bringing his lips to mine in a short tender kiss. I had to say it wasn't heart stopping.

I let him take my neck and pull me closer hoping the feeling would pass. He was definitely enjoying it, I could tell because he was pressing his pelvis against me and I could feel his hardness there. I placed my hand to his chest pushing him away softly, "Stop for a moment." I asked, "I think we should talk Bjorn."

He staggered back a bit and just looked at me with confusion, "Talk about what?" He asked.

"Well you just asked me to marry you. We should talk about that!" I was getting frustrated. I had been asked to marry two men this week and I just needed it to slow the hell down.

"What is there to talk about Oliivi? Our parents would benefit greatly from our marriage and I thought we could as well?" He said acting as if that was a good enough reason.

"I would not marry a man because it benefited my father! It may be normal for you're parents to force marriage on you here but with my father it is not!" I raised my voice enough that he would be sure of what I said.

He moved close to me again, "Do not take me for a fool Oliivi. I would not be asking you to marry me if I didn't wish to marry you." He said coming in to kiss me again.

This time my hand flew back up to his face stopping him, "That is all well and good but I may not wish to marry you." I said stepping away from the rock he had me trapped against. "I thought of you as an option but I cannot say I still feel that way Bjorn. We clearly feel strongly about differing subjects. And I certainly will not be married and moved away from my family." I said loudly this time.

"You mean you won't move away from Eric!" He yelled at me.

"What? Why would you even think that? I have given you no reason to think that!" I said hurriedly. This was not a subject I wished to discuss. Why couldn't everyone just back off about him.

"You have! He has! He is you're brother!" I just couldn't form words now without sounding like a dolt.

"He has? What did he do that would make you think this way?" I asked wondering what the hell Eric had said to Bjorn.

"He told me to stay away. He told me you were already another mans bride." He said angrily.

"Wha- why would he say that? I am no others!" I yelled again. "It doesn't matter anyways because now I am sure I do not wish to marry you!" He was pissed now pacing back and forth in the sand.

"I could give you everything!" He said in an angry whisper.

"I do not wish to have everything if that everything does not include my family." I thought I had made myself very clear on that.

"Fine! I wish to take you back now. If I am meant to spend another day around you I think I would be sick!" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the village. It rained the rest of the time I was there.

* * *

To say the rest of my stay had gone bad would be an understatement. I assumed he had told his family of our talk by the sea and they acted coldly to me the rest of the two days I was there.

It was a relief to leave them and board the boat towards home. I hoped Ulfrick wouldn't be to upset that I wasn't marrying the Jarl's son. But he really did surprise me by being a huge jerk face! When he had kissed me I felt nothing other then discomfort and the need to escape him.

I found him attractive but it wasn't a huge feat for him at all if he made me feel nothing for him. That worried me as well having felt so strongly when Eric kissed me. I never had felt anything to strong in my short life here then what I had with Eric.

I wondered if that was it for me. If I would love again? Maybe my future held a life without love for a man but instead love for my children. I just couldn't see a way to marry Eric where I would end up happy. I would love any children I gave him but every time I found him in the stables with a slave I would suffer. I just wouldn't do that to myself. I decided the pain of life without love would be better in the long run then a broken heart.

The trip home ended up not being as much fun as the first time. The rain hadn't let up and we mostly stayed covered under a large blanket to keep dry. At least the first few hours I had stayed under it with the men. Eventually I climbed to the front of the boat and dangled my legs to each side of it and let the rain take me. Water always made me feel at peace and the rain had been no different. By the time we arrived home I was drenched in it. But it did not bother me at all.

I watched the men unload the boat as I stayed in place. I looked out among my people looking to see if my brother had returned checking each person one by one. Astrid and Ulfrick were among the men helping unload everything.

When I couldn't find him I decided to stop moping and get off the boat to greet my family. Climbing down I was lifted down by my father who pulled me into his arms.

"Daughter we have missed you! Come to the house and get warm! You can tell us all that happened on your adventure." He said wrapping me in a fur and pushing me towards Astrid.

"I missed you so sweet girl!" She said embracing me tightly before pushing me forward up the path to our home. "You're brother is alone with Drott so we best hurry to help him yes?" She whispered. So he had known I would return and stayed inside?

Once we arrived to the house I walked in and straight to my room to change clothes. Taking of my green tunic I threw it to the floor kicking it under my bed. I wouldn't wear it again anytime soon. It would only remind me of Bjorn's filthy grabby hands.

I left my feet bare and threw on a tunic that came to just below my knees. I figured in the comfort of my home I should be able to show some skin.

Besides! It was the only clean dress I had at the moment. It really was more of a night gown. But I soon would head to sleep so I saw no harm in it. There wasn't much to tell them anyways. I finished readying myself by tying my wet hair in a messy bun. This was good enough I thought as I stomped back out to my family.

Drott was in the arms of our mother now laughing and pulling her hair back and forth. Eric was sitting beside our father with his feet up on a stool still looking away from me.

Ulfrick was eagerly awaiting my stories. Smiling to him I sat down by the fire. "Well? Tell us everything child! When will we be grandparents?" He asked prodding my side. I watched Eric calmly from the corner of my eye. I was sure this was something that would please him.

"Well really there is not much to say father." I said shrugging.

But it was clear he was not going to take that as my answer, "After all this you won't even tell us of your adventure?" He asked sadly.

I sighed loudly, "It really was not much of an adventure Papa. His family was nice and so was he until I turned down his proposal." I said calmly.

His face changed so fast from curiosity to anguish, "You turned him down?" He asked confused. "But I thought you liked him? I thought you got along well when he was here?" He asked pressing me for more information. Eric was smiling now. But it wasn't a happy smile it was more of a smug smile. I didn't like it at all!

"Yes I liked him well enough. He was very handsome of course." I said trying to anger Eric and punish him for his smugness. "But he wasn't who I hoped he would be papa. I turned him down and his whole family treated me terribly after that. It really was awful." I sighed. I hoped he would understand.

"You women! I just do not understand at all! Haven't we given you everything? That man could have given us many men!" He said standing from his spot on the bench.

"Ulfrick! Stop it now. We knew it wasn't set in stone." Astrid said trying to calm him. I could tell she was relieved I wasn't marrying Bjorn.

"Agh! I need to drink!" He said grabbing his fur and leaving the house.

Astrid came over and placed Drott in my arms, "He is angry now but he will understand in time." She said smiling to me. "I would follow him and make sure he is alright." She said grabbing her furs and heading out of the house, leaving me alone with my brother and our sister.

We sat in silence for a while until I lay Drott in her bed to sleep and came back to sit with him. "She is such a good baby." I said quietly putting my feet up. Still he said nothing to me only looking into the fire. "Are you ever going to speak to me again brother?" I asked looking to him from beside the fire.

"And what would I say Oliivi?" He asked calmly.

"I do not know Eric. Maybe we could talk about what happened?" I asked my face turning red again. It always seemed to around Eric.

"Why would I wish to talk about that with you? What more would you have to say?" He spat. I could see the anger growing. I had lost my brother.

"I would say that I missed my brother!" I said sternly standing in front of him pushing his feet from the stool.

He only smiled cruelly to me, "I would say we ruined that wouldn't you?" he asked, "Sister?" He said sister like it was some kind of joke.

I stood my ground not letting up, "You will find someone to love Eric! I know it." I had to stop myself to breath, "I have faith that you will be happy someday."

"It does not matter! I don't plan to marry anyways. As you said I tend to sleep with the whole village anyways. I am sure at some point I will have a child. Who needs marriage?" He asked. This was not my brother. This was something else entirely.

' _Couldn't find anyone like you anyways._ ' I was trying to listen to his thoughts to figure out what to do about him, ' _Love you._ ' I heard the words again. He hadn't actually told me he loved me but this was the second time I heard him think it.

I said nothing more to him as I dropped to straddle him in his chair. Taking his face into my hands I whispered, "Brother you must move on. This is not healthy for either of us." Tears fell down my cheeks hitting Eric's shirt.

He said nothing to me as he wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me to his mouth. It was not like that last time though, this time he was gentle with me.

Pulling away for a second I looked into his eyes and saw the sadness. My heart hurt in that moment. "I will love no other Oliivi." He whispered to me while he stroked my cheek with his hand. It was times like these where I saw the childlike quality to him. Like me he never really grew up. It was then I heard our father drunkenly stumbling through the door. At this I scrambled out of the chair leaving Eric to sit.

"Father! What are you doing? You must go to bed!" I said pulling him towards his room. Astrid followed behind to check on Drott laughing as she watched Eric shifting in his seat. "To bed then! With all of us!" Ulfrick hollered drunkenly. That night ended with me staying up with Drott while Eric and his mother took care of Ulfrick who kept getting up out of bed yelling and singing.


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter 7**

In the morning I joined my family at the table. Astrid was teasing Ulfrick about the night we had and Eric was playing with our sister.

"That is enough son. Give her to me and talk with you're father now." Astrid held her arms out for the child. I smiled at Eric and took my seat next to our mother.

"Father I do not wish to discuss this here. We will talk tomorrow yes?" Eric said grabbing a handful of berries from his plate and heading out to train with the men.

"You must let him alone Papa. He is not going to marry at our command." I said to him patting his back.

"He needs to wed. I won't be around much longer and I need to know our family will go on." He said sadly.

"Talk with him tomorrow as he asked. Maybe it would be better if Oliivi and I took a walk?" Astrid asked him.

"No! This is a family matter and I won't chase you away. He will just have to suck it up and follow through. I will not wait any longer." He said getting up from the table.

"Yes, yes dear I understand." Astrid said to him as he left us alone. "How are you today Olii? Was you're night restful?" She asked knowing I hadn't slept much.

"Not really." I said still upset about my week.

"Yes well I am sure tonight will be better. My husband is just upset about the men. Not you dear." She said. I nodded shoving some berries in my mouth. "Eric seemed surly when he returned home." She said looking down at me knowingly, "Do you wish to talk about anything Oliivi?" She asked me.

It was like I could not escape all this talk of Eric and I. I wasn't going to marry him, I hadn't changed my mind. I wouldn't either.

"Not that I know of." I said trying to brush her off.

"He wouldn't come to see you home either. I just thought maybe you two had a talk?" She pressed on. I sighed rather loudly.

"No mama, nothing happened." I lied.

Her brow went up, "Do not lie to me daughter. I wish to know if my son will be happy or not!" She practically glared at me. This was so unlike my mother. She always had compassion.

"I believe he loves me." I said quietly, almost a whisper. She smiled again and sat next to me.

"Yes I did think that was the case. But why is he sad then? Love is a happy thing." Leaning into her I took her hand.

"I told him how I felt." I said, looking away.

she sighed this time, "You told him what?" She asked. She knew what I had said about this months ago yet she acted as if it had changed!

"Nothing has changed Momma. I do not wish a husband who would bring me sorrow often." I said to her. This time I was angry. I was feeling like I may have to get away. "There is something inside of me that feels very strongly about this. I would not change it." I kept going, "I may love him as more then my brother but I just will not do that to myself."

"Oh Oliivi. I do wish you would give him a chance. He could change! Do you not think so?" She asked me sadly. I did think about that. But how could I be sure he would change. And if I took him as my husband thinking he would and he didn't how great would that feel? Then I would be trapped!

"Maybe he could change. But I have to say I do not wish to be stuck with someone who doesn't." At this our discussion ended.

* * *

That morning I dressed for training with Eric. This was a time when we were sort of not fighting so I would take advantage. The last few months I had trained without him and I wanted to show him what I had learned.

Grabbing my weapon I headed out to the training grounds. When I arrived I found it was only Eric. He wasn't even practicing. He was sitting on a log throwing rocks at trees. I even thought I had heard him mumbling to himself.

Coming up behind him I threw my hands over his eyes, "Guess who." I called out. He threw his arms out and pulled me into his lap.

"Hello there." He said smiling widely. "I was not expecting you out here Oliivi." He said placing his nose into my neck and inhaling. "I cannot say I didn't hope you would come." He whispered. He ran his hand up my inner thigh slow, painfully slow. It felt so good I didn't have a heart to tell him to stop. "I missed you while I was away." He went on, "I thought of you often." His hand went up and between my legs, against the soft fabric of my pants cupping me.

This sent waves of electricity down them making me feel as if I couldn't get away. I whimpered softly into his chest as I allowed him to continue, "When I came home and you were gone I was so mad." He was mad! I knew it. "I could kill Bjorn if you wish?" He asked. I couldn't even speak his hands felt to good.

"OLIIVI!" Both our heads shot up at the sound of our mother calling. "OLIIVI!" I heard it again, snapping out of the trance Eric had put me in. I stood up from Eric and pulled myself together, "Go. We will talk later." He said pushing me forward. I nodded and ran back towards the house. Upon returning I found mother needed me to watch Drott so she could attend a gathering with the seer. So I did my duty and played with Drott most of the day.

* * *

When night fell I headed back towards the river in the woods. I need a rest after watching my small sister all day.I loved her dearly but she was a handful.

On my was out the door Eric eyed me. I knew the look was one that we shared often. A silent gesture that said he would join me. I had decided tonight I would be sure he knew what I wanted and didn't want.

I would give him a chance to speak truthfully as would I. I left first heading towards the training grounds and down the path to the river. Eric came shortly after. I took my shoes off and lay them by my fur and I hiked my dress up enough to put my feet in the water.

I slid my feet into the river allowing it to take over my senses. Eric came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "I wish to pick up were we left off earlier." He whispered in my ear and running his hand up my dress to my core rubbing circles over me from behind me.

I leaned back a bit and let him, "Eric we must talk first." I murmured to him as I ran my hand over his halting him from going any further.

"There isn't anything to say Olii. I wish you as my wife. I will have what is already mine." He whispered back. I could hear the smile he had as he spoke. Again he was twirling his hands around over my dress trying to push past my own.

"Eric I have not agreed to marry you." I said in return, "I wish to lay ground rules if I am to agree." I said hoping he would see reason. He stopped playing and turned me to face him.

"You would marry me?" He was certainly not expecting me to agree.

"I would agree on some conditions. They are non negotiable Eric." I said in my serious voice.

"Alright. Tell me you're conditions." He asked trying to hurry me along.

"Well for one thing you can not sleep with other women. That is my most important one.." I said calmly trying to figure out if he would lie to me, "And do not lie to me I will know." I said to him. And I was right, I would know.

He nodded to me, "I can promise that. What else then?" He asked.

' _Wouldn't touch another woman again. Love you_ ' I heard it as soon as his sentence fled his mouth. He was at least being truthful. Or at least he thought he was. At this thought I felt regret. I regretted that I may have got his hopes up. Now I really wasn't sure if he could be trusted.

"This is serious Eric! I wish a way out of our marriage if you stray." I said giving myself an out.

This did not make him happy, "You do not believe me? You think I would lie to you?" He said getting louder.

"No I do believe you, now. But in a few years you may change you're mind brother." I said worriedly. He was furious with me now.

"If you think I would marry you and let you go later you are insane!" He yelled. I had really thought this could work but now I was seeing a new side of my brother.

"If I do not make you happy Eric why would you make me stay with you?" I asked.

"If you were married to me I would make you happy!" He yelled again. This clearly was not going to work out.

"Yes but I am only trying to protect myself." I tried to get him to see reason. "Maybe this was a bad idea! Maybe I should stick with no..." I said calmly.

He stepped back and gave me that look. The one that said I was braking him. "So you would say yes then take it back?" He asked sadly.

"I would say yes only if you agreed Eric but you have not so I guess I am saying no." I knew this would brake him but it didn't matter anymore. I needed to be sure I would be safe and happy.

"If we married I would not let you go." He whispered. I nodded to him.

"And if you hurt me I could not stay." I said back making eye contact trying to connect with him.

At this he moved forward quickly pulling me into his arms and kissing me roughly. I felt his tears hit my cheeks but I allowed him this before we spoke no more of it. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly pulling me as close as he could.

Soon I found him pushing me towards the cold river until my butt went into it and he was on top of me. The water was so cold I couldn't feel myself after seconds, only the cold sting of running water. But again I let him say goodbye.

He kissed me until I finally pulled him away and tucked the hair behind his ears, "We have to stop Eric." I whispered as he continued down my throat. "Eric please, we must stop!" I urged but to no avail.

He pressed his hardness into me roughly and ran his hands up under my dress. "Eric please." I whimpered as his hands fell into me. I gasped and my head fell back into the running water beneath us. This would be harder then I thought. He felt so damn good, saying no felt wrong.

His finger pushed in and out as his thumb pressed against my core. Moving his mouth back to mine he pushed a little harder. Then I heard him again, "Oliivi...Oliivi I do not wish to live without you" He whispered into my ear as he kissed down to my breasts. His hand moving beneath the thin fabric scraping his fingers along my nipple.

I still felt his tears coming and it broke my heart, "Eric please. Please we can't go on. Please stop..." I pleaded softly. Tears now falling from my eyes as well. Lifting his head up he looked right at me with the saddest eyes I had ever witnessed from him. That was it, I really broke him this time.

His hand withdrew from me as he came back to reality. Without a word he pulled himself out of the water and straightened out. His eyes changed then, seeing the man from the other day in our house upon my return from Bjorn's village.

This was no longer my Eric, "It is fine then sister. I will leave you alone now." He said turning and heading back to our home. What have I done? I sat up in the river and ran my hands over my face.

The tears would not stop though no matter how hard I tried to stop them. Standing from my spot I placed my hands on the rock we had shared months ago trying to remember the good things. I figured out quickly that only made it worse. Placing my forehead against it I wept. Rain had started to fall shortly after my crying spell soaking me from head to toe. Straightening myself out I pulled my hair back together and my wiped my face off. This was the end of it. It had to be. Eric would be Eric and I would be free to love someone else or not. The future would be long I was sure of that, we had many chances to love again. And that was it, I went home to my bed.

* * *

In the morning I had breakfast with Astrid and without Eric and Ulfrick. It was quiet and she didn't ask me any questions of her son or I. I was grateful for that. I wouldn't want to relive what happened again. Especially in front of my mother.

Before supper that night Ulfrick and Astrid were teasing each other once again and Eric had taken Drott out to the grass to play. When all was finished Eric came in with our sister and a large silly smile upon his face. I thought it was still void of the man I once knew. But any smile was good enough for me.

"Hand me you're sister son and sit with us." Astrid said smiling to Eric. Eric sat next to her and father while eying the stable girl again. This was not a surprise to me at all. I was wondering when he would try to make me feel bad for saying no. He hadn't wasted any time.

"My son, it is time you were betrothed." Ulfrick started with Eric.

Eric only looked up and brushed him off, "Soon." He replied, shoving a bit of bread into his mouth.

"The sooner the better." Astrid said nodding to her husband. She supported him.

"Where were you all day Eric?" He asked, "I never saw you?" He pushed on. Eric smiled to his mother and the red headed stable girl behind me.

"He was with the red head in the stables. The one who feeds the goats." Astrid said to Ulfrick. My eyes widened at this. Yes it made me jealous but also I realized this was from my vision! The wolves would come tonight!

"It is not wrong for me to enjoy my life?" He asked us watching the girl leave.

"You have no sense of responsibility son!" This time Eric looked my way and away again.

"Can we not speak of this later Papa?" He asked trying again to brush him off.

"Eric, Grow up! You cannot spend you're whole life between a woman's legs." He raised his voice.

This didn't rouse my brother, He said only this, "I can try." standing to leave us.

Ulfrick was pissed now, "Get back here! Your place is with me!" He yelled in Eric's face.

"All you ever want me to do is follow you around!" He spat back.

"I want for you to learn to be king!" Papa yelled back.

"I WILL! Tomorrow!" He said to father only to turn and walk out. At that we heard a Knock at the doors. I grabbed Drott instantly heading out the back towards my room throwing what I could into a bag. This was it. They were here and I had to sneak away. It was our only chance to live.


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter 8**

I pulled a large fur out of a chest by my bed throwing it over Drott and I as I made for the back door. I could hear the yelling coming from the front room and I knew if I didn't leave then we would be caught. I could hear everything as it happened and it was terrifying, "Kill them all. Take the crown."

It was definitely a man. But I was sure I had never heard his voice before. "Do you smell that? It smells delicious! Find where ever that smell is coming from!" He yelled again.

After that I was out the door and running down the dirt paths towards the boats. I didn't wait around to hear anymore. I had enough to last only a day or two and I had no milk for Drott.

All that mattered now was keeping her alive and safe. I could hear feet following fast behind us but I ran as fast as my feet would take us. By the time we reached the sea I knew there was no way to out run them I had to hide! But there was no where to run, no where was safe.

"This way! I smell it strongly now!" A man yelled.

In those few moments I truly thought we were going to die but something inside me told me to make it to the water. And I did taking Drott in with me. I held her and waded up to my knees and held on to her as tightly as I could hoping that by some strange miracle we would be okay.

I saw Eric run out of the woods behind a pack of wolves that shifted into men right in front of us. One by one they stood tall and still, growling at me. They had made us. "You will fight me!" Eric yelled but none of them made a move for either of us, they just stood still as if waiting for someone. And in that moment a man appeared. He moved faster then anything I had ever seen.

"Stand down men! I would speak to this...Marvelous creature." He said putting his hand out to them as they fell on bended knee. Eric stood stalk still fully aware they could kill us all at any second.

Shaking I pulled a small dagger from my side and held it out if front of Drott and I.

"Haha! She thinks she can defend herself from us? Now now child step forward!" He called to me.

My body was on fire. I had a strange tingling sensation taking over, but I pushed it aside to speak, "I will not!" I called back holding myself in a defensive position. "I will not let you hurt them!" I yelled again.

The men were all laughing now. "Child there is nothing you could do to stop me. Now come foreword or I will come to you. You're choice." He called to me calmly from the beach.

"She will not!" Eric yelled moving forward towards the cloaked man.

"Ah ah Viking! Do not be a hero!" He said baring what looked to be fangs. He looked practically feral. "I do not know what you are thinking but I will not wait much longer." He said again.

I had to make a choice. "I will come but you will allow my brother our baby sister!" I called out hoping he would compromise with me. Once Eric had Drott I could fight for my life.

"Yes yes I really don't care about you're sister or this Viking. Come forward and they will be spared." Nothing more was said I stepped as close to Eric as I could and handed him my sister. I had a feeling this would be the last I saw of them for a while. Quite possibly forever.

"Alright now. You will let them be?" I asked. The man only nodded and put his arm out to me.

"Come child I hunger greatly and you are the best thing I have ever smelled." Now I was truly afraid. He had been talking about me? Why did I smell so great.

"I am not food sir!" I hissed pulling the dagger back out in front of me. He came close and grabbed the dagger from me throwing it to the ground. The tingles grew once again and before he could take me into his arms a great white light flew from my finger tips throwing the man at least twenty feet. My arms were outstretched towards him and the light still lingered softly from me.

Eric was awestruck as the three men before us took off towards their master. The man had recovered and started back towards me. "What are you?" He screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU?" He grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up in the air. Tears streamed down my face.

"I am nothing. I am Oliivi!" I answered. Clearly this is not what he wanted to hear.

"You are more! You are not human!" He hollered. I had tried to stay strong in front of my viking but could no longer.

"Please...Please let me go. I am nothing. Please." I cried out.

"You are so much more then nothing!" He threw me to the beach. The light still showing from my finger tips. I waited no longer outstretching them towards him again and shooting it at him.

The second hit took him to his knees. He only laughed at me? The three men grabbed for Eric and my sister holding them, "If you do not surrender child I will have them executed." He said softly.

"You will touch no other tonight, vampire!" We all looked back to the sea. A voice that had come from none of us spoke. A beautiful woman stood there. She was very beautiful but she was drenched in water. Her hair sticking to her neck. She walked forward until she touched the edge of the water, "She is protected. You will leave her and these others in peace." She said.

The man only laughed harder, "And what is this? Another delicious creature. It must be my lucky night." I was torn whether to leave the man and join her in the water.

Something was drawing me to her. But I stood my ground, arms out at my sides still glowing. "You cannot fight us both vampire. We are more then you will ever be. Let them go and I will spare you." She repeated. "You are more are you? How is it I have never seen you're kind? If you were strong you would plentiful would you not?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"We need not explain ourselves to you. I believe I have given you enough time." She threw her arms out throwing flashes of light in all directions. At this the men had gone. No where to be seen. Only Eric, Drott were gone as well.

* * *

"Wh..Where did they go?" I asked looking around us. Even Eric had gone.

"Relax small one. I have you're family back home. They are safe now. As for the men I sent them far away. They should not make it back for a long while. If they try." She said. "It is over small one. I am here to bring you home." She said softly coming to me with her arms open.

"My home is back there." I pointed towards my village. "My home is that way. I must go to my family..." I was still crying. I had lost everyone who mattered except my two siblings. They were all I had.

"They will be fine child. They will remember you but I have moved us to our realm. You will not be able to go back for some time." What the hell was she talking about? Realm?

"No. No I must go to them. They need me." I couldn't think of this right now. We had lost our parents. Eric and Drott would need me with them. Who would comfort him. Who would care for Drott? "Please they need me!" I cried into her arms. "I must return to them. Please."

She only stroked my hair, "You cannot child. I am sorry but time works so much differently in Fairy. Even if we did go back much time has passed there. They would be much older. They may not even be there anymore." Was she serious? Fairy what the hell is Fairy?

"What do you mean I cannot go back? I must!" I cried again. I didn't care about Fairy or whoever this woman was. I cared about Eric. I cared about Drott.

"I am sorry child. Maybe in a few months when the doors are open again you can return. But by that time it will have been at least fifty years. They may be long dead." She said. "I am here to show you your home. I came to get you small one." She pulled me away and looked at me, "You are royalty here. We searched for you for eighteen years. I cannot let you leave until you declare your side." She went on. "You're people are eager to know you. They are eager to find out where you stand dear one." I stood back and took in my surroundings. They looked the same as home but they were lit up in dark greys and silvers. There was the most beautiful light all around us I couldn't explain. There did not seem to be any sun or moon or even stars in the sky.

"What is Fairy?" I asked. This was not my home.

"Fairy is you're home. It is where you were born." She answered, "You are of the Fae child." The Fae? What the hell!

"What is the Fae? I am viking. I am not Fae!" This was enough for me. I wanted to leave.

"Fae is what we are. We are of the earth child. We hold great magics." So that explained my ability's. "You have reached your prime age. From now on your body will no longer change. You will live the life of an Immortal." She said it so simply. Like it wasn't a big deal. She explained many things to me that day. I drew my power from water. That is why it always made me feel better to be near a river or the ocean. Evidently I could see the future and read minds. That was a trait most of us shared. Except half lings who would only take a few traits from their Fae bloodlines. I had a great light inside me that held my true powers. I could use it for many things. She told me I would train with her a while in preparation for my court meetings.

"All I want is to be with Eric and Drott again. Please I just need them." I kept saying to her. I knew that it could not be fixed but my heart ached everyday for him. I missed Drott to but I thought of Eric frequently.

"Yes child. You love him." She said. "That is not likely to change anytime soon. We Fae love fiercely. In some instances we even may die of a broken heart. It is why most of us abstain from loving. We are most amorous instead, having many lovers." She explained.

"I wish no other lovers." I had told her. And I meant it. There would be no one else for me.

* * *

I spent a few months with her finding out about her lifestyle and her home. Her name was Claudine and she would be my Fae grandmother. She would be held responsible if I did not follow rules or do as the council wished. But I had not yet chosen a side so there were no issues we had to attend to.

She had told me all about my true family. My blood. They had been Dark Fae of the Unseelie Court. They were malicious and mischievous Fae who held no regard for others. I could tell she hoped I would not be dark. And I also had thought about that. There was nothing in me that screamed good or bad. I felt rather...Neutral in a sense. I had learned to use my abilities properly. She had a lot of patience with me.

"You're people will await you at the end of the month child." She told me.

"I would ask to go to my home first. Before I choose." I knew much time had passed but I had to go back and see for myself.

"Yes I will take you. The door will be open for a few days. I would see you through and back again." She wanted to keep me safe. I nodded. I would agree to her terms and go home. My real home by the sea. Everyday I had been in Fairy hurt my soul.

I ached to dig my feet into the river where Eric and I had our first kiss. I ached to swim again in the ocean where I spent most of my days. I knew before I even went home that I would choose no side. I wished to come home.

* * *

The morning of my court date I dressed in my earthly clothes again. I was so excited to possibly see my family. I knew that from my visions Eric had long left the village but I hoped to see someone. Anyone who may be descended from my family. I originally asked Claudine if she could take me to him but alas she could not. The door we used would only take us to Oland. If I wished to move on from there and find him I could. My plan was to go home and see the village. Once I finished I would go to court and brake the news hopefully leading to them banishing me back to earth where I could live my life again.

I stepped through the portal as soon as it opened. I took in my home. The tide came in and out normally as it always had and the sun was shining. Inhaling deeply I remembered the good times.

I remembered Eric. As I walked the old dirt path to the village I noticed small changes here and there. There were new paths leading to new places and back again.

When I reached the village though I had to take a deep breath. It was far different from the village I once knew. There were bright colors all over. Women wearing nicer clothes and even the men.

I looked for my house along the way finding it still standing in the centre of town. It had changed to, new rooms added and a new roof to. People were staring at me now. A few elderly women in particular were glaring at me from afar. They seemed old enough to know who I was.

I hadn't aged a day since last I was here. As I walked into the building I found a large family sitting around a large fire talking with the villagers. This was a court! I took my place with everyone else waiting to see to the Jarl and his family. I noticed Drott as soon as I had a full view of them. She was old and weary, but I knew her eyes. The brightest blue I had ever seen ran through this family's gene pool. I would know them anywhere. I only wished to ask her of her brother and her life here. I hoped she was kind enough to impart her past upon me. When my turn came I stepped forward and bowed my head to her.

"What is it you wish to ask child?" The Jarl's wife asked me.

"I only wish to speak to Drott if at all possible. It will not take much time." Bowing to her again and hoping for the best outcome.

"Whatever you wish to speak to my mother of young one you will say to all of us. Hurry up then." She said rolling her eyes at me. This was Drott's daughter? Drott had daughters!

"No no dear. It is fine. I would take her into my sitting room to talk. You go on about you're business." She said patting her daughters knee. The Jarl's wife was not amused by this but clearly didn't have the heart to tell her mother no. The woman nodded to me and I was led into a small sitting room with Drott. She took a seat and I followed sitting next to her.

"What is it you wish to speak of my dear?" She asked calmly.

"I wish to ask of the past my lady." I said, "I wish to know of your brother? What happened to him?" I knew this wasn't very tactful but I just couldn't contain my curiosity.

"My brother?" She asked startled by my question, "Why do you wish to know of him?"

"I have no reason to give other then I knew him once. I wish to know what became of him." I felt as if I could not lie to much to her. She sighed and lay her hand on my knee.

"You are but a child. How could you have known my brother?" She asked eying me with curiosity.

"I am older then I look." I told her hoping she would let it go.

"Yes well. Not everything is always what it seems eh?" she laughed, "My brother raised me until I was five years old. One day he left to fight for our village and never returned."

He had lived here for five years until he was turned.

I nodded, "And your life? Was it good?" I asked. She smiled now.

"My life was what I made of it dear child. I have two wonderful daughters and I have lived a long time. I will die a proud wife and mother." She eyed me curiously now.

"What is it?" I asked her hoping she might remember me.

"My brother told me tales of a girl like you. I am sure they are just that. But I had a sister once who gave her life so we could live ours. You just remind of his stories is all. I think that is why I wished to speak with you in here. I guess I had to make amends somehow." A smile came to my lips.

"I am sure she would be happy in the knowledge that you lived a long happy life." As I stood to leave she stopped me.

"I would ask you to have this. It was my brothers." She said, pulling a chain from around her neck, "I would think if he were here he would wish you to have this. You really do look like my sister sweet one." She said handing me the chain that held a beautiful emerald that was wrapped carefully in leather. I knew this was my circlet that had been altered to fit a man as a necklace.. It touched my heart that he would keep this.

"Thank you." I said as I headed out the door. This would be the last time I ever saw my sister. As I walked out of what once was my home I took in everything around me. The way it smelled, the way it had changed. I would never forget my time here.

And so I headed back to Fairy to the council that I had yet to meet. I hoped all would be well and I would leave again a few months later when the portal opened. Then who knew what was waiting for me. Maybe I would finally have a home by the sea. Maybe I would find Eric. Maybe I would travel. I couldn't be sure.

* * *

I finally sat amongst the rest of the hierarchy of Fae awaiting my chance to tell them I wished to leave. I knew what it meant to leave it all behind. I would be alone without my people. But I didn't care. They hadn't been here for me all these years I was away. I knew nothing of who I was or how I came to be, only that I had found a home and people who I loved. If there was even a small chance I could be happy again I would take it.

"We would like to welcome you to the Seelie Court Oliivi." One of the Fae greeted me, "We are excited to find which side you wish to take." She smiled to another sitting next to her.

"Yes we all feel as if we have waited enough. Tell us child. Are you Light? Or are you Dark?" The man asked.

Claudine stepped forward and took a seat at the council table, "Go ahead then girl. We are all here now." She said. I cleared my throat as I stood and addressed my people.

"If I may say a few things before I give my answer?" I asked them. Having been given the go ahead I went on, "I have known nothing of Fairy or my people. You. For most of my short life. I have lived in another realm for a vast majority. When I came here I cannot say that it was on my terms. That being said I have enjoyed learning your ways and also about my ability's. Everyday that I stay here is another day a small piece of me seems to float away. I wish only to go home." I hoped they would understand.

"You wish to go home?" The man asked. I nodded to him shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "But child. This is your home." He said smiling, "We wish for you to chose a side, not become earth bound."

Taking a deep breath I went on, "I will choose no side. I wish to go home." I repeated hoping it sunk in this time. The council was filled with whispers and people laughing.

The man stood, "If you wish to leave then we will not stop you. But you must understand what becoming earth bound will mean for you. You will not have us to help aid you if you come under attack again." He said.

But I had known that already, "Before I knew who I really was I hadn't anyone but my family to help me. I did alright. And maybe I will make a new family once I have returned." The man took his seat again.

"Very well. You have chosen no side. Upon the next open door you will take your leave of us." Another woman stood, "We wish you the best child. I cannot say that I am happy you are leaving but I can say I am happy you are no Dark!" They all laughed.

At this I was sent away to be with other Fae awaiting council or an open door and spent my time with them. I even learned about our strange ability to heal. I wasn't great with it but I could heal minor wounds and abrasions.


	9. Chapter nine

**Chapter 9**

There was no night in Fairy. Only long sunny days. I couldn't wait to be home. I couldn't wait for cold winters and warm summers. I couldn't wait for fall when the leaves changed and fell from the trees. But there was one thing I would miss about Fairy and that was the fruit. It was like eating the best thing you could ever think up in one piece of this beautiful shiny light fruit. And the best part was the never ending supply. I must have eating only that for months. Had it been months? I didn't know anymore. I waited until I was told I could go.

Over what I thought had been months new Fae came and went. The outfits they wore changed along with other things. Hair, Makeup, Shoes etc.

One day I came out of my home in Fairy to meet Claudine. She looked like hell, covered in mud and drenched in something terrible.

"Claudine! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" I said drawing her to me.

"We must talk in private child." She said coughing up mud. We went to my temporary dwelling where I cleaned her up and tried to feed her.

"Okay that's all better. Now where have you been? I have been worried about you and I have also been waiting for the go ahead to leave." I said rinsing her dress in the cool water that flowed through each dwelling in Fairy.

"You don't understand Oliivi. I have been gone much longer then a few days." She said worriedly looking to the door and back to me. Someone must have frightened her. "We have to leave Fairy at once. You aren't safe here anymore." She pulled on one of my dresses and a pair of shoes from my closet.

"What do you mean I am not safe? And it has only been days, I have counted." I answered thinking maybe she had gone a bit wacko.

"You were made to eat the light fruit child. You have been deceived. Once I heard of this trickery I tried to warn you but Mab grabbed me. She has held me for many years in her home." She looked out the door again trying to see if she had been followed I assumed.

"What do you mean it has been years? I have been here only a few months. Mab wouldn't hurt you she is our queen! Not to mention my family!" I said trying to find a reason why she was saying these things. I couldn't have lost years here. That would mean hundreds of years back home. They would have stolen hundreds of years from me! Hundreds of years that I could have used to find Eric.

"I am sorry child. But it is true. I only just made it away to come warn you. We have to get you out of here. There isn't much time, the door closes soon. We must make haste." She was throwing my things in bags and throwing things at me.

"What? This cannot be. THIS CANNOT BE!" I cried. "YOU are my family. Why would family do this?" I asked helping her now to pack what I had.

"Fairies are different Oliivi. All your royal family cares about is keeping you here. Making sure you re declare your loyalties to them. We must leave now before they get here." I only nodded pulling my boots on and helping her to the door. We ran and ran through the gardens and over the hills until we came upon a large deep dark pit.

"You must jump child. JUMP NOW." She yelled, "If you do not go now I will be caught and you will be stuck here. You have eaten the light fruit so I must give you my last trip away. GO NOW." I didn't have a chance to think about it. I saw my family surround us and I didn't think about it I jumped. And I fell and fell for what seemed like forever, the darkness enveloping me.

* * *

It felt like days in that hole falling further and further down until I finally was spit out in a field. My bags strewn all around me. I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there but I was sure it was longer then I would think it was.

I didn't know what year it was or how long I had really been in Fairy. But I was free and that is all that mattered now. I couldn't fix what was only what would be. I figured at least this time I knew who I was and how I had come to be here. I gathered everything back into the bags and made for the strange paths ahead of me. I recognized nothing of this place. It seemed so different then it had been. Even the trees were different. I didn't think I was near my village this time. I was far from it. Walking along a dirt path for hours trying to find someone or something that could help me find answers. If I could just find a town or anything I would be so happy.

As night fell I had come upon a small town. At least that is what it seemed although I had never seen structures like the ones I had found. Tall white buildings all next to each other but surrounded by trees and swamp. I walked along the paths through many many buildings until I came to a different part of town that had very different buildings.

They were tall as well but made of stone. There was strange writing there that I couldn't make out. And people walking back and forth from the buildings wearing odd clothes. I would certainly need new clothes.

I had learned many new things in Fairy when I had been there. One of those things had been a glamor trick, if I needed money or some clothes I figured it would do. I decided to try it out unsure whether it would work if I didn't speak the language. I went into what looked like a small shop on the corner of the town square finding a small jolly looking lady standing behind a large brown counter. If I could glamor her I could get a few articles to wear, maybe even a place to stay while I figured out this new place.

"Well hello there dear. Welcome to Dierdre's. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked. I understood her instantly. I knew she was not speaking Swedish but I knew the words meanings. I couldn't read it but I could make it out in my head! This was a good sign.

"Yes I am looking for a new outfit. Preferably something a little less...Poofy." I asked noticing mostly everything was poofy and it all looked to hot to wear all the time.

"Yes yes of course! I would have just the thing. I shall get it for you yes?" She asked looking rather excited. "It is not often we have one so beautiful come in here. Where are you from dear?" She asked curiously as she pulled something from the back room for me. She came out with many items. I hoped she could help me dress as I had no idea what they were or how to wear them. "Come come dear I will help you put them on." She said motioning me to the back room.

I followed, "What year is it?" I asked her before answering her questions.

"Oh uh. Well don't you know dear? Oh you must have traveled a far distance and forgotten. Yes yes that's it isn't it? Well it's 1863 small one." She said pulling my dress over my head. "OH! Oh my you will need undergarments to. Give me a second child." She went back to her boxes looking for something she called undergarments. 1863? I had been gone almost six hundred years!

I think I may hate my Fae family I thought to myself. When the lady came back she spoke further, "You are in a city child. Unfortunately the war has hit us rather hard though so it isn't much to speak of. Welcome to New Orleans sweet girl. Now raise your arms so I may put on your under shirts dear." She pulled my hands up in the air throwing on a white thin shirt and a tight round object I think I hated. "There now, every lady needs a good corset dear." She said pulling the strings tightly. "So where are you from then?" She asked again, very persistent this lady.

"Well actually I am not really sure. I know it was an island far from this New Orleans." I said still unsure of where I really was.

"Well that's alright dear. We are all a little lost these days." I only nodded as she helped fit me into a tight white dress that flowed to my feet. I would have enjoyed it more without the tight round corset she gave me. But I would have to fit in so I sucked it up. When we were finished I had decided I would glamor her into thinking I was family. I had taken a liking to her and thought I should like to stay. Help her in the shop a while. As she finished I stared at her eyes sending her my wishes. Reaching up to her face I stroked her cheek.

"Dierdre. You know me. I came from far away to live with you on you're request. I am you're niece. You gave me a job and place to stay." I said calmly to her with a small smile. I hope it stuck.

"Yes yes my cousin. Welcome home dear! I have been waiting for you." She said back to me throwing her arms around me in a large tight hug.

"Yes auntie Dierdre I am happy to be here with you. Could I see my room so I may rest. It has been a long trip for me." I said to her hoping she had a suitable place for me to stay. In the end she did, although it was small it was cozy. I had been given a small room above the shop next to hers with a small bed. I even had what she had called a dresser and a desk with a chair. My most favorite part had been the view from the window. It looked out at the ocean! My favorite thing. It was perfect for me until I could brake away to my own place.

* * *

During my time in this New Orleans I met many people. Women and Men as well as other beings I would call Supes. In Fairy I was taught of other creatures that walked around as humans.

I learned of shifters, vampires, wolves, panthers, demons, witches and more. I had met a few along the way here and there. Mostly around the bars and brothels in the city.

When I saw a vampire I would leave the city for a while and travel with money I had earned through my Aunt Dierdre's shop. I knew from my encounter at the sea side with my sister and Eric that they could smell me and I knew they would try to drain me. So I wouldn't put myself into that position.

Instead on my trips I would learn new things. I had learned to paint and to sing. I had learned how to cook from some women I met while I had gone to Atlanta. It was wonderful. I had learned that I was in a place called America. And I had found my home on a map. They called it Sweden now. I would hope to go back someday.

I was also practicing to reign in my scent.

I made a friend called Andrew. Andrew was a shifter from New Orleans. He had taken me to numerous people he thought could help me hone in on my smell and retract it, hiding myself from those who would seek to drain me. He said it was stupid to hide away my whole life. He told me someone so beautiful could not be stored away as I was. So for Andrew and my sake I tried to learn that skill. And I was having great success with it. He had taken me to many places with vampires he knew of that would not hurt me and we would see if they could sense something different about the people in the room. Eventually I succeeded in my task. They could still smell a difference in me but it wasn't like it had been. They could stay in control and I wouldn't have to worry as much. This allowed me many nights of fun in the city bars with Andrew.

As Andrew and I had gotten to know one another we decided to pool our money to buy a place of our own. I didn't love him or anything but he was the closest thing I had to a friend and I didn't have to hide myself from him.

"Alright girl. What would you like in a house. I know of some good prospects in other cities. Maybe we could check them out?" He asked looking through a news paper.

"Yes that would be fine. I was worrying at some point they would notice I wasn't aging. Where shall we look then?" I asked hoping it would be by water.

"Well I saw some nice pieces of land in a place called Bon Temps, Louisiana. It's not far from here. And they won't know you there." Bon Temps?

"Yes let us go there for a while to see it. That would be nice. Is there water there?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes of course there is water girl. What you think I don't know you? I do know you Olives" He said. He had talked me into changing my name into something more American while I was here. He told me everyone would have a hard time understanding how to say Oliivi all the time. He had started calling me Oliver and that had changed to Olives over a few years.

"Good then it is settled. I will glamor Auntie into thinking I have gone home. We will be free to leave!" I said excitedly.

"Yes good plan. I think I will set up some viewings for us. We will leave in the next few days." We both agreed and went to close our lives here. I was happy to leave this place. I loved it so much but I had been afraid for a while people would notice how young I always looked, never having aged past eighteen. After twenty years here it was growing painfully obvious something was amiss with me. I hoped we could make the next place work for a longer period of time. Maybe if I stayed away from the towns and the people for a few years I would be able to draw it out longer. So I packed up my things and set my affairs in order leaving only a small investment to linger behind me. I hoped one day I could come back for it if need be.

A week later Andrew and I left New Orleans for Bon Temps.

Andrew and I saw many plots of land in Bon temps before we had chosen one in a big treed area on a large deep swamp. For me it was perfect because it had water and seclusion and for Andrew it was perfect so he could shift in peace and quiet.

He could grow old here and I could take care of him until then. Although he was only in his forty's now and it would be a while yet.

Our closest neighbors were about a twenty minute walk through the woods or fifteen down the road. I loved it. So we bought it. A bare piece of land meaning we would have to build our home there. I liked this idea as well. Something we knew we could live in. Something we made.

We ended up building a large beautiful plantation house that had large wrap around decks leading to the gorgeous dock below. A dock I would use often to put my feet in the water.

It had many rooms and a few indoor toilets. It was wonderful. I cannot say we didn't have to glamor a few people here and there for the supplies but it didn't matter.

In the end we had created a home. We also decided I would stay here a while before meeting the people in town. If we could make it last here then when Andrew passed away he could leave his house to me in his will allowing me to hold onto it longer. As the years went by and Andrew grew older I ended up having to leave here and there for food and supplies but I would glamor people so they never remembered my face.

Until the day I had to bury my best friend. We had been lucky though, he had lived to the ripe old age of ninety four. I was alone then in a large house on the swamp I loved. I cried for days for him. I had even made a beautiful oak tree grow from his grave so I would always have a piece of him with me to love and take care of. I promised myself I would keep our home no matter what. And I said goodbye to my best and only true friend.

* * *

I stayed alone for a while until I became a little stir crazy deciding maybe I needed some time away from the memories of the years Andrew and I had spent here together. I figured if I got away awhile I could have the break I clearly needed.

I decided to try a plane ride to Sweden. I knew it was unlikely that I would be able to go home but it would certainly be nice to see what became of the country over the last few hundred years.

So since planes had been invented I had that option. I even decided to travel Europe a while in general. So I did. And I loved every second of it. During my time in Germany I discovered just how much I enjoyed painting so for a while I indulged become rather good and having a few art shows around 1960.

I spent sixty years traveling around the world. One day I was spending time in my studio apartment in Helsinki when Claudine showed. I hadn't seen her since I fell through to earth. I had assumed they had imprisoned or killed her.

"Claudine! You're here. You're alive!" I threw my arms around her.

"Oliivi! I am so glad I found you. I have been following you all around the world trying to talk with you." She said smiling as she moved to sit on my couch.

"Well you found me." I wondered why she would come after all these years.

"Fairy is sealing it's people in soon. I won't be able to see you soon. I wish a favor from you before I am locked away." I nodded. She had done me a great many favors in the past saving my family and getting me out of Fairy.

"Of course I would help you. Anything. Within reason of course." I laughed, I knew I would probably do anything for her.

"There is a half-ling who needs help. She has no idea of her origins or what she is capable of. Mab wants her to come to Fairy but I fear she wishes to be left in peace. If you go you could protect her from Mab. Maybe even show her our ways?" She was asking a lot of me. I thought about it though.

"Where is she?" I asked wondering if it would take me back to the America's. "She is very close to your home. Down the road actually." I knew this would happen. Sooner or later I would have to return. I would have to go back to my house then.

"Okay. Well I guess I could do that. I would have to tie up loose ends here first of course. But I don't see why I couldn't help. Although I do not know much of Half-Lings." And I really didn't I only knew her smell and power was half of what ours as true Fae were. But none the less I could work with that.

"She lives with her Grandmother in a house near you. I will give you the address although it may be smart to start out getting to know her. I would insert yourself into her life somehow. Maybe get a job with her or something." I nodded. This was a smart way to go about it for sure.

"Alright. Is there anything else I should know?" I didn't like Fae surprises.

"No not really. Her life is very uneventful. She works at a small bar there called Merlottes. She is single and stays with her Grama mostly." Okay well she didn't really seem all that special. But she was like me in a way, wanting to stay here.

"Okay well I will do it. I have been here long enough anyways. Time I went home. It may be nice to have a Fae friend anyways. Maybe I could start a new gallery there or something." I spoke with her a while before she left. She had given me Sookie Stackhouse's Information so I would find her easily. I hoped it would be safe there. I heard a few years back that vampires had come out of the coffin there and even had their own sort of laws and people who kept them. I hoped that would be safer then it was before.


	10. Chapter ten

**Chapter 10**

It had taken me a few days to pack up my stuff and have it shipped back home. I was excited a bit this time because I would finally be able to live in my house and have a relationship with the town.

If I really wanted I wouldn't have to leave again. What with vampires coming out it would be easy for people to assume I was one. I could finally put down some serious roots. I was planning to talk to the owner of Merlotte's first thing to see if he would hire me on as a waitress.

If I got that job it would mean getting close to Sookie faster. Normally fast wasn't how I did things what with never aging but there it was. Her life as a half ling wouldn't be more then a hundreds years and she would most certainly age during that time. Claudine hadn't known exactly when Fairy would be sealing it's gates but she said if she could get away she would try to give me a hand.

I was loving all the new technology that had come out in the recent years. I had the best cellphone and I bought an awesome Olive green newly restored 1967 Chevy Impala having fallen in love with it right away. I had a feeling most Fae weren't into polluting but I wasn't you're normal Fae. Besides I would only be driving from here to town and back so I guess I tried to justify it. That was pretty much it though. I still tried to keep my house empty of most electronics.

I didn't have a tv or a house phone. I didn't have a microwave oven or a toaster. And I liked it that way. I really wasn't much for eating foods that needed a microwave anyways. The people who had rented my house while I was away had kept my garden in good condition so I could start growing my food again out there. Andrew loved it when I had grown the fruit and veg. He said it tasted better.

The renters hadn't changed anything drastically but they had added a dishwasher and fridge, understandably. They had painted so I would have to get to the nearest DIY store for some paint. It wasn't really a ton of effort. I could get those things done during everything else I had to do. So I unpacked and changed my clothes and headed towards Merlotte's not a second wasted. I tried to dress nicely hoping to fit in. I chose a cotton lacy camisole and my white jean shorts. I figured I might as well be comfortable. I had even tied my hair up in a pony tail for the occasion. I hopped in my car to Merlotte's.

The town really hadn't changed much but had added some new stores here and there. The houses had been worked on but other then that it was still the same Bon Temps. Merlotte's was off a dirt road just in town. It had sorta screamed, 'Biker Bar' to me but once inside I changed that opinion. I found it sort of a family style restaurant with a bar. I liked it. I found the owner rather quickly, he had been in a silly altercation with a girl he called Tara.

"Hey there! I was just wondering if I could speak to someone about a job?" I asked interrupting their fight.

"Damn Sam check this one out. She is hot. I would hire her just for the business it would bring." She sassed him. Under her breath I could here her saying,

' _Shit, boy goin hire any beautiful woman that walks through that door._ ' It made me laugh a bit. I think I might end up getting along with her.

"Yeah, hey there. I am Sam the owner." He shook my hand, "You have any experience?"

Smiling large I lied through my teeth, "Yeah of course I do. Been waitressing in Europe a while. Just moved home."

"Ah okay well I guess I could give you a shot. Why not come back tomorrow night and I'll see if I can't get one of my girls to show you the ropes?" He was clearly distracted at the moment and trying to get this over with, but it worked in my favor.

"Sounds good. I guess I will see you tomorrow then." He had been to busy to question me further giving me the job on the spot! I was lucky today. Once Sam and I finished I went to meet Tara at the bar, "Hey there I am new in town. My name is Oliver." I shook her hand.

"Tara. Nice to meet you." She replied giving me a look over.

"Well I guess I will probably see you tomorrow. First day and all." I was a little excited about having a job. I hadn't expected to but after meeting a few people it seemed sort of fun.

"Hey Sook. This is the new hire Oliver." Tara said nodding her head to a pretty blonde girl.

"Oh a new girl! Yay. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand. I noticed her looking at me strangely. Realizing it must be the same face I used to make when trying to read peoples thoughts I tried to hear hers.

' _Why the heck can't I hear you._ ' Laughing I spoke up.

"It isn't always thought of as friendly listening in on people you just met." I smiled huge! I hoped it wouldn't frighten her.

"What?" She asked in awe that someone had felt it.

"Of course I can, You aren't exactly trying to hide it." She looked down right offended.

"Now I don't know what your playing at?" She asked crossly folding her arms.

"I mean no offense of course! I just thought maybe you weren't aware of it is all." I said sweetly, "I would be glad to assist you anytime!" She unfolded her arms and adjusted her step.

"You can help me?" She was whispering now and had gotten rather close.

"Of course I can. I read minds to. It took a long time for me to get the hang of it. I could help you if you want." Now she smiled. I hoped that meant she would let me help. And I hoped it meant she had forgiven me for my bluntness.

"I would just love that. I am sure we are going to get along peachy." She patted my shoulder, "I guess we will see you tomorrow!" She added grabbing a tray and walking off.

"She's a perky one isn't she." I said to Tara.

"Yep that's Sookie for ya." She shrugged me off to help a customer so I headed out to run some errands before going home and hitting the hay. The trip had been long and I was tired.

* * *

I started my first shift that night and I had to say it was interesting. I really got on with Tara and Sookie but I couldn't say I enjoyed listening to my bosses weird thoughts about Sookie. It was constant. But I picked up the job quick and enjoyed meeting all the people. Later in the night a man had come in. Bill Compton he said his name was, Sookie had become super excited about it.

"Oh my god! I think Merlotte's just got it's first vampire. I been waiting for this to happen ever since they came out of the coffin two years ago!" She was practically bouncing.

"Yah that is certainly interesting." I said wishing I could tell her more. but I noticed his attraction to her when he walked in so I kept my mouth shut until we could talk alone later. If I was right I was sure he would hear us. I assumed they hit it off because she was smiling and laughing with him all night until he left.

During the night she had told me about a few customers who she had listened in on. She had heard them talking about draining Bill and wanted to help him.

"Sookie I know you like him and all but we really shouldn't get involved with vampires." I tried to explain.

"Why the heck not silly? He hasn't done anything to us or anyone in here. We heard them and we should help!" I sighed.

"Sookie you and I are not like the rest of these people. We are different. Vampires are dangerous for us. We smell really good to him. Whats to say he doesn't turn around and try to drain you OR me?" I hoped she would listen.

"We aren't that different. And no one has ever told me we smell different before!" She was not getting it.

I had to try again, "Sookie please I was sent here for a reason okay. I am here to help you." Her eyes got wide.

"You were sent here? By who?"

I dropped my voice again, "We are special Sookie. But we need to talk about this somewhere safer then a busy restaurant. I think maybe we should let him go and do our work."

Stomping her foot she freaked out at me, "IF YOU ARE HERE TO HELP THEN HELP." She turned and ran out the door towards what I assumed was Bill Compton the vampire. What could I do? I couldn't leave her to die before I had any chance of explaining everything!

I ran out the door to help. When I caught sight of her she was being strangled by a man while an ugly red head was tying up Bill.

I ran into action throwing my hands out towards her and manipulating the chain Sookie had grabbed hold of, causing it to wrap around the mans neck tightly. He let her go and struggled until the dumb red head released him from it.

"I think it is time you were on your way don't you? I am sure the vampire authorities wouldn't take kindly to this type of thing?" I asked.

"This ain't your business you stupid cunt. Get on outta here!" The red head yelled.

"Now see that just proves how low rent you really are!" Sookie yelled at her.

"You have any idea who you two are messing with? You don't want to be on my bad side." The red head just couldn't take a hint.

"I am not sure you have another side, you low count back woods trash!" Sookie lunged at the woman with her knife trying to scare her off. When the couple saw we weren't backing down they ran off. But I had a strange feeling about them. I was sure we would be seeing them again soon.

"What was that?" Sookie asked me lifting the chain in question.

"It was me saving your asses. Now hurry up and get back inside before they decide to come back!" I was a little angry. I never used my magics in front of anyone let alone two humans and a vampire. Our race was dying out and we had to keep it secret.

"I'll let you two love birds alone a while. But you make sure she gets in safely."

I glared at the vampire who nodded, "Of course. I will see her to the door."

At the end of the night I took Sookie back to my place. She had asked me to explain myself so I thought it a good idea to do it where I was sure we would be safe.

"So you live awful close? How long you had this place?" Sookie asked making small talk.

"Almost one hundred and fifty years." I said. "My best friend and I bought the property and built our dream home there." not getting into it fully I continued down the dirt road to my house.

"One hundred and fifty years? You are not one hundred and fifty years old!" She sure did know how to compliment a lady.

"No your right. I am more like two hundred. But if you count the time that has passed since I was on earth then I would be almost one thousand years old." Now she really couldn't believe it. We exited the care and went inside. I gave her the quick tour and we got down to the nitty gritty.

"So what are we? You said I wasn't human. What am I then?" I handed her a cup of tea.

"Well essentially you are Fae. But you aren't pure blooded Fae. You do have some human genes." I took a sip of the tea, it was awesome.

"I am Fae? What the hell is Fae?" Putting my glass down on the table I went on.

"Well Fae are what you would know as Fairy's."

"So you are saying you and I are Fairy's? Well geez! That is a little lame!" She pouted. "It sounded nicer to be called a mind reader really!" She laughed.

"Yes well such is life. I came back because I was contacted by someone from Fairy. My contact wanted me to be sure to keep you safe. So here I am all super hero and what not."

"What is Fairy? And why would I need protection?" She asked so many bloody questions.

"Fairy is were the Fae are. We come from there. Vampires drank us until we were almost extinct so most of them his away there." I hated talking about Fairy ever since they took most of my life away from me. I had given up looking for Eric long ago when I had no way of knowing where to start. Records of vampires weren't kept back then.

"That is why you didn't want me with Bill? He wouldn't do that. I can tell." She said.

"Yes well whose to say? We don't know him Sookie. Your scent isn't to potent so I am sure he could for a while. I will teach you to mask it if I can." Mine was strong and could only be calmed but with hers being so lite I hoped we could work some magic there. "Your telepathy is normal for our kind. I have it along with many other gifts. I just hope we can figure out what you can do in time. The Fae might come for you and we need to be prepared for that." I said, letting my hair down and pulling my legs up to my chest, "The Fae are ruled by my family and they are bad news. They want to take all the earth bound Fae home and keep us there. If this is where you wish to be then I suggest we get to helping each other." I hoped she knew what she wanted. I wasn't into waiting around to help her only to find she did want to leave.

"Okay. Well I have a brother and my Grama. I really don't want to go anywhere." I nodded.

"Good, then I hope we will become good friends and I hope you learn quickly." I laughed, I think I loved to tease her. She smiled.

"So I guess we will be spending a lot of time together then?" I nodded. "I am a still going to see Bill though." She added. I nodded again. If she wanted to I couldn't stop her, I could only give her advice. "Well okay then." I was glad we came to an agreement. I hoped I was a good teacher. "So will I live as long as you?" She asked.

"No. As far as we know half lings only live a normal human life span. But with perks. Most of us are not Immortal. We like to say we are but really we just don't age. We can certainly be killed. But if we are careful we can live thousands of years." I explained. It was a long time to live and some people I assumed got bored eventually.

"Well okay. I wasn't hoping for that answer but that's okay."

"I can sense the light in you Sookie. That is a major ability to have on your side. With mine I can do many things." I could protect myself. "Maybe we could work with it first. I could take you for target practice or something." Hopefully that was all we would have to shoot at for a while. I spent a few hours with her that night answering her questions. In the end I thought I had explained the basics pretty well. We even had a lot of things in common.

She loved swimming and even said she would love to learn how to paint. I was glad to make a friend I could relate to.

* * *

Sookie kept seeing Bill over the next few weeks. I had even had them both over one night just to hang out. I enjoyed his company finding we had many things to talk about having lived through the same era.

"Well I am sorry that I misjudged you Bill. Really I was just looking out for her." I wanted to make amends and become friends with the vampire.

"That is fine. Sookie is a special person, I can understand your reluctance." This was new for me having vampires around I could trust.

"So you move here all official and what not when?" I asked, he hadn't actually fully moved in to his house yet.

"Well I should hear from my lawyer in a few days. My last living descendant passed away and I am trying to get the property."

"Well we would be neighbors. I think I would like that." I said hoping he got the papers. If he could be trusted then I would have two powerful people close by who I could trust. "So what are your plans for Bon Temps? Not many things for a vampire to do around here." I wondered what they did all the time.

"Well I have a job through the vampire authority. I guess I have to go speak with the Sheriff of area five and see what I can do to help out around here." Well this was awesome! I had a chance to learn about vampires.

"Vampire sheriffs? And you have a vampire authority? How intriguing!" I couldn't wait to find out more. I had already heard a bit on TV but I was more curious about the stuff most people didn't know about.

"Yes well I am sure I could take you along when I go to see him sometime soon. Sookie would probably love that. Although I am unsure of how safe that would be for you two." He was right, for Sookie mostly. She had been practicing with me almost every night since we had met and surprisingly she had done very well. We still hadn't figured out the light stuff yet but her telepathy control was certainly improving.

"Where is this authority? Is it a big dark secret place?" I asked teasingly.

"No not really. Actually area five is policed by a bar owner in Shreveport." A bar? Not very vampire.

"A bar? What does a vampire sheriff need with a bar?" It seemed strange.

"Well I guess he makes his money that way. It is a vampire bar. Fangtasia." Fangtasia? What kind of a name was that? Strange!

"I don't think you can talk me out of this now Bill. I have to see it." I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Besides I was strong now and with him and Sookie I felt safer then when I had been alone all those years.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Chapter 11**

It was a hot summer. Sookie and I had spent most of our days sun bathing together in her yard. I fell in love with her family minus her brother who was a bit over the top. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed and he slept with every girl that came around. He may have been nice but I just couldn't get over it. I didn't much like the Stackhouse boy. I had tried to over the few months I had known them. Every time I would forgive him and try to get along he would hit on me or he would say nothing and I would hear him thinking nasty stuff about me.

Bill hadn't fully moved in yet but had gotten the papers that week allowing him ownership of the white house across from Sookie's. We would all share a large stretch of forest and a graveyard in between.

"I am so happy for you Bill. Now you can take us to that vamp bar you were telling me about." I tried to bring up the subject a few times lately but he hadn't been to receptive. I figured he had fallen in love with Sookie and didn't want her in danger. I had excepted that but I still wanted to go even if she couldn't.

"It isn't safe. I will go on my own so speak to the Sheriff." Bill obviously didn't understand me..

"Well I guess since it is so dangerous for you both then perhaps I should go it alone?" I knew he couldn't let me go alone so I had him!

"You will not go alone! Surely you know how dangerous a bar filled with vampires would be?" Nope he wasn't getting it at all.

"Well that is why I wanted you to come with me. But I am sure I could hold my own. Besides I have more abilities then any vampire would." I knew that I could hold my own against a few but Bill was right, a crowd of them would probably not be great.

His face had turned angry and he and Sookie were sharing glances, "Don't you look at me like that Bill Compton. You told me I could go to ask them some questions about those two girls on the news. I certainly will go with Oliver if you changed your mind." Sookie's brother had been brought in to the local jail a few times lately. They accused him of murdering a few girls. Sookie was not convinced he had done it.

"I told you it isn't safe."

I sighed, "Well then I think Sookie and I can go on our own." She nodded to Bill catching onto my plan.

"No you will not go alone. I have to go speak to the Sheriff anyway so you will join me. But I can't protect the both of you if something goes wrong. I would appreciate Oliver having a sober head to help me out." That seemed fair. I could have fun and not indulge. At least for a while.

"Your terms are acceptable. We should go soon though. Sookie and I have the next few nights off." I hoped it was going to work. If I had told him drinking a bit was on the menu then he wouldn't agree so I fibbed a little, "And no drinking." I said it again for good measure.

"Alright then be ready to go there tomorrow night." Bill said looking worriedly to me and Sookie.

* * *

The next day we went shopping together, Sookie and I. I wanted some new clothes since everything I had brought from Helsinki wasn't really weather appropriate for Bon Temps. We hit a few malls in Shreveport and even had lunch together. I left with way more then I needed and Sookie hadn't bought a thing.

"I cannot believe how much crap you got." She obviously didn't understand when I told her I had money.

"Well I told you if I want it I buy it. If I get bored of it I give it to charity. No harm no foul." She laughed at me whenever I said that, "Yes I know I guess I'm just not used to it is all." That was more like it.

"Well get used to it. You have Bill and I now and we are going to spoil you rotten." I stuck out my tongue at her teasingly. The best thing I had bought that day in my opinion had been what I planned to wear to Fangtasia. I bought a white and black peasant dress that laced together over my chest showing a little cleavage. To go with it I bought some wicked awesome leather boots. I figured what the heck right? I was sure Sookie would wear some southern belle type dress and I wanted to be a little different, shake things up a little.

It took us an hour to get ready. I had done her hair for her and she helped with mine. Over the few hundred years I had been back I had learned many ways to style my hair so I liked to play around with hers to. In the end I had given her a basic forty's style pony tail and for me I had braided chunks of my hair and done a very viking type messy bun that I wound my emerald chain into. It was very me circa one thousand years ago. Over the time I had been around I really hadn't changed my style much. I had always tried to stick with what I knew worked. It was also a piece of home for me so when I looked in the mirror I could be reminded of that.

"You look beautiful Oliver! How is it you are the way you are?" She pouted, like she didn't know she was almost as beautiful.

"Fae are the image of beauty. They use it to their advantage usually. I don't so much but I enjoy the compliments. Besides you are very beautiful to." I hugged her close to me. "Your man thinks so to. Isn't that what is important in the end?" I asked fixing my dress and pulling my shoes on.

"Yes I know. I just wanted you to know how I saw you. I wish you could find someone who made you as happy as Bill has makes me." Sookie had often expressed this to me. I never actually told her anything of my past. I never told her of Eric or Drott or my family only that I was around during the days of vikings and what not.

"Look I really don't think we should get into this Sook. I just don't wish to have a relationship. It just isn't for me." Sighing I smiled weakly at her, "I loved once and that was enough for me." I hoped she would drop it.

"You loved? A man? I don't believe it!" She was truly shocked. "You better tell me about that Oliver!" We really hadn't many secrets between us other then those of my past. We shared our thoughts most of the time to try and help her learn to control them and block them out.

"I really don't think we need to discuss it. It ended a long time ago."

She grunted, "You will tell me Olive. I know where you live." She teased.

I shook my head, "It isn't important right now. We should go meet up with Bill okay?" I just wanted this to be over. I wanted to get a little silly and dance the night away. "Don't tell Bill when I sneak drinks either! I have been waiting for tonight for a while. It had been years since my last night of dancing okay?" I begged hoping she would agree.

"Ugh! I knew it! You are so going to piss him off." I grinned widely at her and nudged her with my arm. I knew that she would keep my secret by the look on her face.

* * *

Bill met us at the door on the way out, he had just stared at us. "What is Bill? Aren't you supposed to say something to me?" Sookie asked.

"You both look like vampire bait." He said a bit worriedly.

"According to you isn't that what we always look like?" I teased grabbing my bag and heading to my Chevy. "Common! I want time for dancing!" I hollered at the two fighting on the porch. Once we all were safely inside the car I drove us the twenty minutes back to Shreveport.

Pulling into Fangtasia I had to say it was not what I expected. There was not much surrounding it only trees. It was a small brick building, mostly greys and reds with a large sign reading Fangtasia. The parking lot was full though so clearly it did good business. Not to mention the giant line of people waiting to get in.

"Looks as if we are going to be waiting a while." I said to Bill.

"No. They will be expecting me so we will go right to the head of the line." Alright then! I hated waiting. We headed to the doors were a pretty blonde vampire was checking ID's. A pretty blonde vampire I recognized for some reason, although unsure of why.

"Ah Bill. Haven't seen you in a while." She said looking Sookie and I up and down.

"I'm mainstreaming now." He drawled.

She rolled her eyes, "Good for you. Whose the blonde?" She asked looking to me again.

"This is Sookie. Sookie this is Pam." He said, clearly not understanding Pam's question.

"No not her. The other one." She asked him, annoyed as she moved her eyes to me again.

"Oh well uhh. This is Oliver." He said moving back so I could get a good view of Pam.

"Thrilled." I said rolling my eyes in response. I had no interest in her romantically.

"I guess I should check your ID's then." She asked still staring at me. I really did only look eighteen so I was used to it. Pulling out my wallet I handed her my ID along with Sookie.

"Sure how funny! Who woulda thought getting carded at a vampire bar?" Sookie asked. I was more interested in the drinking part, staring off towards the bar.

"I can no longer tell human ages, we must be careful not to serve minors. In any capacity" she handed the ID back to me, "Twenty five huh? How sweet it is." She commented rudely. Bill lead Sookie and I towards the bar.

I thought I had been doing a great job pulling my scent back to. I couldn't even detect Sookie's. Clearly she wasn't having a hard time with it, I was a good teacher. I knew mine was detectable.

"This feels a bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a ride at Disney world." Sookie said.

"Well don't get to comfortable. It tends to get more authentic as the night goes on." Bill advised her. I only kept thinking about why the hell no one was dancing. It would mean I would have to drink a lot more then planned to have some fun. Although I could stir it up a bit with some Fae magic. I still hadn't decided yet.

My mind kept going back to the blonde lady. I felt like I had seen her before and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Bill was asking Sookie. I pushed by them throwing my hands on the bar and eying a native man dressed in biker gear.

"I need two shots of whiskey. Quickly." I said to him then looking away quickly so as not to make eye contact. I had learned not to make eye contact with vampires because they would try to glamor me once and a while. Then when they couldn't it was hard to explain. So I just avoided it altogether. "Actually make that four." I said realizing just how boring tonight may turn out to be.

"Hows your night going Bill?" The native biker asked.

"It is going very well." He said pushing Sookie up onto the stool next to me.

"These two your meal for the night?" He asked eying Sookie and I.

"These are my friends Oliver, And Sookie. Ladies, this is Long Shadow." I looked away again uninterested.

"Nice to meet you." Sookie spoke up ginning. I really did see now how she seemed like vampire bait, all sweet and innocent.

"I'll have a gin and tonic." She added.

"And Ill take an O negative." Bill finished. He was eying me now with the four shots of whiskey in front of me.

"Oh look away Bill. Pretend it isn't happening. Besides I thought there would be dancing! There isn't so this is my form of entertainment." I said drinking one down and slamming it in front of him.

"You must watch Sookie. I must speak with Eric." He said to me eying the shots again.

"I am not incompetent William. I got this shit. You go." I said. Looking to Sookie with a huge smile now.

"It's alright really Bill. I trust Oliver to look out for me." She smiled back mischievously. She knew when I was up to no good.

"Besides Sookie here needs to ask this lovely bar man a few questions. That is going to take some time." I added.

"Alright but you be sure to do as promised." Bill reminded me again as he walked off to where ever.

I took another shot, "So this isn't what I was hoping for." I said to the bar man with a big sarcastic grin on my face. Turning in my seat to look around again. Sookie babbled on to Long Shadow. I kept looking to the ridiculous dancers on display while I heard the thoughts of the lame humans around the bar.

' _Oh my god he is so beautiful, every step I take he gets more so._ ' I laughed.

Some people were out of their minds. "Whose that." Sookie asked pointing towards a small stage above everyone. It was definitely where the man I had listened in on was working his way towards.

Then I looked up and saw him. "Holy shit." I said to her grabbing her arm to balance myself.

She eyed me funny, "What? What is it? Finally you are interested in someone?" She asked sarcastically.

"No that's- It's...It's Eric?" I asked unsure of myself. It had to be it was clearly him. Maybe I had to much to drink. I looked down to my four empty shot glasses.

"Eric? Who the hell is that? I thought you didn't know many vampires." She asked so many damn questions. I rubbed my face trying to sober up a bit.

"I think I have to leave." I said. This was definitely a different Eric then I had known a thousand years before. His eyes were different. They looked empty or even if I really pushed it, Sad. After all these years I couldn't bring myself to move off the bench. My body was frozen.

Bill came up behind us minutes later, "That is Eric. He is the oldest thing in this bar." I knew that already.

"Oliver knows him." She whispered to Bill.

"You know Eric?" He asked not believing the words.

"Yes. I mean I knew him." I corrected myself. "I am not sure I know this Eric." I watched him kick that man to the floor while everyone gawked.

"We should say hello." Sookie said hoping to find out a little more. I think she may have heard my thoughts.

"If you knew him then you should. It really is the polite thing to do Oliver." She pushed. Then I realized where I had seen Pam. In my visions of Eric's future.

I watched her before us whispering to him on stage. Then he turned and looked right at me his eyes growing wide. Well at least he feels a little bit of emotion I thought to myself as I shifted up out of my chair still staring back at him. I had a feeling if I didn't brake away now that we were going to cause a seen.

"Oliver where are you going?" Sookie asked worriedly as I stumbled from the table we had moved to.

"I have to go. I can't stay any more. I am sorry." I said quickly as I grabbed my leather jacket from my chair and rushed for the door.

' _I am sorry Sookie please forgive me_ ' I sent her my thoughts from the door.

I raced for my car as quickly as I could. Damn Fae not moving faster then damn humans I thought as I fumbled with my keys.

" **Oliivi?** " I heard it from behind me. It was filled with sadness and confusion. I wanted so badly at that moment to hold him again. I turned slowly at saw my viking standing there. " **Oliivi?** " He said it again as if asking if I was who he thought.

" **Eric.** " I said calmly as possible. And then we just stood there a moment taking each other in. He was taller then I remembered but his hair was much the same. He wore a black wife beater and black dress pants. Casual.

" **Your dead.** " He said not believing what he was seeing.

" **No.** " I answered. I couldn't think of the words that would make this all okay. It seemed my brain had shut off, leaving me with silly one word answers.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Chapter 12**

" **Oliivi?** " I heard it from behind me. It was filled with sadness and confusion. I wanted so badly at that moment to hold him again. I turned slowly and saw my viking standing there. " **Oliivi?** " He said it again as if asking if I was who he thought.

" **Eric.** " I said calmly as possible. And then we just stood there a moment taking each other in. He was taller then I remembered but his hair was much the same. He wore a black wife beater and black dress pants. Casual.

" **Your dead.** " He said not believing what he was seeing.

" **No.** " I answered. I couldn't think of the words that would make this all okay. It seemed my brain had shut off, leaving me with silly one word answers.

He came towards me so fast I couldn't think straight, grabbing my arm. Instantly my scent escaped. I lost all control over myself. I could tell right away he noticed it, his fangs came out and his eyes looked hungry.

I pulled myself away, " **I have to go home.** " I whispered pulling my scent back. I turned around and fiddled with my keys again. Why was it I couldn't find the right damn one? I knew he was reaching for me again this time so I leaped to the side, " **You can't touch me!** " I was sobbing now. I never cried but here I was crying like a small child. I loved him, he was here and he couldn't touch me. This was a huge mistake. I should have stayed in Fairy. Eric still stared at me sadly took a step back as if understanding a small part of what might be happening. " **I have to leave.** " I said again.

" **Will you come back?** " He asked, almost pleading. I could tell he was in pain watching me against the car.

" **I need time. I need to think.** " I wiped the tears away and finally located the key to the door. "Sookie has my address. For now I need to go." I said in English this time. I didn't wait, jumping into my Chevy and slamming the door shut. After all this time, all these years I had found him. But it was useless if every time he touched me I lost all control. He would drain me in a second. I drove a while toward Bon Temps stopping only to text Sookie back. She had been super worried.

Sookie: Hey you alright?

Me: Yah no worries. Just ran into the only man I ever loved. No big deal.

Sookie: Eric Northman? Seriously?

Me: Yah long story. If he asks for my info I said it was alright.

Sookie: Okay well drive home safely. Bill and I will Taxi home.

After that we didn't talk for a few days. I had shut myself away in my giant house. I hadn't gone out to water the plants. I hadn't gone out to feel the sun on my face. I hadn't gone out to put my feet in the water. It felt as if my whole body was on fire and I couldn't put it out. My heart ached.

* * *

Three days after seeing him I decided enough was enough and I finally had Sookie over. "I cannot believe you shut yourself up here alone! I waited around for you to call me Oliver!" Sookie scolded pulling a few articles of clothing off the floor and throwing them into the laundry bin. "It is a right pigsty!" She continued to clean my house while I sat having tea at the table.

"You don't have to yell geez. I just needed some time okay. no big deal." I tried to calm her. I knew I had been a terrible friend. "I never explained everything to you and for that I am truly sorry. But I really never expected to find him." Tears fell down my cheeks against my will. "It has literally been a thousand years Sookie." I looked at her sadly. She stopped cleaning and sat next to me.

"Tell me. And no bullshit Olive." She said understanding I was upset but still showing that she was as well.

"He found me. I was left alone in the forest by Mab and he found me, I must have been only about twelve years old. But really I wasn't I hadn't existed before that forest Sookie." She smiled and rubbed my back as I went on, "He took me to his village and his parents took me in as their own. He is my brother." I leaned my head against her, "He was so full of life then. He was always teasing and playing and laughing." I said inching closer.

"That doesn't seem at all like the Eric I met last night at Fangtasia." Sookie said knowing I had noticed it.

"Yes well it has been a long time. People change." Moving away and pulling myself together I finished the story, telling her of him asking to marry me, me turning him down even though I loved him. I told her of me and Drott trying to escape death only for me to be whisked away to another realm, leaving them alone without me.

"Well shoot. Why did you run last night?" She asked me confused, "If you love him still why not go to him?" She didn't get it.

"I saw him Sookie but I didn't see him, you know? When he looked at me it was different. At least until he came to me in the parking lot. I saw sadness there. But when he touched me I lost control of my scent." I said hoping she would get it. It was easy for her. If she lost control it wouldn't matter because her scent was half what mine was.

"Oh no. That can't be good. So you ran?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes I guess I did. I can't touch him. If I am made to be around him I am sure I would screw it up. I am not ready to die yet." I whispered to her. She only smiled in return. What the hell?

"Look Oliver you can't just hide away here. You love that man so you must pull it together! If you cannot touch so what? Suck it up and talk to him. Maybe he still loves you? If he does then all you are doing is hurting the both of you." She said, "Eric has asked Bill and I to come back to Fangtasia tonight. He knows about my telepathy. I would rather not create a habit of assisting him whenever he wants so you will come okay? I will let you work it Fae style and then you can talk." I glared at her, seriously hadn't I just said I couldn't see him? Although she may have a point. After a thousand years I did owe him an explanation. "No ifs ands or buts! You are going. Pull it together and go get dressed." She told me pushing me out of my chair towards the stairs.

Well shit. I had to go back. I dug through my closet looking for something casual finding a small black summer dress. Pulling it on I also pulled on some knee high black socks and my motorcycle boots completing the casual Olive look. I didn't wear makeup so I worked my hair up next, pulling it up into my usual messy bun. Grabbing my keys I ran back down the stairs to Sookie.

"Alright lets get this over with okay?" I said following her out to my car in the drive way. After picking up her outfit and Bill we headed to Shreveport once again.

Once there we were greeted by Pam at the door again, "Well ain't this a party." She said looking at me and back to Bill again. They hadn't known I would be coming.

"Sookie and I have had a long day Pam. let us just get this over with." Bill said pushing past her.

"Yes sir." She saluted him sarcastically. I sort of enjoyed her.

"Eric! Sookie and Bill brought guests." She hollered towards a closed door down the hall way. Turning to the bar I asked Long shadow for a whiskey again. My drink. Handing it to me I drank it down quickly and turned back towards Pam.

Instead I found we had been joined by Eric. I coughed a bit trying to right myself.

" **Oliivi?** " He asked questioning Sookie and Bill.

"Yes we brought Oliver okay? I am not interested in being your slave. Since you two know each other I figured she would help you instead." Sookie said standing her ground. We all noticed Eric and Pam looking at Sookie like she was crazy, "What? She taught me all I know. Plus she is way more powerful then I am. You need her not me okay. Leave Bill and I alone." I laughed a bit jumping down from the stool.

"So why are we here then?" I asked acting like it wasn't a huge deal that I was here. Eric put his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"Pam, Long shadow and I are partners in this club. And we recently noticed that sixty grand has gone missing from our books. And Bruce..." He said putting his hand down on the man in questions shoulders, "Is our accountant. Perhaps you can listen to him." He said looking back to me. The man in front of me was shaking badly as I sat next to him at the table.

"He isn't saying anything." I said trying to get the guy safely out of the situation.

"Don't be coy. It's humbling enough to go to a human for help." He was different...Also I was sure he had figured out I was human.

"We know what you can do." He said.

"Yah? And I know what you can do too. Why not just glamor him?" I asked cheekily.

"Don't you think we tried everything before summoning Sookie here?" He asked getting pissed off with me. Sookie was grinning. I knew she didn't care much for Eric. "It would be a great favor to me, and to Mr Compton if you help us." He said coldly looking toward Bill and back to me. This certainly wasn't my Eric anymore.

"If I find who did this you will do what with them?" I asked. Fae like me were sworn to bring people to justice but in some cases I found killing wasn't necessary.

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it." Long Shadow spoke up. I laughed inside, turn them in? Yah right. There were so many things I could do to them that would be more effective.

"Hundreds of years old and Your still a horrible liar." Sookie laughed from beside me. I spoke up, "I'll make you a deal. If you let me deal with them then I will agree to help you anytime you want." I said pulling my leg up and setting it on the table crossing my other over it, very unladylike.

He smiled falsely, "Alright. Why not?" He said looking back to the small scared man before me. I reached out and took his hand trying hard to hear anything to help us,

' _Shit, what's this crazy bitch doing? Why did I agree to work for vampires?_ '

I smiled he was right on that one,

' _Goddam it, i knew this was a bad idea. I've been nothing but straight with these fuckers. Gotta be an idiot to steal from them. Jesus Christ, I was the one who reported it._ '

I laughed again this time loudly, "Bruce buddy! It is okay. Take a deep breath, "Did you steal their money?" I let him go on. I could see Eric staring at the man. Anyone would be scared right now. "No..No you gotta believe me okay? I didn't do it." I reached out and shushed him, "Do you know who did do it?" I asked still grinning. I wouldn't show Eric or any vampire I was worried or afraid.

' _No, I wish I did. I would turn that fucker in. Who was it? Couldn't have been Ginger. She's to dumb, Although shes hot as shit. I'd fuck her if I could._ '

I stopped it there. Too much information for one day. "He's being honest. He doesn't know." I said to Eric.

"You trust this skinny human to clear the fat one?" Long Shadow asked angrily. Eric only sighed and brought in the next candidate. The woman was a bleach blonde around probably forty five. She was so thin I figured she was their dinner most nights. She was wearing a ridiculous outfit of black leather. I laughed again. Reaching out to her she jerked back, "Don't you touch me." She said sort of freaking out.

"Ginger this is Oliivi, She is going to talk to you a while. Hold her still!" Eric told Pam who proceeding to hold Ginger down.

"Ginger someones been stealing from the bar." I said, "really?" She asked. She really did have a dumb look about her,

' _Don't look at me you fucking bitch. I didn't do nothing. I'll beat the shit out of you if you say I did. It wasn't me that took it. It fucking wasn't me._ '

I smiled, this woman couldn't beat up an elementary student. "She didn't do it. But she knows who did. Don't you Ginger?" I asked smiling to her, "What? Fuck you!" She said trying to seem cool.

' _Shit. How'd she know? I didn't tell anyone, I swear. Fuck he's going to kill me now._ '

"Who is going to kill you Ginger?" I asked trying to get this over with. But nothing came other then a very quiet humming, "It's blank. Someone erased the memory." I said looking back to Eric.

"I don't know anything I swear." Ginger said looking to Eric and Pam now.

"Shes been glamored." Pam said to Eric.

At that moment I heard Long Shadow shoot across the bar towards me. Throwing my hands out I shot him directly between the eyes with my light. In response his body flew into the bar and knocked down a bunch of shit.

"Argh! It burns! What the Fuck!" He cried as his face sizzled and smoked.

"Well shit that's new." Sookie said to me smiling, "You going to teach me that?" She asked. I wasn't laughing at this. I didn't take kindly to being attacked by vampires. They could be so damn rude sometimes. I could never really handle rudeness.

Pam stared at me trying to figure out whether to attack or help Long Shadow.

"Pam take Long Shadow to the dungeon." He said looking to the mess of vampire still crying on the floor. As Pam headed for Long Shadow he went the other way flying towards Sookie full speed. This was really boring I thought. This time I used a stronger dose on him sending him to the floor before me.

"Now now Brother, You and I had a deal." I said to Eric as I got down and shot him through the heart. His body exploded around me sending blood flying in all directions. One of those directions had been me. I hadn't ever seen a vampire die before and hadn't expected the theatrics. I had pieces of Long Shadow in places I wished to forget.

"Ugh this night isn't going well for me anymore." I said as I stood calmly looking to Pam, "Bathroom?" I asked her smiling again.

"Come on I'll take you she said after getting a nod from Eric." As we headed off I saw Ginger vomiting onto the floor and I couldn't contain myself, laughter just happened sometimes with me. Although this time it was mostly giggling.

"Humans." I heard Eric whisper to Bill. "Honestly Bill I don't know what you see in them."

While I cleaned myself in the bathroom I realized it had been a great choice to wear black. Looking down I really only had blood on my skin so I washed it away down the drain. I even rinsed my hair in the sink. I could hear Ginger still screaming out in the bar. She was such an odd ball. All that wailing wasn't helping anybody. After I finished I joined the conversation.

"After Ginger is done cleaning the floor glamor her." Eric told Pam.

"Are you sure? She has been glamored one to many times already." Pam asked making sure, Who knows how much is left of her." Stepping further into view I grabbed my jacket off the floor and shook it off.

"Well I can do it I guess." I said still not looking at them.

"You? You can glamor?" Pam asked rudely. Of course I could glamor. I kept forgetting they thought I was human.

"Yes. It works a bit differently though so I wouldn't damage here further." I said looking to Pam and back at the pathetic girl moping and praying on the floor as she cleaned Long Shadow up.

"It is either glamor or turn her." Eric said to me.

"Well shit! Any of you that desperate?" I asked looking sadly to the crazy lady on the floor again. They both shook their heads, "Glamor it is then." I said reaching for the lady. "Alright then ginger look at me." I pulled her to me and slid my hands against her bony cheeks. "Ginger you had a good night. You tended bar a bit then Eric and Pam let you leave early." I said to her. I knew it stuck because she nodded to me. "The bar closed early for a vampire meeting and you were just leaving." I added pulling my hands back. She looked around confused.

"Uhm well I guess I was just leaving!" She said heading to the back room for what I assumed was her stuff.

"Alright well Sookie and Bill had a long day. Right guys? We should go." I said heading towards them. I could hear Sookie right away,

' _No way. No you talk to him. We are leaving you here._ '

"Nice seeing you guys. Best be heading off." I added pulling Sookie's arm towards the door.

"Actually I think we need to talk a bit don't you?" Eric spoke up. "Sit Bill I'll buy you and your human a drink while we speak in private." He looked at Bill. I figured it was an order. Bill nodded and took Sookie towards the bar. Shit! I followed behind him towards his office and inside. I sat on his giant couch across from him and waited for him to talk.

* * *

"You and Sookie. What are you?" He asked jumping ahead of my thoughts. Clearing my throat I glared at him.

"Thats it? Thats all you want to ask me? after all this bull shit?" I asked angrily. He only smiled cruelly to me.

"I am thinking it is an important part of how all this 'bull shit' happened Oliivi." He had a good point actually.

"Fuck." I said getting frustrated with him, "It's Oliver now Okay? Not Oliivi!" I needed him to be in the now. That way I knew which Eric I was actually speaking to.

"Fine Oliver what ever. What are you!" He raised his voice.

"Oh I dunno? Maybe just the thing that saved your human life a thousand years ago?" I had it with this. I didn't want to be near this vampire anymore. At vampire speed he flew towards me pushing me back against the couch without actually touching me.

"This is not a game Oliver. Answer my questions." He seethed. I smiled widely. I wasn't afraid of him.

"I think it best that you don't talk to me that way brother. I am not one of your humans." I said lifting my hand up in front of me, light shining brightly from it. His eyes grew wide as he grunted and backed off to the spot next to me, "Much better, Now we can talk." I had to figure out how much I would tell him.

"I am sorry." I heard him whisper beside me. It couldn't be? I turned to him, "You were just gone Oliver. Gone and Drott was all I had for fiver years until I was turned." He said looking to my eyes, "I thought you were dead!" he thought I had died. How could he not have? Sighing I let my light go out.

"Eric I had no choice. The lady in the water took me against my will. By the time I had come back fifty years had gone by, you were gone." I didn't know how to do this anymore, I fought back the tears.

"But you still look the same as the day you left me. How is that so? you are not vampire?" He asked confused. I shook my head.

"No I am not vampire. I am part of a long forgotten people who have hidden for Millennia. Vampires ran my people onto another plain." I said to him. His eyes still on mine I could see a sort of understanding in them. "I am not immortal but I can certainly be killed Eric." I said hoping he understood why he couldn't touch me, "Normally to your kind I smell really good. Where I went I learned to pull my scent back so I could survive longer on earth. But when you touched me the other night I lost control. I can't loose control Eric." I watched his face trying to see if he was okay.

"So I can't touch you at all?" He asked. I nodded back. I so badly wished to hold him right now. I knew I had many things to explain but for now this was all I could handle.

"When I saw you it brought all that past shit back. We weren't even speaking at the time when I was taken Eric. Then Mama and Papa were dead and I didn't get to say goodbye. I thought you would hate me." I truly did. He shook his head to me.

"I was just upset with you. We would have made up eventually. I am sure of it." I smiled at him, he may be right. "Yes well here we are. We can make up now?" I asked hoping he would agree.

"Well I should hope so. You agreed to help me whenever I want so you aren't going anywhere." He said certain I would stick around. And I knew I would. I wasn't going to leave my brother the moment I had found him.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter 13:**

Eric looked at me again this time I thought maybe I could see a little bit of my viking in there. But I couldn't be sure. "Well alright then. Glad I can be of assistance." I said hoping he would let me leave after I agreed.

"You have many things to tell me. I want to hear it all." He said noticing I had tip toed around all the big stuff.

"Yes well maybe that can be arranged. But I won't do it here with other vampire ears hanging about." I knew telling any vampire about my race was dangerous. If it got out Sookie and I wouldn't last long.

"But you will tell me?" He asked sliding his hand along side mine without touching it. I couldn't help but stare at them next to each other.

"Yes of course. I wish no secrets between us brother." I said hoping he would tell me everything as well. Standing up I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. If I stayed longer I would be tempted to do something we would both regret, "I should go. It is not long until sunrise. Come see me when you can." I said smiling to him as I went for my friends. It hurt not to be able to hug him or even just touch for a second.

"Alright lets get the hell out of here. I have to paint tomorrow and I am exhausted!" I yelled to them not even waiting as I headed out the doors of Fangtasia. Bill and Sookie followed me slowly saying their goodbyes.

"So you gonna tell me what happened in there?" Sookie asked pulling herself up so she could see me from the back seat of my car.

"Not much. We just talked a bit."

She scoffed, "You didn't profess you love for him and promise to marry him?" She joked laughing with Bill. She knew vampires weren't much for marrying anyone.

"In what world am I that type of girl?" I asked frowning, profess my love? Yah not likely.

"Well...Did you at least set some boundaries?" She meant no touching.

"Yes I told him. He wasn't to happy about it." I wasn't really into this conversation around Bill anymore, "Look Sook lets talk about this tonight once Bill goes to ground. No offense but its a little personal." I said to her.

He understood, "I have to agree with Oliver on this one. Eric is my sheriff I really shouldn't know these things about him. Best to keep it professional." Sookie dropped back into her seat.

"Well fine, I will wait an hour." She crossed her arms over her chest. I really wasn't asking that much to wait a little while.

Once Sookie had said goodbye to Bill we changed into our night clothes. She was going to spend the night with me.

"So you and Eric just talked? Nothing more? I figured after a thousand years he would try something!" She moaned sitting on my bed next to me.

"He can't touch me Sook. Not much to do there." I said hoping this wasn't all we were going to talk about.

"Well I figured he would try. Did he at least tell you he loves you? He missed you?" Thinking back on it he hadn't. I chalked it up to a thousand years of loneliness or something. Who knows.

"Nope we basically covered how come I disappeared. I didn't detail it much though. I doubt he feels much nowadays any way." I figured he lost himself along the way some where.

"Well I don't believe that for one second! If it was real love then it is still there." How did she even know that? She loved one man in her twenty five years and it was very recent.

"Yes well I doubt he would admit it now anyways. Besides he has tons of women throwing themselves at him daily. He doesn't need me anymore Sook." We both sighed together and lay back.

"Well I don't know then. You will have to move on eventually I guess." She said. I hadn't thought of moving on with anyone pretty much since Bjorn. It felt foreign to me.

"Maybe." I said rolling over to allow sleep to take me.

* * *

In the morning I took Sookie home, walking her to her door. As soon as we stepped inside we noticed the blood. It was pooling around the kitchen. I saw her walk in and heard the scream, "GRAN! No Gran!" She cried out. I caught her as she fell to the floor. Someone had come here and brutally murdered the sweetest old lady I had ever known.

"Shh Sookie it's going to be alright. Shh...I have to call the cops." I left her on the floor and called Andy Bellfluer. We must have spent all day in the kitchen with the police while they questioned Sookie and I.

"Jason...He doesn't know." Sookie sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know baby. I will find him. Tara and Lafayette are here to stay with you okay? I will find him." I repeated. I knew lately her brother had been enjoying the thrills of V around town with his new girl friend. Hopefully when I found him he would be sober enough to pull his shit together and see Sookie.

"Damn hooker. What the hell happened here?" Lafayette asked me eying the scene.

"Someone did this. We need to figure it out before someone else gets hurt." I said, "Stay with her. I am going to find Jason okay?" I patted his shoulder and left the scene.

It wasn't long before I showed up at Jason's place. The curtains were closed and there was no lights on but I banged on the door until he answered, "Damn girl. What are you doing. People are trying to sleep here!" He yelled opening the door. He was completely naked.

"Dammit Jason put some clothes on!" I pushed past him and went inside. "Go!" I yelled. He came back clothed a few minutes later.

"What do you want anyways? You and I don't hang out." He said. He was right.

"I have some bad news. Are you sober?" I asked. he pushed some paper off his couch and sat down.

"I don't have to tell you shit. What do you want?" He pushed.

"Alright well shit." I said leaning against the door frame, "Somethings happened to your Gran. The same person who is framing you around town broke in last night. I am sorry Jason but she didn't make it." I whispered hoping he wouldn't flip out.

"She what?" He asked standing back up and walking towards me.

"She was stabbed last night. She didn't make it. Sookie and I found her body this morning." I knew he wasn't going to take it well.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Sookie is at home with Tara and Lafayette." I answered. He grabbed his coat and stormed out the door behind me without even closing it. I watched as he drove off towards Sookie.

Me: Jason's upset. He is headed your way. Tell Sookie.

Lafayette: Alright girl. Let us know when you coming back.

Me: I have to get to work. I will be back later tonight.

During my shift many people had come in thinking about Sookie. Most of them blamed Jason for the murders. About an hour into my shift I got some texts from Tara.

Tara: Jason showed up high, slapped our girl in front of everyone.

Me: WHAT THE FUCK? Did you get rid of him?

Tara: Yeah. He blames her for it.

Me: Why? We weren't even home!

Tara: Says it is because she hangs around vampires.

Me: Well I hate to say it but it is consistent with all the girls. Most of them had bite marks. Maybe they came for her?

Tara: Who knows. He can't be up in here hitting women.

Me: Yeah. Okay well I will finish up here and see if Sam can give me the night off.

"Sam! Sookie's brother is acting crazy. He hit her. I may need to go take care of her a while. Tara and Lafayette gotta be here soon and I don't want her alone." He walked over to me.

"He hit her? No you stay here." What the hell Sam? "I will go over there. I need all the staff I can get tonight." He said. "Alright well tell her I am coming later." I said walking back to my job.

* * *

After a few days Sookie and I had finished the funeral stuff and had tried hard to move on a bit. I even moved into her place so I could protect her while Bill was in the ground. I worried about loosing her to this serial killer. We spent most night awake talking after Bill left. She finally slept with the vampire and wouldn't stop telling me about it.

All it would do was remind me of my long long celibacy. I had been thinking a lot about what she had said about moving on from Eric. I really hated the idea but I had to be open to moving on eventually. I still hadn't heard from or seen Eric since our talk. I figured he was busy with Fangtasia. In all honesty I missed him all the time.

Tonight Sookie was staying with Bill so I had gone back home to hang out and water the plants. I loved gardening in the light of the moon. Everything in the yard was illuminated at night. I went out side in my short white shorts and a tight white tank top. It was hot here even at night. I hadn't even worn shoes.

I stomped out into the grass and started pulling weeds from the soil around my veggies. It had only been dark an hour or so when I heard a whoosh behind me. I knew it was Eric so I finished pulling the mangled weeds out of the ground before turning to him. I wiped my hands in the grass before standing and joining him by the porch.

"Your here." I stated. It was obvious he was here. I sometimes didn't know how to greet him, He smiled. "Well I guess you should come inside then." I sighed wiping my feet on the rug by the door, "Sorry about the mess. I haven't been home for a while. I was at Sookie's a few days to help with the funeral arrangements." I said walking through the door. Turning to him I leaned against the door frame and watched him move towards me.

"You have to invite me in Oliver." He said standing in front of me, he peaked around the area by the door. I moved back and towards the kitchen.

"Well common in then brother." He moved inside in a flash as the door closed behind him. I knew he had to snoop a bit so I proceeded to make tea. He came in a few minutes later.

"You built this house?" He asked leaning in the doorway.

I nodded, "Yes almost a hundred and fifty years ago. Andrew wanted it big, I just wanted the water out back." I said sipping from my cup. His face got cold and hard.

"Who is Andrew?" He demanded. I hadn't seen this from him since Bjorn. He was jealous!

"Andrew was my best friend. He died over sixty years ago." His face calmed. I directed him to the living room were he sat on my couch. I on the other hand sat on the coffee table across from him.

"Why don't you age?" He asked.

"Well I dunno. Why don't you age? Magic I guess." I sipped again and set my cup down. "My people don't age but we can die. I told you that already. I guess I will be eighteen forever. At least the next few thousand years anyway."

He nodded, "What are you Oliver?" He asked leaning in and sniffing me, "You smell amazing." He whispered.

I moved back a bit and adjusted myself. "You don't know do you? I guess we really are rare." I sighed and picked up the cup again tipping it to my mouth, "I am a faerie." I said. His eyes grew soft. "When I was taken it was to Fairy. They tricked me Eric. I had to escape. By then at least five hundred years had passed. I thought of looking for you but I didn't have those kind of resources." His eyes were filled with something I couldn't place, a certain darkness. "Truly I tried to come back to you and Drott." I wanted to marry him no matter what damage it may have caused me. "You are so different Eric. I am sorry I ran from you that night at Fangtasia but I was a little afraid." I confessed. I hoped he might share his feelings about all this with me at some point. He was being really quiet. "So that is it not much else to tell I guess. I have a lot of awesome powers and I won't age. Life is what it is." I looked at him again as his eyes trailed my body. I wished then I could read him. But vampires were dead and I couldn't read something that wasn't truly alive. Our magic was very different.

Finally Eric spoke, "I smelled you in the bar that night. I looked for the smell and when I saw you I thought I was hallucinating." I only nodded. "Everyday after you left was painful for me. All I could do was keep going for Drott." I figured as much. "Now here you are." That was it? He left out a whole lot! His eyes drifted to my chest and up to my face again. "You are just as beautiful as the last night we were together." He said. Now I knew that look he had. He wanted me.

"Eric we can't go there. You might hurt me." I reminded him. "If there was some way you must know I would do it for you. But there just isn't. We can't be intimate." I said trying to look away from his roaming eyes.

"Your tune is much changed from our last conversation." He meant the night I turned him down at the river.

"You know how I felt. My kind is very different Eric. We can die of a broken heart. I may not have known this at the time but I felt it.." I said. Even then I knew to protect myself.

"I would not have hurt you Oliver. I hadn't been with a woman for months before that night." My eyes widened, he hadn't told me that.

"You look surprised." He said smiling cruelly again like the night at Fangtasia.

"Well you can't be mad at me for protecting myself. You know how you were.. Are. I may not have had the information I do now, but my body knew."

His smile changed to a frown, "I would have made you happy." He said.

I smiled to him, "We can't change the past. Only our future." I didn't even know where to go from here.

" **Yes well, I do not intend to give up this time. I do not have to touch you for you to be mine Oliivi.** " He said scanning my body again. My cheeks flushed as heat pooled in my pelvis. He still had it but his confidence had certainly improved. " **You will be mine again.** " He whispered to me as he drew closer.

" **Eric stop. We must not push it. It isn't safe for me.** " I said back trying to move away from his gaze.

" **I wouldn't hurt you. Ever.** " He said as his hand came close to my bare knee. I felt it lightly brush over the skin there as I held on for dear life. It took everything I had to pull my scent back from him. He only frowned, I assumed he hoped things had changed. " **How is it after a thousand years you are still untouched. Were you waiting for me Oliivi?** " He whispered again bringing his lips close to mine.

" **Stop. Eric no!** " I whimpered. How was it he knew I hadn't been with anyone. I chalked it up to vampire noses being amazing. Then I felt his lips brush mine lightly before he disappeared out my front door.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Chapter 14:**

He left to fast I had barely registered the quiet that surrounded me. My eyes opened slowly as I looked around me. He still had all the power here. I knew I was in for some trouble.

The rest of my week had been sorely uneventful after our chat. I thought of him often now hoping he would show up to cause me the trouble I clearly didn't need. But he hadn't returned or even called since.

Sookie had been spending a lot of time with Bill and Tara had moved from her mom's into some lady's house. I was alone mostly that whole time. I had never thought I would crave people around me but I had. I spent time in my garden, I went to work and I finished painting my house and I was left with nothing to do.

I drove to the liquor store early that morning and bought some wine that I figured would aid me in my loneliness. Truly I wished anyone would show up before I decided to start annoying the people around me.

My night had become very boring as I sat at the couch drinking alone when I heard cries from somewhere outside my door. Leaping up I ran to the door flinging it open to see Bill carrying Sookie up the porch.

"What happened?" I asked panicking as I saw the blood and wounds on her back. I could smell something off about it.

"Something attacked us as we left Fangtasia tonight." He said bringing her inside. I cleared my table as he set her on it."You have to save her Oliver. She cannot die!" He said grabbing my shoulders.

"Okay! Okay we just have to step back and figure this out Bill. Did you call anyone? Eric maybe?" I asked as I picked up the phone. I needed help with this one. He shook his head.

"No she asked me to bring her here so I did. I figured the anatomy of a Faerie was different. You must save her!" He said again pacing the kitchen. Okay I just needed to call Fangtasia. Hopefully Eric would know what to do.

"Hello, Fangtasia." Pam drawled through the ear piece.

"PAM! Shit I need to speak to Eric." I said hoping not to have to fight her. "Alright keep your panties on I will get him. Or maybe I shouldn't ask you to keep them on?" She asked.

"PAM! Seriously get Eric NOW!" I yelled. I heard her yelling along with some pretty terrible music.

"Hello?" He asked.

"ERIC! I need you to get to my house right away! Something happened to Sookie." I tried to breath normally but I was having trouble.

"Oh Oliver.. What happened?" He didn't really sound all that worried. More intrigued then anything.

"Something attacked her in the woods outside your bar! She is dying I can feel it." I said quickly.

"Oh alright. I will be there shortly." I heard the click as he hung up. I should have said it was me then maybe he would have rushed.

Tell me everything, I asked Bill as Eric came into the kitchen moments later..

"She said it wasn't human before she passed out. She said it had the body of a man and the head of a bull." He said to me as I leaned over her. I traced my fingers down the wound in her back and lifted them to my nose inhaling.

"Something has tried to poison her. Lucky for her she is part Fae." I said putting the blood from her back into my mouth tasting the substance. Eric and Bill stared at me with worry. I guess they weren't aware Fae could ingest blood to. We hadn't needed to unless our power was severely drained and we had no way to regain it. We even had teeth to do it. But only when we needed to. My teeth came out, Two long pointy ones right at the front. Very different from where vampires teeth were.

"It was definitely something old. She is dying." I said tears falling from my eyes.

"No! She cannot die! You will save her!" Bill hollered at me.

"Bill just calm down.. He is abnormally attached to this human." He said to me smirking.

"Eric shut up! I need to think." I said realizing I probably wouldn't need his help at all. He had just been the first and only thing I thought I needed to cope with this.

"Well, we don't have a lot of choices. She's been poisoned. You ever heard of Komodo dragons? Their mouths are teaming with bacteria. After one has bitten you it will track you for hours, days just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system. 'Til you're good and helpless. Then it will devour you alive." This reminded me of that. I knew the poison was meant to last a while. Her eyes slowly opened.

"I was... scratched by a dragon?" I smiled back. "No Sook. but this poison is similar but way more efficient. I don't think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time." I said to her stroking her hair. I scraped the poison from her back carefully with my hands wiping it away on a rag. "You can give her blood now. Her body should accept it." I said after I had finished. Bill nodded to me helping Sookie up off the table and into his arms. Eric and I watched him head up the stairs to my guest room closing the door behind him.

"So...Why Am I here?" He asked noticing that there really wasn't anything for him to help with.

"No idea honestly. I guess since I have you back I figured I could use you as support." I sighed throwing the towel into the hamper behind me.

"I see. Can't be without me huh?" He smirked. He was pretty full of it lately.

"If that makes you feel better, sure." I was so tried, fighting with him wasn't going to help that. The wine had gone to my head and the Poison had given me a bit of a buzz. I had been ready for bed when they showed up, realizing all I wore were very short pj shorts and a sports bra. Goddammit! Why did I put myself in these spots.

"So why were you meeting with them tonight?" I asked curiously, leaning against the table.

"I need them to accompany me somewhere for a while." He said eying my chest hungrily. "I was going to ask you as well but then you called me all on your own. Good timing really." He said as his eyes trailed down to my shorts. They really didn't leave much to the imagination. Not that he needed it, he had seen me naked before.

"Eyes up here." I pointed my my face.

"Right. I wish for your assistance with something very important in Dallas." He said looking towards the stairs, dropping his voice to a whisper as he came closer, "My maker has gone missing and I need help." He said entwining his fingers in my hair. I still held my scent back. It seemed he actually had to touch my skin for it to become a problem.

"Okay." I said softly looking up at him.

"Just okay? You aren't going to ask me for anything?" He asked still twirling his fingers around a small braid he had found amongst the blonde hairs.

"You are my brother Eric. I would do anything for you." I said, I knew a maker was important to any vampire. If this person meant something to Eric then he did to me as well. "When do we leave?" I asked wanting to reach up and touch his chest.

But I didn't, "Tomorrow night. I have to get back and make preparations." I nodded as he pulled back. "I will come for you then Olive." He reached down to my cheek and lightly ran the tips of his fingers along my jaw. My scent slipped and his teeth shot out. I stepped back carefully trying not to provoke him. He looked up to my eyes, "I wouldn't hurt you Oliver. You do smell really good though." I nodded. Then he was gone and I was left standing in my kitchen surrounded by Sookie's blood. It would be a long night of cleaning.

* * *

The next night came quickly as I pulled my bag down the stairs to leave with Eric. We were going to hop a jet to Dallas and figure this stuff out. I was a little nervous staying in a hotel filled with vampires but I knew he would be there if I needed so I relaxed a bit.

"Alright I am ready, lets go find this maker." I said stomping out the door towards his car. We hopped a jet together waiting to arrive. "So what's the plan?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"There isn't really a plan. I think it might be related to that stupid fellowship of the sun church. We will start there." He said looking towards me from his seat.

"Okay." I said closing my eyes to nap while we waited to get there. When I awoke I was in a bed in what I figured was the hotel we were staying at. How did I get here? I didn't remember leaving the plane.

"Your up!" I heard Sookie instantly.

"Yes I am. How did I get here?" I asked her rubbing my eyes as I climbed off the king size bed.

"Eric brought you up. You were right out of it." She said smiling. She clearly thought this was amusing.

"He did?" How had he not eaten me? What the hell?

"Yep. They are meeting the others down stairs. I thought I would come up here and get you." I nodded pulling out my bag. I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and into a pencil skirt and blouse. Today I would look sophisticated. Sookie also wore a nice dress although her style was the opposite of mine. I slid on my black heels and tied my hair back.

"Alright well let's get this over with." She nodded taking my hand and walking us down the halls of the hotel.

I heard them before I saw them, fighting. "You should have told me Eric hired fuckin' humans, Isabel." The Texan man spat at a lady next to him, I was guessing that was Isobel.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days." She replied calmly. They saw us come in I was sure of it. I sat on the couches next to Eric and Isobel.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked moving a bit closer to me.

"Yes! They're the only ones with the organization and man-power." Stan replied pacing the room. He clearly cared deeply for this Godric person as well.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job." I said speaking to the man called Stan. He just stared at me.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are." He decided to ignore me and started yelling at Isobel again.

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill spoke up moving Sookie away from Stan and to his other side. He was right vampires would be accused of this and the whole 'coming out of the coffin' thing would be ruined. There had been enough hatred towards their kind already. We really shouldn't make that worse.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isobel raised her voice this time.

"You're completely incompetent!" He was in her face in a second screaming at her. God! Did vampires have to be so hot headed all the damn time?

"What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" Eric almost yelled standing to defend Isobel.

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not you territory. You have no voice here." Stan said stepping away from her and towards Eric. "Why don't you run back on down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets." He continued to push Eric.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as I stood up next to him. I was not puppet.

"We are nobody's puppet!" Sookie said.

"Look this really doesn't have to be a huge emotional vampire fight okay? I have an idea." I said looking to Stan. "Sookie and I will go in tomorrow morning, infiltrate that stupid church. We will find Godric and call you." I said hoping they would hear reason.

"I agree with Oliver." Sookie said.

"No I will not have you risk your life." Eric said reaching for my arm. I stepped away quickly, if I lost control in a room filled with vampires I was screwed.

"It is fine Eric. We will be fine okay? Let me do this. Let us do this." I said hoping he wouldn't chase me. "Besides at least this way we can be discreet about it." Sookie said trying to reassure Bill who looked like he was about to flip his lid.

"Sookie and I did not agree to this Eric. I will not have her risk everything for some vampire we don't even know." Bill wasn't agreeing to my plan dammit!

"Bill I assure you Sookie will be fine." I said giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We can do this and be out by tomorrow night okay? No big deal." This was the only way.

"You're playin' with her life." Bill said eying me with worry. I knew I was but I had faith in us. "All this for a colleague. For the sheriff of Area 9, why?" He needed a reason, I got that. But it was not my place to tell him.

"Just trust that it matters okay?" I said. If it mattered to Eric then it did to me. He sighed and nodded. I was going to do this. We would be okay.

* * *

I went back to the room with Sookie and Bill following behind me. I could hear them arguing but I knew Sookie was hard headed and was in on my plan. I smiled to myself as I said goodnight to them and left to my room.

"I will meet you in the lobby in the morning. We got this yeah?" I asked hoping he hadn't changed her mind.

She nodded, "Yes see you then. Sleep well Oliver." She said kissing my cheek and leaving with Bill.

I climbed into the shower and let the heat flow over my tired skin. It had been a long day and I was nervous about tomorrow.

If Sookie and I got in alright I figured we could listen in and find Godric quickly, leaving us a whole night to get home.

As I wrapped a towel around myself I walked to the mirror looking at my reflection. I pulled a hair brush through my mangy hair and added a few braids as usual before my eyes scanned my thigh were my tattoo sat. I had been in Sweden a few years back and decided to get one. It was something I had felt really passionate about at the time choosing something that reminded me of home. The water tattoo went up my inner thigh and around until it hit my waist under my breasts. I loved it. I pulled on my short shorts and sports bra before leaving the bathroom to head for my bed.

I had noticed Eric's bags in my room earlier so I figured he would be sharing with me. I knew he would insist we share the bed so I made sure to grab a spare blanket from the closet for myself before climbing in. It seemed as I slept Eric could touch me so as long as I was careful I should be okay. At least I hoped that I would be okay.

I slept a few hours before opening my eyes and finding Eric laying next to me, arms wrapped around my middle. It had been so long since I had woken up with him I had forgotten the feeling of warmth it gave me.

Looking at the clock I knew it was time to get ready and meet up with Sookie downstairs. I slid out from his grip and threw on some clothes. Pulling the zipper up on my jacket I grabbed my bag and closed the door quietly so as not to wake him. I really wasn't sure if it was even a possibility to wake a sleeping vampire but I figured I shouldn't assume you couldn't.

"Hey Sookie. Ready to head out?" I asked her as I met her at the bar.

She nodded, "Isobel's boyfriend is coming to. I thought he could say we were engaged or something. Maybe we want to see the church for a wedding venue?" She asked me. That was a killer idea!

"Yeah alright. Hey I'm Oliver." I shook his hand.

"Hugo. Nice to meet you." I nodded again and lead them to Eric's car out front. It took us there in no time at all.

"Alright stick to the plan. Do not stray. Stick together!" I said. I honestly didn't want to loose them in this place, it was huge.

"Let me do the talking." I said as we walked up to a pretty blonde lady.

"Hi there! Holly Simpson." I said shaking her hand, "I cannot believe we are meeting you in person Mrs. Newlin! What an honor."

She smiled at us and looked over our faces, "Well thank you Holly! So nice to meet you as well. Who are your friends?" She asked.

"These two are getting married soon, I am the maid of honor of course! We were wondering if you could give us a peak around in case we want to choose this as their venue?" I asked. I hope she fell for it.

"Aren't you a cool breeze on a hot day?" She said smiling widely. "Come on in and have a look." I exhaled slowly so she wouldn't see my nervousness.

We followed her inside the church, "Why don't we just see if Steve is available? I am sure he would just love to meet you all." She said leading us down a hallways past a large chapel.

"For real? Reverend Newlin himself? That would be just super!" Sookie squealed. I had to give it to her, she was certainly convincing.

We met Steven Newlin and talked with him a while before the showed us around. They handed us back to his wife at that point. I guess the great Reverend Newlin was a busy man.

She lead us to the chapel, "Sometimes when we open these doors so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down." She said pushing the doors open.

"We will be sure to brace ourselves!" Sookie said to her grinning from ear to ear. The room was so full of sunlight I could barley see anything, "Oh my gosh!" Sookie said looking around the chapel with Hugo.

"I know! I just love it in here!" Sarah said pushing us further inside. "The way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon. Takes my breath away." Hugo looked at Sookie, "This is it! We are going to marry here!" He said pretending to look into her eyes lovingly. I smiled at the Newlin woman.

"Alright well I guess I should show you the rest then. She ushered us out of the room and down the hallways again. "I really can't think of any other places to show you other then the basement. There is some neat stuff down there!" She said pushing us down the stairs.

"Now I think that is enough don't you guys? We really should be going Mrs. Newlin." I could hear her terrible thoughts clear as day.

' _I cannot believe the nerve of those vampires sending in innocent girls undercover. They probably don't even know I am going to lock them up._ '

"Now now go on in. Unless you want me to make you?" Her face changed as she stared at us, her eyes glowing with hatred. She shoved Sookie down towards us knocking us all down the stairs. All I heard before passing out was the sound of the door locking behind her. A fog overtook me and I was out.

When I woke I heard Sookie screaming, "Get off me! Get off! Please stop!" She cried out as a large man with a black shirt that said 'GUARD' pulled her dress up. Oh shit what the hell went on while I was out cold?

"Get your hand off her!" I yelled looking at the man. When I went to pull my light on him Hugo grabbed my arms and held them back.

"Ah ah ah little lady. I think we best let them have their moment don't you?" He spat sniffing my neck.

"Hugo what the FUCK!" I screamed trying to break free of his grasp. Without my hands I couldn't use my powers and I was stuck.

"HELP. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Sookie yelled. It was braking my heart to hear her. All of a sudden a whoosh went by us as the man on Sookie went flying across the room braking his neck.

"Get off me HUGO!" I yelled kicking my leg back into his balls. He fell to the floor gasping. I grabbed Sookie and held her, "Fuck Sook you okay?" I asked stroking her hair.

The man that came in looked more like a teenager to me, but his tattoos looked much older. "Are you Godric?" Sookie asked looking up at the boy.

"You should not have come." He said looking at me and back to Sookie. He knew why we were hear. I didn't doubt he had heard us long before the attempted rape. I heard another vampire running around the building towards us, "BILL!" Sookie said pushing me away.

"No." Godric said closing his eyes, "I am here my child. Down here." He said. I knew it was Eric then.

Eric appeared and kneeled before Godric. He was so pale and sad looking it broke my heart as it always had many years ago. The life like man I once knew was taken from me.

"Godric." He practically whispered.

"You were a fool sending humans after me." Godric said to Eric calmly.

"I had no other choice, these savages wished to destroy you." He said lifting his head to look at the boy. I had never seen Eric bow to anyone but our family, this was certainly new to me.

"I am aware of what they planned Eric. This one here has betrayed you." Godric pointed to Hugo who still lay on the floor in agony.

"How long has it been since you have fed?" Eric asked his maker.

"I require very little blood anymore." He said, his eyes looked like that of a man ready to say goodbye. Godric was here to die willingly? I couldn't believe it until I had more proof. A loud siren started blaring. We all looked at each other then knowing we had to go, "Save the humans. Kill no one on your way out." Godric told Eric.

"I am not leaving your side until you are -."

Godric cut him off, "Go now. I will take care of myself." And then he was gone leaving us to make our way out with Eric. We wasted no time in doing so.

Eric got us to the main hallways but we were stopped when we heard two guards talking. He looked at Sookie and I, "Wait here I will take care of this." Sookie put her hand out and grabbed Eric.

"He's your maker, isn't he?" She asked. Dumb girl can't realize this is not the time. I looked at him then.

"Don't use words you don't understand." He said.

"You have a lot of love for him." She pushed him.

"Don't use words I don't understand." He said looking to me. I knew then I lost my brother for sure. He may want me but I guessed all the love he had was for Godric now. I pulled Sookie back and glared at him. I knew it wasn't the time but it hurt to hear those words. He turned to me again and whispered, "Trust me." As he turned and talked the two guards down.

We made it past them but couldn't figure a way out without causing damage.

"What now?" Sookie asked.

"Through the Chapel." I suggested. They both agreed as we opened the door quietly. As we made it through we became surrounded by fellowship members. Oh shit how are we going to get out of this? Eric leaped in front of me, "Let us leave! Save yourselves! No one has to die!" Sookie yelled at Newlin.

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family! The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon." Newlin spat at us. I couldn't help but smile then, he was a silly little man.

"The vampire you were holding got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help." Sookie was trying to talk our way out of this.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we've got one right here." He said looking at Eric. Oh hell no!

"Uh uhh You aren't taking Eric." I said coming out from behind him hands glowing. Steve and his group only smiled at us.

"There will be a holy bonfire at dawn!" He cried. Eric turned to me and half smiled.

"I will be fine Oliivi." I shook my head, this couldn't be happening! I had only just got him back.

They took Eric from me and pulled him to an alter at the front of the room laying him down.

"Let him go! Please I don't want to hurt anyone." I said to pin point who exactly I should shoot first. My whole body was glowing now and they were all staring at me.

" **Please Oliivi let me go. Save yourselves.** " He said trying to get me to stand down.

" **No Dammit! I just got you back I am not letting these nut jobs kill you. Please Eric fight them?** " I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I... I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girl's as well." He said to the group of people.

"That's noble, but they are just as culpable as you are. these two are traitors to their race. The human race. They hardly deserve mercy. Maybe we should tie that one to you so you could meet the sun together." He said pointing at me. I could see the pain in Eric's face increase. As Newlin went for me Bill and the rest of the vampires from the hotel burst in.

"BILL!" Sookie yelled throwing her arms around him.

"One more step, vampire and the girl dies." Newlin said going for me. As he grabbed me his arm lit on fire, "AHH JESUS FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He cried out moving away from me and holding the sizzling spot.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan said stepping forward.

"Murderer!" He was still crying from his arm. I kept my eyes on Eric behind me hoping at the right second I could get him out of the silver and on his feet.

"Destroy all of them!" Stan cried about to rush the Reverend.

"Enough! You came for me, I assume. Underlings?" Godric appeared on a ledge before us. Good timing.

"Yes sheriff." Stand said standing down.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" He asked the still crying man next to me.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." He said to Godric.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it. Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He asked the congregation. He was met with silence as his followers slowly backed away from him. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." He said. I didn't flinch as I turned to Eric and started ripping the silver from his skin. I didn't even think about not touching him I just acted. As soon as I pulled the chains off he had grabbed Newlin by the throat roughly.

"No! Eric Godric said not to harm him!" Sookie cried out. I could care less what Eric did to the man. Eric let the man down as he turned for me.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his hand on the back of my head. I nodded.

"I am now." I smiled, I realized then that he had touched me with no issue. Maybe it was just that there was a lot more serious things happening around us. At that we left the church for the hotel. I could really use a bath I thought to myself. I was glad it was over.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Chapter 15**

We headed back to the hotel to rest leaving the church group behind us. "That was mental. Can those people think killing anyone is christian?" Sookie asked me as we walked into the lobby.

"Who knows. I don't care anyways people are what they are Sook." I said trying to forget the day I had just had.

"Well I think it is just wrong." She mumbled as Bill tugged her along towards their room. I didn't bother answering her this time. Hating them wouldn't do anything for us anyways. Eric hadn't been hurt and we saved Godric, that was what mattered.

After I got changed and ready I went with Sookie and Bill to Godric's. For some reason I felt the need to meet the person who had taken care of my brother while I could not.

I had no idea what to expect from him. I just wanted to thank him. Sookie had insisted on coming with me and in turn Bill followed. The place was packed with vampires lining up to speak with the vampire we had saved so I got in line with Sook. I hadn't really been sure what I would say, I sort of hoped it would come to me in the moment. Most of the things I said were in the moment. Isobel came in moments later pulling Hugo along. She skipped the line and went before Godric.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." She kicked him to the floor.

"Hugo. He is your human, is he not?" Godric asked crossing his hands on his lap. I hated the way humans were treated amongst them in that moment. We were all different but we all deserved better then this.

"Yes, he is." A bloody tear fell from her cheek.

"Do you love him?" He asked looking to the man and back to Isobel. She just stood there a moment trying not to shed more bloody tears. My heart broke for her. I should have been able to tell all this before it happened. How could I miss something so major?

"I-I thought I did." She sobbed looking away from Godric.

"It appears you love him still." He said, giving the man a half smile.

"I do...I am sorry...But you are my sheriff, do with him as you please." She knew it but had to except the consequences. She stood up straighter trying not to show her sadness, but she was unable to hold in the bloody tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"You are free to go." Godric said nodding to the man kneeling in front of him.

"WHAT?" Stand raised his voice walking towards them.

"The human is free to go." He looked at Stan, "And do not return. I fear that it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty." Stan said back to him.

"This is my verdict. Eric, escort them out. Make sure he gets out of here unharmed." He looked at his progeny.

Eric nodded and took Hugo, "Yes Godric." The look on my vikings face was vastly different from the usual. I could see so much emotion in his eyes when dealing with his maker.

"Thank you. Thank you my sheriff." Isobel said getting down to touch Godric.

Godric's eyes were so sad. I wondered more if he may not have been captured. Having this many vampires with him all the time how could a church of humans just grab him? It seemed highly unlikely to me.

Eric had come back and sat with his maker while more people poured forward to speak with him. One by one they had their turns and went off to mingle with the others there. I allowed everyone their chance and instead of waiting around I followed Sook who was currently fighting with Bill.

"Why were you talking to Eric at all if he kidnapped you?" She asked pissed off and confused.

"I wasn't kidnapped by Eric. He wasn't even around." He said. Jason walked over right after me interrupting them, "Look I am very sorry but if I don't do this now I may never. I am so sorry for joining that crazy church. You obviously care for my sister." I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. Jason had joined the fellowship? I knew he hated vampires and he hated Bill most of all but I didn't think it was that bad.

"Look why don't we go out back and finish this." Bill said to Jason leading him towards a quieter spot. I put my arm around Sookie to pat her back.

"What a day it is when our kind and vamps get along hey?" I ask her smiling at Eric. I had noticed it off and on over the night, but I didn't mind it. I shrugged it off as him being protective.

"I wouldn't say it went perfectly but clearly Eric is happy about it." She said laying her head on my shoulder for a moment. Once we parted I noticed a tall red headed vampire working her way towards us. Oh god what now? I tried to make eye contact with Eric but he was busy talking with Godric so I had no luck. Bill was also still outside with Jason. I looked back to the woman.

Her makeup was so over done she almost looked like a call girl of some sort. Or maybe I was mistaken, she reminded me of a lost child. I shrugged that off to, vampires who lived a long time had the right to wear what they loved.

"Hello there. I'm Lorena." She said focusing on Sookie.

Sookie smiled huge, "Nice to meet you I'm Sookie. This is my friend Oliver." She nodded to me as well.

"Hm yes. You are what all the fuss is about." She said eying Sook up and down.

I stepped up, "Excuse me?" I said eying her with anger. Bloody rude vampires. Sookie stood back shocked. This was a little unexpected.

Lorena eyed me now, "Well well, aren't you a morsel?"

Sookie touched my hand now, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked the vampire as if we were supposed to guess.

"Well now, we have a mutual friend."She said, smiling cruely.

I sighed, "Bill?" I asked hoping this wasn't going to get out of hand.

"Thats right. It is funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today" She smiled but her face told a totally different story.

"LORENA!" Bill yelled from across the room as he ran towards us.

"Oh hello there darling. I was just getting to know your humans. You always did like to prey on the innocent." She said smiling politely to him.

"Shes your maker?" Sookie asked holding her head up high. I knew this was going to get out of hand.

"She released me years ago. I have no ties to her." He shook his head at her.

She laughed, "Oh I wouldn't say that. We had to marvelous nights in your hotel room." She eyed Sookie. I grabbed Sookie's hand and held her back a moment.

"What." She asked pulling away from me and getting in the vampires face.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty inch plasma television?" She asked rubbing her neck.

"Lorena you need to leave." Bill said, pleading with her.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shit with you. There is no excuse for domestic violence." She said cruelly, looking at Bill.

"WHAT she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." He was raising his voice now.

"Pshaw. We were just catching up. You must have been worried sick though? Wondering where he was?" Oh god here we go. "I admit, it did get a bit heated. But you know how it can get sometimes with old lovers." Lorena reached for Bill's face.

Sookie grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "Do not. Touch him."

"My my, we are feisty aren't we?" Lorena asked moving closer to Sookie. I pulled Sookie back and eyed the woman again. Her laughter filled the whole room as she smiled at me. "You're both no more then blood bags. You cannot win this."

I laughed right back, unable to sensor myself. "We have already won this. Sookie is with Bill. Move on." I was getting upset now. "Bill chose Sookie and yet you still won't give up. In all your time as a vampire didn't you ever learn about shame?" I said getting a bit closer. I knew she could feel my breath on her face.

"OLIVER STOP." Bill said trying to get between us.

I was fast and avoided it, "I'd listen to him if I were you. Run away little girl." She motioned towards the door. Little girl? Really? I am older then this bitch by hundreds of years! All the vampires in the room were glaring at us now including Godric and Eric. It didn't matter though this bitch wasn't getting away with this bullshit.

"William and I love each other. Isn't that right Bill?" Lorena asked walking around me towards him.

"YOU HAVE GONE MAD. Now just get out of here!" He said grabbing her roughly.

I wasn't letting her get off easy, "Maybe you do love him. Who am I to guess? But he clearly doesn't love you. He clearly never has. And that. We. Both. Know." I moved to follow her. Lorena apparently had it, her fangs pooped at and she growled at me!

"Take those words back or they shall be your last!" She looked like she would cry any minute.

I laughed at her, "Don't assume you are better then me. I may look young but I am far from it." I spat. Her face didn't change, she didn't believe me. "Go on you dumb bitch, you've lost this one before it's begun." I continued to push.

Lorena lunged for me. Before I could use my light on her Godric whooshed forwards grabbing her by the neck, "Retract your fangs." He said. He was oddly calm about it, I wondered if she knew just how old he was. Or even how old my viking was? "Now." It was the first time that night he didn't just look sad but instead a mixture of sadness and anger. Eric now stood very close behind Godric. "I neither know, nor care who you are. In this area, and certainly in this nest I am the authority. Do you understand?" He asked, still holding her by the throat.

"Yes sheriff." She wheezed. She looked so embarrassed it made me smile.

"This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal friend to our kind. Yet you seem to treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us." He eyed her again. I agreed with him, vampires could have a little more respect for humans and I knew they would have a better time.

"She provoked me." Lorena said looking to the floor. I was glad she felt bad.

"And you. Provoked me. You have disrupted the peace in my home." He got close to her face, "I could snap you like a twig." Lorena was literally shaking now. She had a single tear fall down her cheek. "But I haven't. Now why is that?" He asked her giving her a slight smile this time.

"It's your choice." She said shakily.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us if this behavior continues." He looked to Bill, "You. You seem to know her. Escort her from my nest."

Bill nodded, "yes sheriff." He said under his breath. Poor Bill couldn't have had a worse maker. Could he? What did I know of makers? Not much.

"I wish her out of my area before dawn." He said finally turning away from her and towards me. "I wish for us to speak in private Oliver." He said. How did he know my name?

"Uhm, sure. Lead the way." I said nodding to Sookie as I left with Godric.

We walked to a small room off the meeting area. I took a seat next to him on a large comfy looking couch by the door.

"I am happy to finally meet you Oliver." He said smiling now. "Eric has filled me in a little on your situation." He said. I wondered what situation he was talking about? "It is nice to meet someone who may know him as well as I do." He added. Oh! He knew we were family.

"I am very happy to meet you Godric." I smiled to him kindly, "I worried often about him during my life." I said.

He nodded, understanding my worry.. "You mean a great deal to Eric. He speaks of you like no one else." He does?

"Well I hope only good things." I said, my face turning a few shades of red.

"Yes well, not everything in life is good. But I know he cares for you." I nodded to him. We are family! Of course we care for each other. "I only wish we could have met sooner. I fear my child has much to learn of humans. After a thousand years one tends to loose themselves." He said sadly.

"I worried when I found him. He is very different from the viking I knew." I said sadly. I missed my fun loving brother.

Godric took my hand, "He is still Eric in the end. You just have to give him time." I know now how much I love this vampire. "I hope that in the future you will not hesitate to come to my nest for anything you may need." He said wrapping up our talk.

"Oh I will. You can be assured I will." I smiled standing to leave, I knew that when one never ages eventually something was bound to come up.

* * *

When I came back Jason came over to tell me Sookie and Bill left. I guessed I would be riding with Eric back to our room. I walked to him, "Should we head back soon? It is almost sunrise." I say staring up at him.

As he begins to answer me a man speaks up, "This is a message from the fellowship of the sun! There is no room for you demons here!" He yelled.

Opening his jacket I saw the explosives hanging from him just as he hit the button. Eric leaped on me, shielding me from the blast. It was so loud and hot I felt pressure from both Eric and the blast. Smoke filled the room as debris scattered, killing a few vampires in the process. Once it settled Eric rolled off me. I sat up looking to him seeing the wounds everywhere.

"Oh shit! Eric what the hell did you do?" I said leaning over him. "Do I pull the silver out?" I asked eying him.

"Had to shield you." He said looking painfully at me.

"Well hurry up and heal yourself. What are you waiting for?" I asked. Wasn't he a vampire? Geez!

"Can't. Silver." He said drawing out his voice.

"I'll get Godric." I said making to get up.

He put his hand on mine, "No time... suck... it out." He asked me. Oh shit really? Was that a thing?

"Eric, I can't. It's gross and... I can't touch you anyways." I said not realizing we had been touching for at least two minutes with no problem.

"Dying..." He said dramatically. So I did it, getting down and pulling them out wit my teeth, one by one.

"What are you two doing?" Godric asked coming over to us. I knew it right away when he looked at Eric and I smiling oddly. Eric tricked me into drinking his blood! Couldn't he just ask? "Eric was in no danger." He said again laughing this time. "He was already healing. The bullets would've pushed themselves out. This way he's... forced you to drink his blood." Oh god!

"Well I sort of figured that out. My brother is so full of shit! He couldn't have just asked!" I looked at Eric this time. What a dumby.

"You're connected. He'll be able to sense your emotions now." He said to me as I looked back to my brother, "You big lying a-hole." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Take me home dumb ass." I say watching my brother lift himself off the floor, still grinning from ear to ear.


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Chapter 16**

That night Eric followed me back to the hotel room. I opened the door, still pissed at him and tried to slam it on his face. I knew it wouldn't do much but I wanted to bother him. He came in behind me closing the door. In a second he had my back up against it, holding me by the arms. I stared at him while trying to hold myself in check.

"Eric! Put me down! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled trying to pull from his grasp. He had forced me to drink his blood and still hadn't even said sorry. Why did vampires have to be so weird?

"You are mine." He said bringing his now angry face close to mine.

"I am not yours Eric. I am no ones." I said, staring right back at him. Where had this come from?

"You let that whole room of vampires think that you were Bill Compton's! I will not hesitate to rip his spine out!" He said menacingly. Wait what?

"What are you even talking about? I never said I was anyone's." I said calming down a bit. "I stood up for Sookie. No one else Eric." He tightened his hands on me.

"I heard Lorena call you Bill's!" He said growling at me. I don't think I have even ever seen Eric this angry before.

"I am not Bill's Eric." I said again trying to get him to calm down. "Sookie is Bill's." I added.

Eric let my arms go slightly, still ghosting them along my naked flesh. He drew his forehead to mine, "You are mine." He whispered staring into my eyes.

I reached my hand up and lightly ran it along his cheek.

"You have to let me go Eric." I whispered to him. Instead of letting me go he lifted me off my feet into his arms, laying me down on the giant bed. I stared widely at him as he climbed in next to me , laying on his side facing me. I yawned and grabbed my pillow to me.

" **I am so tired Eric.** " I whispered to him.

" **Sleep then Oliivi. I have a meeting to go to soon.** " I nodded to him closing my eyes. I felt safe with him as usual.

" **Love you.** " I whispered again as I drifted off to dreamland. I doubt I realized I had said it aloud. Holding my scent back twenty four hours a day was getting exhausting.

* * *

**Dream:**

_Eric and I lay naked next to each other in our large bed, he was smiling to me. I hadn't seen my brother smile in hundreds of years so I was clearly grinning right back._

_"Finish your sentence." He said to me._

_I laughed, "What was I saying?" I asked, I got so lost in him sometimes._

_"You were telling me why'd you be a terrible vampire and I was disagreeing." He took my hand, kissing it softly._

_"Well...I guess I don't feel right without the sun on my face. Most days." I said back. It was true, I needed the sun sometimes, to feel the warmth on my skin. He laughed to me showing me his biggest smile._

_"It's true!" I said taking his hand into mine. "I am Fae Eric. I would choose life over death." I said seriously. "Besides, you are all always killing." I added._

_"You killed a man." He knew of at least one._

_"Yes well you may not be aware that I have killed many men. But it is always self defense, not for lunch."_

_His lips pressed to my hand again, "But you'd adapt. Like we all do. Trade the sun for the moon and stars." He pleaded lightly. He could be convincing sometimes._

_"Nope. Not me. I want them all. I am greedy." I whispered smiling again._

_"Ooh, very greedy." He said giggling, "I love it." He scooted closer to me. He moved over me changing to serious Eric, "You have the right temperament for a vampire Oliver." He said._

_"What? Seriously? No. Do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'bloodthirsty' No I do not." I was not going to give up. No way was I ever going to become the undead._

_"But you are blood thirsty." He teased, stroking my back. "Everyone thinks you're a darling, don't they." He asked. I smiled, no not everyone._

_"Maybe they do." I was sure they didn't._

_"You're ruthless because of the people you love. You'll do anything for them." I nodded to him as he took my lips with his. "Your friends. People you don't even know...Me." He said trailing his fingers lower down my side. We didn't talk more as Eric lifting himself on top of me kissing me passionately._

* * *

My eyes shot open. What the fuck was that? I never had dreams of Eric. In fact I never had dreams at all. "Ugh. Must be the blood!" I scolded myself as I stood from our now empty bed. If I had known this would happen I would have actually yelled at him for doing it. I didn't need to be thinking about sex with him all the time when I could barley touch him for shit sakes! I had to get home before I did something that got me killed.

This was always the way it was going to be with us. Eric wanted me like he always had and I couldn't say yes. I might as well run off and hide. Although I knew how much that would hurt him so I couldn't do it. But it didn't mean I couldn't think about it.

There was a knock at my door as I pulled on my sweater and boots.

"Oliver? Oliver you in there?" Sookie called. She sounded frantic. I trudged to the door, pulling it open.

"Yeah whats up?" I asked letting her inside.

"It isn't good Oliver. Godric is meeting the sun and Eric is freaking out! You have to try to do something! He won't let me near them." She paced the room. Shit!

"Alright! Well were are they?" I asked hoping I would get to them in time.

"On the roof. It is almost time! I knocked half an hour ago but you wouldn't open the door!" She hollered at me.

"Shit Sook I am so freaking sorry.. I was so tired from trying to keep control I needed the rest." I said as I tied my hair in place. "I'll head up there now okay?" I said flinging the door open and running for the stairs. I hoped for Eric's sake Godric wouldn't go through with this silly idea.

I couldn't get the door to the roof open and I started kicking at it, hard. It wouldn't budge. I paced back and forth. I could try my light! Stepping back I threw myself at the door pull power throwing it open on the first try. "Finally!" I said to myself as I walked towards them.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric said to Eric.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!" He answered his maker angrily.

"Our existence is insanity... we don't belong here." Godric said touching Eric's cheek.

"But we are here!" He said trying to talk him out of it.

"It's not right. 'We' are not right." Godric stepped back a bit giving Eric space. He clearly didn't think he was worth saving.

"You taught me there was no right or wrong. Only survival or death." Eric pressed.

Godric sighed, "I told a lie, as it turns out." he smiled softly to my viking.

Eric dropped to his knees, bowing his head in sorrow, " **Godric, don't do it.** " He pleaded a single tear falling to the stone floor.

" **There are centuries of faith and love between us.** " He again touched Eric kindly, trying to calm his child.

" **Please, please!... Please, Godric!** " I hadn't heard Eric speak so sadly since our fights in the woods. It was braking my heart, even I was crying now.

" **Father... Brother... Child...Let me go.** " Godric asked. He knew how painful it was for Eric.

Eric lifted his head stubbornly, "I will not let you die alone!" He said. Oh hells no.

"ERIC!" I yelled stepping forward. "Yes, you will." I said not giving him an option. Eric stood, Godric's hand on his shoulder.

"As your maker. I command you." He wasn't letting Eric die.

Eric didn't say anymore as he turned to me, " **Please. Oliivi please.** " He begged me. I only nodded while pointing to the stairs. It would be light soon enough and I wouldn't have them both burn up. Eric walked away and down the stairs, leaving Godric and I alone.

"Godric this is ridiculous. You have so man reasons to live!" I said angrily. "Eric just found you. You cannot just leave him now. He needs you!" I scolded him like a child.

"It won't take long. Not at my age." He said stepping towards me slowly.

"Yes well we better get you inside them huh?" I said knowing that wasn't what he had meant.

"Do you believe in God?" He asked me. God really?

"I believe in many things." I said not wanting to continue down this path anymore. "Godric please! Let me help you." I asked him as I moved towards him. I didn't know what I could do but my body told me to help so I did what it wanted.

"You will care for him? Eric." He asks.

"I'm not sure in the way you wish.. You know how he is." I said back.

He nodded. "I can take the blame for that too." He replied looking to me sadly this time, full of regret. I reached my hand out and touched his cheek.

"I will not let you leave him." I said as my hand grew warm with light. I wasn't sure what was happening but I let it, it just felt right. The light grew to join with Godric, whose face looked confused. He slowly fell to his knees before me.

"What is happening?" He asked me. The light moved to his center before exploding before us, light flying out of him and all around both of us. I was gasping for breath as I fell to the concrete floor beside him.

"Oliver! Oliver wake up!" He cried out also falling beside me in a pile.

Moments later I opened my eyes to see Godric standing on the edge of the building, the sunlight pouring over him. I stood and ran towards him, "Godric no! Get inside! Please." I begged hoping he wouldn't burst into flames before I could do anything to stop it. But he didn't, instead he turned to me smiling widely.

"It is alright my child. I think I have been saved." He said to me as he wrapped me in a hug. Why wasn't he burning?

"Godric why aren't you burning? What is happening?" I asked unsure if I should be holding a man who could light me on fire at any moment.

"Child you do not know?" He asked bewildered.

"Know what?" I asked confused by the question. Why the hell would I know anything about vampires?

"Child you have given me life." He said taking my hand to his chest. I gasped stepping back from him. I could feel a heart beat! How did I even do this?

"Holy shit! Godric you are human!" I said smiling and grabbing him again in my arms as we both laughed together.

"You are truly magnificent Oliver." He said stroking my hair.

"I have no idea what I did to you. But whatever it was I hope it helps." I said hoping this meant he would live now.

"I have life. I have life!" He laughed loudly. I could see the 16 year old in him in those moments..

After what seemed like a twenty minute hug we moved apart, "We must head to talk with Eric now. My child most likely hasn't felt my presence in a while. He will think me dead." Godric explained as we walked back into the hotel. "You must gather your things together so we can leave tomorrow. I do not wish anyone knowing of your gifts Oliver. You would be in great danger." He told me.

I opened the door to our room after leaving Godric to his own. Eric sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Eric." Was all I said as I went to him running my hands through his hair lightly. "Eric look at me." I asked him. He brought his eyes to mine taking my hand from his hair and pulling me to his lap. His face was stained red, he looked like a mess. "Eric Godric lives." I stroked his cheek.

"No..I felt him die." He whispered pulling me closer to him. I ran my hands along his face trying to rid him of tears.

"No Eric. Godric lives. I just walked him to his room moments ago." I whispered back.

"Then why do I not feel him?" He asked me, running his hands down my back.

"Something happened on that roof I can't explain. But Godric lives I promise you." I smiled at him. I was feeling pretty damn good about this. Eric didn't say another word as he lifted me to the bed softly.

"I would like to go see for myself. I will return." He said as he walked to the washroom to wipe his face.

"Okay Eric. I will wait for you." I lay down closing my eyes again allowing sleep to claim me. Tomorrow we would head home with Godric. I felt good about it.


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Chapter 17**

* * *

I felt the bed shift violently, opening my eyes to look around I tried to brace myself for what was coming at me. Eric pulled me into his arms roughly not checking to see that I was even awake.

"Eric! What is it?" I asked panicking. My brother hadn't been all hugs and cuddles pretty much ever.

"You saved him." He whispered into my ear holding me tighter.

"Fuck Eric! Let go I can't hold back!" I yelled trying to push away from him as all my ability to contain my scent vanished into thin air. I couldn't think straight as he took me down onto the bed, his teeth out.

" **You saved him Oliivi. You saved him.** " He whispered over and over again as he rested his head on my shoulder softly. Why wasn't he ripping me apart right now? What was going on!

"Eric stop you have to back away! I know I saved him but please move back!" I pleaded with him.

He lifted his head up and stared at me a moment before answering me, " **Oliivi I would not hurt you. Why don't you believe me?** " He asked worried now. I sighed and pulled away from him, sliding off the bed now.

"Eric I think we need a break for a few days okay? I am going to head back to Bon Temps." I grabbed my clothes and shut the bathroom door quickly so he wouldn't follow me. I heard him though as his head touched the door.

"Oliver please don't go. We have to talk about this! You are not safe out there on your own!" He pleaded through the door.

"Dammit Eric I have survived hundreds of years on my own. I will be fine okay?" I yelled putting my clothes on and braiding my hair.

I came out of the bathroom and grabbed my bags, "Look it doesn't mean I don't want to see you alright? I just need a day or two." He sat on the bed now looking at me, "Okay. But if you need help I will know." I nod opening the door and leaving him behind.

As I walked to leave the hotel I stopped to see Godric. Knocking lightly on his door making sure if he was sleeping I wouldn't wake him. I gave up when he didn't answer and started to leave when the door flung open.

"Oliver! Come in." He asked me as he moved from the door.

"I just came to say goodbye, I am heading back home." I smiled to him. I hoped he would head back with Eric so we had more time.

"Does Eric know this?" He asked me calmly. He was always so calm!

"Yes we spoke. I am sure he isn't happy about it but I need a little space." I cleared my throat, "What are your plans? What is the first thing you are going to do as a human?" I asked very interested to know what he would do.

"Well I was hoping to go back with you two. I really shouldn't show my face to anyone. If they knew what I have been given they would want it." He said. He was right I really couldn't have everyone knowing my powers could do something like that.

"Oh. So you will come to Shreveport then?" I asked him, wondering where he was going to stay.

"I wish to be near my child yes. But I cannot be seen by the vampires." He repeated. I nodded smiling huge. I had an idea!

"Godric you should stay with me! I have this huge house in the middle of the woods. I have more room then I need and it definitely can get lonely." I hoped he would say yes.

He smiled to me, "I couldn't impose child. I have money. I can find a place." He said shaking his head.

"No way! You are coming with me. I won't take no for an answer! We are family now you have to come." I said grabbing his jacket and throwing it to him.

"Come on then not much time before the vampires wake up and you are seen. Lets go." I turned to the door waiting for him to follow. I watched him write a note for Eric before grabbing a few items and following behind me.

* * *

Once we arrived back in Bon Temps we drove straight to my house, down the gravel road. "I hope you love it." I said looking at him, then back to the road.

"I am sure it will be fine Oliver. Stop worrying." He said trying to reassure me.

"So I guess we need to feed you hey? Have you eaten yet?" I asked him.

He laughed, "I had almost forgotten about it. It has been two thousand years since I have eaten." Wow that long? geez! I would have to feed him something awesome.

"Well I am definitely ordering pizza. You will love pizza!" I told him as we exited the car. "Well this is it. Home sweet home." I said grabbing my stuff out of the car. He walked the steps to my door and opened it for me.

"It is truly lovely Oliver." He smiled. He was so bloody polite all the time. Can't lie though, I loved it.

"Alright so if you go up those stairs and turn left there are a few rooms with beds. Just pick the one you want." I told him as we both trekked up the stairs. He turned left and I went right to drop my luggage in my room.

That night Godric and I sat outside on my dock and ate pizza, which by the way he loved!

"Things like this weren't around before I was turned. Things are much different these days." He told me.

"Yes I know. It took some adjustments for me but I learned. It was easier the second time around though. When Eric found me in the woods near his village I hadn't any idea what was going on or who I was. When I left Fairy I at least had memories." I told him. We had talked about my trip there and back. We had even talked about Eric. "I spent all this time trying to return and find him." I explained. I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Clearly the universe is against us." He laughed at me. "The universe has no hold on Eric. He loves you still." Godric was clearly mistaken about that. I didn't think Eric capable of love anymore.

"Yes well we have different views on that one it seems." I said trying to milk him for information on the new Eric.

"Eric holds it back but he cannot from me child. The love he feels for you is strong. I fear he holds back because of me." He said. I figured he meant the way he had taught Eric over the thousand years they had been together.

"I see him now and feel so much relief that we found each other. There is also a part of me that mourns the Eric I knew as a girl." He nods and strokes my hair.

"He will come around soon enough." He reassures me.

"It doesn't matter Godric. I can't be with him. I can't risk it." I wished it were different.

"Eric is strong. I have faith that he would not hurt you Oliver." We both sighed together as I dropped my feet into the cool water bellow me. "Have you asked another Fae about this?" Godric asked me.

"No no I haven't thought of that. I guess I just assumed they stayed away from vampires. Besides I don't know if they have closed off the door to Fairy yet." I explained. I could try to contact Claudine and find out more. I knew I had questions about what had happened with Godric. "I guess it would be worth a try." I said swinging my feet around.

"If you love Eric then I think it would be worth it to ask." He got up from beside me, "I am tired child. I am off to sleep. Try to speak to someone who may know, Okay?" He asks, I can see the hope in his eyes.

"Alright I promise I will."

After Godric leaves I close my eyes trying to find Claudine's voice.

' _Claudine! Claudine I need you. Please speak with me._ ' But nothing comes back to me only white noise. Sighing I pick myself up from my dock and take a walk towards Sookie's house. I need some girl time once and a while.

* * *

Sookie's house appears in my line of vision as I trek through the trees towards it. The night is bright. the moon shining down through the trees making everything visible to me. As I step towards the treeline ahead of my I notice her yard filled with people dancing. The people are dressed in white togas and they are wearing branches in their hair as they skip around a large alter before them. Shit! What the hell was going on? Sighing I pick up my feet heading for the crowd of people.

I walked through it towards the house finding Sookie and Bill walking around trying to question people, "Jesus! Oliver! What the fuck is going on?" She asked me. Her house is filthy. There is mud all over the walls and something that smells a lot like feces.

"Oh my god! Sook we have to leave." I told her, starting to panic. "Common lets go." I grab her arm pulling her towards the door.

"What are you doing in my house?" A tall beautiful brown haired lady asked stepping in front of our path to the door.

"This is not your house!" Sookie spat at her.

"Well it is now." The woman says walking closer to Sookie.

"I strongly suggest you remove yourself immediately!" Bill raises his voice to her, standing his ground.

"My my you found yourself quite the specimen haven't you?" She asks Sookie. "Though I daresay there is nothing stopping him from one day leaving you cold." She smiles.

"You don't scare me!" Sookie smiles right back at her. I still stood there trying to figure out what the hell she is and how I could stop her. The lady slammed Sookie up against the wall hard. Anger washed over me as I reach for the woman, grabbing her arm.

The second I made contact pictures flash before my eyes. Sookie was running late at night through the woods while something was chasing her. Then I see the thing scratch her back roughly as Sookie falls to the ground.

Shit it was the thing that poisoned her! "Let go of her now! I won't hesitate to hurt you!" I yelled ripping her arm away from Sookie.

"Run Sookie! Go now!" Bill yelled as he grabed the woman from me throwing her down.

"Yes ravage me!" She cries as his teeth puncture her neck. Sookie just stood there watching us as Bill fell backward to the floor vomiting black goo everywhere.

"What did you do?" Sookie cried trying to get a hold of Bill.

"Sookie take him and go now!" I cried trying to get them out of there while I distracted her. Her laughter poured over us as she stood towards me. I had been trying to read her mind for the last five minutes.

"What are you?" She laughed as she touched my face.

"None of your BUSINESS!" I yelled pushing my hand to her face. Using my light I threw her backwards to the floor.

"HA ha ha ha! That was fun!" She cried as I pulled Sookie and the still vomiting Bill down the steps towards the woods.

"We should get to my place so I can figure this out!" I said leading them down the path to my home.

* * *

"And you said she had the head of a bull?" Godric asked Sookie. She nodded and looked back at me, "It poisoned her." I told him as I cleared a spot for Bill on the couch next to Sookie.

"You need to call Eric. He has to go to the queen and see if she knows how to fix this." Godric explained.

"There is a vampire queen?" I laughed at him as I picked up my cell phone. "Of course there is."

Me: Eric! Godric wishes to speak with you.

Eric: Where is he?

Me: My place. It is urgent.

Eric: Be there momentarily.

I put the phone down, "He says he is on his way." Running my hands through my hair I tried to remember ever coming across anything like this. Maybe a shifter? No it couldn't be a shifter. Not once did Andrew bleed black. This was so fucked up! Eric arrived without knocking.

"Godric. What is it?" He asked not even looking at me.

"The thing that hurt Sookie a while ago has taken over he house. I need you to speak with Sophie Anne and see if she can help us." Eric looked around the room noticing the black goo all over the floor.

"Head of a bull, body of a lady." I said to him running a rag over the floor.

"Alright. I will return tomorrow night." And he was gone leaving me a house full of guests.

"I am going to get some sleep. Tomorrow we head back there and hopefully destroy whatever that thing is." I said as I stood from the floor. "You guys can use the last room on the left. Goodnight." I went to my room and lay in my bed.

* * *

The next night I received a text from Sam Merlotte.

Sam: Maryanne has gone wacko. I need you to speak with Eric for me.

Me: I have already. You should really head here where it is safe. Those things are every where.

Sam: I have Arlene's kids. We will head right over.

I had been into town earlier that day for grocery's only to find everyone gone and garbage all over the streets. I hoped Eric might return soon so we could get on with this shit already.

"Sam just texted me. He has Arlene's kids. I told them to come over here." I said to Sookie who was currently making us some dinner.

"Good call. Are they alright?" She asked. I shrugged, Sam hadn't mentioned it.

"He wanted to speak with Eric about this. I think he knows something about this woman. He said her name is Maryanne." She nodded to me.

When the sun went down Eric and Pam arrived. Eric was standing at the door grinning. "Did you find anything out?" I asked not smiling back. I was having a hard time not understanding what was happening here.

"What no hello?" He asked still smiling.

"Just get in here and close the door. I motioned towards the kitchen. "Godric." Eric greeted his maker as he joined the two small children at my dinner table. Arlene's had been possessed by whatever that thing was so Sam was watching them a while. "Well hello tiny humans." He smiled at them. The kids didn't even flinch.

"Are you a vampire?" The small girl asked.

"Why yes I am." He told her.

"Can I see your fangs?" She pressed him. Eric didn't answer as he let them fall forwards. "OOOH! That is so cool!" The small brown haired boy said giggling.

"Eric! Stop encouraging them!" Sookie said scooting them out of their chairs towards the living room.

Eric's face turned to his usual sad glare, "So shifter. Why should I help you?" He asked Sam who had explained all he knew of Maryanne.

"Look we need your help. Maybe someday I would have something you want in return." Sam said to him. I was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room listening in on their talk.

"Can you give me Oliver Northman?" He asked eying the shifter. My head shot up hearing that as Godric laughed beside me.

"Ugh! Eric seriously?" Pam drawled, rolling her eyes at him.

"No. She is her own person." Sam said shaking his head.

"Well that is a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget." Eric said winking at me. I joined Pam in the eye rolling.

"I'm not here to give you tribute Eric." Same said getting upset. I decided to step forward and join the talk.

"Eric get on with it! This shit is going to effect your business to once all the people in Shreveport are turned into mindless zombies to. Also I am your sister and I am asking for your help!" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I have no knowledge of this Maenad creature. The queen told me only that she is going to offer something to her god at some point. Something about a large bull." He said sitting forward, closer to Sam. "I have nothing that can help you."

Godric finally stepped up, "Eric you will take Pam and help them try to kill her." He ordered hoping it would work. Eric turned to his maker who was now human.

"Godric what can I do?" He asked.

"You can keep your sister safe by keeping Sooie safe." He explained.

"I have an idea." I said calmly looking to Eric and Pam.

"Speak then child." Godric said. "Well I am not sure about Sam's abilities but Andrew could definitely change into a bull if he wanted." I looked at Sam. "Why not make her believe her god has come for her and once she is caught off guard we stab the shit out of her." I was so tired of all this I just wanted a few peaceful moments alone.

Sookie smiled, "Stab the shit out of her?" She laughed. "You have such a way with words Oliver." She said looking to Bill.

"I think that could work. I am sure I could do it." Sam said standing up from his chair. "We should let her go through with the ceremony and then take her by surprise." He added, we all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eric and Pam went home and Sam, Sookie, Bill and I all headed to carry out the plan. We watched as the crazy people jumped and leaped around the large offering. At the end of it Sam went forward as a bull catching her in his trap.

"My husband!" She cried, "Oh come, I am here my love." She cooed as she rubbed his nose, "We are together at last. Come to me!" She opened her arms towards the bull waiting for something to happen. Instead Sam rushed her, stabbing his giant horn through her heart. "OH my god!" she said, "I am the one to be sacrificed?" She asked as her body slowly fell limp against the bull. Sam shifted back, standing naked before all of us as his hand pulled through the large hole the horn had left in her chest. He dropped her still beating heart to the cement, wiping the black goo from his arm.

Everyone around started to change back one by one as they headed home from Sookie's yard. Tara included.

"That woman is seriously bat shit crazy." I said to Sookie.

"SAM!" Sookie cried running to embrace the still naked shifter.

"It's alright I am okay." He said as he let her go looking to Bill.

"Is she gone?" Bill asked Sam.

"Yes. I saw her shrivel up when I took her heart." He told Bill. Sam put his clothes back on as we all headed for home. I couldn't wait to sleep a whole day and night. As I walked back home I sent Eric a message.

Me: Sam killed it. We are fine. Heading home.

Eric: I am glad.

Me: Night Eric.

He didn't message me back but I knew we were okay. He was just upset that I needed time away from him. He couldn't keep his hands to him self so I was pushing him away. Hopefully I could speak with Claudine and find a way to make it work so I wouldn't have to. If she would just get back to me!


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Chapter 18**

* * *

I hadn't really registered it until a month later but Eric and I hadn't really been speaking. He would come for Godric every few days but I was never there for it. I wondered what they were up to sometimes. Where would they go where Godric wouldn't be noticed?

Godric and I had spent a lot of time outside during my days off, gardening or just sitting on the dock. We spoke of his life and what he regretted. We spoke of Eric and even someone he called Nora. Apparently Eric had a sister of sorts, another vampire made by Godric at the request of Eric.

Today we were taking a walk trough the woods. The sun hadn't made many appearances lately as the seasons changed but today it was out. We took advantage strolling by the cemetery that separates Sookie, Bill and My house.

"So have you spoken to the Fae yet?" I looked at him and back towards the path in front of us. I knew Godric had been changed at 16 but he knew more about life in general then anyone I knew. It was hard a lot of the time to hide from his wisdom and he was never afraid to ask or tell you what was on his mind.

"I tried to contact Claudine but nothing happened." Branches crunched under our feet as Godric stopped to look at the view.

"I do love it here. My life has always been chaos I never really stopped to just enjoy things." I nodded to him, for now I would just listen. "I fear when one believes they can't die they may take advantage." He smiles the sweetest smile to me.

"I really believe that being a vampire takes the joy out of it for me. Knowing I could die any minute is invigorating." I laughed, invigorating to die? No thank you. "You will live a long time, you must only be sixteen now?" I asked trying to reassure him of the time he would have before old age. I would never grow old and I think he is right in a way that never aging can allow we to take advantage, but I could die much easier then a vampire so I hoped it was a healthy balance. "

Yes well that may be. I wish to meet people and do important things." He told me. I wondered what he would do?

"Like travel or something?" I asked him.

"No no. I have been everywhere. I feel no need to run off. I just wish to try new things, maybe try windsurfing?" He laughed, windsurfing?

"Well you can do those things I suppose. I traveled awhile. I loved Finland and I stayed a long while in England. But this place is my home. I feel no desire to leave any time soon." This was the place Andrew and I built for solitude. I loved it.

"You are most welcome for as long as you wish. This past month I have come to really enjoy your company." He was what I would consider family now. He had looked after Eric for a thousand years and now I would repay that debt.

"I am grateful. It is so peaceful here." I laughed at him.

"You mean it is sometimes peaceful here when we aren't being poisoned or attacked by Maenads?" I joked. We had a whole month off of all the crazy things that seemed to come to our small town. "I mean what is going to be next? Witches? Maybe two headed dogs breathing fire?" God wouldn't that be awful?

"Witches are always a nuisance to vampires. They like to keep an eye on local covens to be sure there is no dark magics being used. I think it unlikely we would encounter any evil ones here. And I have never seen a two headed dog that breathes fire so I think we are okay.

"Well you never know. Knowing my luck it will be right around this corner." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Have you spoken to Eric lately?" He asked me changing the subject.

"No ever since the night we killed the Maenad I haven't even texted him. I figured he is upset about something." I told him hoping he might tell me.

"Yes well Eric can be a bit moody. Vampire senses and emotions can be overwhelming at times. You may eventually just have to speak to him first." Vampires had heightened senses and emotions so this made sense.

"I just needed a little time away. He can be so overwhelming." Eric was always so intense with me and I couldn't always say no. That was bad.

"I understand. You are just scared, it is not a bad thing to be scared Oliver but the time will come when you must face that fear. Eric loves you and he just doesn't enjoy being pushed away." I thought about what Godric had said. I knew all this already but it helped to hear from someone else.

"I'll try to speak with him." Godric grinned at me, "But no promises!" I poked his arm. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. It was still day light but he would get my message when he woke up.

Me: Will you speak with me? I wish to apologize.

I wasn't expecting anything back but as I tried to put my phone back in my pocket it started vibrating.

Eric: So you wish to apologize? Come to Fangtasia tonight.

Me: Can't, Working.

Eric: I will pick you up when you are off then. I have some business before hand in Bon Temps anyways.

Me: Alright I am off at midnight. See you then.

Godric watched me with a sad smile. "He is meeting me after work. Hopefully we can figure this out." I hoped we could. I needed Eric to understand my boundaries without upsetting him.

* * *

My phone vibrated late into my shift at Merlotte's, stepping aside I look at my phone.

Sookie: Bill just proposed!

Me: Holy shit? What did you say?

Sookie: I said I had to think about it. I am in the bathroom.

Me: Oh. Well what are you going to do?

Sookie: Say yes! Brb.

I hadn't heard of a human and vampire marrying pretty much ever so this was a bit of a shock. I went back to serving drinks.

Sookie: Bill is gone! I went out to accept and he was just gone!

Me: Hang on Sook I will meet up with you. I will talk to Sam.

Sookie: I am calling the police.

I grabbed my apron strings and tugged it off. Grabbing my purse I went to find Sam. "Sam I gotta go, family emergency." I explained Sookie's dilemma with him. He was not happy about it but he let me off early.

When I arrived on scene Sookie was yelling at the police lady. "WHAT difference does it make when every second you spend questioning me these bastards are getting further away!" Sookie paced back and forth in front of the deputy.

"What if there were no bastards? What if, while you were in the bathroom, your vampire realized he didn't want to be humiliated anymore and took off?" The deputy asked her annoyed now.

"Well then how do you explain the turned over table? To me that looks like evidence of a struggle!" Sookie held back tears.

"Sook just breath a minute okay? I will help you figure this out." I said joining in and wrapping my arms around her.

"To me it looks like a man that lost his temper. Now go on home and I will file a report. Okay?" The deputy said to Sookie.

"Whatever." She replied as I pulled her along to my car.

"Look why don't we think about this a minute okay? Just try to calm down. Maybe he did just get a little upset?" I asked rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"No no he wouldn't do that. I gave him no reason to...Look just take me to Fangtasia. I want to speak with Eric about this." I sighed as I turned the key, starting the car.

"Fine I'll take you but you have to promise to calm down." I told her waiting for a response before heading to Shreveport.

"Yes okay? I will calm down." I nodded and turned out of the parking lot.

We went into Fangtasia. I took a seat next to Pam at the bar while Sookie stomped around looking for Eric.

"She shouldn't go down those stairs." Pam said, "Besides Eric isn't here. He went to see about vampire business. I am sure he hasn't returned yet. Sookie came back up holding Lafayette up.

"What the fuck is this Pam? Why was Lafayette tied up down there?" She yelled at Pam in front of everyone.

"Look little girl I don't have to explain my actions to you. This is vampire business okay? Leave it be." Pam grabbed onto the very scared Lafayette.

"NO I WILL NOT. This is my friend! I won't leave him here with you!" Sookie grabbed tighter to him.

"He is guilty of selling vampire blood. He is lucky to be alive!" Pam let go of the man and took a step towards Sookie this time.

"I am taking him home Pam. Goodnight." Sookie turned towards the parking lot with him while I held Pam back. It wasn't horribly effective but at least she stopped trying.

"Look Pam I get it okay. Just let her have this tonight. She had a terrible day." I tried to get Sookie off without a fight.

"Eric won't like it. But then again I am sure you can talk him down yes?" She laughed as she went back to bar tending.

"Let Eric know when he gets back that I am heading home. I won't need a ride tonight." I told her walking out to the parking lot.

* * *

I dropped Sookie off at Lafayette's and headed home to rest. I hoped Sookie found Bill but I couldn't always be involved with her personal shit so I decided to stay out of it. If she really needed me she knew to call so I wasn't to worried.

I drove down her driveway until I hit the road heading for my gravel drive way. As I pulled onto my road I noticed something ahead of me. I slowed the car down seeing Eric? Why the hell was Eric not wearing a shirt? I stopped next to him and got out.

"Eric? Eric what are you doing out here?" I asked through the open window.

"Who are you?" He asked turning to me. He had this look I hadn't seen before. I thought maybe it was fear?

"Eric? It's me Oliivi. It's Oliver." I said undoing my seat belt.

"Why do you smell so good?" He asked confused.

"You know perfectly well why I smell...The way I do." His eyes grew large as he walked towards the window sniffing the air around us.

"Like wheat..And honey...And sunshine." He said furrowing his brow. His teeth popped out.

"Eric I am not in the mood for this shit." I raised my voice, I was getting really worried now.

"What are you?" He asked me. As he moved forward I drove the car forward trying to keep away from his teeth. Stopping a ways ahead I took a deep breath. I could do this. I got out of the car this time heading for him.

He ran at me stopping right in front of me, I can't say I didn't shriek a tad. I didn't even think about it I swung and punched him right in his nose. Eric was shocked, his hand flew up to his face. He looked so innocent I actually think I felt bad. "I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING FOOD." I yelled at him stepping backwards.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, blood running down his face. "You broke my nose!" He said. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him,

"Oh please Eric, it will heal in like five minutes. You are a vampire." I said getting over it pretty fast.

"I know I am a vampire!" He raised his voice, annoyed. Well he sure didn't seem to remember much else dammit. "I just don't know who I am." He said searching my eyes for answers. Oh no, deja vu.

"Okay. What is the last thing you remember?" I asked hoping something was in there.

He huffed, "I don't know!" He was getting pretty frustrated. "The sea...Maybe." He said. This caught my attention, I smiled.

"Okay that is an old memory but that is good Eric." I said reassuring him. "Anything else?" He stood there a second looking at me intensely as he tried to think of something.

"I don't know...Home?" He says. If he remembered our home why didn't he know me? I sighed and turned back to the car, " **The wet sand between my toes…the wind between my shoulder blades.** " He says this time in Swedish. "Her eyes...her cold empty eyes...They were reaching into me...Emptying me." He looked around us as if he was replaying it in his mind. Dear lord I jinxed us all. I wondered when we would come home to two headed dogs breathing fire..."And It was her...But it wasn't her..." He shook his head. I took a deep breath, something wasn't right. This wasn't a joke.

"Okay." I nodded trying to understand.

"She was in a circle chanting...Then uh...Everything I was...Was taken from me." His eyes looked to the ground sadly.

"Okay well common. You better come with me." I said turning towards my car. If Eric didn't know who he was then I would have to help him. He was my brother after all. He stood there staring at me as I walked. "I'll help you deal with this." I motioned for him. "But there are some ground rules that do not get broken." Following behind me he nodded. "You do not touch me, and you most certainly do not bite me do you understand?" He better! "Do you hear me?" I repeated to him. he just stared at me. "Oh forget it! Get in the car." I said as I climbed in.

" **I swear it.** " he said to me this time looking so lost. I just wanted to scoop him up. "I am grateful for this." He said leaning over to me.

"Whatever I owe you.." I whispered as I drove down the dirt road towards my house.

* * *

I took Eric up the front steps hoping he would stay quiet enough that he wouldn't wake up Godric. I really didn't know how to explain this to him. I needed to process it first. I opened the door and walked right in. Eric walked behind me stopping at the door. I giggled a bit realizing he didn't know he had already received an invitation to my house.

"Obviously since this is the first time you have been here you need an invitation. Eric won't you please come in?" I smiled and bat my eyes jokingly as he stepped in. "NOT on the carpet!" I yelled at him as he quickly avoided my carpet. I had been trying to make sure he didn't get mud everywhere, "Just stay there! I will get a towel." I said as he shut the door.

When I came back with a bowl of hot water and a towel I made him sit on the couch. I gave Pam a quick text and sat to wash his feet, cleaning out the cuts and bruises. "Sorry the water got cold." I said sighing as I continued to wash my brothers feet.

"Doesn't bother me." He said shaking his head and smiling. "Ahh!" He laughed, "It tickles!" I couldn't help it as I smiled along with him. I never knew him to be ticklish. His smile left him as he bent down to look at me, "You are...Really beautiful." He whispered, his face searching.

"Um...Thanks." It was all I could muster when Pam shot through my door. "WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?" Eric leaped up and in front me me so fast.

"FUCK!" Pam stared at him. She still and blood on her mouth from earlier? Oh Pam!

"Sorry...Sorry that was rude, I am sorry." Eric said to the both of us.

"What do you know about what happened to you?" Pam asked him. Eric looked at the ground and back to her not answering. "You have to hide him!" She said pleading with me.

"Are we in danger?" I asked without giving her a yes or no.

"Yes...He is in danger." She said making a lot of hand gestures I had never seen her make before.

"Don't you think you could protect him better then I could? My powers are great and all but I don't know about witches." I knew they got their power from the earth and Fae are basically part of the earth but it wasn't enough information for me to go on.

"Oliver I will be the first place they go lookin for him." and I knew Pam was right. He was my brother after all, he needed me.

"Ugh! Fucking witches. I never get a goddam break do I?" I said sticking my face in my palm.

"Actually he told me about you so I know you won't say no. You are his sister for Christ sakes!" She scolded me.

"Wait? We are related?" Eric sat on the couch taking in the new information.

"Oh don't get all mopy we aren't blood kin." I said getting annoyed. "Fine I'll do it, I owe him anyways. Just keep in touch alright?" I told her.

"And don't go to any one about this you hear me? This is a secret. If you tell anyone I will rip you to pieces!" Pam said. Eric leaped off the couch and threw Pam across the room. I tried to contain my laughter at the to of them while I put on my angry and confused face. Pam straightened herself off and came back.

"Be nice to her." Eric told her as Pam fixed her hair. She actually smiled at me after that.

"Oliver. I believe Eric has been set up by other vampires who sent him into that coven. The king knew it was a trap. Please just...Please look after him." She said smiling at me.

"Okay okay I get it. He is my brother I won't let him get hurt just go already I got this. AND! If during that time you happen to help Sookie look into Bill going missing then I am sure that would be a fair trade don't you?" I said not waiting for her answer as I lead Eric back into the living room.


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Eric was now sitting on my couch watching me pace back and forth trying to figure out what I was going to do. I could watch him here as long as I could get Sam to let me work days instead of nights and I knew Godric would help. I was very shocked that he hadn't woken up to all the racket down here.

"Okay here whats going to happen. I am going to set you up in the basement...Lucky for you it's furnished and has no windows." I kept pacing pointing my fingers around as I spoke. I knew I looked down right silly but I was panicking. "You cannot feed on anyone living in this house without their permission and for gods sake if you want to go out let me know so I don't have to worry...Okay?" I asked stopping and looking at him. His eyes were wide like a child's, everything was new to him. I worried that he might remember how I had avoided him for a month out of the blue and I would end up in a screaming match with him.

"Yes. I agree to your terms. Who else is living here?" He asked sniffing the air.

"Your maker." I said without even thinking about it.

"Oh...But I smell a human? No other vampires are here I would know." He informed me. I knew that but he had no idea what happened in Dallas.

"Look it is a long story okay? All you need to know is the human upstairs used to be a two thousand year old vampire who made you. Okay?" I said getting tired of this. He looked to the stairs then back to me nodding. "Okay so follow me downstairs and we will get your sleeping situation sorted." I said walking towards the door to my basement.

I took Eric down the stairs into the darkness as I felt around the wall for the light switch. I hadn't noticed him staring at me once again as I turned and ran into him. "Wow. This really is furnished." He said moving back and looking around the small basement I had made into a small guest room. There were fancy lights built into the cement and a big beautiful bed sat in the center. I had a few small paintings I had done of where Eric and I had grown up that hung on the walls making it feel a bit more homey.

"Yep. When the weather isn't great I like to come down here. You can have it until we figure this out." I said turning to head back upstairs.

"Why do I know these pictures? I mean I don't think I have seen them before but I know these places." He said touching the canvas on the wall next to him.

"We grew up there. That is our home." I told him as I stopped walking and leaned against the stairwell.

"But I know I am an old vampire. How is it we both grew up there? How are you my sister but not my sister?" He asked all at once trying to get answers from me. I sighed, I might as well explain myself.

"A thousand years ago we lived in Scandinavia. We are not related by blood but I did become part of your family when you found me lost in the woods." I said trying to figure out how to tell him without having to explain everything. "I am not as old as you because where my species come from time is very different. I spent time there and when I came back hundreds of years had passed. During that time you had turned vampire and lived those years without me. I am only about two hundred years old give or take a few decades." I told him.

"So you are not my sister?" He asked smiling this time. Dear lord here we go again. Why does history always repeat itself?

"Yes I am your sister, just not by blood." I said again. His smile turned silly as he laughed.

"But you are not really my sister? So why do I have a bond with you?" He asked searching my face.

"Well I guess I have had your blood. That could explain it." I said looking at the pictures behind him trying not to make eye contact.

"So you are mine?" He asked hopefully.

"What? No I am not yours. Although you may think I am." I whispered the last part as I turned, changing my position against the stairs.

"Do you belong to another vampire?" He asked me.

"No." I said, "No I do not."

His smile faded as he sat on the bed, "Would you like to be mine?" He asked me. I laughed out loud.

"That question never gets old does it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and looking back at him. In a second Eric was in front of me. He moved so damn fast I could never keep up with him. I took a deep breath and moved back a bit, "Eric step away." I said holding my hand out. I watched as he fought with himself, he gained control once again.

"Sorry...Sorry I...I just want to thank you for everything..." He smelled the air again and got in closer to me, "What are you?" He whispered.

"I am really sick of being asked that question. Now please Eric it is late just let me go okay?" I asked hoping he would control himself and go to sleep.

"Of course." He answered, still watching my eyes. He stepped back as his teeth slid out. I could tell he was embarrassed as his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"... Goodnight." he said moving the the side so I could leave. Which I did, quickly.

"Goodnight Eric." I squeaked as I closed the basement door behind me.

* * *

I worked during the day at Merlottes after talking with Sam and working out a schedule that worked for me. I discussed the new situation with Godric and he assured me he would help me out with Eric.

Sookie had texted me earlier letting me know she had no news on Bill but that Pam had called her and offered her resources in the search. I was happy our agreement was being fulfilled. I had recently been learning many things about vampires and one of them was that they seemed to stay true to the promises they made. The only vampire who I had seen lie had been the one who slaughtered my family.

When I returned home darkness had already fallen. I walked the steps of my porch when I felt something change. Turning around mid step I saw a bright light holding Claudine in place. As it faded her feet reached the ground and she stepped forward smiling.

"Dear Oliivi! I am so glad to see you." She said opening her arms to me.

I smiled right back, "My gods! Claudine! What are you doing here?" I asked as we embraced each other.

"I heard your call child. I came right away." She told me as we sat together on the steps.

"I called you a month ago." I said leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Yes well time is a silly thing isn't it? What matters is I am here now. What is it you need child?" She asked stroking my long ash blonde hair.

"I found Eric." I said hoping she remembered everything.

"Yes child I know. He is vampire." She said.

"Yes well that seems to be a bit of an issue for me. I cannot seem to touch him without loosing control over my scent." I told her hoping there was something she could do. She moved her arm from around my shoulder and turned to look at me.

"You love this vampire still?" She asked, her face growing very serious.

I nodded, "Yes I guess it will never go away... He has changed though..." I whispered the last bit looking to the ground. At times I was unsure of my feelings towards the man I had thought of as brother.

"Are you sure? It is very important that you are sure." She said worriedly. "If he was still a human you would still have trouble with your magic around him I fear." She said shaking her head. I nodded my head right back trying to act like I knew what she was talking about. I waited for her to explain. "This man who saved you and took you in...I fear you have bonded with him. If that is so there is nothing I can do to stop it... It must have been so long ago..." She said sadly, searching my eyes. "Were you always very close?" She asked trying to figure out when it may have happened.

"Yes...I mean I remember no time when we weren't." I said trying to think back.

"I wish he had not been a vampire my child. It is not safe for you I fear. I can try some magic to dull your scent but once the bonding process had begun there won't be anything more I can do." She told me. She looked so worried, it seemed a pattern for us. She had done so many things for me over the time I knew her I couldn't ask for more then what she could offer me.

"Yes okay." I sat back further waiting for her to do a spell. She nodded as she lifted her hands and rested them against my cheeks. Her eyes closed and light filled our space as it filled me up. It was the brightest light I had seen since being in Fairy that I had shut my eyes tightly hoping that I wouldn't go blind.

"Alright child. I have done this for you. But you must understand this is all. I have to go back to Fairy and I cannot return. Mab is closing the doors very soon." She told me.

"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging tightly. I loved her as family and I would miss her.

"One more thing Oliivi. Once a bonding has begun there is no changing it. You must complete it or you will never feel true happiness. I have no more information for you and for that I am truly sorry child. There has never been a bonding between a Fae and Vampire before." She told me running her fingers along my jawline, "Bonding in Fairy is a very special thing child. Here it would be considered as a marriage of sorts but to us it is so much more." She told me smiling. Her body grew light again as she left the ground.

"But I don't understand! Please don't go I need you. Stay here?" I begged her, knowing she could not. She shook her head to me.

As we said goodbye another light flashed beside her. A man with grey hair appeared. "CLAUDINE! You must return. The queen calls the doors closed!" He said frantically. She nodded to him and disappeared before my eyes leaving only this small old man. He frowned at me as I watched him try to use his magic to return home. In an instant Eric shot down the steps of my home towards the small old Fae standing in the yard.

"NO! ERIC STOP IT!" I cried running forward. I couldn't stop him though. He had the small Fae drained in seconds dropping him to the floor. Both Eric and the remains of the Fae sat together in the dirt.

"Shit Eric! Really?" I said annoyed as I watched the corpse turn to ash in his hands. Eric just stared at the dirt in front of him. He looked up from the ground back to me slowly, his face confused and lost. "You just killed one of my people!" I scolded him. he smiled shyly wiping his face of blood,

"Sorry...Sorry." He repeated it a few times hoping it would stick. I could see he had no control over himself as I tried to calm my anger. I should have told them of the vampire staying in my basement but I had been shocked at Claudine's sudden appearance and it slipped my mind.

"We're sitting ducks out here if they decide to come looking for him. Dammit Eric!" I said pacing again. "Hurry okay? In the damn house!" I pointed to my house. Eric stood his eyes going here and there. I watched as he fell to the dirt once again this time giggling.

"Common brother to the basement you here me?" I asked poking him. His head shot up looking at me for a second before he slowly wobbled to his feet.

"MMMmmm..." He groaned as his eyes made contact with mine and he grinned, "Hee...Hey!" He said, fangs still out. He was drunk! On Fae blood? What the hell! He was giggling as he wobbled towards me reaching for my chin, "I want more." He stuttered.

"Quit it Eric! You can't have anymore, there isn't anymore. You drank the whole damn Fairy and now your going to your room!" I told him walking back trying to get away. He just followed me staring into my eyes.

"Drink you..." He said as he went for my neck.

"ERIC YOU"LL KILL ME, NO!" I yelled at him as I panicked out loud. He straightened himself out and retracted his teeth, I had clearly gotten his attention.

"I would never hurt you." He frowned at me as he stumbled backwards.

"You better not." I said sighing as I pulled my hair over my neck to hide it from his view. This was going to be a long night. "Common okay? I'll tuck you in." I said turning to head inside. I heard him laugh and as I looked behind me he was gone. GOD DAMMIT! "ERIC GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I yelled at nothing. It was like having a child.

* * *

I spent all night searching for him with Godric and Sam as we searched the woods and trails around mine and Sookie's homes. We found nothing though as we headed back to the house.

"I am truly sorry child. I am sure he will return once the sun calls him." Godric told me as he walked the steps of our house.

"Yes well I think Sam and I will walk the trails once more before I head to sleep anyways." I said waving at him. Godric smiled to us as he entered our home closing the door softly behind him.

I was responsible for Eric and I had lost him. I would stay out all night looking if I had to. Sam had offered his shifting abilities to me when I had texted asking for help. I knew his most common shift was a dog and that was useful at a time like this.

We went towards the forest once again hoping that retracing our steps would help.

"ERIC!" I called out over and over. "ERIC PLEASE COME BACK!" I hollered into the trees that surrounded me. Still nothing...Maybe I should try the lake on Sookie's property. I figured if Eric's only memories had been of the sea then maybe water wasn't the silliest place to run off to. I had texted her earlier asking for her to keep a lookout for him in case he passed through. Sookie had agreed but said she was heading out to the bar for a later shift and couldn't promise any results.

We walked the short path towards the small body of water that lay in the forest just beyond my property line. It slowly came into view as we circled it finding the shore.

"Hey! Oliver!" Eric yelled jumping up out of the lake spitting water everywhere. "Where have you been?" He yelled slowly stepping out of the deep water. His chest was bare and I couldn't breathe. "Come!" He said motioning for me to join him, "Come play with me! I it is wonderful here." He smiled still coming towards the shore. The sun had come up but he wasn't burning? "I am Aegir, God of the sea! And you are Ran my sea goddess." He said smiling huge as he held out his arms to me.

"Eric please come outta there. There are giant gators in that lake are you crazy? Silly viking!" I huffed trying to ignore his extreme hotness.

Eric dunked himself again spitting water all over, "And leave the sun to the water? Nope! I'll just kill all the sea monsters." He said standing again and looking around the water. "Gators?" He taunted, " **Crocodiles?** " He called out baring his teeth, "Show yourselves!" He demanded. All I could do was try not to laugh at my silly brother and try to worry about him burning in the sun.I hadn't seen him this way since I was young.

Sam shifted next to me, "Wow he really has changed." He said as he stood buck naked next to me.

Eric's teeth shot out instantly as he raced towards Sam with angry eyes. He growled louder then I had ever heard.

"Get away from her!" He yelled pointing at Sam.

"Fuck you vampire I was only tryin to help!" He yelled right back. Oh geez...

"Eric this is Sam. He is a shifter and I asked him to sniff you out okay? Nothing else alright? You don't want to fight him." I said trying to calm him down.

"Yes I do." he said smiling cruelly at Sam. "Prepare to die you stinking dog." He said as if he had already won the fight.

"Take a shot you dumb shit fanger." Sam yelled back.

"Ugh seriously? Grow up you two! God you are such babies." I yelled at both of them. Eric was still growling at Sam, a huge grin on his face as he bared his teeth.

"Eric put up those damn fangs! Do what I am telling you okay?" I yelled. Eric stopped growling a second looking to his shoulder. Shit he was starting to smoke! "Eric common please?" I begged him holding a blanket I had brought out towards him.

"Ah...Uh I don't feel so good." He said started to move towards the pain as his shoulder turned red then black. Running forwards I motioned for him,

"Now will you listen to me?" I asked as he held his arm in agony.

"Oliver I hurt." He said as I wrapped the blanket over him. "My blood is burning..." He leaned against me as I lead him home.

"I know...I know. you gotta get back to the house Eric. Vamp speed okay?" I asked him.

"I don't want to go back to the dark. I wanna...I wanna stay." He said as we finally got him out of the water. "Oliver I..?" He started but I pushed him forward.

"Look I know okay but you have to go now. Run Eric!" I said pushing him towards the house. He said nothing else as he was gone in a flash

"Look Sam thank you so much for the help. I will have to owe you for this." I said hugging the shifter who I just realized was buck naked. "Uh... Can I call you tomorrow?" I asked stepping away awkwardly. Sam just stood there smiling at me.

"This is why you needed all that time off? I can't get over just how busy your life really gets..." He said as he shifted back to a dog and ran off towards Sookie's place. He was right, I never seemed to get a break lately. I walked back down the forest path towards home.

"When this shit is all over I am going to Alaska." I said out loud to myself. I needed to have some alone time!

When I came back the basement door still hung open. I didn't hear Eric or Godric though, I wondered if Godric was asleep? I slipped off my shoes and threw my flashlight in a box by the door. I had sore feet and my eyes were fighting to stay open. I went to the stairs and climbed down to check Eric before I crawled into my bed for sleep. He lay on his bed curled into a ball looking so sad as he watched me come to his side. Sitting down I stroked his hair lightly.

"Why you being so quiet? Are you feeling sick?" I asked him, "Common brother, this isn't you." I added moving the hair from his face. He shifted a bit and looked at me.

"Yes it is." he said sadly.

"No it's not...The real Eric W-" He stopped looking sad and started looking angry.

"I am real!" He interrupted.

"Yes...You are." I said moving my hand away. "I meant the Eric with his memories." I smiled as I tried to cheer him up. "Not much gets him down. Sure, Hes a rascal and a..Trouble maker, and most of the time I'd like to slap his mouth off his face, but he's a happy vampire." I said as his eyes traveled my face.

"I will never swim in the sun again." He said sadly. "I will never feel the heat on my skin. Never see the sunlight in your hair." A small red tear fell down his cheek to the bed.

"Well... The night times nice to. I mean you still have the moon and the stars." I tried to reassure him.

"Don't" He said as he sat up on the bed next to me, "I am not a child." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Look brother, I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better I really do." I said looking sadly back at him this time.

"You think I am weak." He said.

"No." I replied trying to get him away from this, "You want the other Eric who doesn't feel." He said smiling oddly towards the floor.

"It is not that Eric." I shook my head.

His face turned to me still smiling slightly, "If you kiss me I promise you would be happy." He told me looking right into me. I couldn't breath but I faked it.

"No." I smiled right back. He was crazy! "Why not?" He asked me as he brought his hand to my cheek. "It is only a kiss." He said shaking his head as he moved closer to me. And I was letting him. His face was right in front of mine when he stopped cold.

"Someone is at your door." He said, eyes turning huge.

"Okay. I will go see." Saved by the unwanted visitor! "You get some sleep okay?" I said as I tucked him in and went up to the door.

I opened it finding Sookie there, "Sookie! Shit hey!" I opened the door further letting her in.

"Sam said Eric was in my pond?" She laughed as she sat with me.

"Yep, silly viking almost burned to death." I told her.

"Listen Oliver, Pam had word that Bill has been seen a few towns over. I have to go find out." She told me. I nodded, I couldn't go with her though.

"Okay. Be careful and bring someone with you okay? I can't leave right now or I would come with you." I told her.

She nodded, "I know. Don't worry okay just watch out for your brother and Godric. I hope it won't take long." She said smiling as she stood for the door again. We hugged as Sookie headed down the stairs of my porch and into her small beat up yellow car.


	20. Chapter twenty

**Chapter 20**

Eric had really surprised me over the past few days. I knew he couldn't remember himself but I had gotten a bit of my brother back that I missed all these years and I was sort of enjoying it. After a long night of hide and seek though I was definitely tired. I climbed into my bed and tugged the covers up as high as I could without suffocating myself and went to sleep.

I must have slept all day and into the night because I could swear I felt Eric come into the room. It was dark out again and I had a small head ache I assumed came from over sleeping.

"No I would not do it." I heard him say to no one. "No no...She can redeem me." After that I heard him choking next to my bed as he fell to the floor. I threw myself into a sitting position as I reached for my brother. He was kneeling on the floor next me staring at something I couldn't see.

"Eric. Eric what is it?" I said as I slid onto the floor, landing on my knees in front of him. "Eric!" I called as I shook him.

His eyes stared past me a few more seconds before the fell on me with the most fear I had ever seen on his face, "Eric what the hell!" I said trying to snap him out of his trance. He jumped back from me.

"Eric? What happened?" I asked him again trying to get closer to him without scaring him away. I stood up and sat back on the bed within reaching distance of him. His face changed from fear to confusion.

"Uh...I ah..Had a bad dream." He said shaking his head a bit.

"Okay, well shit. It seemed like more then that to me." I said grabbing a hair tie from my night stand and tying my hair back. "Common on then brother. Like old times." I said holding my arm out to him so he would join me. He climbed in next to me laying his head in my lap. I stroked his hair and tried to calm him. It had always been the opposite for us in the past, Eric would hold me when I awoke from sleep terrified.

"I like being next to you. Did we do this often?" He asked, snuggling further into me. I couldn't help but smile a little as I touched his hair. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me.

"It's just that, if someone had told me a week ago that I would be snuggled up to Eric Northman stroking his hair.. I may have had a hard time believing it." I told him as he looked up at me.

"What? Why not?" He asked innocently. Of course he had no idea who he had been or had become.

"Well you weren't always this way Eric. Even more so now that you are a vampire." I told him.

"Like what?" He sniffed wiping the blood from his face.

"Well when we lived together you were always asking me to marry you then sleeping with the whole town. You were very...Full of yourself I think. Then when I knew you as a vampire it only became worse. You seem to think the sun and moon revolve around your kind. Not to mention you are definitely full of your self." I told him as he lay his head back down sadly.

"I do not wish to remember." He whispered to me as I went back to stroking his hair softly. "Would it be alright if I stayed here until sunrise?" He asked shaking the conversation aside.

"Yes that would be fine." I said scooting myself back down into the covers next to him. He pulled me close in his arms and nuzzled his nose into my hair as we both fell back asleep.

* * *

In the morning I changed from my nightie into my shorts and t-shirt as I headed into work early to help clean. I had promised Sam I would so some unpaid time for him after helping me with Eric. It was the least I could do after Eric almost attacked him and all. I grabbed a coffee and headed towards Merlottes.

I pulled into the parking lot and pulled my ass into the building with a little time to spare.

"Damn girl you look like shi'et." Lafayette said shaking his ass around the kitchen.

"Yeah well that is what happens when you stay up for twenty four hours straight and then sleep a whole day and night to long." I told him as I dropped my stuff in my locker.

"Damn! What kept you up like that? Now your here bright and early?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Look I know okay. I have a friend staying over and lets just say he got a little wasted and I had to chase him around the swamp. It took a lot out of me." I said rubbing my face with my sleeve.

"Well alright then...Sam said he isn't coming in today. He wants you to get this place tidy though." He said as he prepped veggies for the day. I only nodded as I grabbed the broom and dust pan, heading out into the restaurant to clean.

"Hey Olives" Tara called to me as she strolled in ten minutes late for her shift. I had been cleaning all day and my actual shift had just started. I had been behind the bar for her until she arrived.

"Hey! thank god you are here. Table four keeps asking for something called a fuzzy navel, or nipple or something. I have no idea what that is." I said smiling at her as I threw a cloth at her face.

"Well shit! People can wait for me!" She said sliding behind the counter. "Sookie called you yet?" She asked pouring shots all over the counters I had spent an hour cleaning.

"Nope. Saw her the other night but that is it." I had completely forgot! I have been so wrapped up in Eric's shit I hadn't even texted her.

"Me either. I feel like we should be getting worried by tomorrow if we still haven't heard back." Tara said rolling the drinks my way.

"Okay I can agree to that I guess. Although I can't promise I won't try to text her." I said, smiling. I really didn't know what I would do if Sook needed me and I was stuck with Eric bloody Northman.

"Shit. I never said I wouldn't either." We nodded to each other as I served the shots to table four.

' _Damn I knew she would be hot but this is ridiculous. Looks like she hasn't even showered but damn I would still hit that._ '

' _Marnie was right, definitely not human. Could be some sort of witch?_ '

' _Shit I could take you, dumb fang banger and all._ '

My head shot around the room as I took in the thoughts of a small group of people. I found them sitting in a booth by the door, two women and a man all looking at me cautiously. What were they talking about? How did they know I wasn't human and who the hell was Marnie? I got a little closer to them as I asked the neighboring table if they had everything they needed.

' _God Dammit Abe stop staring at her like your going to eat her. We get it shes hot but I don't see anything special about her._ '

' _What I would love to do to her._ '

' _Marnie is going to be happy we found her. The vampire can't be far behind._ '

I bumped into Arlene as I flew into the kitchen to calm myself. Leaning down I breathed deeply counting to ten.

"What is it?" Tara asked me from the window.

"No...Nothing! I am fine just feeling a bit sick. I need to use the washroom." I said, escaping to the privacy of the staff room. I grabbed my phone and called Pam.

"Fangtasia?" I heard her answer.

"PAM! Pam there are some people at my work looking for Eric. They know he is with me somehow!" I said spitting the words out at top speed.

"Shit. How do you know this?" She asked, Panic in her voice.

"I heard their thoughts." I said.

"Okay I will figure something out. Just keep working your shift and when you get home don't be surprised if Eric is gone okay?" She asked me.

"Uh huh...Okay yeah that sounds good. Just let me know what is going on when you figure this out okay?" I said into the phone, "Just tell Eric-" I tried to speak as I heard the dial tone come back to me. Shit! She hung up on me!

I exited the bathroom and headed back to clean up a few tables noticing they still sat there. I calmly walked to their table to see if they were going to say anything to me. "Hey! Is there is anything else I can get you?" I asked acting bubbly and a little over excited.

' _What the hell is wrong with this dumb bitch?_ '

' _Yeah baby I'll tell you what you can get me..._ '

"No we are fine with just coffee for now thanks." The short fat blonde one said as she tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"We came here to speak with you anyways." The man called Abe spoke up. The blonde one whacked him with the back of her hand.

"Dammit Abe that could have waited until closing time!" She said as her eyes went back to me, "Listen we know you have the vampire. We don't want to hurt you but you should cooperate with us." She said.

I smiled at her. "I have no idea what you are going on about. Do you mean Bill Compton?" I asked playing stupid.

"Who the hell is Bill Compton?" Abe asked me his face changing from nice to mean.

"Well the only vampire I know is called Bill Compton and unfortunately he has been missing for at least a week. I haven't seen him." I said as I leaned against the booth seat.

"Okay well if you don't know who we are talking about that's fine. We have been authorized to take you back to Marnie. She wants to meet with you." The brown haired lady said. She actually looked like she believed me. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Sure okay. Who is Marnie though?"

"She is part of our coven. We sort of follow her in a way." Abe said as his eyes looked me over.

"Okay so what? You are witches or something?" I asked. This was just silly.

"Yes we are. Problem?" He asked me. I smiled widely.

"I guess I just figured witches were women, you know?" I twirled my hair with my fingers and kept playing dumb. Hopefully I could get close to this coven and stop it at its source, Marnie. Abe started to try to get up but the blonde one held him back.

"Look we don't want a fight we just want a meeting okay? So when you get off your shift just come with us okay? No damage done." She said eying me again.

"Okeydokey." I said as I hopped away. I had to text Pam and tell her what was happening.

Me: Pam I am being taken back to the coven to meet someone called Marnie after my shift. I cannot get away from them.

Pam: Alright but be careful. I have Eric now and he isn't happy I took him from your house. If he knew you were being put in danger I would be punished.

Me: Don't worry. I will figure this out.

Pam: Be careful.

* * *

Once I got off work I grabbed my bag and changed my shoes from sneakers to boots. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad? If I could just talk to this Marnie person I might be able to get her to set Eric right. If not I hoped what I had heard from other Far in Fairy was true. If witches got their magic from the earth then maybe being part of the earth would give me a little control?

Sliding out the back door I met up with the trio by my car. "I am just gonna follow you I hope that is okay. When we are done I can take myself home." I said trying to pretend I was unaware of their thoughts, which at the moment were telling me that I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Don't get any finny ideas now you here? Marni doesn't like to be left waiting around." The man snipped as he pulled their car from the parking space next to me. I nodded and waved smiling. I was hoping they thought I was totally unaware of what was really happening. It seemed the brunette thought I was faking it but the others were totally oblivious.

When we finally got back to Bon temps we turned into a small parking lot next to a mini mall. The building had a little shop in front called 'Spell Box' all lit up in greens and blues. It looked like some sort of Wicca shop but it had fortune telling signs up as well. Clearly Marnie was a lady of many talents.

We went in, I followed behind taking it all in. If I had to get out quickly I already saw two ways out. I hadn't taken on a coven of witches before and I was scared I may have over estimated just how many people would be here. There was at least ten of them all hanging around while a middle aged lady with brown hair stepped forward.

"You must be this Oliver I have heard so much about? Please dear come and sit in the office with me." She said gesturing towards a large wooden door behind the counter. She took me into her small office and closed the door behind me. "Please sit dear I wish to give you a reading." She said getting me so sit at a small table across from her. She lit a candle and placed it between us, "Could I get something to hold onto? Just something personal." She asked holding her hand out to me.

Tugging the small silver chain from my hair I handed it to her. "Okay now dear just relax. Just think of something...A question maybe." She said shaking her hand around the necklace.

Wind poured into the room from somewhere as we started to hear voices speaking, "There is a presence here." She said closing her eyes. "Sounds like someone who crossed over long ago." She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes as she looked to the ceiling, "A woman." She looked confused. "I...I see a crown." She said unsure of herself. I knew instantly who it was. I was so shocked I could barely speak as I thought of Astrid, my mother...

"Someone still young. To young to have life ripped away..." Her voice trailed off as she looked back towards the ceiling again.

"Oh my gods." I said under my breath. "I think it's my mother." I said without thinking.

"Well whoever it is says she misses you very much." Marnie said trying to figure out why my mother was so long dead.

"I miss her. Is she okay?" I asked her looking to the ceiling and trying to find my mother.

"Mm...She is at peace." Marnie nodded her head and looked at me finally. "She wants to make sure you look after someone...Um..." She closed her eyes tightly trying to find the voice, "Ha! Yes a sibling! A brother maybe?" She asked smiling. It must be hard listening for the dead.

"Yes I do think that would be correct." I said smiling back at her. God I missed my family.

"Your mother has another message for you..." She said shaking her head back and forth. "Are you falling in love?" Marnie asked me. I had to think about it. Lately Eric had been very different but I had never stopped loving him. I guess in a way I loved him more?

"No more then usual." I said grinning. I knew that if Astrid heard me she would be smiling wherever she was. Eric and I were always at odds.

"Astrid says this man you love is important. But you must be careful...There are many dangers you will face." She said looking at my with fright. "The situations are temporary but challenges none the less!" She took my hand in hers as the voice became clear to me.

" **It won't last sweet one. It is worth it in time if your heart is true.** " The sound of my mother wafted through the air all around me as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

 **"Mother! Gods mother please don't go!** " I called out as the voice slowly faded to nothing leaving only a scared looking witch in my wake.

"You heard that?" She asked holding my hand tightly.

I pulled my hand from hers and threw myself from the chair trying to get to the door. "Wait! Please I have so many questions!" Marnie cried as we both flew out into the store where everyone was watching in awe.

"Please what are you?" She said stopping in front of me as her coven formed a circle around me. All the candles that were placed around came to life around us as they closed in on me.

"Marnie?" The blonde one asked, "What is it? What is going on?" She asked as she slid her eyes over my body.

"Oh are you kidding me?" Marni yelled at the circle, "I am not Marnie! How have you not realized this?" She cried as she made eye contact with me again. "I am centuries old! And You! You are older!" She pointed at me.

Here we go. Another friggen explanation needed. I was getting so tired of this crap, "What are you! Tell me or I will harm you!" She said stepping closer.

"What I am is pissed off!" I yelled back at her, "I am so sick of this shit. Everyone is always threatening to hurt me. No one actually ever does! Can't you just fix Eric and let us alone already?" I hollered.

Her face changed then as she realized that I had been lying earlier. "Ha! You think I would help that creature? We are at war with vampires! I would not change him back for all the tea in China! Now tell me what you are?" She demanded again.

My hands started tingling as they usually did when I felt threatened. I raised my hand towards her, "Try to use magics on me witch! See what happens." I spat at her. The light swirled around my hands, visible to all the witches now. I could hears gasps and whispers.

"I can use magic on whomever I please. You are no match for me child." She taunted. Her eyes were on my hands the whole time as I stepped through the crowd of angry witches by the door. "No! Do not let her leave! Hold the circle!" She cried as wind swept over us again slamming the doors closed.

"Tell me what you are!" She screamed spitting everywhere. Finally I knew what I had to do, stepping forward. I grabbed the air as her body slowly lifted from the ground making wild choking sounds. "Let me down!" She flung her legs around.

"I asked you to fix Eric! I asked nicely! Now I will make you!" I yelled squeezing the air tighter. My fingers felt longer then usual as my light flew around me. Looking to them I saw they had lengthened becoming sharp at the ends. "You will fix him or I will take your power from you." I told her as I let her body fall harshly to the floor.

"What is happening? What are you doing to her!" The man from the bar yelled trying to come at me as I pointed my other hand at him throwing him into the wall.

"You will all stay back or I will take all of your powers!" I yelled as I continued to only stare at Marnie. "Now witch do what I ask!" I walked forward towards her looking at her body laying still on the floor just staring at me in fear. "If you value the body you have stolen. If you value any power you will ever have, you will do it." I seethed kneeling down to her and laying my hand just above her chest. Her whole body shook in fear of me as I moved the hair from her cheek to behind her ear. "Come now Marnie is what I ask so hard?" I helped her to her still shaking feet as I wiped some dirt from her shoulder. "If you haven't fixed this within two nights Marnie I will come back for you." I smiled kindly at her trying to keep calm. I could feel my power trying to break free of me as I took in a deep breath, "I will see you soon." I turned and left without looking back, climbing into my car and heading for Fangtasia.

Me: Pam! Just leaving now. Heading for you.

Pam: Eric is here waiting.

Me: See you in twenty.

As I drove I tried to calm myself but my powers were still raging through me. I could feel it swirling in my gut and trying to break free. I was basically trying not to pass out from it as I drove slowly down the highway towards Fangtasia.

"Pam!" I called out as I dropped my keys on the bar. She rushed out from the office along with Eric who looked angry.

"Why did you go there? On your own Oliver really?" He asked coming to stand in front of me.

"Eric?" I asked trying to figure out which vampire I was talking to.

"They haven't fixed him yet if that is what your asking." Pam said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you go on your own!" He asked grabbing my shoulders and trying to get me to focus on him.

"Eric calm down. I realize you don't know much about me but I was definitely not in any danger from witches. Now let me go!" I said as I sway back and forth.

"Oliver! Why are yours eyes white?" Eric tried to steady my on the chair as I slowly fell towards him. "OLIVER!" He roared as I lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter twenty one

**Chapter 21**

* * *

I could feel myself float back to my body, my eyes popping open only to be blinded by the intense light hanging over me. I felt sweaty and gross as I peeled myself from the black leather couch I had been placed on.

Looking around I rubbed my eyes. Where was everyone? Pacing myself against the armrest I pushed myself up, wobbling towards the door. Walking out into the now empty Fangtasia I looked around trying to find someone who could tell me what the hell happened to me.

The bar seemed so quiet and was surely void of any one currently living. I closed my eyes and leaned against the cold bar. My head was spinning and I was having a hard time seeing anything more then what was five feet in front of me.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out, hoping someone would hear me. After a minute or two I gave up and opened the doors to outside noticing that day light had come. How long had I been out for? At least six hours.

I texted Tara asking her to come get me while I sat on the curb outside. I hoped Pam and Eric wouldn't freak out but I could really use a shower and some food, right now the only way that was happening was if I went home.

Tara pulled in after about twenty minutes of me waiting in the hot sun. "Hey bitch! Hop in." She called to me as I forced myself into her car. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I was getting worried about it because this wasn't something that had ever happened to me before. Not once since I was young had I been unable to control my power. Not once had I become dizzy and unconscious, ever. "Shit sugar, you look awful. I hope those vamps haven't been hurting you." She reached to my knee and shook it. I leaned back and looked at her.

"No it wasn't the vampires. I just had a bad run in with a coven of witches." But this shouldn't be happening. I closed my eyes and called out for Claudine. I knew she wouldn't be able to come for me but I was desperate for her help.

"Well alright then. Witches, vampires. What's next? What else is out there." Tara said to herself as she pulled into my driveway.

"To many things to count." I said as I pulled the door open, "Look thanks for the ride Tara. I really owe you one." She nodded to me as I went up the steps to my house.

Godric flew down the stairs as soon as my back hit the door. "Why are you home? Eric called last night and explained what happened. You shouldn't have left Fangtasia." He said taking my temperature. He was looking out for me but I felt like I just couldn't take it right now.

"Look Godric I am fine, really. I just need some rest is all." I sputtered and I tried to pull away from him.

"No you aren't okay. Your face is really hot. You are burning up Oliver." His arm tightened around my middle as he helped me up the stairs to my room.

"Really I am okay. It's nothing." I tried to tell him as he dropped my ass on the bed.

"How often does this happen to you? Do you usually get like this after using your magics?" He asked pacing in front of me.

"Godric really, just please! You are making my head spin." I told him as I dropped back on the bed.

"Oliver this isn't something to just brush off. You look awful!" He scolded me again. He was right, I looked awful and I felt the same. I sat up as my head started spinning worse then before, my hand flying to my mouth.

"Shit Godric what is happening?" I croaked, it felt like something was trying to get out of me, clawing at my throat. I leaned forwards toward the floor as I started coughing uncontrollably.

"Jesus! Oliver what is it?" He asked, panic covering his face. As I coughed I felt the clawing get stronger. I held my stomach to ease the tension that lay there as I coughed. Then something else happened, as I coughed light started to pour from my throat into the room around me, filling the air. I felt the magics fall from my body as the coughing ended and I fell to the floor gasping.

"Oliver!" I could hear Godric crying my name, unsure of how to help me. After the light left me I felt one hundred percent better.

Still exhausted, I peeled myself off the floor. "Look Godric really I feel much better." I said as I lay back down. I wouldn't be able to explain this to him as I couldn't even to myself.

"Oliver what was that? What just happened?" He asked as he checked my head again. "Why has your fever gone so quickly?" He had to many bloody questions.

"I don't know okay? I have never had this shit happen before." I told him. "I went to the coven and confronted them. I used my magic on two of them." But it had been different. I had never felt the power that I had when I was there. I had never felt the control over my magic that I had then either. "I think I may have taken some of their magic, but I have no way of knowing." I whispered as my eyes fought with me.

"You stole a witches magic? How is that possible?" Godric asked sitting next to me.

"How should I know. Like I said I haven't done this before last night. This is all new to me." I told him as I turned and faced him. "I threatened her, I told her I would take her powers away if she didn't fix Eric." I must have done so without knowing it.

"You can do this?" He asked looking surprised.

"I guess so. In Fairy I heard rumors." That was all I knew about it, no more then rumors.

"That is amazing Oliver. Can all Fae do this?" He asked me. The answer was no, that is why it was a rumor.

"Not that I know of. As far as I know only royalty can do it. Only the ones gifted with a lot of magic." I sighed, my body was shutting itself off. "Look Godric, really I am okay. I need to sleep though. I just can't keep my eyes open much longer." I closed my eyes as I spoke.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to darkness. Rubbing my eyes I sat up, taking in my surroundings. My room was dark and Godric had gone. As I stood the light came on. Had I done that? How the hell was this happening? Shrugging it off I grabbed some clothes and headed for my bathroom to shower the two days off of myself.

Once I had climbed out I dried off and pulled on my short black casual type dress. It was cold out so I pulled on some long knee high wool socks, leaving my hair down to keep my neck warm. Climbing down the stairs I wondered around looking for Godric, finding him sitting in the kitchen talking to Eric and Pam.

"Oliver! Your awake. How are you feeling?" Godric asked coming close to me to feel my head, his hands cold.

"I'm fine. I think I just needed some sleep. Hey guys." I added the 'hey' trying not to draw attention to me leaving Fangtasia earlier. Maybe they wouldn't mention it. Eric's wore a look of confusion and anger where as Pam just looked bored.

"I told them what happened." Godric said trying to brake the uncomfortable silence between us. I shook my head, opening the fridge for some juice. Taking a large gulp of it I put it back. I was pretty hungry to...

"Why did you leave? You shouldn't have gone off like that!" Eric said angrily to me. What did he expect me to hang around waiting for him all day? Yeah, so not happening! Besides nothing that bad even happened, I am fine.

"Look no offense but I don't remember agreeing to answer to you twenty fours hours a day. I am my own person Eric." I snapped, growing angry. "Besides I was fine, nothing to worry about." I added. His face stilled as he stepped towards me.

"Pam, Godric leave us!" He bellowed, getting close to my face with his. "I may not remember myself but even so, I know how important you are. I will not have you running around sick like that again." He told me.

He knew how important I was. He had not just said that! Eric thought I was important? "Yes. Okay." I whispered, watching his lips move.

"Yes okay? Thats it. After scaring me like that, that is all you want to say!" Raising his voice to me he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer. Our noses were practically touching.

"Eric..." I whispered as his lips crashed into mine, sending my back towards the counter. It had been so long since we had done this. He lips fought with mine trying to gain control as his tongue found it's way into my mouth. He let my arms go moving his hands to my face, pulling me as close as we could get.

I let it happen without thinking about it. Before I knew what was happening Eric's hands were sliding up my dress and over my outer thighs.

"Eric! Is it really the time for this?" Pam cooed from the doorway, "I like a treat as much as the rest but Godric and I are sitting here waiting to discuss the coven." She said, pissed off. I pushed Eric back a foot as I straitened myself out, pulling my dress back to a respectable level. Not saying anything more I walked past him into the living room, ready to talk witches. Although in reality all I had wanted was to let my brother keep going. Brother.. I couldn't help wonder if it was appropriate to keep thinking of him like that.

"Marnie isn't going to just give in easily. I think we need a plan in case she plans to change the deal." Godric looked at me. It really hadn't been much of a deal, I left her no choice.

"Look Godric I get it I really do. To be honest I thought I hadn't given her much of a choice, fix Eric or loose her magic." I shrugged my shoulders. There wasn't really a way around it.

"Loose her magic? How can we even enforce that?" Pam asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "We need a solid plan not some bullshit threat." Pam had no idea...

"I can take them." I said kicking my foot against the table. Telling them this stuff always felt so personal and honestly maybe even a little embarrassing.

"You can take her power? In what world is that actually possible?" Pam asked rolling her eyes. She didn't believe me.

"Look I really don't feel like I should have to explain every single little power that happens to show itself alright? Just let me handle it!" I growled at her. "I am so sick of vampires acting like they are above me for shits sake! I am not just some damn human Pamela!" Fury bubbled through me, filling every expression my body felt was necessary. She stiffened, looking to Eric for help, momentarily forgetting his memory loss. "Even if I was I wouldn't allow you to treat me this way."

"Alright! That is enough, both of you!" Godric said stepping between us. "Fight after we fix this. Not before...Please." He looked me in the eyes. Eric hadn't said anything, just standing there watching me with hollow eyes.

"Eric? Eric what is it?" Pam asked him seeming concerned. Eric said nothing, only staring off towards me curiously.

"Eric?" I joined in, looking into his eyes.

"Eric what is it?" Pam asked again. "Why the hell isn't he answering! ERIC!" She yelled this time. Eric didn't move, his eyes moving around the room in rapid succession. I put my hand out to Pam, pushing her back. "Get your hands off me human!" Pam yelled.

"PAM!" I hollered, "JUST trust me." I pleaded taking her hand off me calmly as I tried to reassure her with my eyes. Grunting bitterly she stepped back, whispering to herself. Stepping back towards Eric I put on a brave face.

"Marnie?" I asked hollow Eric. His face turned to the side as his eyes trailed me from top to bottom, "Yes dear...So many emotions in here. My my my." Her words sounded muffled by something but we could make her out well. Pam rushed forward.

"WITCH!" She cried, "Let my maker go!" He grabbed his arms and shook him violently back and forth, "You will comply or I will rip you to pieces!"

"You will not! I fear no vampire!" He spat eying Pam evilly. "I wish to speak only with the one called Oliver." Marnie told Pam.

"What do we have to discuss witch? I don't remember giving you a choice?" I smiled right back at her. "Yes yes I know. I wish for you to come back to the store tomorrow. I will release the vampire's memories only after." The woman tried to negotiate.

"Yes that would be acceptable. I was planning to fulfill my promise to you tomorrow by nightfall anyhow." Shrugging I crossed my arms over my chest.

"In the meantime I will show you what powers I have." Marnie said as Eric's body started to move for the door.

"ERIC! YOU LET HIM GO!" Pam yelled as she flew after her maker. I watched them leave into the night, no where to be seen.

Sighing I took a seat on the couch and looked at Godric, "Still no damn two headed dogs breathing fire, right? At least this isn't that." Eric was gone, Pam ran off, Godric was human and couldn't help without fear of death. I was basically alone at this point. "Do I go after them?" I asked Godric.

"No child, Marnie and you have a deal. Pam can handle the witch until morning I am sure of it." I nodded to him. I could use just one day of relaxation after everything we had been through lately. I hadn't used my powers this much since I had been in Fairy.

"You know that tomorrow Eric will be back to his usual Eric self?" Godric asked sitting with me and taking me into his arms.

"He is so different without memories." I exhaled deeply. "I miss it sometimes...When we were younger." I lay my head on him and took his offered comfort. It had been so long since I had a friend live with me, I had forgotten how much I needed a shoulder to lean on once and while. Sookie had been that but living with Godric had made it a very different kind of friendship. He knew me.

"He is still Eric. He has just lost his way." He thought a moment, "I believe all he needed was the woman he loved to come back into his life. Maybe after all this time this will truly fix him." Godric said as he stroked my hair.

"Claudine told me he is bonding with me. I think it's some sort of Fae thing." I had only sort of understood what she had tried to explain to me that night.

"Vampires have this as well. Maybe a little different though. We would also call this a bond."

"She said it probably happened after our first meeting. I don't remember feeling it. Nothing magical happened to my knowledge. Maybe she was wrong." I shrugged. Maybe nothing was set in stone?

"Either way you cannot deny he still feels something for you Oliver. He may hide his feelings but there has been a change I assure you." Godric said, a sad smile spread across his face. I knew all he wanted was for his family to be happy. I just didn't know anymore.

"All I know is that he wants sex from me. I am not that girl Godric. I won't ever be that girl." I sighed. If that was all my brother would offer then I certainly wasn't going to take it. "All this time I have abstained from those things, thinking I would find him again and that we could be together. I just don't see him changing any time soon." Not the Eric that had his memories.

Godric and I talked for a while until I fell asleep next to him. When morning finally came I got up and dressed to head to my meeting with Marnie.

* * *

Godric and I spent the day in the garden trying to relax before we headed off. After we had supper together on the porch, we headed out. I got into my car next to Godric who had chosen to join my side for this so called meeting. I had been debating whether to punish Marnie regardless of my promise to her. She had the potential to hurt a lot of vampires. While I definitely was aware a bunch of them maybe deserved it, I didn't see how it was her place to punish them.

The Fae who had left Fairy to become earth bound were made to judge many supernatural beings. We acted as a sort of law governed only by what we felt was right or wrong. It was the catch you could say to being left here. As long as I did my piece every once and a while then I would be left alone by my people. Until now that is. The doors to Fairy had been shut from the inside. I still felt a pull to do it regardless. In some cases Fae turned bad and caused a lot of mischief, judging unfairly. I was neither bad nor was I good but I like to think of myself as fair.

Arriving at the Wicca shop Godric and I exit the car and enter slowly, taking in all the witches sitting around on the floor.

"There are more then before." I whispered to him, "They must think that will help them." I laughed, it wouldn't help them. Marnie came out from behind her office doors frowning. Where was Eric?

"You took my brother Witch. I think maybe it is time you gave him back don't you?" I asked her as I let my hands take over, filling with Fae magic.

"Your brother? He cannot be your brother!" She cried, "The spell I performed didn't only take his memory girl. I sent him to his hearts desire. You cannot be his sister if he went to you." She said crossly and she came to Godric and I.

"The details of our relationship are none of your concern witch. Where is Eric?" I demanded.

"I fixed him last night. He left with some blonde woman in leather." She waved me off. "You have no reason to be angry anymore. I did as you wished." For some reason her face said otherwise. Pam must have been convincing.

"You fixed him? Last night?" I looked at her then to Godric. How come they had not tried to contact us?

"Yes I did. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving. My coven and I have much to do tonight." I had expected a fight. "I am not leaving. I know what you are going to do and I won't allow it. Who asked you to judge the vampires?" I asked her. She was only a person stealing magics from something she didn't fully understand.

"You don't know what you are talking about child! I have strong magic and I will judge those who have hurt me." So this was vengeance? I definitely understood that.

"Look I may not know what happened to you in the past but this is not okay. I will take everything from you if you proceed. As it stands I still have the right to take from you witch." My eyes flashed white as I went forward taking her arm in mine.

This time instead of seeing her future I gave her my past in Fairy. The witch went silent as she fell to her knees before me. "You cannot be! No no please, please it isn't fair. You don't know how I have suffered!" She cried, her whole body bowing to me now.

"If you know me witch then you know what I am telling you is law. You will not harm any one from here on out. The magics you all steal from the earth do not belong to you. Have some respect for the things you do not truly understand." I spat kicking my foot out from her grasp. "I wish to speak with the actual Marnie now, spirit." I said kneeling in front of her. I searched her eyes until I found Marnie under the woman possessing her body, "Marnie? Do you wish this spirit to stay within you?" I asked her waiting to judge the woman within this frail middle aged woman. Her head shook back and forth as tears fled her fragile eyes. I thought not.

"Okay then. I will ask that you leave spirit." I stood and backed off watching the body on the floor fight itself.

"I will not leave! I will have vengeance!" The spirit cried through Marnie's body. I smiled to her.

"Then I have judged you guilty. You took this lady and her coven for fools." I said looking around at the people staring at us. "Leave now or I will make you leave." I threatened her.

"Oliver! Oliver I think the sun is going down." Godric said watching me from the door way. Turning to him I nod as Marnie's body rushes mine, throwing me out the doors and into the street outside the shop.

"I have put a spell on this place Faerie! You aren't going anywhere. I will kill you before I allow you to dispel me from this witch!" She screamed, taking a defensive stance.

Godric followed us outside just as Eric and Pam showed up on the other side of the barrier. Pam had a missile launcher?

"OLIVER!" Eric yelled trying to get closer.

"No! No don't come closer." I threw a can from the ground towards the force field, hitting it. It lit up shining brightly in the night. I looked around noticing Bill and Sookie came to. She found Bill! Shit I hoped tonight would turn out okay!

"Let me deal with her!" I said looking back to Marnie.

"Deal with me will you?" She laughed. Did she not just figure out I had control over her? What the hell!

"Vampires with automatic weapons. What idiots!" She laughed stepping closer to me now.

"Listen to me witch, my patience is growing thin. I will give you one more minute before I force you out." I knew my eyes were still white, I could feel the cold light shining from them. My hands were also lit up as I forced them up towards her. "Any last words?" I taunted her.

"You have fucked with your last vampire!" Bill said stepping a bit closer to the barrier separating us.

"How optimistic we are." She said turning to face the vampire rescue team.

"Let the girl go, and Godric. Maybe we will let you live." He said baring his fangs. "Bill! Keep quiet alright? I said I got this!" I was getting annoyed, all they were doing was distracting me. I turned to the vampires and looked at them. Pam's eyes grew wide, when she saw me, "What the hell is up with your eyes?" She asked nudging Eric.

Ignoring her I turned back to the witch, "I do believe your time is up." Lifting my hand I let my light flow from my body as the spirit was ripped from Marnie's body. It was slow and I had to pull hard but I did succeed, dragging the white cloud from her chest.

I spoke to it, "I must have forgotten to tell you that the choice came with true death. This is your last moment to exist anywhere spirit." I held her in my palm and blew on her, light flowing from my mouth to the cloud before me. My light lit her spirit as it turned to dust in the wind.

I fell to my knees coughing up light as Godric rushed to me, "Oliver you did well. You are safe now." He cooed as the real Marnie recovered.

"Where? Where am I?" She asked looking around at the shop and the vampires. My coughing eventually subsided as I braced myself against the pavement. "The spell...You have to stop it." I croaked looking at the force field around us. Eric had rushed towards it unable to touch it as he watched me writhe on the ground. "Please..." I asked her again.

The woman shook her head as if clearing a fog and waved her hands toward the barrier. As it fell away Eric rushed forward picking me up into his arms, cradling me close to him. "I am taking you home. Godric you ride with them." He said before jumping up into the night sky with me in tow.


	22. Chapter twenty two

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Eric rushed us back to my front porch, touching down lightly. My eyes fought to stay open but exhaustion seemed to be winning the battle.

"Eric please just put me in my bed." I whispered to him as he carried me to my room. "I just need to sleep a while." I yawned and dug my face into his chest as he lay with me on my bed.

Upon awakening I felt Eric's absence. He hadn't been able to stay long before the sun had come up. I wondered if he had stayed in the basement or not. I felt the stirring in my stomach telling me it was happening again as I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees. The swirling and crashing started to move up into my chest burning and freezing as it went. The familiar scratching began as I coughed up the magic I had stolen from Marnie the night before. I was unable to stop it, it seemed. I needed it to dispel the spirit and so I took it without thinking.

My body writhed in agony as I fell to my back again, into the fetal position. I gripped my legs tightly, squeezing my eyes shut as the tears fell. This time had been worse then the last. Gasping for air I felt it swirling again this time I screamed as it fell from me.

"Oliver!" Godric ran into the room, "Oliver!" He was yelling. The world around me went black as I fell from consciousness.

* * *

"ERIC YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE BASEMENT!" Opening my eyes I saw Godric screaming at Eric. I hadn't thought he was even capable of yelling. I giggled.

"Godric.." I croaked as I turned towards them, "Eric.." I reached for water that sat next to my bed. They were yelling so loudly at each other that they hadn't registered me waking up. Clearing my throat I sat up, swinging my legs over the beds edge. "GODRIC!" I raised my voice. I regretted this action instantly as I started hacking and coughing once again. My throat had been damaged during the after math of my busy night.

" **Oliivi your awake.** " Eric flew to the bed taking me into his arms. Blood stained his face and shirt.

" **Eric I am fine, truly. Just please listen to Godric and go back downstairs, you have the bleeds...** " I said touching his chin lightly, looking into his eyes. This was a different version of Eric, one I had yet to encounter. " **I felt your pain Oliivi. I had to come to you.** " He said hugging my before standing to leave.

Godric watched us, giving Eric what I assumed was his angry face. "Go now my child. She will be fine with me until later." Eric nodded at Godric as he left the room swiftly. Sighing I attempted to stand from the bed. I was definitely a little wobbly but I managed, tip toeing to my closet for a change of outfit.

"I am glad you are okay Oliver. Are you well enough for me to leave you a while?" He asked, looking worried still.

"Yes I think so. I just need a good hot shower and some food. I am sure I am okay." I reassured him as I pulled an outfit from my walk in closet.

"If you need me just holler." He said as he left my room.

Sometimes all I needed was some alone time. In this case I was sure that's what I needed. I was going to shower then take a walk through the woods. My body craved waves, rolling streams...Anything that could recharge my body. I wished even for a little rain here and there. It hadn't rained in weeks!

As I stood in the shower, water falling over me I decided tonight I would call for some rain. Maybe even a nice thunder storm, nothing big.

I dried myself off, pulling on a nice knit dress that went to my mid thigh (above the knee). I wore my usual long thigh high socks for warmth with my Doc Martins. I let my hair stay wet and wild. If I called for rain tonight there would be no use in having my hair done up.

I headed down stairs to the kitchen for some food, finding Godric had made me some soup. "Thanks for the soup. I can't begin to tell you how hungry I am after that shit. It's like I loose all my energy." I stuffed my face while we talked.

"You said you haven't experienced this before?" He asked again, we both knew there was no use. Claudine is gone and now I had no way to know just what had happened.

"Nope...Perks of being royalty I guess." I shrugged. We didn't talk much about my status among the Fae. Godric knew that it upset me. Being related to an evil queen wasn't the most appealing thing not to mention the lies that came along with it. They assumed that because I was unaware of Fae politics that they could do what they wanted with me.

"I am just taking it day to day at this point." I told Godric.

"Well I am worried about you. I think we need to keep you away from witches for a while." He told me. He was probably right. I hadn't encountered witches before, to my knowledge. This was the first time anything like this had happened. It was fair to say Godric was probably right about this.

"Yep. You won't get a fight from me. Honestly Godric all I want is a little peace." This made him smile.

"Come now child. There is no peace for those made of magic. It is our curse." His smile faded. He wasn't like us anymore, he was normal now.

"Well you aren't cursed anymore Godric. At least one of us will live a real life." I wished at that moment that he had gone away. Staying here wasn't safe for him. I shoved the last bit of food into my mouth as I stood up, "You should really think about traveling a while. If you stay with me that is fine but know that it won't be safe forever." I threw my bowl into the sink as I reached for my jacket, "I am heading out a while. I should be back later tonight... Think about it okay?" I didn't give him the chance to say no, I just went out the front door and down the dirt road leading to the woods.

I walked amongst the trees that separate Sookie and my property, looking out to see beyond them. I could see my Fae friend laying out in the sun, tanning. Instead of talking with her I stayed under the safety of the forest, pulling out my phone. I sent her a few messages.

Me: Hey Sook. Glad that Bill is back. We should hang out in a few days to talk.

Sookie: Hey Oliver! You left so fast last night, you had me worried!

Me: Sorry about that. Eric got a little carried away I think. Anyways I am fine.

Sookie: Well I am not waiting a few days. You are coming over tomorrow to see me.

Me: Alright! I will be there around lunch time. Be safe.

Sookie: Okay. You to.

Sookie may be younger then me but she never made it weird. In fact most times I looked to her for answers. She had her Gran's wisdom, I could always count on her in a pinch. I laughed a while as I trudged through the swampy soil beneath me. Sometimes I wished I could disappear without being missed. Recently I had found a few people who probably would be devastated or even upset if I left. I was stuck here.

I told myself a lot lately that the only reason I stayed was for Sookie. I knew the real reason I stayed was Eric. I loved him, there was no escape from it. If I was gone tomorrow I would miss him. Some part of me hurt everyday I had been parted from him. Claudine had told me of bonding, I figured this was related to that. Maybe someday I would find someone with the knowledge I needed who could help me understand. There had to be more then Sookie and I no matter how rare it was.

I finally came to my favorite place near my house, A small pond fed from water that flowed down from Sookie's place. It wasn't large but It was enough for me to put my feet in without fear of getting attacked by alligators. I stepped into the pool allowing the feeling to fill me up.

* * *

Night fell sooner then I had expected. I had been out in my woods a few hours basking in the glow of the sun that shone down through the canopy of trees. Time always went fast when I was in nature, there was no stopping it. I pulled my socks and shoes back on and headed back towards my house. Tonight I was going to speak with Eric and I knew there was no way to escape it. I couldn't put it off anymore.

As I walked the paths home I tried to prepare myself for the impending conversation, hoping it wouldn't turn out like all the others we had had before. I just wanted things to go right for us just this one time.

Godric was sitting out on the porch watching me walk the dirt road towards him. He usually came out to look at the stars every night for about an hour before going to sleep. He was always up so early in the morning that he went to bed very early at night, taking advantage of being able to spend his days in the sun light.

"Hey Godric. Hows the moon treating you?" I asked as I climbed the steps and sat with him.

"As it always has." He smiled kindly to me. "You spent a long time out there today. Did you speak with Sookie?" He asked curiously. Ever since we had been back he had been unable to spend much time with his usual friends and family. Instead he had spent time with me and even Sookie off and on. I wondered sometimes if maybe he liked her.

"Nope. I texted her a while ago but that was pretty much it. I needed some alone time yanno?" He nodded, looking back towards the sky.

"Eric was looking for you. He is still inside." He told me.

"Okiedokie." I squeezed his arms a bit and left him to the sky, heading inside to find Eric.

I flung my boots into the closet by the door. My house was warm tonight, Godric loved cranking the heat. I wasn't complaining though. In the past I had always left it off, coming home to cold feet. In a way I understood it, being cold for two thousand years clearly took it's toll.

I checked down stairs not finding Eric anywhere. Wondering if he may have gone upstairs I climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

Once inside I saw him sitting on my bed with his head in his hands. He seemed so full of sadness since being changed back. I wondered if he had been a bit upset about getting his memories back.

"Eric." I said, walking towards him. I stood against his knees, "Eric what is it?" I asked running my hands through his thick blond hair. His face lifted to look at mine.

"I was just sitting here waiting for you." He said putting his hands on my hips and pulling my into his lap. I didn't fight him, curling into him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"I went out to the swamp today. Sorry I wasn't back when you woke up." I missed him. His arms went around me holding me close. "So...You got your memories back then?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable with his strange silence.

"Yes it seems so. I remember everything." He ran his hand through my hair as he inhaled my scent. "How is it that you allow me to touch you?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "Family stuff. Claudine came and helped me cloak my scent." I told him, shrugging. Draining the Fae that night had distracted us from having this talk sooner.

"I am glad." He kissed my hair lightly. I moved away so I was sitting up on his lap.

"Eric we need to talk. You know I cannot be with you in the way you want me to." I had my brave face on now. I wasn't going to give up my morals for him.

His face stayed serious as he pulled me back into his chest, " **I think that you misunderstand the way I wish to be with you Oliivi.** " He said, again playing with my braids.

" **What does that even mean Eric? Sometimes I feel so lost talking with you.** " I sighed.

" **I want you to be mine Oliivi. In turn I would be yours, always.** " He said leaning his head against mine. This shocked me once again, I had never known my brother to be a one girl kind of guy. " **You cannot be serious Eric? I cannot give my heart to you only to have it thrown away later.** " I needed reassurances.

" **No. I would never hurt you Oliivi. I want to make us both happy. I have always wanted only that.** " He wasn't aware of the bonding that could happen between us. He didn't understand!

" **I don't want to hold you back brother. If we were together I wouldn't be able to control the bonding. We would be stuck that way, always.** " I told him, not even understanding it myself. " **I won't be dieing anytime soon either, It would be pretty permanent.** "

" **Of course we would bond. I would hope you would take my blood again, if only to keep you safe.** " He didn't understand.

" **Eric I don't mean a vampire bond. Claudine told me we are bonding. Apparently it started a long time ago. I cannot stop it or lessen it. I don't even know how it works.** " He could be stuck with me and more. If we bonded there was no telling what came with that. We could grow wings for all I knew.

His eyes grew wide as he stared down at me, " **We have already started this Fairy bonding?** " He asked me. I only nodded unable to say much more. I hoped he wasn't angry with me.

"Well then it is settled." He said straightening out a bit. His head no longer leaning against mine.

"What? What is settled? I am pretty sure nothing has been settled Eric." I laughed, my giggles muffled a bit by his chest.

He grunted, "Of course it has been settled. If you cannot stop it then we must finish it." He was very sure of it. I wasn't sure of anything. I choked a bit on my laugh.

"Eric you can't be serious? We don't know what could happen!" I regained composure.

"We know we would be bonded. I would ask that we bond my way as well of course. All I want Oliver is for you to be mine. I love you, nothing has changed." He was crazy!

"Look I don't know okay! I don't know how to even complete the bond. This isn't exactly something I have done before!" I raised my voice as I tried to remove myself from his lap. His arms held me tightly in place not allowing me to leave.

"We will try. I won't be without you anymore. I have been alone for a thousand years without you. I won't do it any longer." He shook his head. "It is only you Oliver. Always." He whispered as he kissed my hair again. I relaxed a bit against him.

"What are you going to do if I don't agree?" I asked.

"You will agree. Oliver what is there to loose?" He knew he had me this time. All we had was time in the end. Sighing I leaned back into him.

"Fine." I murmured. I would give it a go if only just to see what happened in the end.

He smiled huge, "I am glad. I was worried for a while there."

In a second he had me on my back straddling me. "I have waited far to long." He said pressing his head against mine. " **I love you.** "


	23. Chapter twenty three

**Chapter 23: LEMONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Eric's big blue eyes looked right through me as he climbed my body. His hand sliding up my thigh slowly.

"Eric." I whimpered as he placed his head against my own. He looked so sad right then. "What is it brother?" I asked him hoping I hadn't ruined our moment.

" **I have just waited so long Oliivi.** " He whispered as he ran his nose along my neck. His hand still moved painfully slow up my dress and along my outer thigh. " **Say it.** " He asked me as he lay small kisses along my jugular.

I moaned as they touched down. " **Yours.** " I said, sliding my own hand up his arms allowing him to continue.

I could feel his smile against my skin as his teeth fell and scraped the thin skin below. I let another moan escape as I moved into them, asking him to do it. His laughter rocked me to the core as he flipped me on top of him, pulling me close to his hardness.

" **Not yet.** " He said, pulling me down to smash his lips against my own.

I ground down on him, barely able to hold myself together for much longer. I needed him... After all this time I was getting what I knew would make me truly happy. Not just his body but everything that came with it. He would be mine.

His hands pulled my dress up as he ran one hand beneath my panties. His finger slid between my hips and caressed my soft folds as I moaned into his mouth. He was the only man I would ever allow to hear my whimpers.

He swirled his fingers around making me cry out above him. I dropped my body down against him as I let the feeling take over my whole body.

" **So beautiful.** " He whispered as he lifted me off him, coming to lay on top of me again. He unzipped his pants, sliding them off and onto the floor. He didn't say anything else after that as he fit himself between my legs, pushing lightly against my wet opening. His hand slid back into my folds as he brought me to ecstasy once again, sliding inside of me slowly.

"Eric!" I whimpered as he slid deep inside of me. Pain was an after thought. I was still shuddering as he pushed all the way to the hilt.

He grunted as he lifted himself up onto his hands, looking down at me. He waited for me to give him the okay to continue. I lifted my hands up and ran my hands down his back, giving him the okay to continue.

He just watched me beneath him as I moaned and held on tight, thrusting himself into me slowly while smiling lightly. I had always expected fast from him so when I received slow I couldn't say I wasn't surprised. I was also sure he couldn't get rid of the dumb smile on his face.

"ERIC!" I called out as he picked up speed, feeling me tighten around him as he did. He came in closer and kissed my neck once again, running his teeth along it again. This time I felt his teeth sink down into my neck as I cried out even louder, my orgasm lengthening.

He pulled himself away form my neck, fangs still out , blood running from his chin and down onto my chest. His eyes were wide as he swung me back, straddling him.

I picked up speed as I took him deep, up and down. He pulled me down and closer to his face watching me as he released inside of me. As his tapered off I closed my eyes and came again as he flipped me again so we were laying next to each other.

He kissed me again as he slid out and rolled onto his back, grinning like an idiot. I got up and headed for another shower. I pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped myself in it as I slid off the bed that still held my big wonderful viking. We hadn't said much after or even during but it was okay. We hadn't needed to.


	24. Chapter twenty four

**Chapter 25:**

* * *

Eric followed me into the shower moments later, wrapping his long arms around me. I had waited so long to have him all to myself and I was hoping it would last. If only so that I could feel true happiness for a short time.

"I must see to some business back at Fangtasia." He whispered to me as he ran his fingers down my side. "If I do not leave soon I fear I may not leave at all."

"Yes well I am sure I could keep you busy." I grinned as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I am okay Eric. You can go."

I hated the idea of ever being away from my viking but he was a powerful figure among the vamps in this area so I could not hold him back from it.

"I will come back as soon as I am able." He said as he rushed from the shower at vampire speed. I giggled to myself. I had hoped that the smiles he had for me when he had forgotten himself would stick. I longed to make him happy.

After my shower I threw on a white camisole and black jeans, pulling my hair into a pony tail. I hoped today would be a normal day where I didn't have to use magic or save a life.

When I thought about it, really thought I could understand only part of myself. I knew what I was and who I was but I was changing. All the Fae I knew were lost to me and I felt as if I was drowning.

"Good morning Oliver. I trust you and Eric left on good terms?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You are so full of it Godric. You know how Eric and I left it." I stuck out my tongue at him and went about making us some food. I was thinking pancakes and eggs.

"I just want you both to be happy." He said, texting as he spoke to me. I wondered who he was texting? And when had he gotten a cell phone? Maybe I had just been to busy to notice it. Maybe I had been neglecting him?

"Why are you smiling like that? Who are you talking to?" I pried.

"Sookie was just asking about you. She said she was worried. I am just telling her that you and Eric have been hiding away up there a while." He teased knowing I would be upset about it.

"Damn you! I wasn't ready to tell her yet!" I fake huffed. "I could have lead her to believe that Eric and I were fighting again or I don't know. You ruin all my fun!" I had the urge to play with Sookie sometimes. She always had the best reactions.

"Hide your faerie ways and get over there. She wants to speak with you." He told me as he took a pancake from the plate next to me. "I must go into town and get a gift for someone. I will return soon enough."

I nodded to him as he left the house quickly. Pulling out my phone I threw I text to Sookie.

_Me: Hey lady. Why don't you come over here? I made pancakes._

_Sookie: Sure thing. Can't wait to hear all about Eric!_

_Me: OMG so not sharing!_

Sookie arrived half an hour later and joined me at my table. She looked tired and a little bit thinner then the last time we spoke and I began to worry a bit.

"Sookie what is it?" I asked her, "Is Bill hurting you? I could go over there and zap his ass." I said, shoving eggs into my mouth.

"No no... Well I mean I guess but it isn't what you think it is." She said quickly.

"Well what the hell? I don't mean to be rude but you look like shit." I wasn't feeling eager to run out and use magic.

"Bill left. I mean I just got him back and he left! He said something about a job he couldn't refuse and that was it." She said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Shit Sook I am sorry to hear that. Are you going to be okay?" I asked her. I knew she would be but I was trying to be friendly. I looked back to me breakfast and dumped syrup all over it.

"Wow Olive sweet tooth much?" She asked, wiping the tear from her cheek. "Look I know Bill... I really feel like something is going on here."

"Like what? Maybe he need to move on from him. Maybe it is for the best?" I wasn't terribly fond of the vampire but I had never questioned his love for my friend. But if I was being really honest I didn't want to go gallivanting around town looking for a dead guy when I had just recovered.

"I cannot just move on Oliver Northman! I love him. He told me he would never leave me and then this? A job? No I don't think he is doing it of his own free will. Someone is doing this to him..." She was getting worked up, more tears falling now. God I couldn't stand the tears!

"Alright well what do you want to do about it?" It was fair to say I couldn't let her go running of into a nest of vampires alone. Goddam Faerie always pulling me into more bull shit. If I hadn't promised to look after her I would take Eric and run. Loving her wouldn't stop me.

"I was hoping to ask Eric if he could help us. He loves you and if you asked then maybe..." She trailed off, waiting for me to answer her.

"Sookie... I haven asked a lot of Eric already. I really think that maybe this is something we need to think about. He is so busy..." I wouldn't really feel that bad asking but I knew he would accept and he really did have things to do.

"I know I just... I love him and I need to know he isn't being compelled or something. Maybe Lorena did something..." Her eyes grew large as she tried to use guilt against me.

"You realize I haven't had one damn break since I moved here? Honestly Sookie I am so damn tired. I just want a few weeks off." I ran my hands into my hair and sighed loudly. "Maybe there is someone else who can help you."

"You are the only one powerful enough to keep me safe... And If it comes down to it... Bill." She really wouldn't let up would she?

"Fine. But do not think I am happy about this. You. Owe. Me." I pointed at her. I would get my damn two weeks off if it killed me in the process.

"I certainly can live with that." She grinned at me as she to ate some pancakes.

* * *

After we had eaten I sent her home to get some rest. I wouldn't start looking until we were both up to it. Also I had to get Eric to help her. This was not making me feel good at all. I just started having real moments with him and now I had to use him for Sookie's crap.

As I lay on the couch going over everything I received a message from Eric.

Eric: I would like to see you tonight. Fangtasia?

Me: Sure.

Eric: Wonderful. I cannot wait to see you.

I figured I would go when it became dark out, this would leave me enough time to sleep away the day on the couch watching Maury. I seemed to love this thing called reality television.

When I opened my eyes it had become dark out. It was only around seven so I decided to get some nice clothes on and meet Eric at Fangtasia.

Sookie: Are you going to ask Eric?

Me: I am meeting him in a bit.

Sookie: Tell me as soon as you know. I can't sleep!

Me: I will.

I place my phone on the dresser and pulled open my closet door. I found a dress covered in lace and made from a nice cotton blend. I tugged it over my head letting it fall to just above my knees as always. I grabbed some grey wool socks that went thing high and my black boots. I even decided tonight I would have my hair down.

I looked at myself in the mirror and liked what I saw. Although there were still bags under my eyes I still felt beautiful. I feared Eric would always make me feel that way. I wasn't complaining, he was the man I loved.

* * *

I arrived at Fangtasia, heading in the front door and past Pamela. She greeted me, telling me that Eric was waiting on his throne.

I went in and straight to the bar. I grabbed a few drinks on my own as I felt eyes on me. I knew they were Eric's but he could wait while I relaxed a bit. He could have me all he wanted later.

"I fear you are impatient tonight." I said, knowing he would hear me. In a moment he was at my side, his eyes trailed down my chest. "I knew you wouldn't wait. So predictable." I teased him.

"Yes well you smell so damn good tonight. How could I resist?" He gave my a wide grin as he watched me finish my drink.

"How did the vampy business go?" I asked him, trying to make small talk.

"I have information I wish to share with you. I assume Sookie has contacted you?" He asked me, he knew something?

"Yep. Did she call you or something? I told her to leave it alone.. No one bloody listens to me do they?" I said, not waiting for him to answer me.

"She did not call me. Bill called me." He said serisously. I knew this was going to be a doozy. "We should speak privately." He motioned towards the office.

Once inside I took a seat on his desk facing him. I knew it would be distracting but I was so much more interested in him then this stupid bull shit with Bill that I didn't care.

"Bill called you?" I asked impatiently..

"Yes. It seems There is a matter I must attend to in Mississippi." He knew I would be a little irked that we had just began our time together and he had to leave.

"Okay? So what about Bill?" I asked him, confused now.

"The king there has been pining after you and Sookie. He wants your blood... Among other things." He sighed as he pulled his chair a bit closer to me, taking my boots off and dropping them to the floor.

"So what? I can take care of us." No vampire would be able to hurt Sookie if I was around to say something about it.

"I will protect you Oliver. I plan to go there and help Bill kill this king. I do not wish for you to place yourself anywhere near this. You must convince Sookie to wait this out." His hand ran slowly up my leg, towards my inner thighs.

"I have no issue staying behind. I could use the break, you know that... But Sookie is stubborn and I made promises I cannot brake." I told him as I closed my eyes a moment. I was trying to forget that he was attempting to seduce me while we were having an important conversation.

"I would ask you to hold her here as long as you can while I go and deal with this situation." I felt his fingers trail back towards my outer thighs as he pulled me a bit closer to the edge of his desk. He pushed my dress up with them as his eyes met my own.

"Mmmm... I will try." I said weakly as I let the conversation float away, replacing it with only Eric.

He did not get out of the chair but instead he swivled closer to me as he moved to kiss my thighs lightly. I felt the heat grow and myself become wet. I couldn't contain my need for this man even if I wanted to. He made me feel...

" **So long Oliivi...** " He whispered against my trembling legs. " **So long I waited to have you..** " I felt goose bumps form as his kisses came closer to my core. My dress was dangerously close to being around my waist as his hands moved to pull my legs further apart. His eyes directed down below the entire time.

"Eric..." I whimpered as his teeth extended and scraped along my leg. His eyes looked up to me as I said his name silently asking permission. I ran my hand through his hair as he sank his teeth deep into me. I moaned and held onto him as he drank from me, taking long pulls.

He retracted his teeth and continued to kiss me until he pulled me into his face, causing me to lay back on the desk in front of him. I was on display and I didn't care. He always made me feel safe no matter where we were. I let the feeling of his tongue take over my senses as I shifted closer to his face.

He pulled my aching clit into his mouth and sucked on it as he looked up towards me, making eye contact. I swear to gods my heart stopped in that moment as I cried out his name. My orgasm washing over me as he lapped up the results.

" **So beautiful..** " He said as he stood in front of me, undoing his zipper. I knew I would let this man have me anytime he wanted. I wouldn't turn him away ever again. I was stuck now.

I sat up and helped him remove his jeans as I took him in my hands, guiding him into me slowly. His hand came into my hair as he pulled me closer to him, kissing me deeply. " **You have no idea how sexy you arm when I make you cum..** " He whispered against my lips. His tongue taking over my mouth as he pushed himself inside me.

I felt his teeth again against my neck as he began to gain speed and I didn't wait for him to make a move. The smell of sex and blood had hit my nose and my own teeth had made an appearance. I pulled his head telling him that it was alright as he bit down once again. At the same moment I sunk my teeth into his chest allowing myself to feel every inch of my viking.

He was groaning as I felt my release take hold, crying out loudly as I pulsed against him. I closed my eyes tightly as I allowed it to wash over me.

" **Ollivii!** " He cried out as he followed me down the rabbit hole.

As we came down and opened our eyes we were unable to see. A bright light had taken over my vision and I was unable to stop it. It burned like I had spilled hot sauce on every part of myself as I gripped Eric tighter to me.

"Eric?" I asked, scared that I had no idea what my magic was doing this time. Just another new thing to worry about among many others. I whimpered into his chest as he held me tight.

"What is happening?" He questioned as he moved back, pulling away from me. The burning stopped instantly, a wave of fresh cool air enveloped me. What the hell? Where had the air come from!

"I don't know. Dammit I have no idea half the time what is going on with me. I am sorry Eric..." I said as I pulled my dress back into place. "I should go speak with Sookie." My cheeks were red and hot and I just felt the need to run.

"Oliver..."

"I am not leaving you Eric I just have to go explain all this Bill and the king shit to Sookie. I will be here when you get back." I came back to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." I said as I turned and left his office.

I hadn't said I love you to him other then as his sister and it felt nice. In that moment I had known truth. The one and only thing I could truly be sure of.


	25. Chapter Twenty five

Eric had been gone a week. I had gotten no phone calls or texts and I had even had Pam ignoring me. Sookie was freaking out daily and trying to run off all willy nilly to get Bill.

I was currently locked up inside my house on my day off when the door bell rang. I could tell it was Sookie because she had been stopping by to get updates on what was happening. Had I gotten a phone call? Why wasn't anyone answering? It just wouldn't end. I figured if Eric hadn't called there would be a good reason for it. All I had to do was sit and wait.

"Open the door Oliver! I know you are here!" She started banging on the door. Sighing loudly I threw the blanket off myself and trudged to the front door.

"He hasn't called yet. There's no new information." I told her sternly, I knew if I let her in I wouldn't get a moments peace until bed time.

"I cannot believe this! I can't sit around here waiting anymore Oliver.. I am going out there." She said as she turned and started back down the porch steps. "This is boloney."

"Sookie dammit! Get back here! You can't just go after them, you could ruin Eric's plans." I yelled after her, following her down the steps, still in my nightie.

"I can't wait around while Eric takes his sweet time. Bill could be in danger." She yelled back at me. "You either stay here or come with me but I am not waiting another darn day."

"Seriously? You're doing this?" I asked her as I turned to go back inside. _This constant shit was getting to me._ "Let me get dressed and call Pam again before you run off making stupid choices."

"Fine, go on in there and get dressed. Call Pam and then get in the car so we can go." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped to her car.

* * *

I pulled on a long sleeves , loose white dress and tugged on some boots. I combed my hair back and called Pam. It rang four times and went to her voice mail once again.

"Pam, its Oliver. Sookie is out of control and heading for Bill. I can't let her run off so I am going with her to make sure shes safe. If you here from Eric let him know.

Hanging up I placed the phone back into my bag and headed for Sookie. _I guess we are going on a small road trip_. I even left Godric as note. I figured he would try to help any way he could once he got back.

"Alright Sook, lets get this shit done." I said, climbing into her car, not knowing what our plan would be. Storm into this place? Fight a bunch of really old vampires, risk death. All for what? Bill Compton. Completely unsure if he still even wanted to be with Sookie.

I was pissed to say the least.. But here I was going along with it.

* * *

We have been driving all damn day Sookie.. Pull over the damn car." I told her. I hoped by now Pam had gotten my phone call. Maybe she could attempt to stop us and I could go home and eat ice cream.

God I wanted ice cream..

"Fine, but I am not happy about it." She whined, pulling us into a small motel. "We head there first thing." She warned me.

"Yeah I get it. Do you think they have ice cream here?" I asked, moving a little off topic.

"Seriously? Ice cream?" She asked baffled. _What? I wasn't the one whose boyfriend was missing. He wasn't even her boyfriend! This was so ridiculous._

"What? I deserve ice cream! Look at me, again! Here saving your ass, Bill's to.." I said annoyed with her.

"Whatever little miss whiny pants." She said, raising her eyebrows to me. As we sat there I think I decided it was a staring contest. Sookie and I got closer to each other, eyes wide open. I could see her falter though, her eyes were drying out!

"Ha! Bitch! I so won." I stuck my tongue out at her as we checked into our small room. She smiled at me oddly, I could feel her wondering what the hell was wrong with me. _I was wondering what was wrong with me! Maybe I cracked. Maybe I was having some sort of Fae mental break down._

'I wonder what Eric's plan is here. Damn vampire..'

"He's trying Sookie. That should count for something." I said, reading her thoughts loud and clear.

"Hey! Privacy?" She said angrily.

"You are broadcasting that shit loud and clear Sook, Kinda hard to ignore you." I shrugged. It wasn't my loss of self control, it was hers. _I won again?_

I smiled to myself, unsure of why my thoughts were so bonkers. I was feeling rather silly lately. _It was true.. I must have cracked._

A knock on our door drew me from my thoughts, Sookie got out of bed and answered the door. A large tan man stood in the door way. He looked at Sookie then at me, walking through the door without saying anything.

"Uh hello? Manners much?" Sookie said angrily, slamming the door.

"You Oliver?" He asked me, approaching the chair I was sitting in. "Pam sent me, I'm Alcide" He stuck his hand out to me.

"Ha! Awesome!" I said, laughing to myself. Sookie and Alcide watched me curiously as I jumped from the chair. "So your here to help then?" I asked him.

"I am, I owe Eric Northman a favor." He looked back at Sookie who was now joining us at the small dinner table.

"You owe Eric Northman a favor? Why?" She asked him.

"Pack business." He said, looking back to me. "Eric can always tell you later. Now whats it gonna take to get you to go home?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow at him this time.

"Don't ask me that. Ask Sookie." I shrugged. If she decided we go home then so be it. I did not have my heart set on this little adventure.

"I am not going anywhere! Tomorrow I am going to find out where they are and I am getting Bill back." She said sternly, Alcide drew his hand over his face in agitation as he finally nodded to her.

"I will be back in the morning, Be here when I am." He said, turning to leave us.

* * *

Sookie was up early, puddering around the small room, packing our stuff back into bags.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Alcide asked her for the tenth damn time.

"Yes, take me to this bar and I will read their minds. We can get Bill by tomorrow." She shrugged at him.

"Well I am in! I've never met a whole pack of wolves before." I said, excited. "Never been around any other then you." I giggled.

"It ain't safe... You two shouldn't be doing this." He tried to warn us.

"It's no use, she want's to do this." I told him, patting his shoulder. "No use repeating yourself."

* * *

We arrived in the were bar, stopping as was usual for new supe bars, they were always checking the clientele.

"They only allow supes here." Alcide had explained as we came to the entrance of Lou-Pines. "It may not look like much but Lou Pines is the oldest were-bar in Mississippi." He reached around Sookie's waist and directed towards a bald wolf by the bar.

"Alcide." He grinned as they shook hands, "It's nice to see a face from the old pack."

"I figured the new wolves are drinking enough for all of us." Alcide smiled back, stopping to take a look around the bar. The place was packed with bikers all smelling heavily of dog. Even I could smell it, but for me it was different. To me they were earthy, natural even. I didn't mind them.

"Who are the civilians?" He asked, eying me thoroughly, not removing the large smile from his face. He could tell we weren't wolves.

"They're cool, they are uh... Friends." Alcide told the guy.

"This one looks like dinner." He said back, eying Sookie's silly white outfit. She was always dressing like the girl next door, in this case it was over kill.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Hollace was it?" I asked, knowing full well no one mentioned his name. I had picked it up, listening in on Alcide's thoughts. The niceties were getting boring. The wolf's eyes trailed down my body again trying to figure out what I was, like everyone did at first. "Now! Is there any chance bikers enjoy ice cream?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. It was a bit off topic but I didn't want to be here and I wanted ice cream. I raised my head impatiently as the bar drew my attention away from the man.

There was definitely no damn chance of bikers enjoying ice cream in this place. This was a bar that wouldn't serve anything but hard liquor and beer, I was out of luck. _Dammit._

 _'Oliver! Stop thinking about ice cream already! We have to focus on getting Bill back!'_ Sookie forced her thoughts on me as she pulled me after Alcide. I pulled my focus away from the bar and followed after her in a huff.

' _You owe me ice cream.'_ I sent her my reply angrily, hoping she would feel my emotions as well.

"We have to split off. If they see me with you they ain't gonna talk." He told Sookie.

"Where you gonna be?" Sookie asked him as we stopped at a table by the bar.

"I'll be watching you." He said, making eye contact with me. I nodded and pulled her quickly towards the man he pointed us towards. "Make it quick, for you're own sake." He said into her ear.

Sookie broke off from me as we did a slow walk towards the men at the large table. One man sat in the middle, legs up on the table. He seemed like the one had been looking for, confidence poured from him as well as the scent of vampire.

"Well hello there boys." My idiot friend said, batting her eyes around at them. "I seem to have left my wallet in my car. Which one of you would buy this girl here a cosmo?" She asked as they all looked at her. _A Cosmo? Really Sook?_

"You here alone cream puff?" A large hairy biker asked her, his face remaining still, eyes traveling over her white lace shirt and short jean skirt. "Oh you are aren't you? Not very smart are yeah?"

"Oh me? I have been to much tougher places then this." Sookie laughed it off, but we all knew she was full of it. "Any of you heard of a place in Louisiana called Fangtasia?"

"You're a fang banger?" He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well there's nothing.. Meaner or even stronger then a vampire." She shrugged. "Whats not to like?"

I threw my palm up to my face, dragging it down dramatically as I watched her in horror. This girl was asking for trouble and I was starting to question my devotion to her and the pact I made with Claudine.

"You'd be surprised." The guy in the middle said, stepping up from the table and joining her by the large hairy dude.

 _'If you knew we just kicked the shit out of one a few days ago you'd be on your knees right now.'_ his thoughts rushed over me as he set his beer down on the table.

Sookie came closer to him, placing her hand suggestively on his shoulder, "Why don't you tell me about it." She whispered to him, smiling as she placed her other hand on her hip. This was now getting out of hand. I took a bar seat next to Alcide, as we watched the two waltz out of sight.

"That girl doesn't know what she is doing does she?" He asked, handing me a bottle.

"She was sheltered.." I said, taking a drink and placing it back down on the bar as a scream came from behind the door they went through. Alcide and I both jumped from our seats, racing towards it.

 _'Eww he's rapey, hurry up and get in here.'_ Sookie was yelling at me over our little connection.

By the time I reached her Alcide had the man on the floor as he threw punches. His fist connected with the wolf's face one by one, blood flying at us.

"Well damn, I thought this was boring but you really saved me from it this time." I told her as I pulled her away. "Next time maybe you should let me do the talking? Also buying me a little ice cream first could help to." I elbowed her side.

Alcide and the man brought the fight into the open bar, throwing each other around as cheers erupted from the bikers. Sookie moved towards the door as I went back to the bar to finish my drink, trying to ignore the fighting men behind me as a chair flew by my head followed by Alcide.

I drank the last of my beer, turning around to watch the fight now. A few bikers were standing close to them, trying to make sure it didn't effect the few lady wolves on the outskirts of the bar.

Finally Alcide was pulled back by two as their leader threw punches, taking over the fight. I placed the empty bottle down and straightened out.

"Well shit! It seems the fun has run out.." I said as I easily threw the men off him, all three including the man that tried to hurt Sookie. Light filled the bar as they flew into a few tables roughly, braking one in half completely. All eyes went from them to me in a second as they tried to figure out whether to come at me or not. I flicked a small piece of table off my shoulder as I looked around at them raising my eyebrow, "What? I really do enjoy a good fight but when others start steppin in.. It just starts to get a little unfair. There is nothing interesting about that." I shrugged.

I turned around and made for the door where Sookie had been waiting for me, her eyes wide, a smile played on her lips as she watched me.

"Look man you gotta get gone, they aren't gonna stay smart for long" Hollace said, shaking Alcide's hand as he lead him towards our car. "I dunno if you heard but I should tell you that your girl Debbie.. She's engaged to Coot.." He whispered, trying to say it quietly enough that we wouldn't hear. "I thought you should know, the girls got a V addiction that's leading her towards danger." The last bit cut off as I was pulled roughly into the car with Sookie.

* * *

Alcide drove us back towards the small motel we were staying in as Sookie and I sat quietly.

"Was that even worth it?" He asked her finally breaking the silence.

"Yes of course it was.." She said back as she turned her focus back to me, "I knew what I had protecting me and I knew what I was doing thank you very much."

"What does that even mean? You have a small blonde girl and a wolf against what? Thirty biker wolves?" He raised his voice a bit.

"You saw what she can do." She shrugged, "Besides.. I saw a few memories of him with Bill. It's a lead." she insisted.

A loud beeping noise rang out over the shitty radio as Sookie answered her phone, annoyed at the bad timing. "Hello?"

"Bill? Are you hurt?" She asked the phone, her face turning to worry. "I know the were wolves have you."

"Shut the fuck up." She said shaking her head. This caught my by surprise having never heard her swear before. I had thought her incapable until now. "You have to be kidding me?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently.

"You have to say that... Someone's listening." He shook her head again, pulling away from my comfort, "That's not true." She sobbed now, her body shaking lightly as she looked out the window. "I don't believe this.." She cried into the phone.

Getting upset I grabbed it from her fingers, pressing it to my ear.

**Me: Bill? What the fuck is going on? I sent Eric after you a week ago.**

**Bill: Eric is here, I cannot speak for him but I am asking that you do not bring Sookie here looking for me. Her and I are over, I wish to be left in peace.**

**Me: Yes well that's all well and good but I have no control over what she does. I would like to add that when I do find you I plan to punish you for hurting my friend Mr. Compton. We little people don't love lightly, Sookie doesn't love lightly..**

**Bill: You shouldn't come here Miss Northman, go home.**

The dial tone came as the line went dead. _Goddam_ vampires!

"You hung it up on him?" Sookie asked me, her eyes still filled with tears. "Why would you do that? We could have figured out where he is!"

"I am sure he wouldn't have told us. Besides, that woman was listening in, I could hear her." I shivered as I remembered the slimy maker or my friends Boy toy. I was sure she was having a fun time listening in on us. "We can still find out where they are, don't worry about it."

Bill had turned into 'they' I realized. Bill had said he wasn't coming back and Eric hadn't made contact with me. I found it very intriguing, now I wanted to know just as badly as Sookie just what was going on. Was I kidding myself about him? Did he leave me behind to move on to newer brighter things? Did he even love me?

"He said they had sex." She told me, leaning her head on my shoulder, wiping her cheeks. "She made him do it." She said trying to convince herself that he had been lying.

"Look Sookie.. I really think you should be prepared to loose him." I told her, preparing myself for the same outcome.

"Bill loves me. I know in my heart that this is all just for show." She reassured me. Alcide finally pulled into the small motel parking lot.

"Get some sleep, I will come back for you two in the morning." He growled, trying to get Sookie out of the car. "You stay, I want to talk." He said to me.

Sookie slammed the door, heading towards the room we were staying in. I watched as she slipped through it, closing it loudly behind her. It would be a hard night with no sleep, I knew it.

"What time should I come by tomorrow? What time we heading back to Bon Temps?" He asked me.

"Heading back? No I am not going back." I shook my head, "I know at first I wasn't so into finding Bill but now I sorta am.. Well not Bill but I do want to find out where he is so I can find someone else.."

"Eric Northman." He said.

"Yes.. How do you even know that?" I asked, crawling into the front seat.

"Pam said you were dating her maker. Seemed obvious." He shrugged, "Look she needs yo to go back, that man shes lookin for doesn't want her to come after him. I can take her home."

"You can try sure." I Shrugged as I swung open the trucks door, "But I am not leaving until I figure out what is going on here." I told him, slamming the door behind me.


	26. Chapter twenty six

"What time you want to head back?" Alcide asked Sookie, standing at the small kitchen's counter. "To Bon Temps, since that asshole don't want you to come lookin."

"Oh I still plan on lookin for him." She said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Okay, door mat." He scoffed, looking off towards the doorway.

"Watch your mouth wolf boy." I said, holding out my spoon towards him, "She may not take the hint but you don't have to be rude."

"I am not a door mat!" Sookie spoke up, "I just want him to say it to my face." She shrugged. _Yeah like he already had? I wasn't getting this at all._

"This isn't healthy." I told her. She already knew that but it was my job to confirm it. "You gotta just go home and wait it out. If he wants you Sook I am sure he will come back."

"If I let him go now they might never let him leave! He isn't himself, I know it! He is in trouble."

"You don't need none of this, move on already." Alcide argued further.

"Says the man brooding over that wolf girl, Debbie pelt isn't it?" She said back.

"You been listening in on my thoughts?" He asked angrily, getting closer to her.

"Ain't like I can help it, your broadcasting loud and clear!" She laughed, putting her cup down. She stood her ground. "I need more information anyways.. Take us to that engagement party tonight."

"Ooh! Sook I like the way you think! I am so in." I said, a smile spread across my face. Another night full of wolves wouldn't be so bad. They seemed so darn broody and closed off but I was having fun trying to figure this out.

"No fuckin way." He snapped, pulling away and looking at me, "I have paid my debt to Eric Northman."

"I know your hurting to Alcide, but seeing her with those creeps might help you get over her." Sookie tried to convince him.

"Are you insane? Any one of us showing up after last night would be a death wish." He told her. "You go if you gotta, but don't put your shit on me." He threw his own coffee spoon down and walked out, leaving Sookie and I standing in the kitchen.

* * *

"You must be Janice?" Sookie said, smiling falsely as she opened the motel door. Alcide had invited his sister out to give us a hand even after his little tantrum.

"And your Sookie Stackhouse?" She asked my friend, raising her eyebrows. Clearly not what she had expected.

"Thank you Jesus! I mean I would settle for a two bit hooker to get my brothers mind off that bitch Debbie Pelt, but he didn't tell me you were so cute!" She said, her tune changing quickly. Her eyes landed on me next, her smile not faltering. "There's two of you!"

"Two of what?" I asked her, raising my brow and eying her.

"Two distractions." She told me, throwing her bags on my bed.

"Thanks for coming over." Sookie said, mouthing to me to shut up.

"Yeah well, when you called I was checkin my horoscope. Do you know what it said?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. "Things are lookin up for someone close to you." She finished, throwing her hands up, "Nailed it!"

"Don't get to excited. Alcide and I are just workin together." Sookie told her, shaking her head. I smiled huge thinking about when this was all over. I hoped all the time she had been spending with Godric would pay off.

"Y'all don't look like you work construction to me." She said, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"No, someone I care about has gone missin and Alcide is helpin." Sook looked to me for help. I just stood back smiling at her. I didn't give to shits about Bill Compton after what he had been doing. I just wanted to find Eric.

"Look, we had Alcide call you because we need into Lou Pines for Debbie's little party." I chimed in finally saving Sookie. "For some reason he thought you would be able to make Sookie fit in a bit better."

"And you." Janice crossed her arms over her chest, "Your friend here looks like the girl next door. Not to mention you yourself have to much of a hippie vibe goin on. We need to fix both of Y'all if you want to fit in there." She opened up her large makeup case and started pulling stuff out. "There are some outfits for you in that bag there, pick one."

I let Sookie dig through the bags until she found something for herself, following only after she finished. For me I ended up with a black thigh high dress and some black boots. Nothing out of the norm for me. I had no idea why she thought I looked like a hippie, in fact I thought I pulled of grunge pretty well most days.

"How deep you wantin to go?" Janice asked Sookie as she chose some makeup for her.

"I wanna look like I could kick some serious ass." She shrugged. This had me fighting back laughter as I watched Alcide's sister snicker. That was possibly impossible. "Which I can." Sookie added.

"Alright, lets pick out some temporary tattoos." Janice said, turning towards her bags.

"I cannot believe I am here on the day Sookie Stackhouse, girl next door gets temporary tattoos." I grinned at my scowling friend.

"Yeah well I am not an ex viking shield maiden with tattoos to spare, am I?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes at me.

"Tattoos to spare huh?" I asked her, "I have barely any Sook."

"I don't need them, god intended me to be the way I am. They make you look so mean." She told me.

"My bad, my religion and culture growing up was different then yours." I defended myself. "I would go as far as saying you people are messed up. At least we knew who we were and what we stood for. Things are so different these days.." I trailed off as Janice peeled back the tattoos. My friend looked so much better this way! I giggled to myself as she continued to scowl.

"Yeah? No indoor plumbing and no air conditioning? No thanks." Sookie said.

"Okay now for you. I was thinking we would die that hair." Janice said, pushing Sookie from her chair. "Something fun." She said, pulling out a tube of black and a tube of turquoise.

"That's permanent!" Sookie said, grabbing one and reading the label. "This is permanent Oliver!"

"Yeah well I used my only wig on you and like I said, hippie." She pointed at my long wavy blonde hair. "If you want to get in there without being noticed I would recommend these colors. Besides, I do a good hair dye."

"I'm up for anything. Bring it." I told her, jumping into the chair. This might be awesome.

* * *

After the few hours my hair had taken, Sookie and I were ready to get some more information. I was getting bored of all the sitting at this point.

"So I listened in on Janice.. Debbie is joining Coot's pack and she is addicted to V." Sookie said to Alcide. Her hands were crossed over her chest. I knew she would try to help this guy with his relationship as soon as she figured out he loved her. What a pain in the ass, not to mention a distraction from finding Eric.

"Seriously? Where did you find that out?" He asked her.

"She was poking around for information. Your sister spent like three hours here." I said boredly tapping my feet on the floor. "Can we go yet this place is dull."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He he asked no one.

"She didn't want you to be upset. She wants you to move on Alcide." I droned, "Can we leave now?" I asked again, I really gave no shits about this wolf and his sister girlfriend issues."

"She's going to let those FUCKING MONGRELS brand her!" He huffed, his hands flying into his hair and he paced holes in the shitty motel carpets.

"Maybe it won't go that way. Go there and talk to her Alcide." Sookie said to him. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me forwards, "And you can just smarten up missy."

"Pfft whatever, I am not your kid." I said childishly, pulling my arm from her grasp.

"FUCK!" Alcide said, slamming a fist into the crown molding.

"I guess you're coming with us then? Good can we go!" I said quickly, grabbing my coat from my bed. "I thought we were going to be here all day."

"What is wrong with you lately? You been feeling alright?" Sookie asked me, grabbing her own jacket.

"Nothing is wrong I am just really excited to not sit around here all day listening to you both whine. I want to figure this out so I can go home and eat some damned ice cream." Also I was thinking a bit about Godric. I hadn't left him home alone for this length of time before. If some vampire he used to know figured out where he was and I wasn't there to hep him I would be so pissed.

"What the hell is it with the ice cream?!" She touched me hand, trying to calm me down a bit. I had to admit I had worked myself up.

"Sookie. I am fine." I told her, pulling away. Alcide grabbed his coat, grumbling under his breath as we all headed out the door to hit the bar.

* * *

"Dammit Sookie that was close." I scolded her, dragging her by the arm towards Alcide's truck. Fumbling a bit from lack of sleep, I unlocked the doors.

"I haven't seen anything like that before." She said, falling in behind me.

"While you were off talking I listened in on some guys by the bar. They said something about a vampire being taken in to see the vampire king." I told her, bringing the car to life as I headed for our motel.

"Bill. It has to be Bill.. I saw one of them feeding off him." She said, determined. "I saw a white house but I didn't get an address."

"We need a new lead." I tapped my fingers lightly on the steering wheel, trying to think of our next move.

If Eric were here he would know what to do. It was so odd having no one to turn to. This time I was chasing him down. I had to know what he was up to. Why hadn't he called? And why all of this just because of Bill Compton?

"Wait, why are you heading home?" Sookie asked me, as I turned off the highway towards Bon Temps.

"Somethings not right here Sook. Why won't Eric pick up the damn phone? On top of that, why is Pam incognito? I've been texting her for two days and she isn't getting back to me." I told her.

"No! No you stop this car. Take me back to the motel right this moment Oliver!" She snapped, grabbing my arm.

"Honestly! You are going to make us crash!" I yelled at her, pulling the car over onto the side of the road. "This isn't some game Sookie. Something bigger is going on here. We need to re group and figure out a plan."

"We can't plan until we figure out where they are. We need to go back to the motel." She unlocked her door and pushed out into the dark road.

"SOOK!" I called after her. I pulled the car around and followed next to her as she stomped angrily up towards the highway. "Sookie please.. Think about what you are doing. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"I am going back to that motel. In the morning I am going back to that bar and I am going to find Bill."

"You are such a pain in my ass.." I said, "Get back in the car. One more night." I caved in watching her as she climbed back inside. "I am serious here Sookie. This is the last night we spend in this area."

* * *

We got back to the motel twenty minutes after our little fight on the highway, we were both completely exhausted. I dropped my bag onto the floor and crawled up into the uncomfortable motel bed, leaving my shoes on and closing my eyes.

"You gonna take your makeup off?" Sookie asked me, sliding the boots from her feet and taking off the black wig she had worn all night.

"Merhg..." I moaned tiredly as I felt myself drifting off.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, IT'S MY BODY AND MY LIFE!" The sound of a women screaming woke me from sweet dreams of Eric.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Alcide's voice came through, I climbed out of bed and changed into a clean camisole and shorts, leaving my boots on. I slowly opened the door.

"DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP IT DOWN, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NEIGHBORS!" The women yelled louder. Really she sounded like a child screaming at her mother.

"What the heck is goin on out there?" Sookie asked me from the bathroom doorway. She was wrapped in a white towel as she dried her hair.

"I think it might be his long lost love. Sounds a little psycho to me." I shrugged.

"I AM HERE TO SAVE YOUR FUCKIN LIFE!" She yelled again. This time I was standing in the hallway watching them. I only wished I had pop corn. This was better then that Maury show I watched sometimes.

"From what? Your drug addicted fiance? That Vamp gonna kill me?" He said, holding in his anger this time.

"Oh he is more then just a vamp." Vamp? Sookie and I had split up last night. I had spent most of it out in front of the bar listening in on the people going in. When she had come out telling me about what was happening I had gotten her into the car and drove us the hell out of dodge.

"Look, Alcide.. I am warning you. Go back home. If anybody finds out what went on at Lou Pines last night.." Her head shifted to me standing in the hallway, eyes wide. She smiled wickedly, "Thats why I can't yell at you? Oh hell no!" She said, walking towards me.

"She ain't got nothing to do with this." Alcide said trying to stop her. I sort of wondered who he was afraid of getting hurt?

"Your fuckin my wolf Bitch. IN MY HOUSE!" She said, watching me grinning at her.

'Like I do with Coot and Roy.' Her thoughts came to me, as I slid myself further into her head.

"Like Cooter and Roy? Really Cooter? That's a name?" I giggled a bit as I watched her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME WHORE!" She said, running towards me. Alcide grabbed her and held her back.

"That's enough! I will turn you outta here, blood or no blood." He told her.

"No I'm not sleeping with Alcide. BUT you traded this good person, who loves you for a shot of V, a burn on your back and that dumb biker. I didn't have to see him to know he is half the man Alcide is." I was still grinning at her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Spit flew towards my face as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I WILL CUT YOU!"

In the last few days I had met numerous wolves here and there. I was beginning to think I could do without them. So much bloody drama.

I walked slowly towards her, getting in close to her face as she struggled against Alcide. "Where. Is. Bill Compton." I asked her.

'Who the hell is Bill Compton?'

She just stared at me not answering my question, but I had gotten enough from her. "Fine." I said, turning and leaving them to fight in the living room. I had enough of all the yelling.

* * *

"Why can't you just touch her and tell us her future? Wouldn't you see something we could use?" Sookie asked me, pacing the motel room.

"I could, but honestly Sookie it hurts. I can't explain the feeling other then it feels like I am burning alive. Not to mention I pass the fuck out." All that would take up energy and time we didn't have.

"We are wasting time as it is! We have no more information then when we started!" She slumped down on the bed next to me. "I just want to find him."

"I am tired, hungry, and dammit I have been craving ice cream for days! I want to figure all this out about as much as you do Sook. But until I know they are actually in danger, I am sorry.. I can't do it." I was afraid to do it.

"Alright.. It's fine, I get it. But we need more information." I wished she would stop reminding me. Sitting around saying that was getting old.

I let Sookie go after that, her and Alcide went to talk to his pack master. I was so tired I decided to stick to the motel to get some rest. As soon as they were gone wand my head was on the pillow, I was out.

* * *

_**Dream:** _

_**"Kill them all. Take the crown." It was definitely a man. But I was sure I had never heard his voice before. "Do you smell that? It smells delicious! Find where ever that smell is coming from!" He yelled again.** _

_**After that I was out the door and running down the dirt paths towards the boats. I didn't wait around to hear anymore. I had enough to last only a day or two and I had no milk for Drott.** _

_**All that mattered now was keeping her alive and safe. I could hear feet following fast behind us but I ran as fast as my feet would take us. By the time we reached the sea I knew there was no way to out run them I had to hide! But there was no where to run, no where was safe.** _

_**"This way! I smell it strongly now!" A man yelled. In those few moments I truly thought we were going to die but something inside me told me to make it to the water. And I did taking Drott in with me.** _

_**I held her and waded up to my knees and held on to her as tightly as I could hoping that by some strange miracle we would be okay. I saw Eric run out of the woods behind a pack of wolves that shifted into men right in front of us.** _

_**One by one they stood tall and still, growling at me. They had made us.** _

_**"You will fight me!" Eric yelled but none of them made a move for either of us, they just stood still as if waiting for someone. And in that moment a man appeared. He moved faster then anything I had ever seen.** _

_**"Stand down men! I would speak to this...Marvelous creature." He said putting his hand out to them as they fell on bended knee.** _

I shot up in bed, sweat pouring down my face and chest as I fought to breathe. It had been so long since I had dreamt of that night. Why now?

I pushed myself up from the bed, sliding my clothes off and climbing into the shower. Twisting the knobs I cleaned the sweat and memories of the dream off myself. I carefully sat down in the motel shower, letting the water beat down on my skin as I pulled my knees into my chest and held onto them tightly.

I missed them. I missed Mama and Papa and Drott. I missed my brother. I missed the life we had together before it had become complicated and weird. I missed training, I missed the river by our home. I missed the sea.

When the water turned cold I finally pulled myself from the shower, tugging on a thin white dress and my black boots. From the doorway I heard Sookie speaking with someone and I guessed it was time to re join the search for her lover and mine.

"Sookie?" I called out, walking into the living room where Alcide stood along with Sookie. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes as I made sure the other person in the room was actually there.

"Sookie you must take Oliver and leave this place." Bill Compton said, still holding Sookie in his arms. His eyes came to mine as he looked at me with desperation. "It's to late, there is no hope for me.. Please Oliver. You gotta get her outta Jackson while there is still time. You both have to leave!" He said, panic setting in as he shoved Sookie towards her room.

"What do you mean theres no hope?" She sobbed, fighting against him.

"You have to leave. Now." He pleaded.

"I will, but tell me what is goin on."

The door to the motel swung open loudly hitting the wall as two large southern men stomped in. "Come on in." The first one said as two more large men came tumbling in after him.

Bill flew at him, trying to bite him and keep him away from Sookie.

I rolled my eyes, listening in on the three men, 'Russell's gonna be so proud of me when I bring these girls back to the house. Gonna get some V, feels so good.'

Instead of fighting back I did nothing, waiting to be taken to the house where I hope to find Eric.


	27. chapter twenty seven

"OLIVER NO!" Sookie yelled as one of the men came flying towards me. Her light shining brightly, knocking the man away from me. I looked down at the man then back at her smiling. For some reason this was actually enjoyable.

In the moment of course.

"Well now!" Loud laughter filled the room as a man I very much recognized came in behind the men. "Isn't this a surprise! Grab the girl." He said, pointing to Sookie. "And this one!"

I couldn't breathe as I watched the man order the other men around. He hadn't aged a day since he had murdered my family..

' **Vengence.** '

The first thing I thought of every time I thought of my family. The only thing.

I let them take us after that, still not speaking a word. I knew the man could smell me. I could see it written all over his face, he was powerful enough to see right through the spell cast on me by Claudine. But when I looked at him, really looked I knew he didn't recognize me. a thousand years could do that if you weren't overly attached to someone.

'What are we gonna do?' Sookie talked with me in her head. 'What is gonna happen?'

'Soon as we get there I want you to escape. Go back home.'

"Get out of the car." The large man who had come at me earlier barked. Sookie and I followed him into the house, one by one.

"Lorena.." I whispered as my eyes stopped on the large spiral staircase. Bill Compton's maker watched as we were hauled inside. My eyes shifted again taking in all the vampires. One brown haired vampire. One creepy black haired vampire. Eric.

'Vengence.'

I realized quickly that my mouth was hanging open. Slamming it shut I looked away from Eric.

Sookie struggled still, as if it would do any good. She was no where near strong enough to take on wolves and vampires.

"Bill!" She screamed as her vampire's face hit the marble floors. She spun around, her eyes landing on Eric.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust.." The man who killed my parents said. Russell.

"No?" the brown haired man said pouting. Another damn vampire. Normally this would be my cue to leave.

'Vengence.' The word shook through me as I stayed as quiet as I could. This was why Eric had stayed. How could he forget this mans face. This was our chance.

"Why? What's happened?" Lorena drawled, worried about her poor Mr. Compton. Why the hell was she even here? Why where any of these people here?

"He's been hiding something very.. Special from us all?" Russell said eying Me and then trailing back to Sookie. The second his eyes hit her Bill flew up, braking off a bit of banister from the large winding stair case and shoving deep into one of the large men holding onto her.

All I could do not to laugh my ass off as the brown haired man screamed like a lady behind me was to look away, pretending to look off behind us. I tried very hard to take in everything around me. Sometimes since coming out into the surrounding places around my home I had met some pretty messed up vampires. Maybe it was all the years they lived?

"BILL!" Sookie yelled again, my face still turned the other way as I heard Bill hit the ceiling, bringing down plaster and wood with him as his face hit the floor.

I had heard of Fae living thousands of years and going a little wacko down on earth so it sort of made sense. The brain could either make room for everything you had experienced or it could retain it and run into a few error messages.

I turned my head back and watched as the brown haired man placed his hands on his hips, staring at Russell furiously. I had tried hard but I couldn't contain the small smirk that appeared to brake through. Russell could only laugh, his teeth extended for some reason.

"Are you serious? I am almost three thousand years old! You think you can just attack my men and escape?" Russell's laughter continued to fill the room and the man next to me continued his angry glare.

Sookie ran for Bill, Eric darting in front of her, grabbing her by the arms. He made no facial expression that showed any sort of pity or remorse for what had been going on and I could see she was shocked.

She didn't understand.

'Vengence.'

The man clearly wasn't aware of who I or Eric were. He didn't remember killing our entire family.

I did. I knew that in order to exact my revenge I would have to pretend to. I didn't know Eric. Only Sookie.

"Eric, get her outta here please!" Bill pleaded as vampire guards followed behind Eric. Instead Eric grabbed Sookie roughly and pulled her back down the stairs, pushing her in front of Rusell.

"Eric! What are you doing! OLIVER! Say something!" She cried out, looking for my support.

I said nothing, still standing watching them quietly. It felt terrible but I would do what I had to. I was sure that Eric was on our side. I was sure that man was the one who killed our family. I was sure I could get us out of here. It would just take some time. She would get over it.

"I wouldn't let go of this if I were you. Or that.. Especially that one." Eric said tilting his head towards me. I watched him smile, seeing only the broken man hiding behind his saddest smile. The one he would give me every time I would turn down his proposals. I just stared blankly at him, trying my best not to acknowledge our familiarity. "I don't know what they are, but I know they are quite valuable." He lied.

"Eric Northman, I don;t think I can ever forgive you for this!" Sookie told him. But like him I knew she would.

"Aww.. It thinks we're equal." He purred, looking back to Russell. I straightened out, his comment actually upsetting me. We were far superior to vampires.

"Oh yes. But it is wrong." Rusell said, looking Sookie up and down again, still trying to figure it out. What we were.

"Oh yes." Eric Sighed. Laughing.. Flirting? With Russell? What..

"You care nothing about our home?" The brown haired man said, joining in once he to noticed the blatant flirting.

"Talbot.. Not now!" Russell said sternly.

"THEN WHEN?" Talbot bellowed quite dramatically. He turned and walked off past Lorena, Sookie and Eric heading for the staircase.

"What are you going to do with our Mr. Compton?" Lorena asked, spellbound by Sookie as she spoke. She loved Bill, or at least said she did. Obsession was more like it. She hadn't understood what was more appealing about Sookie. Why wasn't she the better choice? She just couldn't figure it out. She was pathetic.

"Marco, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters... There my dear you will kill him." Russell commanded.

"NO. NO! Please!" Sookie cried.

"But.. B-" Lorena began to protest.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME. I am your king!" Russell screamed, "Take miss Stackhouse and Miss? Oliver? To the library Eric. I wanna ask her a few questions after I repair the state of affairs of my marriage." leaving us behind in the foyer he walked up the spiral staircase towards Talbot.

"Bill I will get you outta here!" Sookie cried out again. I most often wished she wouldn't say anything. She always made shit awkward.

"Eric please get Sookie out of here!" He yelled as the vampire guards finally pulled him out the front doors.

"If you do kill him.. I will kill you." Sookie said threateningly towards Lorena who was being taken along with her beloved Bill Compton.

She stopped, her fang clicking as she waltzed towards Sookie. "Oh Please, please do try." She shook her head. "There is no Godric, that sanctimonious prick to save you this time... I would just LOVE to rip you open and wear your ribcage as a hat."

I stiffened, as did Eric as he crept towards her menacingly. He still said nothing, containing his anger.

"Please tell me.. Please tell Oliver that you were just doing all this for the King's benefit?" Sookie asked him, glaring up at my brother with hatred in her eyes. She always thought the worst of him.

Without answering he pushed her towards the library, waiting for me as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along with him. With this I could feel his anger, his hatred through our bond. I could feel his determination.

* * *

Sookie stood in the library with Eric and I, watching. Once we had been pushed inside Eric had placed me in front of a large glass case. He left me there. I could hear him and Sookie fighting behind me but my eyes were glued on what was right in front of me.

My fathers crown sat neatly on display.

"Russell will be in to speak with you both shortly." I heard him say, closing the doors to the library.

'Vengeance.'

"Now come one Oliver! Tell me just what is going on with you. We are being held captive! You could have done something about it. And why the hell do you keep broadcasting the word Vengeance?" She asked angrily as she grabbed my arm and shook me a bit.

'Keep your damn mouth shut. They can hear us.'

'Why the hell are we talking like this? Care to explain?' She raised her eyebrow at me, tears still staining her cheeks.

'Russell killed my family. That vampire. I think Eric has a plan I just haven't figured it out yet.' My eyes kept shifting to the crown sitting in the glass case.

Our conversation was cut short as the man himself walked through the door, two blue files in his hands. Placing them down on the table in front of where Sookie and I stood he walked over to the large fireplace.

"Isn't it a bit warm out for a fire?" Sookie asked him, taking a seat on a couch across from Russell.

"I suppose it is.. I do love a good fire. There's something so.. Primal about it. Always makes things more dramatic. Don't you think?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Now, it's time for you two to answer my questions." He told us, sitting down on the other couch. I stayed standing next to where Sookie sat. Next to the case holding the only thing I had left of my father.

"Fine, I have some questions for you to." Sookie said, relaxing back into her seat.

"Oh, honey. There is a fine line between feisty and delusional." He laughed, crossing a leg over the other. I scoffed, not looking at him. I couldn't help myself.

Vampires were so full of themselves. But this one was the worst.

"You two aren't in any position to bargain."

"You don't know that." She countered, nudging me. She knew me well. Normally I wasn't this quiet.

"Ohh I guess this is getting interesting. Okay then. You answer one and I will answer one." He grinned back at her. "Who goes first?"

"Are you the king of all vampires?" She asked him.

"Heavens no child. I am merely the king of Mississippi." He said, still laughing.

"Do you have a crown?" My head snapped to his, watching him carefully.

"I have several." He told her, motioning to the case. My fists tightened, I could feel the raw energy building inside as I fought to control my light.

"That's two questions. My turn.." He said his tone changing. He looked up at me as he spoke, "What are you? You're definitely not human."

"My parents were." She said, nudging me again.

"Mine were to." I said, still watching him carefully. I wanted him to recognize me now so that when I killed him he would know why.

"How do you know? And how do you know they were your parents." He asked me, this time not looking back at Sookie.

"Unconditional love?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. What made anyone a parent? Certainly not simply biology.

"My grandfather was like me." Sookie said, drawing his eyes from mine.

"Which is?"

"I can hear people's thoughts.. And shifters. Werewolves. Not vampires.." She said shaking her head.

"How dreadful that must be. I mean honestly, who cares what anyone else is thinkin?" He said looking back to me again.

"My turn." Sookie said, "Is Lorena going to kill Bill?" I groaned loudly this time. I was so sick of hearing about Bill Compton.

"If she knows whats good for her. But she'll take her time.. You don't seem that worried. Oliver was it?" He asked me.

"Is there a point to any of this? Why are we talking about Sookie and I?" I asked him.

"You know why. You know I can smell you." He said, sniffing the air. "But you.. Your scent is stronger."

"Please. Why are you going to kill Bill?" Sookie interrupted us once again, still fixated.

"Why do you care?" He asked her, "Are you aware that your, noble Mr. Compton has been keeping a file on you two? On your family?" He asked, placing the file in Sookie's hands. "My turn." He said as Sookie looked inside the folder. "What are you besides a telepath? And what on earth makes that light you used on my men?" He asked me.

"What makes you immortal?" I countered.

"Oh.. Come on now. Don't make me force it out of you."

"What kind of question is, 'what makes you the way you are?' There is no answer to that.." I told him, "You vampires live forever, have super strength. You do things regular people can't. I have a feeling from what I have seen of most of you. You think you are superior." I said disgusted by them. These ones in particular. "You assume that this makes you the top dogs."

"There is nothing stronger." He said, waving me off.

"In the 3000 years you have lived you are telling me you haven't met anything stronger? Older then you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" He bellowed, not moving from his comfortable position on the couch. As if he knew he could win any fight and this was nothing.

"So much more then any vampire." I seethed.

"Something big. So if I were you I wouldn't hurt us." Sookie sobbed, placing the folder onto the table.

"Are there other powers?" He asked.

"It's my turn." She sputtered.

"ARE THERE OTHER POWERS?" He yelled again. Sookie jumped a bit in her seat, bumping into my leg again.

"Nope." I lied, touching Sookie's shoulder to comfort her. This was going to be a rough night for her.

"Well, no wonder the queen is so interesting in you two." He picked up the folder and placed it into a desk.

"There's a queen?" She asked him.

"Oh sweetheart. You really don't know anything at all do you?" He said pittying her. A smile still stretched across his big stupid smug face.

But it didn't matter if Sookie knew anything or not. It wouldn't matter because I would get her out of here and then I would kill him and his husband.

At that we were taken up into separate rooms and left locked inside them.


	28. Chapter Twenty eight

'Hold on Tara, we are gonna get outta here.' I could hear Sookie sending her thoughts to Tara who must be in a room nearby. At this point nothing was surprising anymore.

'Oliver? Be ready!' She told me.

'I told you, I am not going anywhere. You two go.' I sighed, laying back on the bed I had been given. At least it was super comfortable.

'If you stay here you will die. We aren't leavin you.' She persisted.

'Then I die. This is my chance after a thousand years. I am not giving it up.' And I meant it. Death never scared me. The dying part was easy. If I was lucky I would get to kill Russell before that.

The only part of death that frightened me was the thought that my family would go unavenged. That Eric would live on, lonely and sad as he had been for almost a thousand years.

I lay there looking up at the ceiling covered in expensive molding and the whitest paint I had ever seen and I closed my mind off to the two panicked girls in the rooms around me, as I tried to think only of my mother and father. Their faces on the last day I had seen them. The fight Eric had with them. The fight we had as usual.

I would give anything for those days to be returned to me. To change everything.

The door opened from across the room as I saw Eric slip in. I lay there still in a state of shock and wonder. What were we going to do?

I felt the bed dip as he lay next to me on his side, not moving to close. His hand came up and moved a loose strand of my hair from my face.

" **You must go Oliivi.** " He whispered, looking me in the eyes.

" **I am not leaving. This isn't all about you.** " I said, looking away from him.

" **That is why you must leave. Take care of Godric for me when I am gone..** " I could feel his sadness wash over me through our bond as his eyes grew large.

"Nothing changes does it?" I sighed, "The same stubborn Viking I left behind on that beach followed me a thousand years into our future to fight with me about something he has no control over.." Typical Eric.

"Nothing has changed Oliver. I will protect you always. I will protect you and avenge what was taken from us." His hand trailed down my cheek and over my shoulder, touching me softly.

"I am not going anywhere." I shrugged, drawing my eyes back to his. Reaching up I took his hand in mine and held it in front of us. "If this is it for you then I wish to die with you.. "

"I must go. Please go lover, do not stay here with Sookie to die." He said sadly, kissing my forehead lightly before flashing from my room.

'Oliver! Oliver, dammit!' I heard Sookie tapping on the walls I had put up. 'Tara and I are coming to get you.'

The doors burst open, Sookie and Tara falling through them. "Olive!"

"I told you to leave me here. Did I stutter?" I dead panned, not moving from the spot I lay in.

"Oliver please, Russell and Eric have left us here. We can get Bill and go." She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me upright. "I know that he did something to you but staying here won't matter. Just please. We need your help getting Bill."

"Come on bitch, I ain't lettin you stick around here to get drained by those fanged freaks." Tara added, sticking her head out the door to check for guards.

"Where did Russell go with Eric?" I asked her, shooing Sookie away from me. "And how the hell do you know they left together?"

"I heard them go, I happen to have been very sneaky." She shrugged, "Anyways, they headed for the Queen. Something about a marriage proposal."

"Okay. I'll come with you to help Bill. But after that you owe me. I want to go after Russell, whatever it takes." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes! Okay that can happen. Lets get outta here already!" She said, pushing the doors open again.

* * *

"Sookie they're comin." Tara yelled, panicked. The doors to the shed where Bill was lay open, daylight pouring inside.

"Get off him you stupid obsessed vampire bitch!" Sookie yelled at Lorena. i had to give the girl credit, she was a strong one.

In a flash Lorena was across the room, latching on to Sookie's neck rabidly. Blood spraying everywhere. I knew instantly that the vampires inside if awake would know where we were. Fairy blood, half breed or no was intoxicating.

Without thinking about it I spun away from keeping watch by the doors to grabbing onto the woman from behind. my hand was on fire as I wrapped my hands around her neck and hauled her off Sookie.

Smoke surrounded Lorena and I as I released her, dropping her onto the cement floor.

"What is that? Sizzling?" Tara asked, sniffing the air.

"What are you?" Lorena asked me, wiping her mouth on her dress as her neck bubbled and smoked, "You taste delicious." She said, eyeing Sookie.

"Fuck you." My Fairy friend snapped, spitting on her. This was a side of Sookie I had never seen before.

"You two are not human, clearly. What are you?" She repeated, in awe. Blood stained her arms, clothes and face and she remained sitting on the floor.

"I'm the bitch that is going judge you." I said to her calmly. Her laughter filled the small shed as she tried to get up off the floor. From behind I saw Bill crawling towards the woman who had turned him, anger and exhaustion written all over his face and body.

"Judge me? Who are you to judge anyone. I am far older and far stronger then you." She seethed.

"Are you?" I said simply as I grabbed her by the ridiculous white frilly collar, "Because last time I checked you weren't that old. Last time I checked you were afraid of Eric Northman and Russell. I assume that is due to age and experience?" I asked her, not waiting for the answer, "I'll tell you a little secret because I don't think you will be sharing it anytime soon.. Eric Northman is my brother." I whispered to her as I moved my hand back to her skin, setting her aflame, her body turning to ash before Bill could reach her.

"OLIVER!" Tara screeched as three wolves ran into the shed, surrounding us.


	29. Chapter Twenty nine

Before I could move I felt the world turn as I fell towards the concrete, "OLIVER!"

As my vision slowly came back to me I blinked my eyes a few times still unable to make out the objects around me. _Was I moving? What the hell!_

"Hello?" I squeaked, pushing myself up off the hard floor I was laying on. Nothing.

I felt the ground trying to find a wall or some sort of light, instead finding a body lying next to me, unconscious. I reached up and felt the hair and face of the cold body, finding short hair and a pointy nose. Bill.

"Bill!" I said, nudging him. "Bill dammit! Wake up!" I pleaded, smacking his cheek loudly. "Stupid vampire! Common, seriously? After all this bullshit!"

I lead my hands down his neck towards his chest where a large hole lay, blood still wet and sticky. It coated my fingers as I realized why he wasn't waking up. He had been drained of blood.

"Eric is going to murder me." I whispered, pissed off as I brought my wrist to my teeth allowing my fangs to drop. I broke through the skin and pressed his cheeks together so his mouth fell open. The blood dripped generously into his mouth. it didn't take much time, his moans spread throughout the moving vehicle we were sitting in as he reached out to grab my arm tightly.

"That's enough." I told him casually, trying to pull away. Instead of letting me go he only held on tighter, taking large pulls of my blood, draining me. "BILL! Enough!" I pleaded, still weak and loosing my control. "HELP! ERIC!" I yelled as Bill climbed over my body, removing himself from my arm and latching tightly to my neck.

I screamed one last time, small sparks of light shot out of my hands as the fog came back and I passed back out.

* * *

**Dream/Fae:**

_I woke up in a hospital bed, but the light was different. The sun shone through the unlit room, rose petals showing me a path out the doors and into the hallway._

_I didn't think as I swung my feet over the bed and touched my bare feet to the cold floors. looking down I saw I was wearing a beautiful white silky dress that came down to my feet but felt so light. It was beautiful._

_'Where am I?' I looked around myself and decided to follow the path left for me. As I reached for the door I noticed a wine glass in my right hand, empty, sparkling. Thinking nothing of it I went on, pushing the door open and walking out into the empty hallways._

_There was a door at the end of the roses, waiting for me as I passed through it. Fairy. Dammit Fairy was meant to be closed off to me. This was just my damn luck.  
_

_It was just how I remembered it, full of light and beauty that hid the true nature of my home. Other Fae walked hand in hand, laughing and talking, unaware of my presence._

_"Oliver." Claudine said, joining me by the door I had come through. "Your in a hospital. You just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" She smiled._

_"I don't understand.. How am I back here? How are we talking?" I asked her, confused._

_"You almost died Oliver. This is where you ended up. It seems royalty can enter Fae even without a key." She said, taking my glass. "It seems your glass is empty, come. We will fill it."_

_Together we walked towards the lake where many other Fae were swimming; Naked I may add. but that was it, Fae. It was a place of freedom at first glance. But my people had no choice. They were stuck between here and there, never being able to make their own choices. Following Mab blind. And the ones that could see, whose eyes were truly open wouldn't leave. Their fear of what lay in my world without family would kill them or turn them mad._

_"Claudine.." I whispered as she poured a light liquid into my glass. One I had never had during my time in Fairy._

_"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?" She smiled, watching as I consumed the shiny water._

_"Oh my gods.. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever drank.." I said confused. Sitting by the water I watched as another Fairy walked up out of the abyss, seemingly out of nowhere. No living thing could stay under that long without drowning. "Where did she come from?" I asked, still in awe._

_"Don't be fooled Oliver. That pond is bigger and deeper then you think." She warned. "Oliver.. It is not safe for you to stay in Fairy long. You must go back if you wish to reclaim your earthly form. Mab will find out that you have broken through her barriers and we will loose the one Fae who may eventually be able to save us all." She pressed on. Her eyes darting around the meadow._

_"But I want to dance." I sighed, watching the others around me frolicking. At times I really did see how these were my people. But it never stuck._

_"I can see that.. I see many things about you are new and different but it is just more reason for me to ask that you go back to your friends, soon. You are not safe here." She said, touching my back lightly. Protecting me as always. "You have done things Fae haven't been able to do for many millennia. If you stay your powers will be exploited or worse. They may kill you."  
_

_"It's fine Claudine. I get it. Home is where I want to be anyways. Just tell me how I get back." I said, slouching in sadness._

_"Sookie's vampire will be with you soon. He plans to give you his blood. It won't take much longer now." She smiled sadly, a dark shadow falling over the meadow. I could hear the shocked gasps of the people around me as Claudine pulled me closer to her, "The darkness approaches Oliver.." She said ominously, "There is so much happening for you that I wish we could share dear friend. But I fear our time has come to an end.. For now." Her hands came up and touched my face lovingly, "You must protect what is yours Oliver. Though you may not understand what I am saying just yet I want you to remember what I tell you. be careful, follow your instincts."_

_"Claudine?" CLAUDINE!" I cried as I fell back down into the darkness that had been with me for two days. Down to earth where Sookie and Tara were waiting on me._

* * *

"How is she?" Bill Compton drawled, slipping into the room vampire quick. "I can help her."

"Mother Fucker!" Tara spat

"She's dying." He continued on, looking over me. I could see them, but I couldn't open my eyes. I could however feel Bill Compton. He really did feel terrible about almost murdering me. I saved him.

"The fuck you can." Lafayette shot him down. None of the people around me were giving in easy. They must really care about me..

"If we let you help her then we would expect you to leave afterwards. She doesn't need to open her eyes and see you here Mr. Compton." Godric told Bill calmly.

"Oh huh uh. No way.. He is the one who did this to her!" Tara fought him.

"Shit." Jason said quickly, realizing that I would die otherwise. The boy next door was an idiot.. I never liked him, yet here he was standing with us by my bed.

"We have to let him help her.. I cannot let her die. She is the only one who gets it.." Sookie told them.

"You still want to be with Bill after this don't you? He almost killed her Sook." Tara said, her voice joining the argument around me.

"No of course not I just want to save my friend whose lyin in a bed waitin to die!" Sookie defended herself, still sitting on the bed with me holding my hand. "Give Bill and us privacy. Godric you can stay but everyone else get the heck on outta here!" I felt her stand as she shooed the others out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I mean it Bill Compton. You leave when this all done. I do not wish for Oliver to be dragged back into your chaos." Godric repeated. "She deserves peace, she was born to have it."

"Well go on then. Do it." Sookie told him, motioning towards my bed. I didn't need to see her to know the face she had given him to know that he was upset about it.

I could feel his blood flow into my body as my eyes eventually opened. Sookie watched me, a sad smile on her face. Bill stood by me on the opposite side of the bed and watched me worriedly. I could feel it to, the sadness, the worry. He cared.

"Bill.. Sook." I wheezed a bit, smiling back. "Godric!" I put my hand out to him.

"I will go now." Bill said politely, stepping back. "I am sorry.. For everything."

I didn't say anything it return, instead I allowed him to leave us to our little reunion.

"Oliver.. I am so glad you are okay." Sookie said, touching my cheek and smiling still. "If I had known Bill would do that I wouldn't have put you back there with him. We left so quickly and I-"

"Don't worry about it Sook. I seem alright." I told her, shifting up higher onto the bed so I could see more. "Godric.. Where is Eric?" I asked my roomie.

* * *

**Eric POV:**

It was wrong, leaving my sister behind. It was wrong to not allow her involvement in my plan. But I loved her to much and I couldn't just allow another person I cared about to become non existent.

I slipped down the corridor, looking for Russell. If I could just get him alone.. But our night had been a long one. I watched him marry my Queen.. I watched him kill the magister. I was in deep shit now. The only way I could see to end it would be to end him and myself.

I walked through his office door, finding him talking with one of the were bitches, as I nodded to him.

"What is it pumpkin?" Russell asked her, taking a seat at his desk.

"They killed my Cooter.." She sobbed, her makeup dripping down her cheeks. She was the trashiest one I had seen around here, pitiful really.

"Aww.. He died a hero child." Russell tried to console her.

"He weren't no hero. He just wanted to do a little V, have some fun. They shot him in the heart!" She sniveled. "LET me go after em." She growled, leaning over the desk. "I'll rip their fucking heads off."

Russell laughed, leaning closer, "I like your energy." His eyes floated back to mine, "What do you think Northman?"

"Well I enjoy a good head ripping as much as the next but in this case it might be wise to consider the heads of the people in question." I told him, trying to preserve Oliver's life.

"You mean that Stackhouse girl? Or the other one? The one girl is fine but the other.. She is something special isn't she?" He asked me.

"Yeah right!" Debbie scoffed, "She fucked my ex boyfriend along with that other one. That Sookie bitch made him shoot Cooter! Shes a cunt."

"Yes dear but she's a special cunt." he told her. "But don't worry about it. I will let you play with them before I do anything. Now go on." He shooed her out of the room and closed the doors.

This was my chance, "Respectfully your majesty. Given the recent turn of events, bringing Oliver and Sookie into this may not be the best idea."

"Well that is exactly why I need them.. I may have inadvertently started a war tonight. Miss Stackhouse and the one called Oliver may be my only solution." He shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Sookie Stackhouse's powers are unpredictable at best where as the other one has been known to kill our kind. Like most humans they are ruled by petty emotions. I would not trust them." Russell was in my face immediately after I questioned him. I knew he wouldn't be persuaded. Sookie was definitely not human, most of us could tell. Her smell was different. Just a little nicer.

Oliver was a different experience all together, even after what he friend had done to her. She smelled intoxicating to us. If I wasn't her family, If I didn't love her the way I did I would be unable to control my need for her. Although I had barely been able to to start off. Ever since the day I had found her in the woods outside my village I was drawn to her.

My Oliver was the best thing that had ever happened to me. She was my light in the darkness that haunted me. Even in the beginning I knew there was something different about her. If I had known back then what I do today I would have taken her away from everything. I would have lived the life we had been given. She would have had my children, she and I would have raised them to be strong and happy as we were. I would have kept her safe.

"The question is Mr. Northman can I trust you? You turned your back on your own Queen. How can I know for sure that you won't do the same to me?" He asked, looking for a reason to believe I was as loyal as I was acting.

"Because I have been searching for you for a thousand years." I said, my words having a different meaning then I lead on. In a way I even wished he would remember me so that when I killed him he would know. "A true leader." I said, kneeling before him. "One strong enough to unite us all."

* * *

"I am fine, really." I said, flicking away Sookie's constant need to touch me. "Stop it!"

"I understand. I just feel so darn awful." She told me, sitting down on my big smooshie couch and leaning her head on my shoulder. Godric had gone off to bed and left us alone to talk.

Jason and Officer Bellfluer pushed open my front door, barging in on us. "Andy, Jason.. What are you doing here? Do you people knock?" I asked them. Rude. I really hated people who were rude.

"Just cause I stood up for Bill givin you his blood don't mean I forgive him. So.. I think you should press charges. What he did to you, that's domestic uhh.."

"Actually sounds more like assault or attempted murder.." Andy stepped in finishing Jason's sentence.

"I am not pressing charges. It was my fault, I shouldn't have given him my blood to begin with." I said.

"He was starving an unconscious! It's his nature." Sookie said, standing up for him.

"It is no excuse!" Jason snapped.

"It's over between me and Bill. There's nothing more to talk about." Sookie told them.

"Maybe we will come back another time. When your feeling a bit better." Andy said, taking Jason by the arm.

"No! You know what? Screw the restraining order. If he comes near you or Oliver again I'm gonna kill him. I swear it." Jason said, pointing his finger at his sister. "I'm outta here.. Somebody has gotta pay for what that fanger did to Oliver."

"Jason! Fanger? That isn't how you are! That's not how Gran raised you! You ain't a biggot or a murderer.." Sookie yelled at him, following the two men towards the door. "I know you love me and you are just trying to protect Oliver but I have seen enough killin and hatin. I can't take anymore."

Jason and Andy slammed the door behind themselves, leaving Sookie behind.. Since when did Jason Stackhouse give a shit about me? "JASON! Just please tell me you aren't gonna do something stupid?" She yelled after them.

"Let's just get some sleep Sookie. We can talk tomorrow, maybe get a little sun." I said, putting my blanket around her shoulder. "Go on upstairs and take the spare room."


	30. Chapter thirty

My day had been painfully exhausting. What with the lack of blood and the whack on the head. But even after Bill healed me I felt the tiredness all over. Sookie had finally fallen asleep and I was up and awake by myself. Unlike Sookie and Godric I had a feeling that all this bull shit hadn't ended yet.

That must have been it. There was no other excuse for standing around with my shot gun loaded as I waited around in the darkness for my feeling to pan out.

I closed my eyes as I stuck my head out the window. The cold crisp air filled my lungs as I inhaled deeply. This was one of those moments you were meant to hold onto, the quiet, peaceful ones. I hadn't come by them all the often lately.

My eyes shot open as I heard the bushed rustle off to the right of my driveway.

When I saw the wolf finally bound out of my woods it was already far to late for escape. My friends and I would be trapped and possibly caught off guard. I backed away from the window and ran up the stairs towards Godric. And it hurt a bit.. I didn't even think about it.

I pulled open his door, backing up against it.

"Werewolves! There are-" I stopped myself as I saw Sookie and Godric laying together on my best white linens. They weren't getting it on or anything. No this was worse.. Or better?

They were just cuddling. They both sat up, Godric reaching under his bed for something. "Can you hold the door long?" He asked me.

"Ermm.. Maybe?" I stuttered a bit still trying to figure out how I had missed this? Sure I would get a scary doomed feeling... But this was truly shocking.

"Debbie is out there." Sookie said, watching out the open window.. "I killed her boyfriend. How did I not think that she would come back for me?"

"Theres three already inside." I added as I pressed my ear against the door. There was a loud crashing sound followed by growling as the house shook a bit.

"Fuck." I cursed, pulling back. "Bill's here."

"What? No he isn't. I asked him to leave us alone." Sookie told me.

"Yeah well Sookie, he is here." I pulled the door open and stuck my head out.

"Ah ha! There you are." Debbie laughed, a crazed look on her face as she stomped towards us. Instead of hiding us away I swung the door open to reveal my friends. "Here little piggy." She taunted.

"I don't wanna have to kill you, but I will." Sookie yelled, joining my in the doorway.

"You took it all." Debbie spat.

"You brought it on yourself." I spat back, placing a hand on Sookie to push her behind me.

"Take another step towards Oliver, and I will shoot you." Sookie said, avoiding my attempts at protecting her.

"Why don't you just shoot me right now? You can't can you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"There are still people who love you for reasons I don't understand."

"Wow." Debbie laughed, a tear falling down her cheek. "Talkin to me about love. How noble and shit.. Bitch please. I see right through you, you fuck vampires and wolves because your own kind rejects you. Your nothing but ah-" Sookie jumped towards her, "FREAK!"

I sighed, making eye contact with Godric. Reaching up I brought my palm down hard against the wolves face, the slap sound echoing around us.

"Oliver!" Sookie cried as Debbie's fist met with my face in return. "You're bleeding!"

There was a loud scream over all the racket we were making that turned all our heads, including Debbie's.

"He's here." She laughed, turning and bolting out of the room.

Following her down the stairs, Sookie, Godric and I filed out the doorway.

Russell stood on the lawn, his arm around a pretty blond ladies neck. One I did not recognize. What I did recognize was the smallest hint of Fairy in her.

"HADLEY!" Sookie cried running towards Russell. "YOU LET HER GO!"

"Since no one was hospitable enough to incvite me in.." He taunted Sookie, drawing his fangs. "I had to wait until you came out.. I take it this is yours?" He asked my friend.

"Your a bully! Let my cousin go!" She demanded, her gun raised on Russell.

"What do you think Gus?" He asked a wolf standing off to his side. "Should I let her go?" The wolf bared it's teeth and barked loudly, not setting Hadley up for a happy ending..

"Oh.. Well yes. I take it that is a no?" He shook his head, "I tell you what though. I'll trade you this one for that one." He said smiling as he pointed at me.

Without thinking I stepped forward. "Let her go and I will come with you." I told him honestly.

"NO! Oliver you will not go with that thing. Use you pow-" Sookie was cut off by Godric's hand wrapping around her mouth to silence her.

"How about we just settle this as men." Bill asked him finally joining in.

"Awe. How sexist of you Bill. Now I think I have always been an equal opportunist." He said, pulling back and sinking his teeth into Sookie's cousin. Her scream was piercing as Sookie's patience was destroyed. Her hand glowed as she started walking towards him.

"Hahaha, this is possibly the best night in a while!" He laughed. His laugh stopped abruptly as he looked back towards me, "I am not leaving without you."

"Sookie stop. I said I want to go with him. Take Hadley into my house and clean her up. I will be fine." I said, taking her hand, stopping her.

' _This is what I need. You promised._ ' I nodded to her.

"Your nothing but a coward! Hiding behind wolves." Bill continued.

"Eric Northman was right about you wasn't he?" Russell asked him, "You are a waste of the blood." He dropped Hadley lighting quick as he went for Bill, bringing him to the dirt. His foot jammed into Bill's face as smoke rose from them. "Silver spurs. You like?" He taunted. I am sad to say the rest of us stood back taking it all in.

Russell pulled his foot back, kicking Bill as hard as a 3000 year old vampire could. In that moment a feeling came over me, taking me over, filling me. Vengeance. Satisfaction..

"NOOO!" Russell yelled, moving away from Bill. He looked up into the sky, "Talbot." He choked out, disappearing. Leaving Bill laying on the driveway.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, confused. I put my hands out in front of myself, trying to figure out why I was getting super emotional. I wanted to cry? What the fuck was happening?

"Talbot. That was Russell's husband." Sookie murmured.

"Eric." Godric said.

"Eric." I whispered, looking back to Godric. Eric had killed Talbot. One down one two go. I had been feeling sad that I hadn't seen my brother after my incident. I had no disillusions though. I could feel his life force within me but I had no idea if he was in a safe place. Maybe he would die as soon as Russell made it back?

"You need to pack up you things, take Hadley." I said, turning away from them and heading back up the stairs to my house. "It isn't safe here now."

* * *

**Eric POV:**

To say I was feel proud of myself was an understatement. I had killed Russell's lover and it felt good.

I pushed the doors to my office open, walking in on Pam. "Shit! Eric!" She said, pulling on a clean shirt.

"We need to leave here, now." I told her, pacing the office.

"What did you do? ERIC?" She asked me, panicked. But she was along for the ride as always.

"I staked the lover of Russell Edgington."

"Are you insane?" She asked me, judging.

"UGHHH!" I yelled, "CAN WE JUST GO!" I roared. This wasn't something we could afford to stand around and talk about! I had to get Pam and I somewhere safe. Then I could kill him. _I could stay and send Pam.._

"You never panic! Should I be panicking?" My child stuttered.

"Ginger dear." I called out as the tiny crazy blond woman stumbled inside my office. "Where do you live?"

"We need you're house." Pam threw in.

"Does this have something to do with that vampire drug authority?" She asked confused.

"Ginger.. Are there guests?" I asked her. I was always baffled by the women's stupidity, it knew no bounds.

"Yeah, they been waiting on you since you came back." She told me.

"Get dressed, We need to greet them." I told my child, pushing the blond woman back out the doors.

* * *

**ERIC POV:**

"Nan." I said, shaking her hand. She looked uptight and pissed off. As usual. "Is there something I can do for you? I really must apologize, but my bar is closed."

"Thank you, I already ate.. Tru blood only of course." I could feel Pam roll her eyes behind me. "Can't stay out of trouble can you? The VRA is two days away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Oregon. Not cleaning up after you in FUCKING Louisiana."

"Oh I promise. There is nothing amiss in my area." I assured her.

"Oh shut up. Your making my head hurt. Officers!" She called to the armed vampires behind me. I needed a plan.. "Silver him."

"AGHHH!"

"ERIC!" Pam cried out.

* * *

"AGHH!" I cried, grabbing my head as the familiar searing pain met me in the door way. Something was wrong.

"OLIVER! Shit!" Godric swooped in, grabbing me. He was always holding me upright it seemed.

"Somethings wrong Godric.." I said, holding my eyes shut tightly. "We need to go to Fangtasia. We need to find Eric." It had to be Russell. I didn't want to wait anymore and I was now one hundred percent sure I was ready to die. The pain wasn't even what had really worried me. The fear had taken over as I passed over the threshold to my home taking me down with it.

It sure as hell wasn't me feeling it. _Eric_. I had been feeling him more and more lately after we had shared blood. It could only mean a bond had been formed.

"What is going on?" Sookie asked panicked, still not having left like I had asked her to. Hadley sobbed, clinging to my friend like a lost puppy.

"I need to get to Eric!" I moaned, leaning on Godric.

"I do not think it wise Oliver. You cannot help Eric if you are feeling everything he is." Godric told me.

"I am going with her." Sookie said, "Bill I need you to get Hadley to saftey."

"If you are going to put yourself in danger once again then I am going with you!" He argued, stepping away from the sobbing human.

"This would help me. Take her home, if you really need to join us after that then I certainly will not stop you. Oliver could use all of us."

"No. This is my fight. I won't have you risking your life for me." I told them, shaking my head. Pushing Godric away I stood on my own two feet. "Go home."

' _You think we are just going to leave you to die? I owe you and I am not taking no for an answer!_ ' Sookie looked at me, that stubborn look on her face that I had grown to hate.

"We took you out of that hospital before you were discharged. I used you to help me get Bill. I put you in danger and you almost died." She said out loud. "You are my family Oliver and I won't sit by and watch you commit suicide."

I sighed, grabbing my bag from the doorway. "Fine. But I am in charge. No one does anything without my say so.. I won't let you ruin this for me." I ground out angrily. The one thing I needed from them was to be left the hell alone. Stubborn...

* * *

We drove silently towards Fangtasia. We were all pretty unsure of what we would find once we got there. Hopefully not a dead Pam and Eric.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car in the back of the lot, locking it up tight.

"Okay. I'll go in first. If I am not back in ten minutes then I give you permission to send Sookie in." I said to Bill and Godric as I peeling off my jacket and handed it to them. "Sookie only." I warned.

"No! You are not goin in there alone!" She said angrily, throwing my jacket onto the car roughly. "There ain't no choice here Olive."

"FUCK, SOOKIE HONESTLY?" I yelled loudly. I was sure every vampire within a ten mile radius could hear me. "I ask you to wait here and you will wait here." I said pointing a the dirt parking lot. "We may be friends but I will not hesitate to keep you here by force if I have to."

"Alright. Fine." She said stubbornly.

"Good. Great." I snapped back at her as I left them in my dust. I didn't wait and listen in like I should have. Instead I walked right through the door, bypassing the locks with my light. It popped open and I slipped inside.

Pam stood back against the wall near the bar watching me as I entered the room. Eric sat in a chair and was staring at an older blond lady who was pacing. She hadn't even noticed me. She looked to pissed off. But I knew he had seen me. He had probably smelled me to be honest.

"Downstairs is clean.." She said finally, stopping and running her eyes over me and back to Eric.

"Well, I told you there was nothing." He replied calmly.

"It's been wiped clean." She snapped, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"Well I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat." He said, his eyes traveling from her to Pam.

"Your screeching fang cushion of a bar maid, whose been glamored so many times she can't even remember her own last name does know that no one ever goes down there with more then a mop and a promise.." She eyed him wearily. "Suddenly it's as sterile as an operating room."

"It doesn't prove anything." He shook his head and looked at the floor. His eyes held that sadness again that broke my damn heart. I may have been considering introducing this woman to her true death, but I held back.

"If only we had a magister to decide that." The woman continued, "Oh relax." She laughed at him, "It's not like you killed someone.. Just need your official statement."

I came out from the doorway and hopped up onto the bar. I pulled out a beer from behind the counter and cracked it open, crossing my legs and staring at her. I tipped the cool liquid down my throat as I kept my eye on her.

I thought she would say something to me but instead she looked back to Eric and shoved a small device into her ear. "You can tell it to the authority." She told him, motioning to her men as they twisted a camera to face Eric. A screen lit up, flickering to life as her face appeared on it. "Can you hear me okay?" She asked it.

"Very good. This is Eric Northman's account on the matter of the disappearance of our Magister.. Last known whereabouts, this dump in Shreveport." She looked back to him, "Alright Mr. Northman. Sheriff of Area 5.. Smile for the camera." She said coldly as a grin played on her lips.

Eric rambled on and on to the camera as my ten minutes came and went. But I could hear Sookie outside and let her know we were fine. So she waited there for me. Finally after everything I didn't care about he began to speak of Russell.

"There's a pattern. The Turks told folktales of shape shifting jackals at the fall of Constantinople. The Aztec's were decimated by disease from the conquistadors warthogs. Each time there's been wolves fueled by vampire blood... I nearly found him in Augsburg in nineteen forty five." He told them. But I clung to those words. I had no idea just how long my brother had chased Russell. "But he disappeared after the war and I.. I thought he had finally met the true death. Now he's returned.."


	31. Chapter thirty one

"Eric? What the hell was that?" I asked him, watching the woman and her people leave the bar as quickly as they could.

"You can't be here. You need to go home Oliver." He said, getting up out of his chair and heading for his office. Pam followed him, as did I.

"Well I bloody well am here! Why the hell did I almost pass out from pain earlier Eric? What happened?" I pressed the issue, not caring if he got upset with me. I wasn't his slave and I didn't have to go until I was damn near ready to leave.

"You have to leave Oliver. I did something really bad tonight and Russell Edgington should be making an appearance soon. You can't be here when he does." He sat down behind his desk. The last place we had been together and tried to ignore me.

"Eric what is goin on here? You need to tell us." Pam pleaded with her maker.

"Pam, Whatever the authority decides to do here I will not allow you to take any responsibility." He told her. He reached up and pressed a towel to his ear, wiping the bleeds from his neck.

"You did not kill the magister." She said, leaning over his desk.

"Politically I am a much cleaner scape goat. It's easier to pin it on me. If the search Russell's palace they will find the remains of his lover." His eyes shifted back to me as he spoke.

"What did he do to you?" She asked him softly. To be honest it was the first softness I had seen of Pam in the short time I had known her.

"Nothing." He lied, "But he was the nearest thing to Russell Edgington's heart. He had. To die."

"A hundred years I've been with you. Why haven't you ever said anything about all this? Russell.. Your family?" She questioned. But I knew. It was personal.

"You didn't need to know." He said to her, "What good would it do to share my pain with you?" I plopped down on the leather sofa and stared at him, arms over my chest as usual.

"You didn't need to carry it all by yourself." She took his hand and held it a minute before releasing it.

"I am not weak." He said sternly, pulling away. "My sister and I were sole survivors of that thing out there. The burden is ours and ours alone."

"It's just our way." I said, agreeing with him. "It is also why I am not going anywhere."

"We've lived through so much, for so long. It just can't end this quickly." Pam said sadly, getting up from the desk.

"Everything ends, eventually." He whispered, staring at me now. "If I can't go on. You must make a new vampire." He told her, looking up from his desk at me. "It is your time to become a maker. You can protect what I leave behind."

"No. I refuse to let you go." She argued, "And her? I hate her. You know that."

"I command you."

"I am not becoming like you two idiots." I said sternly, "She can try but she won't survive it." I would die before that bitch came near me with those fangs.

"You will do what I ask you to do."

"No. I won't. When have I ever done anything you have asked me to when I didn't want to?" I fought. This was all so stupid! I waste all my time on these people constantly. And for what? So that when all is said and done I can get up and do the same tomorrow?

"Pam. Leave us." He ordered, his tone staying calm. But I knew he wanted to yell at me. He most likely would.

"Yes Pam. Leave us." I said angrily, not hiding my annoyance with all this. She looked at him a moment before deciding it would be easier to just give in a go. The door slammed shut behind her as we were left alone in his office.

"Why do you not listen to me. This one time I ask you to do something that could save you and you choose to ignore it?" He asked me, his eyes pleading with me.

"You want me to leave you here to die. I won't do that again." I got up from the couch and walked over to his desk, " **This time I have a choice. This time I have all the power. They were my parents to.** " Instead of stopping at the desk I walked around it to my viking, " **We can kill him and stay alive Eric. We don't have to risk our lives.** " I reached down to him and traced his jaw line. "And even if you did die and you left me here I would most likely die anyways." And it was true. I had heard the stories Claudine had told me. The consequences of giving my heart to someone were dire.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him as he watched me sadly. " **I have taken your heart and killed you.** " He said.

" **And I will die knowing that I gave it to someone worthy of it.** " I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him softly. " **I would die a happy Fairy.** "

He kissed me again, pulling me deeper into him. As usual there was no way to stop myself. Once he had me like this I was stuck. I ran my hands up his sides, pulling his shirt over his head and onto the floor. What I wasn't expecting was what came next.

There was a loud tearing sound as the crotch of my pants ripped in half, leaving me exposed once again. In a flash he was inside of me, pushing in as I sat on his lap, "Eric." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder as he carefully lifted me up and down. "We won't die. I promise we will be okay." I whimpered, unable to hang on for much longer.

"I am sorry Oliver." He said back to me, "Sorry." His teeth pierced the skin of my neck slowly, drawing from me and he moved us. And I knew why he was sorry. The lady had left behind a few of her men to watch us. They could smell my blood as he took it from me. But it didn't matter. This was just one of those times where stopping would brake my heart.

* * *

"Okay so why the hell did it take you two hours to get your butt out here?" Sookie asked me angrily. Bill had gone and the sun was shining brightly above us. And it was damn hot.

"family stuff. Sorry Sook." I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell her I had my brother in his office while she stood around waiting. "I am staying here for the day alright? Nothing is going on so you can head on home and tend to your cousin."

"Uh huh." She said a small smile spreading across her face, "Are you sure that's it then?" She asked me.

"Take Godric home for me. Tend to Hadley." I said again.

"Okie dokie. Call me if you need me." She said, getting into my car with Godric.

She drove off and left me to the bar. And I was fine. It was the first quiet time I had had in a month.

I sat at the bar reaching over it occasionally to grab a can of pop or whatever else I could find that fulfilled my craving for sweets. I hadn't really stopped to address that recently. Sookie had asked me about it while we were looking for Bill. But I shoved it aside so I wouldn't have to think about it. Yet I found myself questioning it.

My appetite had gotten intense. It seemed like I was always craving something sweet. It was not a usual thing for me. Since Sookie and I had headed to Mississippi I had been feeling on edge and a bit angry. This was a little unusual. I liked to think it could be explained by the increase in monster fighting I had been doing lately, but how could I really know?

I had lived for hundreds of years and never once did I get sick. Yet here I was feeling off. Maybe it had been a bad idea leaving the hospital before I had talked to someone. Bit how could I explain the rapid healing? I couldn't without causing suspicion.

My phone buzzed loudly, shaking me back to reality. It was dark out. Pam and Eric were talking in the back room with the door open while two men in black paced back and forth nearby. I shrugged and tapped the screen.

 ** _Sookie:_** You have like ten messages on your house phone. Why don't you ever check them?

 ** _Me:_** Oh, hello. Haven't talked to you in a while.

 _ **Sookie:**_ You don't have to be a grumpy butt. I just wanted to make sure you heard this one. It seemed important to me. Couldn't wait.

 _ **Me:**_ Send it to my phone then. We're just sitting around doing nothing anyways.

The phone beeped again telling me I had a new message. I picked it up and listened to the message Sookie thought was so important.

"Miss Northman? Miss Northman this is Doctor Fitz from over at Shreveport General Hospital. You left before we could go over your chart. Look I feel like you should come back in so we can speak in person. Give me a call."

I dropped the phone down onto the counter and ignored it. It would have to wait until all this shit was over. I sure as hell wouldn't be able to explain my lack of bruising to any doctor without telling them I had consumed vampire blood.

I even thought a moment about trying to get a hold of Claudine again. I had entered Fairy against the wishes of the court, maybe I could slip past their defenses again. If there was some weird Fairy sickness I needed to know about it.

If that failed I could go looking for someone else like me. Someone who knew more about my kind then I did. And that could be pretty much any Fairy I found. It hadn't really ever bothered me until now that I knew only small tidbits about my people. I felt lost.


	32. Chapter thirty two

The blonde woman returned shortly after my dismissal of the doctor's message. She was in another tight black suit and wore way to much lipstick. It made me smile. vampires certainly had a way with silly outfits. I scoffed, kicking my feet bare back and forth on against the bar. I had luckily brought a change of clothes with me this time anticipating a bloody mess. This time it had been Eric's terrible timing. He ripped my favorite pair of jeans! Now all I was left with was a spaghetti strap, thin white cotton dress that fell above my knees and a comfy wool sweater. But the days and nights were still muggy so I got over it.

Eric and Pam filed out of the office and took their positions again, not looking my way. "You look like shit." Nan told Eric as she sat down across from him.

His eyes trailed from her to me, "I feel fantastic." he drawled. I tried to hold back my rude comments for him but inside I wanted to join in and talk about her pants suits.

"The ruling is as follows.. The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview. Your statement and even this ruling itself." My ears perked up as I realized what this meant, "None of this ever happened."

"What?" Eric asked her, we were all confused. I didn't know a lot about vampire culture but I did know they took this stuff seriously. It was strange that they were not punishing Eric. He had been sure that this or Russell would be his downfall.

"Dead royals, dead magisters.. It's a political tar baby no one wants to touch. Not with the VRA this close to ratification."

"Russell will not stop killing." Eric pressed, "What if the human public learns of it?"

"That is why you are going to take care of it." She said simply. Permission. "Quietly. Discreetly.. And most important of all completely off the books.. You wanted revenge? You got it."

"What resources will you give me?" He asked her as she stood from her chair.

"None. I'm not getting near it." She said, waving him off.

"How do you expect me to kill him? He is three times my age." He asked, turning around to watch her walk out the door. "Flanagan!" He yelled after her. The door slammed loudly leaving Pam, Eric and I alone. He turned towards the bar, his arm coming down and wiping everything quickly against the wall. Glasses smashed loudly as I sat there calmly and watched him.

"Eric." I said to him. I didn't reach out. I didn't try to comfort him. I just told it like it was, "I can do this."

"You cannot do this. You cannot take on a three thousand year old vampire. You couldn't do it a thousand years ago and you can't do it now. He is to strong." He barked, getting closer to me. "You will be killed."

"You know nothing about me brother!" I yelled finally getting fed up with him. "I had no idea what was happening to me that night. What could I have done to stop him? Maybe if you hadn't been off fucking the stable girl you could have seen it coming!" I hopped off the bar, my bare feet touching the cool floor beneath me. I reached out towards him, raising him up off the ground, towards the ceiling. "I am so much more then any of you. You're age means nothing!"

"Oliver." Pam stammered, "Oliver we can't do this right now. Russell could be anywhere. We need to prepare."

"No. I think now is a perfect time to lay this shit out for you. I heard you tell him you wished he had told you about this! I agree." I dropped him roughly onto his ass. "You will not underestimate my abilities vampire." I finished, staring at him. "I can do this."

My phone beeped loudly breaking the awkward staring contest between Eric and I. I sighed, pulling the small device from my sweater and answering it.

"What?" I snapped angrily, "This is the millionth time Sookie, honestly what the fuck is it?"

"Turn on the TV. Seriously Oliver turn it on." She said shakily. I walked away from the two vampires and flicked on the small bar TV.

"What in the fuck?" I murmured as I watched Russell standing over the normal news anchor's dead body, Spine in hand.

"Does this help you decide America?" He asked the audience, "DO NOT TURN OFF THE CAMERA! You've seen how quickly I can kill." He dropped the spine and flung the body out of the way, taking the man's seat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Russell Edgington. And I have been a vampire for nearly three thousand years. Now the American vampire league wishes to perpetrate the idea that we are just like you. I suppose in a few small ways we are.. We are narcissists, we love getting what we want no matter what the cost, just like you do. Global warming, waste, war, child labor, torture. That is a small price to pay for you're SUV and you're flat screen TV's. Such futile things to fill you're worthless souls.. But no. In the end we are nothing like you. We are immortal." He laughed, "Because we drink the True Blood. Blood that is living organic and human. Now that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you. Because lets face it, eating people is a tough sale these days. So they put on their friendly faces to pass their beloved VRA. But make no mistake, mine is the true face of VAMPIRES!" He said, his arms held out, grinning. "Why? Why would we seek equal rights? You are not our equals. We will eat you after we eat your children. Now time for the weather, Tiffany?"

"Oh for the love of the gods." I said into the phone, running my hand across my face in frustration, "This is so not good."

"That isn't everything Olive. Bill is here. He woke up and told me something I think you should hear." Sookie said quickly as she passed her phone away to Bill.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What?" I sighed. "What could you possibly want? And explain to me why you are still with Sookie?"

"I saw Claudine."

"You what? Is she okay? Did you kill her?" I asked, panic taking over.

"Yes. I mean no.. She is fine. Look, she told me some things that I think you need to hear." He repeated.

"Get on with it I am sorta in the middle of something here." I growled.

"They know what you are. Claudine came to warn me. The queen and Russell are coming for you."

"Good. Why the hell would she tell you this?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Something to do with me giving you my blood and you giving me yours." Eric's face grew angry again as he started towards me. Without waiting I hung up on Bill and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Don't you dare!" I said to him as he reached out and grabbed me by the arm, "I was dying! I was dying and you weren't there!" I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to make him angrier.

His arm loosened as he looked down at me sadly, "You took his blood." He muttered. "You gave him yours. You are connected now."

"It isn't the same Eric. I hate Bill Compton! He is the reason I almost died in the first place." I tried to make it better, instead making it worse.

"When this is over I will kill him." He bit out, letting me go roughly.

"That is it. I am leaving!" I said, turning around to find my boots. "I've had it with this vampire macho bull shit! If Russell is looking for me then I don't need to sit around hear waiting for him do I? You two can do whatever the fuck you normally do and leave me the hell alone. I'm done!" I snapped, unable to hold back anymore. I waited a thousand years to see my brother and I definitely got what I wished for.

I felt him coming towards me as I slid my boots on, "You will stay where you are if you know what is good for you." I bit out, holding one hand out to stop him. "I have had enough."

"You cannot go out there. You will be killed." He told me, standing in front of me. "You must not leave Oliver." My head spun as I tied my laces, a strange fog hindering my knot tying abilities. A gust of wind took me as everything in front of my eyes flew away.

* * *

"Oliver? OLIVER!" Sookie's voice broke through the fog as I felt my friends hands reach out and grab my cheeks. "Oliver what happened?" She asked me worriedly.

"Where am I?" I asked her, squinting to look around.

"You're at my house. You just appeared out of nowhere. Poof!" She told me.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." I swore as Sookie's house came into view along with Bill and Hadley. "Every goddamn time. Why the fuck didn't I stay in Fairy?"

"What is going on Oliver?" Sookie demanded as she pushed me down on to her couch.

"Apparently I can go poof!" I yelled at her. "One minute I am yelling at Eric. The next here I am, poof!" I was going crazy..

"Bill, go get her something to eat." Sookie told her vampire as she came over to sit next to me.

"Juice! And ice cream!" I yelled after him as I kicked my boots onto the floor.

"Why were you yelling at Eric? What happened?" She asked me again.

"I don't know Sook. I just had it with his macho vampire bull shit. I think I may have left him." I shrugged. It hadn't kicked in yet.

"Well yeah you clearly did because you aren't there anymore, you're here." She said confused.

"No. No I mean I think I may have left him." I said again.

"You what? Why would you do that?"

Why would I do that? I have no idea. These days I just did shit I didn't understand. I knew something was wrong but I shrugged it off to deal with more important matters. That was just the way things were for me right now.

"He is always jealous Sookie. Always. I just snapped! Not to mention the fact that he is always super bossy and mad at me. I need to make my own choices!" I ranted. The doorbell rang out as I sighed and leaned back into the sofa. I was so tired!

"Look. Just close your eyes and take a nap. I am sure when you wake up all this will seem silly and you can apologize to him."

"Yeah right. He can apologize to me is more like it." I mumbled as my eyes drifted closed. But I didn't nap, instead I waited for Bill to bring my food.

* * *

_Eric POV:_

She left me standing in her dust as I reached out to grab her. But she was gone. She left me. Again.

"Eric we need to figure out our next move. This shit between you and that human is getting in the way." Pam whined from behind me. I snapped out of the daze I seemed to continuously find myself in and grabbed my child by the throat.

"You will not speak of my sister in that way. Ever." I said seriously, "I will go talk to Russell and you will stay here. Watch the bar and keep away from Oliver."

"But she left you! Why can't I just go talk with her?" She asked me as I placed her back down. "All that little bitch does is cause problems. I could teach her a lesson!"

"I command you to leave her be." I said, waving to her as I sped out of the bar towards Russell's home. I had a plan.

* * *

_Oliver Pov:_

"She isn't here Eric. Go home." I could hear Sookie tell my vampire. "I am not inviting you in so you may as well just leave."

"I know she is here, I can feel her. Do not lie to me human." He replied. "I wish to speak with my sister and I wish to do so out on the porch."

"No." She said back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I asked you to leave. She doesn't need this right now."

I could hear him sigh loudly, "Fine. Then Miss Stackhouse I request the pleasure of you're company back at Fangtasia. If you would."

"You will leave Oliver alone?"

"For now." He answered impatiently.

"Not good enough Eric. She told me what happened and I want you to respect her wishes. I want you to leave her alone." She repeated to him again. I wanted to call her off but I couldn't find the energy to stand up and push her out of the way.

"As I have said before. I will leave her alone for now. But there is something you must understand. That is my sister in there and I will not leave her alone forever. She. Belongs. To me." He growled. "If you do not come with me now I will be forced to stay here and insist on seeing Oliver. What will it be?"

"Eric." Bill said, nodding to my vampire. "Sookie isn't going anywhere without me. Neither is Oliver."

"Well hello there William. How are we this fine evening?" Eric asked sarcastically. "This is between me and the human."

"No. This is between us all." He replied, "I will not allow you to harm Sookie. Whatever you are planning you can do it without her. That goes for Oliver as well. Hasn't she had enough?"

I reached out and grabbed the glass of apple juice from Bill's hand, gulping it down in the open doorway. I could feel all their eyes on me as I did so. Once I was done I looked at the glass, making it disappear. Where it went I didn't know. I hoped it was in the vicinity of the kitchen. Looking back up I pushed Sookie from the doorway.

"What do you want Eric?" I asked him, leaning against the door frame next to Bill.

"I have a plan to deal with Russell that requires you're assistance. I need you to come back to Fangtasia." He told me, a small sad smile on his face. It was the smile he had when he tried to hide his feelings from me. But I always knew what he really felt.

"So suddenly you need my help?"

"Yes. I have thought about what you said and I agree. They were you're family to and I shouldn't have chased you away."

"No." I snapped.

"No? You do not wish to get you're revenge dear sister?" I wanted to punch his stupid vampire face! He knew what I wanted.

"Yes but I do not see why that had to involve me being around you." I snapped back. "I told you that I am done and I meant it Eric. This." I said pointing to him and me, "This is done. Go away."

"I am being nice right now Oliver but I will not be nice for long. You are mine and I will not allow you to dictate terms to me." He growled right back.

"Eric that is enough. Leave now." Bill stepped in. "Sookie and Oliver are not leaving with you." He drawled.

"Bill Compton get you're hand off of me." I bit out, turning to look at him. "Both of you are not hearing me. I do not belong to anyone but myself. I am sick of you both trying to take control of my life! Eric, give me one good damn reason why I shouldn't slam this door in you're face?"

"Because I have set up a meeting with Russell and told him you would attend." He said, taking his eyes off Bill and looking at me. "This is our shot. Nothing more."

"Fine. I'll go. But I am telling you now that I will not be ordered around by you or Pam." I said, sticking my finger in his chest. I didn't realize that it meant he could grab me. But I figured it out very quickly as I was tugged over the threshold of Sookie's house and pulled into Eric's chest.

"We require privacy William." He said, not looking up from me. I heard the door close behind me as I held on to Eric's arms. " **You and I are tied to each other Oliivi. I lived everyday since you and our family were taken from me wondering what I had done to deserve it. I will not allow you to ignore me.** "

" **I don't answer to you.** " I stammered, his eyes staring directly into me.

" **No you don't. You never have, have you?** " He asked me as he reached down and took my head in his hands, " **I have always seemed to answer to you.** " He bent down and touched his head to mine. "I would follow you to the true death in an instant."

"I am not asking you to do that Eric." I sighed, leaning into his embrace.

" **If you leave me again I will meet the sun gladly. Without you what am I?** " He asked me. Before I could answer we were up in the sky, heading for Fangtasia.


	33. Chapter thirty three

I followed my brother back to his bar, not thinking at the time that he would turn against me. He wanted revenge as much as I did. This was the one thing I could always be sure of. That and his love for me.

The large metal door slammed shut behind us as I followed him blindly. Before I knew what was happening something metal, something draining wrapped around my wrists tightly.

"Eric? ERIC! What the fuck!" I screamed. At least I think I screamed? I couldn't be sure. All I could tell now was that my eyes wouldn't stay open much longer. I could feel him lift me over his shoulder, his face was blank. "LET ME GO ERIC!"

'SOOKIE! SOOKIE I NEED YOU!' I screamed through our mental bonds. 'ERIC'S GOT ME.'

He dropped my roughly onto the concrete floor of his filthy basement and left me there. "ERIC!"

* * *

I felt the shackle around my neck fall away as I was lifted again into my brothers arms. The feeling of a heavy weight sitting on my shoulders did not however leave me. What ever he had used on me had some sort of magical hold over me. I couldn't use my light.

"Eric please, tell me what is going on." I pleaded with him, leaning into his chest.

Leaning down he brushed the hair from my face, "This is the only way sister. Trust me." He whispered as he carried me up the stairs.

"OLIVER!" I could hear Bill Compton yelling behind the closed door as we both stopped. "OLIVER! ERIC?"

"They're not here." Pam told him.

"Oliver is here. I can feel her fear." He replied. I kept forgetting he drank a lot of my blood. I guess I had his to. We were connected. Dammit. I understood Eric's jealousy.

"She came here on her own, you know that. I keep wondering why my maker's lady is always being followed by you? Do you love the little southern one or is it Oliver you are really after?" She asked him.

"Did she tell you that?"

"She clearly doesn't want you." Pam fired back at him. I couldn't figure out why the hell Bill was always worrying. But it did sort of make sense.

"If you try to keep her from me, I will kill you."

"Get a clue Bill. We are not the enemy."

"I am older and stronger then you. You are no match for me." He continued. I tugged on Eric's shirt, trying to get him to let me down. But he didn't. Instead he shushed me and we kept waiting.

"This is not just about you and that thing you call Oliver you infatuated tween. Theres a bigger picture." A loud crash sounded. I assumed they began to fight. "Don't you want the keys?" She taunted.

The door flew open as Bill came face to face with Eric and I. Sookie came running in the building behind Bill. Without waiting she held out her hands and threw Eric of of me using her light.

This was great for me in retrospect. But hitting the cold hard floor wasn't helping me feel any better. Sookie dropped down and helped me out of the chains, and kicking them down the stairs behind us.

This instantly made me fell better as I stroked my wrists. "Bout time." I said to her as I stood up and looked around us. Pam lay on the bar and Eric stood calmly against the door to his dungeon.

I picked up a small bottle from the floor, "Silver?" I asked Bill. His face covered in small holes. He nodded. Turning to Sookie I pointed to my brother, "Hold him there. Do not let him move."

"Rightie." She said awkwardly, keeping her hands up.

"Pam. Why was I locked up in the basement?" I asked her, holding the spray bottle up near her face.

"You were supposed to be a gift for Edgington.. Now we're all going to die because of one freaky little human." She spat.

"Oh Pam." I scolded, "I am not a human." I said to her, getting so close to her face I could smell her shitty perfume.

"Russel will be here any moment Oliver. We need to finish this." Eric finally spoke up. "This is our chance."

"Don't you even speak to me! You could have just asked me. You could have told me you're plan!" I said, whirling around to look at him. "You say you love me but you never let me in! Nothing has changed."

"Oliver we need to leave." Bill interrupted.

"No. You two leave. I clearly must stay and play this stupid game. But If I need you I will call again." I said, looking to my friend Sookie. She knew what I meant. I could see Eric's eyes widen, finally realizing that Sookie and I could not only hear people but we could send our thoughts to each other. This had spoiled his idiotic plan for me.

"We aren't leaving you here." She fought.

"Yes you are. If Russell is coming here then you and Bill need to get far away from here." I told her, taking her hand, "We are rare in this world Sookie. We need to live on."

Sookie and Bill left after ten minutes of me trying to reassure them. Eric and Pam both watched me carefully as I took a seat at the bar.

"Well now. Isn't this a lovely little party." I Russell's voice drifted over to me. "Now. To business yes? He asked Eric.

The two spoke quietly, smiling back and forth to each other as I made angry eyes at Pam. I was feeling super tired from laying on the concrete floor all day and I had a wicked stomach pang that wouldn't seem to die down.

"Fairies?" Russell finally said, turning away from Eric and walking to me. "You are trying to tell me this is a Fairy?" He scoffed. "You expect me to believe this? A species that went extinct millennia ago? If they even exist at all." He murmured. "Do you think I wouldn't notice if they're were fairies bouncing around in the world?" Bouncing? Really?

"Believe me or not. She is Fairy." Eric said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She knows how to mask her scent. It helps hide her from detection.. She may very well be the last of her kind... Our only chance to walk in the sun." To what? They couldn't seriously?

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Russell said.

"Drink her blood and find out." Eric shrugged.

"Now hang on a second here. He is not drinking my blood." I said to my brother. "Besides, we both know that has never happened!"

"Bill Compton has shared his little daylight excursion with us Oliver. Not to mention the night at you're house when I drank you're little friend." He said back to me. "It does work."

"Oh! Well that is reassuring. A testimonial from a vampire who lied to me. And you. How can I trust you?" Russell asked him.

"So?" Eric asked him. I sat still trusting that we would get our vengeance. That this would work.

"I am intrigued of course."

"Excellent." Eric replied, pulling me up off the bar stool roughly once again. I was definitely going to have words with him later on. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I pulled away from him.

"Just let me take this alright? Then you two can test out you're little idea. Okay?" I asked them.

"Feisty. Best get on with it girl." He waved me off, speaking again with Eric and Pam.

"Yeah?" I said into the phone.

"Miss Northman? It's Edna or at Shreveport General Hospital."

"Oh, yeah. I am sorry I haven't come in yet, I have been a bit busy. It might be a week or two until I can make a solid appointment." I told her.

"Oh. Yes well that is a long way away isn't it? Look, Oliver? The Doctor thinks that you should come in asap. You really need to be thinking about yourself and the health of you're unborn baby." She told me.

My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. Baby? What the fuck!

"Miss Northman? Miss Northman are you still there?" She asked me.

"What are you telling me here Edna? I have not been active with anyone capable of that type of thing. Ever. There is no way you're information can be right." I breathed.

"Oh dear. Oh my. I am so very sorry Oliver but you're chart does show a pregnancy. You need to be taking vitamins and you need to come in and have an ultrasound." She continued. "With the injuries you suffered it would be a shame if you miscarried. Please just make the appointment." But I knew I wouldn't miscarry. I also knew this wasn't possible.

I hung up on the woman, shoving my phone into my pocket. Pam was watching me, an odd look on her face as I made my way back to the group. She almost looked shocked, or worried.

"Let's get this over with, please." I told Russell, not looking at Eric. I was sure he could feel my panic. I just hoped he assumed it was because of our plan.

"Yes yes. I would like a short word with you in private Eric, before we begin." Russell said, placing a crystal container down onto the bar top.

The two men went off into the office and shut us out. Pam watched me carefully as I climbed back up onto my stool and stared right back at her. "You should go." She said calmly.

"I should go? I figured all this was you're idea. Why would you let me go now? Don't you hate me?" I asked her, shaking my head. The woman had it out for me since the day we had met. I had taken her precious Eric away from her. "You need to make up you're mind already. Besides, I am not leaving. I will die before I let that thing walk around a day longer."

"I heard you're phone call. Whoever did that to you, I don't really care. You know Eric wouldn't want you to do this if he knew." She continued.

"No one did anything to me Pamela." I shot back. "And I really do not appreciate you eavesdropping on my phone calls." I slammed my hand down on the counter. "You don't know me. You don't get it. But I will lay it all out for you! Eric and I have a history, one I do not expect you to understand. You may be his creation or whatever, but I am his family. His real family."

"YOU LITTLE FLESH BAG!" She said sternly, grabbing my by my throat and holding my against the bar roughly. "You have no right coming in here and pulling this shit. If Eric knew.."

"Pamela. You will put Oliver down. Now." Eric called from the open office door. Russell stood next to him.

"I will have to concur. Place the fairy back on the floor or I will make you." Russell told her. "My my Mr. Northman, you must learn how to control you're child."

"This is bullshit Eric. We should drain this human dry and move on." Pam pouted as she placed my feet back onto the floor. I had let her grab me. I figured it wouldn't hurt to let out a little aggression. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. Eric would never forgive her.

Eric walked to his child and held her face in his hands, "You know I love you more when you are cold and heartless. But right now we need to focus." She nodded and they both smile at each other. "Shall we?" He asked, letting her go and walking towards me.

"Yes, Lets." Russell grinned.

"We must not drain her. If we do there will be no more fairy." Eric added, looking at me with worry.

"Yes, we are schooled! Let's get this done. I cannot wait to feel the sun." Russell cried excitedly. Eric touched my face lightly, staring into my eyes for a moment. "Oh for gods sake!" Russell snapped, grabbing my wrist roughly and sinking his teeth into me.

"Fuck!" I cried out loudly as the 3000 year old vampire pulled at my skin. Eric joined him, not being rough. He sank into my neck as the two drank their fill. All I could do was sit back and hope they remembered not to kill me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Pam sat next to me, staring up at the TV above the bar.

"What is it? Where are they?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Eric is dying." She sobbed, a bloody tear falling down her cheek as she watched him on the TV. Looking up I saw it. He had chained himself to Russell and there they were out in the sunlight, smoking.

"This was not the deal. Dammit!" I said, standing up from the table I had been laid on. "This was not the goddam deal."

"You have to help him. Use you're fairy magic shit!" She pleaded with me. Snd she was right. why the hell was I letting this continue.

I stormed outside, stomping towards Eric and Russell. "What the Fuck are you doing out here?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my cheat and glaring at him.

"Fucking fairys! Who knew?" Russell grinned. The man was truly stupid. He was burning out here and all he could do was laugh and grin. "Thousands of years of night. You can't know."

"I will have my revenge." Eric muttered to him as they lay on the pavement.

"Traitor! Fucking mad man!" Russell finally snapped, looking over to Eric.

"Be brave. We will die together." He replied.

"Fucking silver! You're father deserved it you know?" Russell told him.

"Our father you mean?" I asked him, putting my foot down on his hand. I so badly wanted him to die.

"My Wolves needed the goats you had. I had to feed them."

"You killed our family for a few goats?" I snapped, crushing his hand beneath my foot. The bones cracked one by one, then knit themselves back together.

"Godric?" Eric said out of the blue, his head turning towards the parking lot. Sure enough there was Godric. He came forwards and knelt down by my brother, taking his hand. He didn't even bother to look at me as he comforted him.

" **Forgive me my son**." He said. " **End all this hate**."

"Godric what the heck or you doing here? You shouldn't be here." I motioned to Russell.

" **While you still can.** " He finished, this time he looked up at me. His eyes were pleading but I wasn't ready to listen. I wanted Russell dead. I wanted him to pay. " **Forgiveness is love.** "

"Fuck love! Fuck LOVE! This man murdered everything I have ever loved!" This was all his fault! If my parents had lived I would have been able to stay. Eric and I would not have lost the lives we knew. He wouldn't have become the way he is. I wouldn't have lost all the years I had. "I have waited to long!"

" **Love is all.** " He pressed, nodding to me. He reached out to Eric, trying to take him back inside.

"Would you just shut the fuck up and let me go already?" Russell snapped, looking to Godric. "I could use a little help."

"I swore to our father." Eric whispered, still holding on.

"You're father was a greedy, self important little puss. He got what was coming to him." Russell pressed. This really wasn't helping.

" **Only peace follows death my child.** " Godric said again. He was right in a way. If we killed him he would know peace. Or nothingness.

"Enough!" I cried out, Reaching out I shot my light at the bindings holding the two men together. I quickly wrapped the chain around Eric's neck and started pulling him towards the building, towards safety. Godric followed behind me. Russell stood from his spot, still sizzling as he began to follow us.

Once we were inside I slammed the door shut and touched the door knob, sealing the metal shut with the heat from my light. This left Russell just outside. He would burn and my brother would live. Godric would be unable to help the vampire and I could be in control of the situation. It was perfect.

"The door will not open." Godric said, pushing his body into the door. "Oliver you must open this door!" He said, turning to look at me. But I wasn't going to open shit. That man was going to burn and die.


	34. Chapter thirty four

"Oliver! Oliver you open that door. You cannot do this!" Godric insisted, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly. "You must let Russell inside."

"I can't Godric. I won't!" I pushed him away from me as I moved away from the door. "He will meet the true death, and he will feel every single second of it." I bit out. I still hadn't made eye contact with Eric or Pam, instead only looking at the TV screen as Russell banged on the metal door.

I walked to the bar and climbed up on my usually stool, watching. "Eric you must open this door. You must forgive." I heard Godric continue. I couldn't figure the man out. I had saved him, he had lived in my house. He knew what this meant to me. But none the less I could hear Eric comply.

The door flew off it's hinges as Russell's burnt, black body flew inside. The vampire's around me fled the light as Eric risked himself to put it back where it had been. As the door was placed back I was also placed back into the shackles from before. Pam sealed them tightly, pulling me out of the stool. "LET ME GO PAMELA!" I yelled as she held me away from Russell and Eric.

They ignored me, tying Russell up tightly on one of Eric's many stripper poles. Godric touched Eric's shoulder, whispering to him. I could see my brother turn and look at me a moment, then nodding and walking off towards the stair case once again.

"I have sent Eric to sleep for the day. You may release her Pamela. She will be fine with me." Godric said, nodding towards the stairs. "You will be fine Oliver." He said, digging the key into the lock, allowing my hands to become my own once again.

"I was never not fine!" I spat, pushing up from the stool. "That man is responsible for so many lives. He deserves to be judged!"

"That man has killed child, but so have I. You saved me, you helped me live again. Can you not find the goodness within yourself once again?" He was so kind, I had never looked at him as a killer.

"You make an effort to be good. This.. Thing has never made an effort. He wants to murder people and destroy lives." He ruined my own. If I hadn't been so afraid that night I might have escaped all the years I had lost in Fairy. I might have has more time with Eric.

"Russell forgets what it is to be human. Three thousand years can do that to a person. He will meet with the truth death soon enough. We do not have to be the ones responsible for that. We must not stoop to his level... I must go speak with Eric and Pamela. Will you be able to control yourself while I am gone?" He asked, raising his brow.

"I get it alright. I will wait here!" But I wouldn't enjoy it.

"I will come back and we can talk further." he said as he left me alone with Russell. I didn't look at him, instead I made my way over to Eric's throne, Slumping down into it and dangling my legs over the arms. Sitting around waiting for vampires to wake up would take forever.

"Miss Northman?" Russell called out. "That is you're name isn't it?" He drawled, trying to get me to look at him. "I'd like to propose a deal. If I may."

"This outta be good." I said, swinging my head to look at the back of his stupid head.

"I give my word that I will not harm you or anyone you love."

"You're full of shit. You already murdered people I care about." I shot back, shaking my head. "I don't think so. Anything else?"

"One million dollars.."

"Five." I said back.

"Two."

"Seven."

"Okay five." He grumbled.

"What else?" There was no way in hell I would give him a way out. I was eventually going to murder him.

"I will kill Eric Northman and his stupid little prodigy." The room was silent as I thought it over. I loved my brother, but he had just tied me up and tried to kill me so I figured I could make Russell think I wanted him dead. He clearly didn't understand the meaning of family. "And Bill Compton. All three." He turned his head to look at me, "Or none.. Which ever you wish."

"All three." I lied. "And you're house in Mississippi, repaired of course." I was done with vampire's. After tonight I was thinking maybe a vacation. Canada maybe? Maybe even a trip back home would do me some good. I could rent a place on the water. "I liked that house."

"Done."

"What do I have to do for you?" I asked him sweetly.

"RELEASE ME!" He yelled impatiently. It was one hundred percent clear what he had wanted. I was just messing around.

"No." I shot back quickly. No way was I letting him go.

"It may not be me. But someday some vampire is gonna rip you're throat out to get to that light inside you." He growled angrily, "There is no way around that."

"Shut up."

"You don't know what it is to drink you're blood.. It is. Paradise." He moaned as he spoke, "Arcadia, nirvana. Who even knows what you're blood could be capable of.. I am surprised that you're brother and this Mr. Compton have showed so much restraint. They are either truly good friends to you or very very smart."

"Smart?" I didn't think it was smart for the reasons he did. Bill knew what I could do to him. And Eric has loved me long before he was turned.

"By not draining you he can keep you around longer. Enjoy you longer.. Basic tantra. But others.. They'll drain you dry. Shame really. But the rose only blooms for so long." He grabbed the air near my now near head. "Before it dies."

"I am not going anywhere. That is enough out of you anyhow." I said, grabbing Pam's silver spray from the stage and spraying him twice in his face for good measure.

"You better hope to god I die. BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOU OPEN and feed you're entrails to you!" He cried out.

He yelled at me while I reached out, grabbing his little earn. "Why are you carrying this around?"

"He was the love of my life."

"This isn't him." I said shaking my head. This was an earn filled with vampire goob.

"IT WILL BE!" He yelled in my face.

"You think you can bring him back to life?" I laughed, grinning widely.

"Course not." He said rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Yes you do! Let me guess! It involves my blood yeah?" I started twisting the lid trying to think of a good way to make his stay a little worse. That's when it came to me, "Fuck you." I whispered to him before tightening my grip on the earn and heading for the garburator behind the bar.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CUNT! I WILL KILL ERIC AND YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!** " He began screaming in German as he watched me destroy what was left of his loved one. I even may have laughed loudly as I dumped the goob down the drain and flicked the switch. I would even go as far as saying I laughed so loudly that the neighbors could hear me. But to be fair Russell was screaming like a little girl. A girl had to be heard.

"What is goin on out here? Y'all are gonna wake up the dead!" Ginger cried as she slipping through the broken metal door. "What are you two doing here?"

My grin faded as I looked at Ginger. "Russell here is a prisoner. Eric and Pam went to ground and here I am sitting around waiting like an idiot." Not much was new.

"Oh. Well alright then." She said, dropping her bag down behind the bar and peeking into the sink. "I told them not to keep putting old blood down the drains. Now I gotta clean the pipes again."

"Oh shit. Yeah that was me. Sorry." I hopped up onto my usual seat and leaned on my elbow. "Well.. I am sorry you have to clean them but I am not sorry that I dumped this ones lover down there. It was really quite satisfying."

"There is a large man behind you!" Ginger said startled, backing away from me slowly. "I shouldn't have come in early. I just knew some shit was gonna be goin down. Why I gotta work for vamps is beyond me.."

"Calm down Ginger I ain't here to hurt you." Alcide growled from behind me, sliding in next to my stool. "Eric called me. Said you needed my help watching this thing. Said he would wipe my debt and my dad's debt clean."

"I didn't need the help but I am happy to see you." I sighed, touching his hand softly. "Did he tell you he restrained me? He tried to kill me Alcide." Maybe that was an over statement but I didn't much enjoy being handed over to the man who killed my parents. I gave him daylight, the one thing I knew all vampires craved. I would have rather had him go boom! Blood everywhere. That would have made me a very happy Fairy. "My own brother.."

"You still calling him that? It's a little weird if you ask me." He laughed deeply and hit the bar. "I'll take a beer Ginger. One for the lady to."

"No. No Ginger no thank you. Water please." I dropped my head into my hands. "You have no idea how badly I just want that thing dead so I can get the hell out of this town. I have had it."

"You would just leave here? Leave Eric behind? I doubt that." He rolled his eyes as Ginger slid a beer into his hand and a water into mine. "And since when were you a water drinker? You always pound the liquor into you. At least you did at the were bar."

"I just want water alright? Get off my back!" I snapped, slamming my glass down on the bar. The cool water sloshed onto my hands as I jumped off the chair and shook them. "I need to go. I have a feeling that when they get up I will not agree with whatever it is they are going to do with Russell. They have you here to watch him. I think I am gonna go home and get some rest." I honestly wanted to go home and seal myself inside. I was so pissed at Godric and Eric...

Godric had ruined everything.

"Maybe I will head to Sookie's for a bit. I don't know Alcide.. I just need a little time away from this shit." I exhaled as I shook my head, "It was nice of Eric to send you. You did a lot for Sook and I. Come visit me when this is all over."

"Alright. I'll let Eric know where you are. I am sure you will be hearing from him soon enough."

"No!" I threw my hand up, "No. Just.. Don't tell him where I went. For all you know I could be anywhere but Sookie's. Alright?" I pleaded with him. I needed time. Not hours. I just hoped the bond between us wouldn't lead him right to me. I should never have made it to begin with. He always clouded my mind. "I need this."

* * *

I knocked on Sookie's door, holding my bags over my shoulder. I had called her instantly after leaving the bar. I knew she wouldn't turn me away. Not after everything I had done for her. She owed me. Eric Northman was not invited into her house and I assumed never would be. It felt safe. I could get a break. I had even requested that she not allow Godric to visit while I stayed. I knew she wasn't to happy about that but she agreed to it, for me.

"Oliver." Bill nodded kindly to me as he saw me inside. "Sookie's up in the shower. She asked me to let you in."

"Right. Good to know." I tried not to make eye contact with him. His little show at Fangtasia had made me super uncomfortable. If Sookie had seen it I was sure he wouldn't still hold an invite into her home. "Please do not mention to Eric that I am here."

"As you wish. I have no intention of bringing him here anyways."

"Oliver!" Sookie came down the stairs as she dried her hair with a hand towel. "Thanks Bill. Oliver and I will be okay on our own for a while. You can go." She said, waving her hand to him. They were still not on the best terms with each other since Bill's little trip to Mississippi.

"Yes well, you two ladies enjoy you're night off." He bowed slightly and in an instant he was gone, the door shutting swiftly behind him.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded. Her arm slid over my shoulder as she lead me up the stairs to her bedroom.

"My brother tied me up and threw me to Russell. He let that thing that killed our parents feed from me. I get it in a way. His plan was good. But Godric ruined everything."

"Would killing Russell really take away the hurt he caused?" She asked me as we both lay down and faced each other.

"Not all of it. But it would have helped me sleep at night." I had missed my small sister growing up because of that man. I missed my wedding and my brother's wedding. I missed grandchildren! "He took my life right out from under me. If he hadn't have shown up who knew what would have happened. But I know I wouldn't have ended up in Fairy." I hated Fairy.

"We can't fix what happened Oliver. Killing him would have made you feel better for a moment. Once that moment is gone you're family will still be dead and you're life will still be what it is now."

"I don't even understand what it is now. Things are happening that I don't understand. Things that can't happen." I ran my fingers along my stomach. "You are my only connection to our people and together we don't know enough to tell me what the hell is happening to me."

"You have been acting a little off lately. I was concerned but so many things have been going on I figured we could wait. Have you seen a doctor? Can a doctor even figure out what is happening?"

"They called me last night." I sighed, "The only man I have ever been with is Eric. I swear it Sookie. You know me and how I am." It felt as if I was trying to convince myself that I hadn't strayed. But I knew I hadn't. Vampires couldn't have children, this was a fact. So either something happened to me that I am unaware of or somehow I did this. "I'm pregnant.. Or at least thats what they think. I really don't even know."

"What?" She shot back, her mouth hanging open. "Oliver what are you talking about?"

"I turned Godric into a human. I did that." I mumbled, "I give vampires daylight! I can do things that most Faeries can't do. Maybe I did this."

"We need to contact them. You need to contact them. Now." She looked so worried. "Who knows that happened to you! You could have been raped! But if this is Eric's child then we have no idea what will happen to you. Can you carry a vampire child? Will it be a vampire? Howe can we know!" She babbled on.

"Pam thinks I did this to him. She wants it to be that I strayed." I shook my head. "But Sookie, I know I haven't done anything like that. I have been aware of everything. The only time I blacked out was when I was with Eric or Godric. There is no way I was alone with anyone who could do this."

"Okay. So we look at the facts. You didn't sleep with anyone else. You are still unaware of what you are capable of. But we know what you have done and those things are very unbelievable right? So maybe you did do this, unintentionally of course." This was Eric's child.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I have no idea how to mother anything how can I raise a child? And Eric is awful with kids. When we watched Arlene's kids he was so weird around them. What if he tries to eat them? Or Pam?" She hates me.

"You know Eric would never hurt someone he loves. Not like that. Besides, isn't this what Russell stole from you two? Here you two are! This is what you two always wanted!" She started to get excited. But I wasn't.

"Who knows what would have happened. I didn't trust him then. We most likely would have ended up with other people." But in my heart I knew that wasn't true. Eric wanted me as his wife. He wanted me to have his children. From my eighteenth birthday he was pretty clear with me on what he had wanted.

"You would have said no until he moved on? No I don't believe that crap. You said yourself! You were bonding with him before you even knew what that was. You two were meant to be. Maybe this child was meant to be?"

"All I want to do is sleep Sookie. I am emotionally and physically exhausted."

"Then sleep. I won't go anywhere. And if he shows up I will tell him to go on his merry way. But think about it Olive. You love him and even though he did that to you earlier he still loves you. Pam can shove off." She helped me into bed and rubbed my back for me as I closed my eyes. "It will all work out. I promise."


	35. Chapter thirty five

The next morning was different. I woke up understanding what was wrong with me. The mood swings made sense now. The visions I had all those years ago were going to come true. There was not one moment back then where I thought they would be Eric's children. They. They were the same age. They had big blue eyes and blonde hair.

"You're up early." Sookie said softly, handing me a cup of tea. "You alright?"

"No. And yes." I sighed. "It's all just unreal to me. I always thought I would be a mother but I never thought it would be like this." I had no illusions about vampires and Eric. I always thought we would make it happen some other way. But before all that would happen I figured I would fix him. Now I wasn't so sure that would ever happen. "I feel like running away."

"Where would you run to Oliver? You're bonded. Wouldn't he just find you? And he has no idea what is going on with you.." She walked to the banister next to me, wrapping her hand around my own. "Stay here a while. Think about what you really want."

"You're probably right.." I leaned into my coffee, drinking a large gulp. "Pam thinks I cheated on him. I am sure he will hear all about it."

"If he knows you then he won't believe her. You know that as well as anyone Olive. He loves you and according to you it's been ongoing since you were a young girl. He knows who you are."

"I thought I knew who he was to Sook. But he has been around a lot longer then I have. What if I lost him? he was the first face I saw in those woods. I had no idea who I was or how I got there." I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I spoke, "I was at least twelve. That means I lived twelve years before all that. Where was I all that time? What did I do and why can't I remember?" It had always been in the back of my mind. but I felt as if I couldn't hold on to it anymore. "He was so kind to me. I was truly part of his family. His parents were my parents."

"I know this whole Russell thing is upsetting you. But I do truly believe that if you killed him it would not make you feel any better about the things he has done."

"I never expected to feel good. I just hate knowing that he could live. He could feel happiness and love. He doesn't deserve to feel those things." Him being dead would at least give me a little satisfaction.

"Eric killed his lover didn't he? Could that be enough?"

"For now I guess it will have to be. Eric and Godric are both against me at this point. I don't agree with them and I won't. It's best if I just back down and let them do what they feel is necessary." And inside I will hurt. There was no more to it.

"Common. Let's go to work, get you're mind off all this for a while. Later tonight we can discuss you moving you're things in." she didn't wait for me to answer, leaving me alone once again on the porch.

* * *

"Damn girl! I didn't think y'all would be in today!" Lafayette said, hugging me tightly. "It's good to see you."

"I just needed a little normal. At least for tonight." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him back. "What better place then Merlotte's?"

"Oh hells yes. It's about time you two came back to work. We can't all be picking up you're slack. Bitch hug me!" Tara added, giving me a small hug, along with Sookie.

"Sorry guys. I know I have been off for a while. I needed the rest, yeah know?" I nearly cried. it was so nice to see my friends again.

"Lafayette we need to speak to you in private if that is alright. Before we start that is." Sookie told him, grabbing him by the elbow and motioning for me to follow. I had not one idea why she was doing this.

"What is it?" He asked her worriedly.

"You still have those witchy powers we discussed recently?" She asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh yes. What can I do for you?" He sighed. I could see slight annoyance there but I still said nothing.

"Oliver needs you're help. When she was twelve she was found in the woods with amnesia. I am wondering if you can help with that?" She went on. My eyes widened, realizing what she was up to. I had never asked a witch or whatever he was to help me before. It never came up.

"Holly might be a better person to ask about that. I can try but I have no idea what I am doing." He shrugged.

"Holly." She repeated, thinking. "No. We want you."

* * *

 

"I cannot believe this Sookie!" I said, stomping out of the kitchen after closing time. "Did I ask for you're help? NO!" My face was hot and I couldn't think straight. It was becoming a pattern. No one in this town could leave well enough alone. The prospect of a new town and a new name was getting prettier by the day.

"Look I know Oliver! But you have to admit that you are a bit curious!" Her hands grabbed for the rickety door of her small yellow beater car. "I want you to feel good."

"I want to feel good to Sook but look at me." I trailed my hand down my mismatched outfit. "I am not in the right state to be playing around with magic. We have no idea what danger we could be putting ourselves in." I huffed, breathing heavily. I was never one to shy away from something like this, but I had another two living beings to think about. They were important. Putting my unborn children in danger was a whole different bag of beans.

"I see you dangit! I see you strugglin to figure out what to do next. You are my family Olive and I love you. After everything you have done for me I owe you. I want this for you." Her hand slammed down hard on the cold car. "All you ever do is put yourself in danger for others."

"Exactly." A hot tear slid down my cheek as I raised my hand and wiped it away, "I need time."

"So you are just going to run away?" A distinct look of anger and disgust filled her features as she watched me. "What about the father of those babies? What about Godric!" What about her? It was plain as day; Written all over her as she leaned forward, waiting for an answer.

"I have no more to give." I shook my head slowly as I struggled to hold back more tears. "It won't be forever. I will come back." I said, unsure if I spoke truth. I just knew I was done fooling around in Bon Temp. It was time to grow up and act it.

"Fine. Go. But when that man comes to find you I won't lie to him." She said softly. "If you decide to come back I will be here." Without waiting for an answer she left me there, climbing into her car and screeching out of the parking lot of Merlotte's.

This was it. My chance to get away; And I took it.

* * *

"Miss? Um.. Excuse me, miss?" The girl behind the counter chirped, trying to catch me as I made for the door. Turning around slowly I looked back at her impatiently. "You forgot you're photos." Her small hand pushed a small envelope under the glass that separated us from each other, her hand shaking a bit.

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking it and shoving it deep into my bag without opening it.

The door jingled behind me as I stepped down off the side walk and into the dense fog that had fallen early in the morning. It was beautiful, as was the small mountain town I had been hiding away in. There weren't many vampire's around these parts and not many supe's that I knew of. It was the first place I stopped long enough in to find a doctor. I had even been renting a small cabin, over looking a large river, pressed deep into a small dense forest. It wasn't home but it certainly felt stable.

I had thought of going to Europe but had later decided that it was to much travel for me. I had been experiencing strange bouts of morning sickness that lasted days on end. Unable to keep food down most days I was forced to settle in one place for treatment. That being IV fluids and tons of hospital jello. But I did so under a false name so that my friends and my family would be unable to disturb me until I was ready. It was quiet here and for now that would have to be good enough.

The small cabin door creaked as I wandered through it, into the kitchen. I slid the bottle of vitamins and yellow envelope on the counter top. "Five months." I muttered, pulling a lid from my pen and marking a small red X on my calender. "Five months.." I traced the small bulge that had been growing noticeably the past few months. I was told it was nothing to worry myself about. Evidently twins grew just a bit faster then one on it's own. I was also told it was likely to be early when I gave birth. Most likely sometime in the spring.

I dropped my hand and left everything behind, grabbing only the small yellow envelope; Heading for the river. It was foggy here to, blanketing the twigs and leaves that lead me to my usual spot.

Kicking my flats off I stepped into the chilly river, sighing. I closed my eyes tight, trying not to be here in that moment. "Tell me what to do." I pleaded with no one. "Tell me what I am supposed to do!" Small tears fell down my cheeks as they always did. Should I go home? Where was home? Was it safe? "Please." I sobbed lightly. "Freyr! Odin! THOR! CLAUDINE! ANYONE!" I yelled loudly, my voice echoing back to me.

MY knees hit the harsh gravel beneath me as I dropped my hands into the clear cool water. My eyes opened as I blinked away the water from my eyes. "Shit!" I cursed as I noticed the envelope drifting down stream quickly. "Shit shit shit!" I pulled myself back up and started to run for it. "No no no! Come back!" I cried out as I stumbled down the river to catch my future.

"OH SHIT!" I all but screamed as I noticed a small drop in the river. "NO!" I dropped back onto my knees in tears as I watched it slide down the small water fall and down into darkness. "What have I done?" I sobbed, gripping my legs to myself.

"Sweet child. You must forgive yourself." Claudine's voice carried to me, drawing my head up to stare at her. "There now child."

"Claudine?" I asked her, unsure if I was hallucinating.

"Yes Oliver, it is me." She smiled calmly, reaching down to help me to my feet. "I see I am a little late getting here." She looked around us, then down to my bleeding knees. "Why are you crying?"

"Because, I am a bad mother and I haven't even had my children yet." I sighed, "I am lost as I once was."

"Sweet Oliver." She grinned, "You were never lost."

"I will always be lost. How did you get here?" I asked, changing the subject. It was impossible for here to be here. I had called to her every morning since leaving home and had not seen her. The gates were closed forever.

"The same way you did child. Hope, Love and a little Fae magic.." Her voice trailed off, "Oliver why are you hidden away like this?" She asked, her face finally turning to worry as she guided me towards my cabin.

"I left." I shrugged, the tears finally subsiding as I fought to regain my composure. "It wasn't safe there any more."

"It isn't safe here." Was her reply as her eyes scanned the forest. "You are surrounded by many enemies Oliver." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, her eyes following a distant chirp. "You were safer were you were.. Where is Eric?"

"I have no idea. I left him there to." I was ashamed and I knew that she could see that. I wondered every day where he was and if he searched for us. Did he know? And if he did, did he care?

"Oliver!" She barked, grabbing my arm tightly. "What have you done?"

"OW! Let go of me!" I tired to pull away, struggling away from her grasp. "STOP!"

"You should not have left." She said, her eyes flying back out into the forest. "You must return home Oliver. Please.. There isn't much time. You must not be unprotected."

"Wait! Don't you dare leave me here without answering my questions!" I said sternly, putting my hand out to her. "How is any of this possible?" I asked her. I hoped someone could explain it.

"You must go home Oliver. Go home!" She yelled, her body fading back into the light.

"DAMMIT CLAUDINE! COME BACK!" I yelled, grabbing for the flash. "How can I go back?" I asked the emptiness, shaking my head in shame. "How can I?"

* * *

My bag was packed as I stood in the doorway of the small log cabin. I had asked for a sign; Some direction. It had come to me whether or not the answer was the one I wanted. It had taken me three days to decide to heed my friends advice. She had never lied to me in the past and there was no reason for me not to trust her this time. If she said it wasn't safe then I had to do what I was meant to. Be a mother.

I rolled my phone around a few times in my hand, deciding what the right way to go about this would be. "Here goes nothing." I whispered, pressing the send button.

"Hello?"

"Sookie."

"Oliver? Oliver where are you? Are you okay?" She asked quickly. "Oliver?"

"I'm, coming home."

* * *

"OLIVER!" Sookie cried, pulling me into her arms tightly. "Jesus Oliver! Where were you?" We moved away from each other as she took my bag from me. Her eyes scanned my body softly, taking everything in.

"I was in Colorado." I smiled. "It is really beautiful there." I pressed my hand instinctively on my stomach, drawing my wavy white dress inwards. I shifted awkwardly in my old black boots.

"You're showing!" Her mouth fell open, "That dress hides everything! You haven't gained any weight."

"I have to! Just not the kind you are thinking of." I shrugged, "It's twins." I told her.

"Twins." She repeated, still watching my hand.

"Yep."

"We should get you home." She said, snapping out of her daze. "We shouldn't stand around the airport talkin' like this." She lead me through the small air port, towards her car. We climbed in without saying anything else to each other as we drove towards her Gran's house.

"Hasn't changed." I mumbled as I climbed out into the gravel drive way. "It even smells the same." I inhaled the night air, smelling the warm rain that had beat down on us earlier.

"Calm before the storm I spose." She grunted, pulling my bag out from the trunk of her car. I made towards her to help but she swung her hand out to me, "No way in hell! You are super pregnant girl. I can carry the bag." Smiling I nodded to her, trudging through the damp, towards the door.

She sighed as we finally sat down on the rug by the fire. "I am glad you came back." She said to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "After you left everything was so different. It was not right."

"Tell me then, Sookie? What happened while I was gone?" I asked, worried what she would tell me. But it was my penance for running away. I had to hear it. It was all I could do now.


	36. Chapter thirty six

"I wish you hadn't run off the way you did Olive's. But I can hardly blame you." She sighed, watching me from the corner of her eyes. It was dark out and the only thing that lit the sitting room around us was the flickering fire. "But I left you just as much as you left me I suppose.."

"No. Even if I had climbed into that car with you it would have ended the same way Sookie. It wasn't anything you did, you didn't drive me off." I soothed, waiting to hear more. The apprehension in her voice told me it was worse then even I could imagine. I had certainly had many days to imagine..

"Godric left. He said it was his fault that you ran away.. He said what he had done to you cut to deep." She shook a bit as she spoke of Godric, "I asked him not to go but I could not force him to stay here with me. He left a week after."

"He only did what he thought he had to. I understand that now. The way he and Eric lived for so long.. He was seeking redemption for himself and his son.." I just happened to fall into that.

"I told him about you before you left. He said he was not surprised in the least. He said you spread love and happiness around as if it were infectious. As if you did not even mean to.." There was questions hidden behind her thoughts but I waited until she was done to speak further, "He said you could do anything if you wanted to. You could snatch the sea and place it in a fish bowl if you had a mind to do it." I could tell the words were not Sookie's. My friend didn't speak that way having been brought up in a very southern, god fearing family. She even clasped her hand tightly into a fist upon speaking of fish and water. But it fell as her voice did. "I miss him Olive."

"He will come back." I assured her. He had to, how else would I apologize to him? "But I think he knows I could not do those things. If I could move an ocean then why could I not save my family?" I shook my head, "He puts to much faith in me I fear."

"Does he?" She asked, pulling away from me, her eyes questioning me, "Oliver you don't understand. Eric, Bill all the others.. They are dead! Dead!

"You think I don't know that!" I snapped back quickly. I hated being reminded that the man I loved was dead.

"But here you are. Twins Oliver." Her voice was a bit shrieky but I understood now. "You gave Godric life, you gave Eric daylight.. Now here you sit, pregnant with a vampire's child. Or children.. Whatever, you know what I am tryin to say!"

"I get it." I muttered, looking towards the fire.

"I hope you do. You are special Oliver. Something different." What was her point? So I was different. I had never asked to be this way! I wished I knew who I was and why I was in those woods on that day. Any other day and I would most likely have died from exposure. Eric saved me, took me in. He was my family. Then BAM! I was lost again, just as I had been before. Lost and alone, even in the one place I was told I belonged.

"What of Eric?" I asked her, not really wanting to hear the bad that I knew she was holding in.

"What is there to say?" She scoffed, "He was here almost every night for two months looking for you. He was so sure you would come back, if he just waited long enough. As far as I know he is still running Fangtasia along side Pam. I don't see him any more."

"Does he know?" I had to ask. I had been haunted by her words since I ran off.

"Did I tell him? No. I was so sure I would but in the end I realized something. It wasn't my place." She shrugged. "He was broken enough Oliver."

"I am awful." I dropped my head between my knees. "What could I do Sook? It isn't so safe in these parts. What of my children? I knock on death's door at least once a week, sometimes more."

"If it had been me who is to say I wouldn't have done the same?" I felt her hand slid up my back as she tried to calm me, "You did what you had to. But you are back now, yes?" She asked me, raising her eyes to mine.

"If you and everyone else will take me back, then yes." I nodded, allowing myself to be pulled back towards my friend. It was silly really. Only a while ago we were in the opposite position. Here she was helping me when I was meant to help her. She was truly family to me. "I am afraid Pam over heard my conversation with my Doctor, the night we dealt with Russell."

"Well if she did, she never said anything to him. Not as far as I know." She stroked my hair.

"She hates me you know.." I was a threat to her for some reason. "I figured she would use it against me. Tell him I betrayed him or something."

"Well you didn't." She shrugged. As if it were that simple.

"No. But he trusts her. I am so afraid of what is going to happen next.."

"First things first." She said, handing me a tissue. "We will call Bill and tell him you are home. Hopefully he can head to Fangtasia with you, I am sure he would help you." Bill Compton? We had left off on the strangest terms.

"Bill and I are friends now, I think it is better that way.."

"Are you alone here Sookie?" I asked her, curious as to whether she moved on or not.

"No. But for tonight we are. Alcide and I have been seeing each other for a while now. I am happy.." But happy came out with sadness. I had always thought her and Godric would have ended up together. But I had clearly ruined that for her. "Get up stairs now and get some rest. I am sure the journey tired you out! Look at you!" She said, smiling softly to me.

* * *

"She is upstairs. But I do not think it is a good time to charge in here.." I heard whispers from downstairs as I blinked rapidly. "I will make sure you see her Eric but this isn't the time, she is exhausted. Please." My body froze upon hearing his name. How did he know I was back? It had been barely four hours yet.

"You will let me in! Sookie I need to speak with her." He pleaded in what I assumed was the door way.

"She is sleeping. Go home you stubborn silly vampire. I will send her to Fangtasia tomorrow night!" She repeated, attempting to shut the door on him.

" **OLIIVI?** " He yelled up into the house. " **OLIIVI? I know you are here!** "

"Get out! NOW!" Sookie yelled right back at him, swiftly slamming the white oak door roughly on it's hinges. But not as loudly as the growl I head emanate from beyond it. It had been loud enough to reach me at the top of the stairs where I lingered.

"He woke you. Fucking vampire. I told him not to do that!" She cursed, shocking even me. "Excuse my language. But he doesn't listen!" She huffed, climbing towards me.

"No, it's fine. I am sorry for not coming down stairs. I just heard his voice and I- I froze." I whispered. I froze and was unable to go to him as I should have. I owed him that much, didn't I?

"Understandable, I would have done the same thing." She lied, trying to make me feel better.

"What am I going to tell him?" I shrunk down onto the top stair and sighed loudly. "Hey I am back, Oh by the way I am pregnant with twins. They are our twins, faerie magic surprise!" I waved my hands around. "Did I mention how sorry I am?" I finished.

"The words will figure themselves out. Just get some sleep and tomorrow night you can go there and figure it all out. Sleep!" She demanded, pulling me up off her stairwell. "Tomorrow."

* * *

I slept until supper time the next day, waking a few times. I closed my eyes every time, putting off the inevitable night ahead of me. I wouldn't skip it for the world, but putting it out of my mind was hard and sleep relieved that worry.

I slipped out of Sookie's as quietly as I could in the hopes that I could make it to my own place before I had to speak with Eric. It wasn't hot, it seemed almost as if it would rain. But the sky was clear enough that I could make out a sleek blue just over the tree tops as it shifted into darkness. It felt okay to be back with my bare feet in the same soil I had dipped them in for many years. Home.

I came upon it slowly, careful of where I placed my feet. It was tidy, the lawn had been mowed and there was a fresh coat of paint on the exterior. "What in the bloody hell?" I muttered, walking towards it. Sookie must have been paying someone to look after it for me.. I jiggled the door knob, twisting my key in the lock. It opened easily, the clean air hitting my nostrils. "We're home." I said again, this time running my hand down my pregnant belly as I usually did when I felt a twinge of guilt or happiness. I shared it with the only thing I had.

"It's about time honey." I heard Pam drawl from my living room.

"What in the fuck.." I whispered, "What are you doing in my house?" I demanded to know, dropping my keys loudly into the dish by my front door.

"Oh I don't know little Fae. Maybe it has something to do with my maker forcing me to be sure you came to the club tonight? I shouldn't even be sitting around on this crappy couch waiting for you. You don't deserve him. But it seems I had no other choice." She shrugged, lifting herself from my furniture and placing her magazine down on the table. "Go on upstairs and get ready. I have things to do."

"Yes I am sure you are needed, that is why you are sitting here while Eric runs the bar." I shot back, climbing the stairs slowly, trying to make her wait as long as I could. Maybe I didn't deserve him but at least I knew where we stood. I was unsure Pam could say the same.

I sealed myself in my room, leaning against the door. "Think Oliver. Think.." I murmured. This was not at all how I was hoping any of this would happen. I woke up telling myself I would work this out on my own time, my own way. Sending Pam here was not floating my boat. She had it out for me. In so many way I understood it. I had grown up with Eric. I had known him as the wonderful, caring, stubborn man he was. Pam had known him as a father, and as a teacher for much longer then I had. To her I was a threat to their friendship. But to say I felt no jealously was a lie. She had him much longer then I ever did and that hurt. In another life I knew we would have been good friends, but not like this.

I let loose a short growl as I headed for my closet. Any dress that hid my belly would do me well. Clucking my tongue on the roof of my mouth I reached in and pulled out a thin white flowing summer dress. Tugging over my head I went for a pair of long wool socks that hit just above the knee, making sure that if it did rain I wouldn't freeze to death. And of course, my black boots. I never left home without them these days it seemed. Tying my hair up into my usual messy bun I headed for the window. "Never thought I'd be climbing out of my own damn window." I grumbled, trying to escape the grumpy woman, sitting in my living room.

My feet hit dirt just as my head hit the house roughly. "Dammit PAM!" I cursed as she forced my face to her own.

"This is not getting ready and meeting me in the living room." She dead panned, "Honestly I am getting sick of this shit. All I hear day in and day out is Oliver this and Oliver that! If he only knew why you really left. Maybe then I wouldn't be standing here."

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" I spat back, my hands growing warmer as I sent hot light into her own. She stumbled back, squeezing her wrists and whispering obscenities to me. "You don't have the first clue who I am or how much that man means to me! But you wouldn't! You aren't family!" I regretted my words almost immediately after they spewed from me. She was family. I watched her growl and back away slowly, "Pam.. Pam shit. I am sorry." I said, shaking my head. "I'll come with you." I dropped my head and followed her to her car.

* * *

The bar was quiet as Pam waited for me to exit the car. I listened best I could for any music or fighting. But unfortunately I heard nothing that would suggest a bit of distraction. "I don't have all day. Get out of the car." Pam called to me, rapping on the window loudly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her, peeling myself out into the darkness of the parking lot. "It's a Friday night."

"We have been closed for a while now. There hasn't been time between Eric running around for the King and you leaving for us to do much. We have lost a lot of money because of it."

"Oh."

"Go on inside. I have errands to run." She said, pushing me towards the dimly lit building. "I imagine Sookie can take you home once this is all over." That really wasn't what I was hoping to hear. But in all fairness I had left Eric before running away. I had just been unsure if that had stuck. To him I was his, just a belonging.

Ignoring her last words I made for the door, slipping through it, into the bar I had spent so much time in. I was surprised at the silence it held. There was no Ginger waiting behind the bar. There were no vampire's dancing on the stripper poles. The only indication of anyone being around was a bright light coming from Eric's office doorway. This was it. I had to face all I had done to him.

The door creaked as I knocked on it, sliding open with each soft tap on the hard wood. "What?" He growled.

"Eric?" I squeaked, pushing my head around the door to look at him.

He was pale. Which for the most part was usual for him, but this time he looked almost as he did the day I had found him again. He looked tired and empty. But his eyes widened when they found my own. " **Oliivi.** "

He was in front of me in seconds, his forehead reaching mine in a small embrace. "Hello." I whispered to him, a small smile breaking out across my lips. I was just happy to see him again, even if I had broken his heart.

" **You are back.** "

" **It would seem so.** "

" **But you're staying?** " He asked me, meeting my eyes. Without speaking I nodded, wrapping my fingers around his arm lightly.

"You seem okay with all this. You shouldn't be Eric. I ran away from you. Be mad, please?" A tear fell down my face, "I left you. Again!" I had expected him to be angry, to yell. Or even to hold his temper back and speak to me from a distance.

* * *

 

"You shouldn't be hugging me." I said, pushing away from him.

"I am just happy to know that you came back." He said, watching me. "You are back?"

"Yes but.. I am not sure that you will be happy once you find out why I left." Why did this have to be so damn hard for me? Why did everything between us always have to be this way?

"I know. I am sorry for the way I handled Russell. I wanted him dead, you have to believe that Oliver. What he took from us.. From me. I won't ever be able to forgive any of that. But I haven't been a viking in a long time." I knew what he was saying. But that shit just wouldn't register. "You know I would not hurt you?"

"We will always be what we were raised to be Eric. A few hundred years can't change that. Our parents deserved better then what they were left with." I moved back another step, "If I see that man again.. I don't know that I will be able to allow him to live." If I saw him again I was going to burn him alive. Slow. "I won't let him have another chance to hurt our family."

"Bill Compton and I made sure he will not be back any time soon. He is buried under concrete." He told me, his eyes tracing my body, this time he took in all that had changed. "Why are you so pale? Are you unwell?" His brow furrowed as he moved in close to me once again, his hand tracing my jaw line.

This was it.. I couldn't hide any more. Not from my own brother. I inhaled deeply, allowing my hands to fall to my swollen tummy, running them over it softly. "I am unsure that unwell is the word I would use." I watched him cautiously, as if he would lash out at me.

"I don't understand." He told me, staring down at my hands. "You are pregnant?" His head shook slightly, confusion taking over. "I am the only one you-"

"Yes." I was so freaking worried right now. This could turn around on me so fast. But as he drew his hand up and pressed it to my own I felt minor relief. Maybe he would understand.

"Godric was right." Everything he said was short. Not giving much away to me.

"He seems to have that quality about him." I agreed, trying hard not to fall over. "You don't think I cheated on you?" I asked, pulling away and glaring down at him. How could he just believe blindly? Surely Godric wasn't that convincing.

"Oliivi, you refused my marriage proposal because you couldn't be with someone who wasn't faithful." He smiled softly. "I know you and I know you wouldn't do that. Why waste a few hundred years waiting just to hurt me like that?"

"Gods." I sighed nervously. "I thought Pam would have turned you from me." My cheeks had reddened with embarrassment but I hung on any ways.

"Pam is only jealous of the attention I give you. She is my child and I love her but you are mine in a different way. You do not have to compete for me." He climbed off his knees and touched my cheek lightly. "Now that you are back I am sure she will perk up."

"Why would she perk up? I know Pam can have her days but I haven't known her to perk in any way what so ever." Pam was grumpy, but I knew deep down there was a person inside of her. I wanted us to get along but it was hard when she was so friggen rude to me all the time.

"Because now she can take a break from searching for you and do her job. I must have spent a few thousand on shoes to repay her. But even shoes can't erase the boredom I am sure.."

"That woman does love her shoes.." I shook my head, how many pairs could one person own before they needed a house just to store them? "Eric I am sorry for running."

"You said you are staying. You are forgiven." He waved his hand brushing me off. "We will set you up at my place as soon as I speak to Pam."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to figure out what I was going to say. After all I had done and said.. After all I hadn't said, here I was. "Eric.. I can't stay with you." His eyes trailed back to me as he stared blankly, "I came back, and I am staying but... I need some time." I didn't know if I wanted to jump right back into his life. I wanted to figure it all out, I wanted to see everyone and get back into my normal routine. I was still not so sure how I felt any more. Being offered to Russell had hurt me even if I knew he was doing it for a reason. Those moments in the sun I had given to Russell haunted me. He deserved nothing good.

Of course I didn't mention my moment in the river to him. I could protect myself and if I needed him then I could call. He wasn't far from me.. "I think it would be best if I head back home, I am getting tired." I murmured, trying to escape quickly.

"You would take my child from me?" He asked, his face turning to hurt Eric. The worst face in the world, the only face that broke my heart into tiny little pieces.

"No.. No I would never do that to you Eric." I shook my head and took a step towards him, "I think that maybe you have forgotten what happened the last time we were together. I can't just forgive what happened.."

"I did what I had to do. I didn't allow you harm." He was confused.

"But you did. What you did hurt me. I can't be with you right now but that doesn't mean I won't see you. You are still my family and I would never take your children from you." He would always be welcome in my home. He would make a good father if only he could get past his stubbornness.

"I need to go home." I muttered again, touching his shoulder softly. "You can visit me and I will come here to if you need me." Without waiting I shifted easily back to my house. It was something I had been figuring out little by little during my time away. I could move from one place to another in the blink of an eye. If I was emotional during the "shift" well then that only helped me out. I figured Eric would be mad but I did what I had to do to protect myself. At least that is what I decided I would tell myself.


	37. Chapter thirty seven

I blinked out of the office so fast I forgot to even mention to Eric that I could do that now.. When I was emotional enough that is. It seemed to fail me any other time. It also made me very dizzy. I wasn't sure if it was the baby's or if it would always be that way. Would I ever learn my true potential? Or would I always be shocked to find I could do something new, something I couldn't control.

"Your back." Sookie said, peeking around the door way of the kitchen. "How did it go?"

"As well as it could. I think I may have broken his heart and the ran away.. But what did I expect? It's what I do." It was what I would always do to him.

"Relax Olive, focus on being home for a little while. Eric may be the father of your unborn children but it doesn't mean you have to think about him so much. Think about a nursery or finding a doctor." She was right as usual, I would need both of those things. But to stop thinking about Eric would take a miracle, he was the only real family I had. I loved the stupid man. The fact that I carried his children only increased my thoughts of the man.

Would he be a good father? He would have been back home, I was sure of that. He was happy then.. We were happy then. We had the makings of what would have been a great home for our kids. He had so many things he could have taught them. Things were easier, there was less we had to worry about. Now I knew that Mab might be coming for me or my little ones. I had no idea what that meant or how I would protect myself. All I knew is I hated the idea of raising kids in this world.

"Stop that." Sookie grumbled, handing me a glass of water. "Stop thinking about him."

"I can't and you know that." I said smirking back at the woman. "It's like it was with you and Bill.. The difference is I have been doing this dance for many years now and I am afraid that this pregnancy only speeds it up."

"Will you at least give it a shot?" She sighed, touching my shoulder, "That man stresses you out."

"I try every minute of every day Sook. But for you I will keep trying." I lied knowing that I couldn't live up to that promise. The man would be around a lot more in the near future.. There was no hope for me.

* * *

That night had been awful, I didn't sleep once again. I hadn't slept in so long that I was sure half the things that had happened around me recently had been a hallucination.

"Claudine." I whispered into the cool air outside my open window. The night was clear enough that I could see the moons light through the trees. "Please.. Claudine I need you." In the past calling her hadn't done any immediate good but I couldn't think of another way. I was exhausted, I was alone and I was sick. I was always sick.

_'Oliver.'_

"Claudine?" I yelled into the darkness, "Claudine!"

 _'Oliver, down here.'_ Soft whispers filled my head as I reached up and ran my hand through the tangles of my un-brushed hair, _'Oliver you must jump.'_ It called out to me again.

"No.. No I can't jump. I can't jump!" I called back to the unknown voice from bellow my open window. "Please! Please help me! Claudine!" I couldn't escape this place. I needed sleep, oh gods.. Why couldn't I sleep?

 _'Oliver please..' I_ t was almost a wail that floated up through the darkness. But it didn't make any sense! Why wouldn't Claudine just show up like she normally would? Did Oliver really have time to decide? _  
_

"Okay! Okay I'm coming down." She agreed finally deciding it was the only way. She placed one bare foot on the ledge and swung around so she could climbed down the trellis. The night was cold and she cold see her breath in the air as she climbed the never ending ladder towards the sound.

* * *

"How long has she been like this?" Pamela asked Sookie as they both stared down at the unmoving form of Oliver. Her face was pale and they couldn't seem to wake her no matter what they seemed to do.

"Since last night. I heard her screams from the kitchen.. I tried to wake her but I couldn't." Sookie replied as she removed the warm cloth from her best friends forehead. "It can't be right.. She needs help."

"If you would just let me call Eric I am sure he would know what to do." She muttered, "Have you changed your mind?" Sookie had refused her advice multiple times already. Calling Eric made her feel as if she was betraying Oliver in some way.

"Then she stays like this. There isn't anything I can do for her." Pam shrugged, denying any form of help. She was certainly loyal.

"Hang on a minute Pam! Those.. Children in there belong to your prized father! Do something or risk them dying." How could Sookie feed Oliver? How could she make sure she took her vitamins? There was just no way that was happening.

"The fact that you believe that makes me think you are dumber then I had originally thought. Whatever they are they are certainly not Eric's. It isn't possible. Now.. You let me call him or I leave." She laced her arms over her chest as she watched the small blonde girl.

"Fine. Just.. Just call Eric." She said, caving.

* * *

 

Oliver blinked rapidly, looking around the darkness that seemed to blanket her mind. She felt as though she couldn't move and every bit of effort she put into trying only made it harder for her. "Hello?" She yelled into the blackness. But nothing met her cries. The cold made her shiver and she wondered where she was. But one thing was very clear. She wasn't alone here.

* * *

"How long have you waited to call me Pamela?" Eric asked, a worried look written across his features as he looked down at the woman he loved. He wasn't sure he would ever feel as helpless as he had when she had run away. Or when she had come back... When she had told him she wasn't really back to be with him. Another thing he had forgotten about Oliver over the short time he had with her recently. He hated hearing the words no from her.

"A few hours." Sookie interrupted. "There was yelling and then a loud thump. I came to check on her and she was like this.. I can't wake her." Pam couldn't either. If her friend was gone.. And there was nothing Sookie could do.. She would be heart broken.

"Pamela, call Doctor Ludwig. Now. Tell her only that we have a friend who is not waking. I will pay her whatever she requires." The strange goblin of a woman was the only one he could think of who could do anything for Oliver at this point. "Sookie. I would ask you to go get some rest. I will stay with her for now." He didn't look up at her as he spoke, instead watching as Oliver lay still in the large bed.

Sookie was about to protest when she saw the sadness behind his eyes. But these days it wasn't as hidden as before. These days it was almost breaking through his rough exterior. She sighed, giving in to the viking. One thing was clear to her now; He loved her. Even if she didn't want the trouble that came along with Eric Northman at least she could be sure that he would take care of Oliver. No matter what.

Eric stared down at Oliver, pained as he did so. None of this made any sense to him. But that was Oliver wasn't it? Nothing about Fae made any sense to him. He knew she was special. He knew he loved her. But how to save her? That wasn't always something that would come easily to him.

* * *

"How long has she been pregnant?" The small, grumpy woman asked Eric.

"I.."

"I think she is around four months along." Sookie told her, not knowing one hundred percent. But she did the math.

"Hm." Doctor Ludwig looked down at the very pregnant girl. "This." She said, taking out a measuring tape and running it up over the baby bump. "This is not a normal four month measurement my dear." She eyed Eric and Sookie.

"Well... She's fae." Sookie shrugged, "That could have something to do with it."

The small doctor's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me that before? Don't you think it would be an important fact?" She scolded Sookie. "DO you know her lineage?" The woman asked, taking Oliver's arms and looking them over.

"You mean her family?" Sookie asked her. She nodded. "She's related to queen Mab." Sookie wasn't so sure the woman would know who that was. Or that most would.

Ludwig stopped, dropping Oliver's arms. "She's royalty?" She asked them. Eric wasn't sure what Olive's family was like or who they were. That wasn't something they discussed often. He had always thought that she was his family and nothing more. "You are aware that this is most likely related to Mab. I shouldn't even be here helping you. We could all be in great danger." The woman began packing up her doctor's bag.

"No. You must stay and fix her." Eric said, reaching for the tiny woman.

But she stopped and looked up. "That is not a normal child in there Mr. Northman. I am sure there is a lot more you haven't told me about all this and I am very sure that whatever it is I do not want to be a part of it."

"Just.. Please tell us what is happening?" Sookie pleaded. "Please.. She's important to us. Will her children be alright?"

Ludwig stopped, clasping her bag together. She sighed and leaned into Oliver, whispering quietly to the girl. Then she leaned in and waited for something. Her head moved closer as Oliver's mouth opened, her lips moving slowly. Doctor Ludwig moved away again and picked up her bag. "Her and the children are.. Stuck." She said.

"Stuck?" Sookie raised a brow.

"That is really all I can say Miss Stackhouse. Now if you would allow me to leave I really can't continue this examination." The woman pushed her way out the door and down the stairs, leaving Eric and Sookie to worry once more about Oliver.

* * *

"Please?" Oliver called out again. "Please.. Someone help me!" She breathed heavily, tears rolling down her face. "Please! I know you are there! Gods!" She bit down hard on her bottom lip, "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?"

"Oliver." The voice drifted towards her in the darkness. But with it came a small flicker of light.

"HELLO?" She yelled back, fighting whatever held her down.

* * *

"This can't be it for her. I mean I knew it wouldn't be a happy ending... But this?" A strange voice filled the room around Oliver as she lay still and tired. Fighting hadn't helped and she began to wonder if she would be stuck here in the unknown forever. "We can't just hand her over to Mab. You know what she would do."

The voices were only whispers. But the silence around Oliver made it sound like screaming; twisted and distorted. This wasn't the fey she knew and once lived in. This felt like an inescapable dream. A nightmare.

"Oberon will get what he wants. We just have to decide whose side we are on. There is no reason we need to continue to be on the outside anymore. I am so tired of being looked over."

"Please!" Oliver cried out loudly, piercing the silence between the two voices. "Please! Just tell me what is happening."

A flicker of light; almost like a match being struck, shone in the darkness. She blinked rapidly, tears falling down her cheek and onto the cold hard floor. At least she was sure there was a floor. But she couldn't be sure. Darkness like this was confusing. Everything around her was black except the flickering that moved towards her restrained body.

"She cries." The moving shadow spoke. A distorted blackness moving around the light just in front of Oliver. It was almost like some kind of specter. A shape that couldn't decide what it was; always moving.

"Let her." It twitched to the side slightly before evening out once again. "She cannot get free."

"Please. I'm pregnant." It was all she could think of. "I cannot stay here. I just want to go home." Back to Sookie and Eric. Somewhere she could feel safe again.

"Of that we are certain." It seethed, "Two offerings."

"They are but babies Eli. We must send her home before this goes to far."

"I've heard enough!" It screeched, twisting angrily above her, the light following it. "I won't live like this any longer Mira. I wish a body once again. I wish to drink from the great pond and dance beneath the light fruit trees." An odd whining followed, as if it cried itself and made all around it feel sadness as it did. "I just want to be myself again."

"We had our time Eli." The female voice said softly in return. "Please. She is our daughter. Those children... They our your grand babies. We must send her home now. We can still do so."

"She is the reason we are here. If we hadn't sent her away we would still be home." Eli snapped. "Not only did we get punished but she gives herself to a vampire! She isn't our daughter. She has been since we sent her away."

"She is our daughter."

* * *

Eric's head was spinning. It wasn't something he felt to often. And even the days that felt helpless were livable. But a world in which Oliver lay still and breathing but not truly living was not a world he could live in. His heart ached every second he fought to keep his eyes open. It had now been three nights he sat with her. And until Sookie fought him to go to ground he would sit beside Olive.

"You're doing it again." The blonde said grumpily. "Honestly I can't keep shooing you away Eric. You need to go to ground. You need to shower." She scrunched her nose, the smell of copper in the air around him. Crusted old blood lay caked on his cheeks and down his neck from the bleeds. Three nights of it. "I'll watch her."

He sighed, climbing from the flowery chair nearby the bed. "I will return."

In a flash Eric was gone, the door to the basement slamming shut behind him. "What is it about that man?" She asked her sleeping friend as she fell into Eric's spot in the flowery chair. "Oliver?" She looked into the beautiful fae's face. "I need you to wake up."

* * *

There was a new sound now. Like lighting or electricity that snapped around the three. "She's here." The man's voice spoke.

"Eli please." Mira sobbed, "Oliver."

Her parents. The idea of it... It was hard to believe this was evening happening. And her father wanted her dead? wanted her children dead?

"Why have I been called here?" Mab's voice crawled towards them. The flicker grew brighter, showing the fey woman standing over the specter. A smile crept over her face as she realized who had called her. "Mira, Eli." She bowed her head slightly. "It has been so long since I have been here. Nothing has changed I see."

"So many days of darkness." Eli moaned.

"Yes well... Such is life. At least for you." She laughed quietly. "You broke the laws of your people. What did you expect?"

"We expected our daughter to be safe from you!" Mira cried out.

"Quiet woman!" Her husband snapped, holding her back from speaking. "Please... Mab. We brought her back to you."

"It is far to late for that Eli. She picked her side already. I cannot change the laws to suit you or me." Mab sighed. "Taking her now would be useless to me."

"You don't understand my queen." Her father moved towards her. "She gives you another chance at what you want." The light flickered above her now, her tears shining under it.

"This is not possible." Mab whispered, shifting away from the black specter and towards Oliver. She moved down, placing a hand over the girl's stomach. "How can this be?"

"Please. We brought her to you. Just let us free from this place." Eli pleaded. "We see that what we did was wrong."

"What we did was right!" Mira shot back.

Mab laughed loudly this time, her voice breaking through the darkness. The blackness turned to light, almost blindingly so.

"Just let us go."

"NO!" Mira yelled loudly, the black specter spun round. The voices were both coming from the black smokey mass... But as it spun it began to split in two, pulling away from it's other half. "Oberon will not have her! He won't hurt my grandchildren!" It finally split in two, one whirling far from the other. "I won't have it!" The right one said, moving quickly towards the Queen.

"MIRA!" Eli screamed, "You must not!"

"Fight it! You must fight this place Oliver!" She cried out as she surrounded the queen's now fighting body.

"How?" Oliver yelled back, fear taking over. Small shakes racked her body.

"Wake up!" Her mother called out. "Just open your eyes."

* * *

The bed began to shift, lifting slightly from the floor. Sookie's eyes opened quickly as she shot to Oliver's side. "Oliver! Oliver what is it?" She asked, knowing that she would not answer.

She was especially sure of it as the bed stopped moving and her friends body stiffened. "Olive?"

Oliver's eyes shot open, light pouring from them like beacons. Her hands gripped the bed beneath her body tightly.

"ERIC!" Sookie yelled, "ERIC!"

 


End file.
